Empty Handed
by Nina Spim
Summary: Rachel está pagando os estudos em New York. Finn é meio perdido, vindo do interior, que largou a escola, mas que tenta a vida juntamente com seus amigos numa banda. Numa noite, as vidas de ambos se conectam. Conversas e encontros acontecem, culminando num relacionamento afetivo. Juntos, eles aprendem sobre dividir as dores e decepções, ser especial e acreditar em seus sonhos.
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I**

_ And if I came to you empty handed searching _

_for pieces after the fall_

A verdade era que New York era o máximo. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela não aniquilasse a minha autoestima e felicidade.

Porque acho que essa era uma característica inerente da cidade.

New York era uma fábrica de sonhos inalcançáveis e era justamente por isso que estava lá. Saíra da minha pequena cidade, Lima, em Ohio, com esse sonho: começar a minha vida na Big Apple. Se era inalcançável como quase todos os outros? Provavelmente. Porque, se a minha vida já era reduzida a quase nada em Lima, em New York, posso dizer com certeza, que minha vida era absolutamente nada.

Tudo bem, não podia subestimar o que conquistara: conseguira sair daquele buraco chamado Lima em definitivo. Estudava na NYADA, uma das escolas de preparação musical de grande renome e prestígio. E tinha um namorado. Que, na verdade, não era uma conquista tão grandiosa assim, pensando bem. Mas tanto fazia. Pelo menos eu tinha uma vida.

E pagava por ela.

Meu melhor amigo Kurt, que não tinha conseguido entrar na NYADA tal como eu, tinha ido para New York comigo. O pai dele é que percebeu que, na verdade, Kurt não estava feliz por ter ficado para trás, o que eu achei a melhor coisa do mundo, pois era muito ruim dividir o quarto com a minha colega que só queria transar com pessoas que eu nem conhecia. Então eu e ele arranjamos um loft grande o bastante para abastecer nossa bagagem – que era pouca; o suficiente para ter roupas limpas por pelo menos duas semanas consecutivas e alguns aparatos úteis como cafeteira e secador de cabelo. Conseguimos, afinal, arrumar o nosso canto comprando móveis de segunda mão num mercado de pulgas no centro da cidade. Apesar de tudo, era uma casa, se é que me entende. Não que eu fosse me acostumar rapidamente com aquela falta de luxo, entretanto, era melhor que dormir em albergues, ou sei lá onde (voltar para o quarto conjunto na NYADA estava fora de cogitação). Logo, eu consegui um emprego num restaurante, o Spotlight. Ser garçonete não estava nos meus planos, mas eu sabia que precisava me bancar de algum jeito – e com certeza não seria vendendo meus rins pro mercado negro.

Seis meses se passaram assim. Enquanto isso, eu conhecia melhor o Jesse, meu namorado. Ele tinha sido o meu veterano na primeira semana, e acho que justamente por depender tanto dele para achar as salas, para não me dar mal nas aulas da Cassandra e para ter alguém com quem conversar sobre as desilusões da vida que me aproximamos tanto. Não foi nada imediato, nem muito do tipo ai-meu-deus-estou-apaixonada. Para falar a verdade, não me sentia apaixonada por ele na maior parte do tempo (não que, algum dia, eu tenha confessado isso para alguém além de mim mesma). Às vezes, pesava nosso namoro. Não conseguia encontrar as razões para ele estar comigo, nem muito menos para eu estar com ele, já que agora estava completamente adaptada à rotina. Poderia muito bem me afastar dele, que isso não me machucaria nem um pouco.

Antes do meu primeiro Natal longe de casa, Santana, uma colega em comum em Lima, percebeu que New York tinha mais a vibe dela e decidiu se juntar a mim e ao Kurt. Não que eu a odiasse, mas era tão fácil desaprová-la em certos aspectos! No entanto, como as despesas estavam consumindo boa parte do nosso dinheiro, permitimos que Santana se alojasse conosco. Logo ela já arranjou uma vaga no Spotlight e, sem ter ideia com o que fazer da vida, exatamente como Kurt, foi ficando em New York como uma espécie de parasita. Não tinha muito a oferecer, mas também não poderia sair da cidade. Por um lado, eu estava feliz por estar estudando; mas, por outro, estudar e trabalhar num restaurante como garçonete não era nada parecido com ter a fama que eu sonhava. E parecia que aquela fama estava muito longe de acontecer.O que me deixava um pouco desesperada e desolada. Não que eu achasse que conquistar um trabalho decente na Broadway acontecesse num estalar de dedos – eu sabia que tinha de batalhar muito, muito mais. Mas, em seis meses, em nada a minha vida de fracassada na grande cidade tinha se modificado e, com certeza, não conseguia parar de pensar que ali não era o meu lugar. Que quando saí de Lima estava sonhando muito alto.

Porque ser garçonete, e isso é sério, não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

Havia dias de pura tensão, de puro cansaço. Não havia um sequer dia que eu acordava e dizia "Uau, eu amo o meu trabalho". Em parte, porque aquele era apenas um quebra-galho. Não queria ser garçonete para sempre, afinal eu estava estudando para sair daquela vida. Não que eu desmerecesse as garçonetes – agora eu as entendia muito mais, sinceramente. Mas eu tinha instrução o suficiente para dar o próximo passo.

Que parecia que não aconteceria muito em breve.

A certeza estava bem na minha frente: o restaurante estava lotado e, enquanto Santana tentava pacientemente entender uma espanhola, eu estava responsável por pendurar as comandas já recolhidas, para que o pessoal da cozinha preparasse os pratos. Eram quase de da noite, e eu estava louca para sair dali. O expediente só terminava às onze, mas nós tínhamos de ficar até um pouco mais tarde para organizar as mesas e limpar o chão. Era tão gratificante quando enfiar alfinetes nos olhos.

Mas tinha um lado bom. O Spotlight era um bar/restaurante que disponibilizava música ao vivo. Havia um palco e um piano, e qualquer um – qualquer um mesmo – poderia se dignar a cantar. Apesar de eu estar numa escola de música, a falta de tempo me impedia de subir e cantar para todos.

Então, quase sempre havia alguém tocando e cantando nos finais de noite. Aliviava um pouco o estresse, dependendo do estilo da pessoa, ou da banda.

Infelizmente, naquela noite não havia ninguém no palco. Apesar do grande movimento, as pessoas pareciam mesmo apenas interessadas em conversar e comer.

Santana, no sentido contrário, praticamente jogou o prato de comida da cliente espanhola nas minhas mãos. "Será que todo mundo acha que falo espanhol fluente? Eu nasci em Lima, por favor!", ela reclamou. "Só não cuspa no prato dela, ok?", pedi. "Então, pouca pimenta?", perguntei olhando para o prato cheio de ovos mexidos e sei lá mais o quê. Coisas que não comia, pois era vegetariana. "Pouco quente. Mas, por favor, me diga que também está vendo a fumacinha desse monte de porcaria", Santana me lançou um olhar ameaçador. Era claro que o prato estava quente o bastante para pessoas normais, mas talvez a cliente tivesse algum distúrbio, vai saber. Andei até a abertura da cozinha e estendi o prato. "Prato insuficientemente quente", eu disse. O cara que estava recebendo os pratos – um garoto mais novo que eu – me olhou como se eu fosse louca. Dei de ombros, não podia fazer nada. O cliente sempre tinha razão. "Eu realmente preciso de um emprego decente", Santana disse. Ocupei-me em limpar os aparadores de guardanapo, sendo ágil – pois nesse tipo de coisa, se você fica parada pode ter certeza de que, ou não receberá seu ordenado inteiro, ou será mandada embora após o período de experiência. Eu também precisava ocupar o meu tempo com outras coisas, além de limpar mesas, levar pratos de lá pra cá e receber alguns xingamentos por 'não ser rápida o bastante'. Será que aquela gente _entendia_ o que eu fazia e que eu não era uma espécie de escrava? Pelo jeito, não. Vou te falar, impaciência era a virtude daquela gente.

O prato da espanhola retornou. Santana olhou para mim com aquele olhar de que se recusava a fazer aquilo. "Não mesmo", ela pontuou e foi encher um copo vazio próximo de refrigerante. Meio que bufei, porque a maior parte do serviço não era tão absurda assim. Eu preferia ter de limpar o restaurante inteiro, do chão ao teto, a lidar com o público. Andei rapidamente até a mesa indicada na comanda. Uma senhora meio gordinha demais observava o seu celular, acho que estava contando os minutos para poder reclamar em caso de demora. Pelas minhas contas, não tínhamos demorado nem três minutos para retornar com seu prato, de modo que ela não poderia retrucar nada ofensivo. "Não está quente", assim que eu depositei o prato em sua frente ela me disse. O prato estava tão quente que tive de levá-lo num pano de prato para proteger a minha mão, e ela ainda tinha a coragem de dizer que não estava quente? Aquela mulher tinha problemas muito sérios. "Senhora, eu garanto que está quente o bastante", eu disse. "A mocinha de antes com certeza não lhe explicou a situação: eu gosto de pratos_ muito_ quentes", ela refutou. Ok, _isso_ eu já tinha entendido, além do fato de ela ter uns parafusos a menos. "Senhora...", tentei mais uma vez. Nisso, para minha grande desgraça, fui procurar a Santana pelo restaurante com o meu olhar. Eu sabia que era bem mais paciente que Santana, mas aquela situação pedia reforços. Santana me olhou, do outro lado do restaurante, e deu de ombros, numa atitude clara de quem dizia para eu me virar sozinha. Naquelas horas, eu meio que a odiava. "Vou ter que explicar para o seu gerente, mocinha?", a senhora perguntou. "Absolutamente não", respondi.

Tudo bem, ela não estava me destratando. Mas qual era o _problema_ dela?

Tratei de apanhar o prato mais uma vez, sentindo-me ridícula, e bem quando iria caminhar de volta ao balcão, esbarrei em alguém. Estava pronta para ser muito grossa com a pessoa, porque eu tinha corrido o risco de derrubar o prato, fazendo com que eu tivesse de repô-lo com o meu dinheiro – e eu sabia que os pratos dali não eram uma ninharia –, mas então percebi que não era Santana, nem um daqueles caras babacas da universidade que iam ali só para ficar bêbado e criar briga por conta de garotas. O cara para quem olhei não tinha o cabelo ensebado, nem usava roupas caras; ele era mais alto que o normal. E isso era tudo. Tudo que consegui registrar no momento. Ele pediu desculpas rapidamente e seguiu para uma mesa vaga, perto da porta. "Vai ficar parada, mocinha?", a senhora me perguntou.

Hein?

Por que ela não podia parar de me chamar de 'mocinha'?

Desviei os olhos do cara em quem tinha esbarrado e segui em frente.

Porque coisas assim são necessárias, você tem que seguir em frente.

"Torre essa porcaria", eu disse na abertura da cozinha. Estava tão cansada de servir de empregada para aquela gente de nariz empinado!

Olhe para a última mesa, para o cara grandão. Ele olhava o cardápio. Estava sozinho numa mesa para quatro. Era uma constatação estranha. Ou estava esperando mais gente, ou estava apenas de passagem. Não queria ir até ele. Ele quase tinha jogado o meu prato no chão e tinha pedido desculpas tão rapidamente que, pelo jeito, não tinha se importado com quase causar um acidente. Mas ele parecia tão na dele, não parecia estar à procura de confusão. "Rachel! Não fique parada!", Kurt me advertiu, ao meu lado de repente. Ele carregava uma bandeja lotada de louças e guardanapos usados. Para alguém tão peso-pena, Kurt parecia ser capaz de suportar bastante coisa. Levei um susto, é claro. Além do cara grandão não tinha entrado ninguém, e ele nem tinha feito algum tipo de movimento para chamar atendimento. "Eu sei", falei meio aborrecida. "Então andei logo até aquele cara, você sabe que o Gus odeia que os clientes implorem por serviço", Kurt disse, passando por mim e chegando até a cozinha. Ele desapareceu, e eu caminhei lentamente – evitando passar perto da senhora espanhola – até a última mesa. "Olá, gostaria de pedir algo?", eu tentei ser simpática. No Spotlight, você tinha de aparecer ser muito simpática para cativar a clientela. Então eu estava me esforçando. O cara retirou os olhos do cardápio na mesma hora.

"Oi", ele me olhou. Ele não tinha de levantar muito o queixo, porque eu sou muito baixinha, então ele somente teve se levantar o olhar. Sorri meio nervosa. Eu nunca ficava muito nervosa ali dentro – não do jeito como eu estava naquele momento; apesar de ter ficado com aquela sensação de nervosismo durante a primeira semana de experiência, aquele tipo de nervosismo que eu experimentava agora era completamente diferente. "Quero um frappuccino à base de café e caramelo", ele disse. Franzi a testa. "Desculpe, mas deve pedir isso no Starbucks, o mais próximo que temos disso é um milk-shake de caramelo", eu lhe disse. Será que ele tinha achado que tinha entrado no Starbucks? Quer dizer, a placa do Spotlight era bem grande e vermelha, não tinha como confundir. "Desculpe, sou novo por aqui. Vou querer um milk-shake, então", ele sorriu simpático – de um cheio simpático genuíno, digo – e me ofereceu o cardápio para levá-lo para longe. Sério que ele estava ali para tomar um milk-shake, numa mesa para quatro? Com certeza, ele tinha namorada. Uma daquelas namoradas líder de torcida.

Afastei-me dele com sua comanda e a pendurei no local certo.

Peguei o pedido da senhora espanhola, que agora estava quase que queimado, e entreguei a ela. Não disse nada e saí rapidamente. Se ela quisesse reclamar, seria com outra pessoa. "Ei, mocinha!", ela exclamou, quando eu já estava longe. Fingi que estava ocupada demais trocando os biscoitinhos sortidos, porque de hora em hora era preciso haver uma troca para que não fosse oferecido nenhum murcho. Andei até uma das outras mesas e enchi de mais café um dos copos. Acho que estava tão nervosa – a senhora ainda me chamava, eu podia ouvir, e eu estava ignorando –, que isso me fez esbarrar no copo e fazê-lo de despedaçar, juntamente com seu conteúdo, no chão. O café espirrou para todos os lados, inclusive no meu sapato e nas minhas pernas. "Desculpe, eu realmente sinto muito", eu disse rapidamente para os clientes da mesa. Eles me olharam me reprovando, é claro. Porque eu era o saco de pancada deles. "Vou pegar um pano para...", nem terminei a minha frase e, enquanto eu estava indo para o balcão apanhar um pano úmido, Kurt, como mágica, apareceu passando por mim e me arremessando um trapo. "Foi totalmente sem querer", eu disse a ele, que continuou a andar, sem prestar atenção em mim. Eu queria desaparecer. Especialmente, porque quase que metade do restaurante estava olhando para mim com aquele mesmo olhar de reprovação do dono do copo partido. "Eu realmente sinto muito", repeti para os clientes da mesa. Eles não disseram nada, somente ficaram me olhando preencher outro copo de café. Então me abaixei, recolhi os cacos grandes e comecei a enxugar o café derramado. Ergui o olhar, para ver se os clientes ainda estavam esperando algo, mas me deparei com outro alguém me olhando: o cara da última mesa. Seu olhar tinha outra conotação, ele não estava me condenando pelo acidente. E daí, ele sorriu de um jeito que mostrou o quanto ele sentia muito pelo meu trabalho horrível, como se estivesse se solidarizando pelo incidente. Não consegui reagir a tempo, somente abaixei os olhos novamente para o chão.

* * *

**Parte II**

_And if you came to me empty handed I'll find the pieces_

_to make you fall_

Achei que minha vida começaria de fato se eu me permitisse. Permiti-me sair da casa da minha mãe e arranjar um local mais ou menos organizado com meus amigos. Ninguém tinha muito para onde ir, na verdade.

É uma ilusão o que dizem que, quando chegar o momento certo, você vai saber o que fazer da sua vida. Não vai. Aliás, esse tal de 'momento certo' vai ser o momento de maior terror da sua vida. Você não vai conseguir pensar direito, vai escolher a pior das opções e vai se ferrar. Porque para você acertar tem que errar um pouquinho pelo caminho a ser trilhado.

E eu já tinha errado o bastante.

Tinha saído da escola no segundo ano, juntamente com meu melhor amigo, para ajudá-lo com um negócio nosso que ele vinha fazendo desde os quinze anos: limpar piscinas. Eu sei, parece ridículo e parece que ninguém tem muita piscina nessa grande cidade de arranha-céus, mas a verdade é que havia piscinas o suficiente para nos bancar parcialmente. É claro que, depois de um tempo, o tal negócio fracassou. Sempre fracassava. Fracassara tantas vezes, que eu tinha certeza que, daquele jeito, nunca conseguiríamos algo com ele. Mas então Puck, meu melhor amigo, tinha uma 'ideia genial' e, de início, conseguia empurrar tudo aquilo para frente. Eu, já um pouco cansado de ser um ninguém, um mero limpador de piscina, um empregado de segundo calão, pulava diversas vezes fora. Dizia que iria ter dignidade de arrumar um emprego melhor. Mas é claro que eu e Puck acabávamos não fazendo nada de útil, além de entregar pizzas, ou ficar vestido de coisas bizarras pela cidade promovendo estabelecimentos à beira da falência.

O negócio das piscinas continuou. Continuava sempre. Às vezes nos afastávamos, mas enquanto houvesse clientela, estávamos debaixo do sol pescando coisas nojentas das piscinas alheias.

Por isso, eu tinha a perfeita ciência de que a vida era muito maior do que poderíamos imaginar. Não havia glamour, não havia dinheiro infinito, não havia holofotes. O que havia era um pouco de ruína, erros constantes e muito suor.

Em outras palavras, a minha vida era um fracasso.

E eu não fazia quase nada para mudá-la. Por um lado, estava completamente acomodado; por outro, tinha medo de fracassar como das outras vezes.

Eu não tinha muitos sonhos. Talvez dois, ou três. Mas nada grandioso.

Mas tudo o que eu sabia era que ter saído do interior do estado tinha sido uma boa escolha. New York era sempre uma grande promessa.

Eu percorrera o estado diversas vezes num espécie de road trip com Puck e os outros e vira que em muitos outros lugares a vida era muito melhor. Eu sabia que muitos procuravam a fama em New York, afinal aquela parecia ser uma opção viável. New York: a cidade onde os sonhos 'se realizavam'. Pois a grande parcela somente ficava na cabeça de muitos, é claro. No entanto, estar ali ainda estava me rendendo. Eu sabia que, fosse qual fosse meu grande sonho, provavelmente encontraria meio de realizá-lo em New York.

Longe de New York, eu não conquistara muita coisa. Minha antiga namorada do ensino médio ainda era a mesma (o que era incompreensível; será que ela não tinha nada de útil para fazer da vida?). Meus amigos, também. Minha vida, em suma, não mudara praticamente nada. Há seis anos que vivia do mesmo modo, à exceção de algumas viagens por pura diversão e conhecimento. E agora, depois de tantos lugares visitados, eu estava na Big Apple.

No entanto, eu estava tentando mudar minha condição. Acho que se você está vendo que a sua vida tá uma droga, precisa urgente fazer algo. E eu era ótimo na bateria, aprendera praticamente sozinho e era capaz de aprender o que fosse. Puck era ótimo na guitarra, e Sam até sabia um pouco de baixo. Éramos uma ótima banda instrumental. Porque ninguém ali tinha a coragem de se apresentar como vocalista. Então, como Puck tinha dito que no ambiente rock n roll não havia bom ou mau cantor, todos nós cantávamos meio que juntos, propagando um som distorcido e meio esquisito. Era meio que um efeito de banda de garagem, mas Puck dizia que, se fôssemos fazer daquilo um negócio, estávamos indo bem. Poderíamos fazer covers, porque ninguém ligava para as letras das canções, era o que Puck também dizia. Eu tinha minhas suspeitas, já que qualquer ideia de Puck sempre parecia um tormento.

E eu estava naquele restaurante, pois Puck tinha me dito para aparecer. Estávamos na cidade há quase uma semana, dormindo num hostel no Brooklyn. Ele dissera que já tinha ido ali algumas vezes quando ia visitar seu pai na cidade (que já estava preso de novo) e que se estávamos dentro do 'negócio da banda' aquele estabelecimento parecia ser o certo. A princípio, o local parecia ser bem normal – um restaurante típico. Mas então notei um palco e um piano de cauda.

Aquela, percebi, poderia ser uma bela oportunidade. Se quiséssemos ser, para sempre, a banda horrível composta por três caras que não sabiam cantar.

Mas tudo bem.

Tudo bem mesmo. Porque eu sabia que não precisávamos ser perfeitos. E a julgar a clientela, ninguém parecia muito inclinado a ouvir blues, ou jazz, o que me deixou mais satisfeito.

Estava na metade do meu milk-shake de caramelo, enquanto aguardava Sam e Puck. Observava, da minha mesa, o movimento do estabelecimento: pessoas conversando, terminando suas noites – algumas começando –, alguns casais solitários perto do balcão, os funcionários naquela roupa vistosa, toda vermelha, zanzando de uma mesa para outra, carregando louça, ou comida. Ali não parecia ser muito tedioso. Todos estavam entretidos com algo. Pelo jeito, eu era o único calado e sozinho. Não que eu já não estivesse acostumado com aquilo. Eu sempre me destacara como o garoto solitário. E, para falar a verdade, era melhor do que ser barulhento a todo momento. Era bom ser silencioso num mundo onde ninguém calava a boca.

"Foi mal a demora", Puck chegou e me cumprimentou. "Cadê o Sam?", perguntei. Aquela era ou não uma reunião? "Perdido por aí. Já me ligou duas vezes, parece que está na Morgan, sei lá onde é isso", ele me respondeu. "Devemos nos preocupar?", inquiro. Puck faz um gesto de descaso. "É claro que não. Mas então, você falou com alguém?", ele me olhou e depois fez um sinal para que alguém o atendesse. "Sobre...?", tive de perguntar. Puck me olhou de um modo agressivo. "Pô, cara, sobre a nossa apresentação!", ele exclamou, sem paciência alguma. Fome, era isso que ele estava sentindo. "Cadê alguém nessa porcaria para nos atender, hein?!", ele reclamou, logo em seguida, vistoriando o local à procura de uma garçonete.

"Acho que é só chegar. Tem um quadro de aviso sobre isso ali na frente, chegou a ler?", perguntei.

Mas eu estava lidando com Puck, era claro que ele não tinha lido nada. "Se queremos começar a tocar todos os dias, temos de organizar isso daí, cara", ele me respondeu. "Vamos tocar todos os dias? Ninguém vai suportar nos ouvir todos os dias, Puck!", falei, tentando ser sensato. Quer dizer, éramos realmente horríveis! E nem repertório tínhamos direito! Não podíamos fazer uma coisa dessas sem um planejamento! "Nós nem temos um vocalista!", refutei. Puck repetiu o gesto de descaso. Ele descartava qualquer tipo de observação séria, para ele tudo se dava um 'jeitinho'. "Isso é o de menos, até parece que eles estão preocupados com alguém cantando!", ele deu uma averiguada no pessoal rapidamente, ainda tentando chamar a atenção de alguém. "Eu estou preocupado com isso", assegurei. "Finn, aprende uma coisa, ok? Há até mesmo bandas virtuais por aí, e não será a nossa, sem um vocalista, que vai dar errado", Puck me disse sem paciência alguma.

"Pois não?", alguém disse. Ergui os olhos: era a mesma garota que me atendera antes. Ela desviou os olhos de mim e olhou através da janela, para depois pousá-los em Puck. "Finalmente!", ele reclamou abertamente, fuzilando a garota com um olhar meio assassino. Dei uma cotovelada nele com força, mas fiz parecer que tinha sido sem querer. "Opa", eu disse para ele. Acho que a garota não tinha muita culpa: o restaurante estava cheio, e eu mesmo já a tinha visto correr de um lado para o outro muitas vezes, carregando até mesmo bandejas pesadas demais para seu pequeno tamanho. Puck, desatento, nem se deu ao trabalho de me responder algo. "Quero uma porção gigante de batata frita com bacon e um desses negócios aqui", ele apontou para o cardápio, para uma imagem de uma coisa parecida com carne ao molho de alguma coisa desconhecida pelas minhas vistas. "Costelas com molho de açafrão?", ela perguntou, pronta para anotar na comanda. "É, tanto faz", Puck respondeu meio sem modos. A garota assentiu e anotou na comanda dele. "E um expresso", ele adicionou rapidamente. Ela assentiu de novo: "Mais alguma coisa?". Puck fez que não e lhe devolveu o cardápio. Ela se afastou com passos certeiros até a outra extremidade do restaurante.

Eu estava pronto para dizer algo sobre a garota, sobre ela não ter tido culpa alguma por ele ser uma pessoa completamente ogra quando se tratava da fome, mas Puck não me deu oportunidade, já que logo emendou: "Podemos não ter um vocalista, mas temos uma bateria, uma guitarra e um baixo. Quer mais?".

"Eu realmente acho que...", tentei dizer.

"Tanto faz. Ninguém liga para o que as pessoas cantam, Finn", Puck me respondeu prontamente. Dei de ombros, perdendo a batalha. Parecia que, se ele estava dizendo, então estava tudo acertado.

Quinze minutos depois, sua comida chegou, sendo trazida por outra pessoa, não pela garota baixinha. Puck, em meio ao seu processo de mastigar e engolir, ficou dizendo que deveríamos perguntar ao gerente, ao subgerente, ao sub-qualquer-coisa sobre como ocorriam a questão das apresentações. Eu lhe repeti o que já tinha dito: que tinha lido que não havia uma fila de espera, também porque parecia que ninguém ali estava a fim de cantar. Desde que entrara ali, ninguém tinha subido ao palco, e já fazia quase uma hora. Apesar de que era final de noite: algumas pessoas estavam cansadas demais, outras, se preparando para o começo da noite bem longe dali. Não podia culpá-los.

"Quando ela voltar, pergunte. Preciso ir ao banheiro", ele me disse. Mas ela quem? Ele se levantou e andou até o final do restaurante, num biombo esquisito, e desapareceu. Fiquei sozinho de novo, calado, observando o movimento, que decrescia um pouco. Muitos casais já tinham deixado o estabelecimento, somente alguns grupos de amigos barulhentos faziam presença. Uma das garçonetes passou pela mesa e eu a chamei. Parecia ser latina, então achei que deveria falar em espanhol. Até que ela abriu a boca: "Querido, agora não dá. Rachel?!", ela chamou alguém, aos berros. Percebi por que não dava: ela estava segurando uma bandeja que parecia que cairia de suas mãos a qualquer instante. A latina seguiu em frente e, antes que eu percebesse a mudança, outra garota com a mesma vestimenta vermelha estava na minha frente. Era a garota baixinha. Rachel.

Ela afastou a franja dos olhos e preparou a caneta para uma nova comanda. "Sim?", ela quis saber. Fiz que não com a cabeça, num gesto automático. "Apenas quero uma informação", eu lhe disse. Ela assentiu e cruzou os braços numa atitude que remetia à autoproteção. "Oh, ok", ela afirmou, aguardando pacientemente. "Os shows", indiquei o palco com a cabeça, "como funcionam?".

"Você chega e canta. Não precisa falar com ninguém, apenas não esqueça de se anunciar", ela me respondeu. Concordei com a cabeça, compreendendo. É claro que eu já sabia que era assim que funcionava. Mas se Puck queria encher o meu saco sobre isso, tudo bem. Sua dúvida estava sanada. "E os instrumentos?", eu quis saber. "Bem, é melhor trazê-los. Quer dizer, ninguém realmente se importa. E solistas se dão melhor, e o piano é realmente muito bom", ela disse. "Você já cantou?", fiquei curioso. Do modo como falava parecia que ela já tinha se apresentado diversas vezes. Ela soltou uma risadinha, em negação. "Apenas trabalho aqui", ela afirmou. E então acertou de novo a franja. Assenti, meio que dispensando seus serviços. A garota entendeu e me ofereceu um sorriso antes de se retirar. Fiquei olhando-a se afastar, a saia mais ou menos curta de seu traje balançava conforme seus movimentos, juntamente com seus cabelos lisos e compridos. Mas era tão baixa que logo sumiu de minhas vistas.

Puck retornou e perguntou: "E aí?". Relatei a minha breve conversa com Rachel nos mínimos detalhes, para ele ter a certeza de que não precisava pedir permissão para o prefeito da cidade para cantar ali. "Então é isso, voltamos amanhã aqui", ele afirmou. Mas havia um problema. A questão os instrumentos. O único veículo que tínhamos era a minha moto, que eu tinha herdado de meu pai. E não dava, exatamente, para transportar uma bateria inteira, uma guitarra e um baixo na minha moto. "Vamos tocar piano?", perguntei. Puck me lançou um olhar perdido. "Você sabe tocar piano, cara? Não sabia!", ele exclamou, já todo empolgado. Rolei os olhos. "É_ claro_ que não sei!", tratei de elucidar. "A questão é: não dá para trazer os materiais, então sem chance. Não vamos cantar aqui", eu disse. E aí eu pensei melhor no mesmo instante. "Ou então...", quase pude ouvir um click dentro da minha cabeça. "Ou então?", Puck perguntou, na expectativa. "Ou então, poderíamos fazer uma coisa mais acústica. Violão e voz. Aposto como eles devem gostar disso. Não é blues, pelo menos", expliquei, já todo feliz, porque tinha sido uma sacada muito boa. "Achei que não sabíamos cantar. E que cantávamos rock, porque assim ninguém perceberia com muita exatidão quão horríveis somos", Puck comentou. "Vamos improvisar", eu disse. "É uma coisa _ao vivo_, tá sabendo? Se gritando já somos terríveis, cantando acusticamente seremos um fracasso...", ele revidou. "O Sam sabe cantar umas músicas. Nós o acompanhamos", eu tentei arrumar uma saída, dando de ombros. "É, ele sabe cantar Justin Bieber. Não estou vendo nenhuma pré-adolescente por aqui, você está?", ele perguntou com muito sarcasmo. "O que sugere, então?", perguntei.

"Precisamos de um vocalista decente", ele respondeu.

Isso era evidente.

Mas quem?

"Bem, só não dá pra trazer a bateria. Podemos vir de táxi com o resto. Então eu posso fingir que sou o vocalista, e você e o Sam improvisam com a guitarra e o baixo", eu falei. Puck assentiu, concordando contra a vontade. "Ainda precisamos de um _bom_ vocalista", ele argumentou. "Você quer ganhar uns trocados, ou não?", finalmente inquiri. Ele deu de ombros. "Ninguém vai dar dinheiro para nós, Finn! Somos uns fracassados!", Puck constatou.

Era uma ótima constatação, realmente.

Éramos muito fracassados, não tínhamos muita experiência. Tudo bem, tínhamos certa coordenação com os instrumentos, mas com o canto? E até parecia que Sam conseguia cantar tão bem qualquer canção do Justin Bieber. Quer dizer, um fracassado cantando uma canção de outro fracassado? Não iria prestar.

Estávamos ferrados, essa era a verdade.

Nem sabia por que Puck queria se dar ao trabalho de aparecer na noite seguinte. Não tínhamos nada para oferecer. Talvez somente uns berros desafinados.

"Por enquanto, vamos improvisar. De certo modo, somos ótimos nisso", eu disse, dando de ombros. Se tínhamos chegado tão longe, se já estávamos em New York, o jeito era continuar a fingir que éramos algo. Uma banda de verdade. Uma banda que, por ora, não precisava de um vocalista. Além do mais, onde achar alguém que concordasse em não receber dinheiro para tal trabalho? Ninguém se associaria à nós! O jeito, então, era continuar sem um quarto membro.

Os Jonas Brothers não fizeram sucesso sendo um trio?

Então nós poderíamos fazer!

É claro que eles tinham algum talento (talento que faltava em mim, Puck e Sam). Mas mesmo assim. Tínhamos de tentar. Afinal, eu tinha de fazer algo da minha vida.

E estávamos em New York, a cidade que nunca dormia! A cidade onde os sonhos, supostamente, se realizavam!

O que eu tinha a perder?

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Mais uma Finchel pra vocês, inspirada em Empty Handed. Desde a primeira vez em que a ouvi achei muito a cara dos dois, então resolvi tentar a minha segunda fanfic Finchel, YAY! Se gostarem comentem, por favor! **

**Love, Nina.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Parte III **

_We're so distracted _

_Yeah, we've been so careless, it's not too late_

Às oito e quinze da manhã, no dia seguinte, eu estava na escada principal do prédio da Ala D na NYADA, esperando Jesse, meu namorado. Eu só tinha aula às nove, mas ele tinha monitoria das oito e meia à uma. Eu tinha uma prova marcada às meia e meia de dança com a Cassandra, e ele tinha me dito que queria falar comigo para me desejar boa sorte, já que na noite anterior não pudemos nos ver.

Eu e ele éramos muito diferentes; se eu era perspicaz quanto ao meu futuro, Jesse era ganancioso por natureza. Ele seria capaz de criar escândalos com os professores para conseguir uma ponta na Broadway. Então, de certo modo, eu sabia que ele não estava comigo de graça. Ele estava meio que esperando eu me destacar um pouco – já que ele dizia que eu iria longe – para conseguir um pouco de vantagem. É claro que eu era muito agradecida por tê-lo conhecido, já que ele facilitou muito a minha vida no primeiro semestre ali dentro, mas agora que eu não precisava dele me pajeando, não sabia por que simplesmente não terminava com ele. Eu não me importaria se ele quisesse continuar meu 'amigo' – com benefícios nada sexuais. De certo modo, era bom tê-lo por perto, pois ele sempre me dava dicas úteis. Mas do modo geral, não havia um amor avassalador – não maior que uma amizade.

Entretanto, era preciso dizer que eu não me importava muito. Não tinha saído de Lima com o intuito de me apaixonar fervorosamente. Pra falar a verdade, em certo aspecto, eu achava ótimo que o amor romântico não atrapalhasse o meu real objetivo. Assim, eu não precisaria me estressar em dar atenção a outra coisa que não fosse a Broadway, e o meu trabalho. Na verdade, ter foco era muito bom. Jesse e eu já estávamos acostumados a apenas ficar juntos de fim de semana, nas minhas folgas de domingo, então não tinha de ouvi-lo que sentia a minha falta (coisa que ele nunca reclamava, por sinal). Mas eu não ligava. Não estava preparada para ter alguém dependente da minha companhia. E também não estava preparada para o inverso. Não dependia de sentir a falta de Jesse, por exemplo. Eu nunca sentia, na verdade.

Quando Jesse chegou, trajado de forma impecável (porque estar muito bem apresentável é uma das bases da NYADA, mesmo às oito e quinze da manhã). "Aquela tal de Mercedes Jones me manteve preso no estacionamento, acredita? Ficou falando que parece que não dou exercícios vocálicos suficientes para ela!", ele já chegou reclamando, o que era meio típico dele. Não me importei de ser recebida assim, nunca me importava. Já tinha me acostumado àquele jeito esquisito que era a nossa relação; sem beijinhos, sem sorrisos calorosos, sem coisas bonitinhas. "Talvez ela apenas queira ser cobrada mais. Acontece; ela não deve estar se sentindo desafiada o suficiente", respondi, enquanto andávamos escada acima. "Bobagem! Ela é que é uma rolha de poço irritante!", ele xingou, numa voz realmente agressiva e sufocada. Eu conhecia mais ou menos a Mercedes; ela estava um semestre à frente, mas já tínhamos conversado algumas vezes. Ela parecia mesmo uma diva, daquelas que poderiam requerer cãezinhos para enxugar o rosto após uma apresentação. No entanto, fiquei calada. Quase nunca o desafiava, já que nunca era uma boa ideia: Jesse ficava irritado muito rapidamente.

"Não se preocupe com a Cassandra, apenas tente completar a sessão de piruetas intercaladas, que é a parte que mais vale", ele me disse, depois de um tempo de silêncio. Assenti. "Tenho que ir, te vejo no almoço", Jesse chegou primeiro que eu ao quarto andar e saiu caminhando por entre os alunos que já estavam entrando na sala de monitoria. Segui para a sala de Cassandra, que era no mesmo andar e percebi que Jesse tinha esquecido de me desejar boa sorte. O que ele fizera foi meramente me dar um conselho. E disso – de seus conselhos – eu já estava cheia. Minha maior munição era seus conselhos, mas eu também estava cansada deles. Porque não conversávamos como um casal normal; nossas conversas não eram sobre o futuro, por exemplo. Acho que porque não víamos futuro entre nós. Quer dizer, estávamos juntos há seis meses, e isso não era o equivalente a _muito tempo_. Havia intimidade sexual como em tantos outros casais, mas eu não me sentia _próxima_ dele. Não sentia que havia aquela separação entre a amizade do amor. Como supracitado, nossa relação tendia muito mais para a amizade, apesar de haver sexo – não que aquilo tachasse, de algum modo, a nossa relação de 'amor eterno', por favor. O sexo com ele era agradável, mas não sublime. Não ultrapassava de um encontro de corpos.

De certo modo, todas as minhas relações amorosas seguiam aquele padrão: Jesse não era o único a cair na amizade. Não sentia ânsia por vê-lo, não sentia necessidade de conversar com ele pelo telefone todas as noites (também porque eu chegava cansada demais ao loft), muito menos sentia vontade de tirar aquelas fotos meigas e amorosas e dividi-las com o mundo.

É claro que eu era romântica, mas também era muito prática. Não sonhava acordada com o meu príncipe encantado. E eu tinha praticamente acabado de sair da escola: eu sabia que o caminho do amor era muito mais longo do que eu sequer imaginava. Em suma, eu não procurava amores em cada esquina. Se tivesse de ser, seria. Eu não precisaria forçar nem implorar por nada. Porque, como já escreveu Anne Frank, o amor não é algo que se possa pedir a alguém.

Ele deve vir de graça.

E esse, talvez, tenha sido o meu maior pecado com Jesse.

Eu sabia que o 'amor' que tinha com ele não era de graça. Era um amor meio interesseiro.

De todo modo, eu afastei tudo aquilo da mente, pois precisava condicionar a minha mente para o teste da Cassandra. Ela ainda não tinha chegado, de modo que apenas fiquei me aquecendo juntamente com os outros, aguardando-a. Era realmente incrível a capacidade dela de me desconcentrar com suas grosserias e comentários preconceituosos. Por isso, limpei a mente. Comecei a pensar somente em coisas boas. Pensei em tanta coisa junta que, de repente, eu estava me recordando da sensação que me assaltou da primeira vez em que fui atender aquele cara desconhecido no restaurante, na noite anterior. Não havia nada de mais nele, era verdade. Ele era tão comum quanto todos os outros. Mas mexeu comigo mesmo assim. Acho que tinha sido aquele sorriso caridoso que ele me lançou enquanto eu recolhia os cacos de vidro e tentando arrumar a bagunça que provocara. Ele tinha sido gentil. Ele, ao contrário de muitos, não me condenara por ter sido tão desastrada.

"Formem uma fila. Andem, rápido!", Cassandra mal chegou e comandou, me arrancando de meus pensamentos. Rapidamente, o cara do restaurante ficou longe, e a sensação de nervosismo se intensificou – porque eu sempre ficava nervosa nas aulas da Cassandra, pois ela me intimidava, apesar de eu ser muito boa. Ela sempre tinha algum comentário depreciativo para desferir.

Eu era a quinta da fila e tentei, enquanto cada um dos alunos à minha frente demonstrava sua série de movimentos, me acalmar ao máximo. Tentei, primeiro, controlar a minha respiração; depois, minha mente. Então, quando já era a minha vez, controlei meus movimentos para que eles impusessem alguma graciosidade, além de tenacidade. "Você não é uma bailarina de cinco anos, Schwimmer. Pare de tropeçar nos próprios pés!", Cassandra gritou enquanto eu executava a minha série.

Vinte e cinco segundos depois, eu já estava no final da sala. O teste tinha acabado. "Horrível", Cassandra declarou e estalou os dedos para o próximo. Com a brecha de ela ter retirado os olhos de mim, aspirei oxigênio de um modo como se estivesse me afogando. De certo modo, estava. Eu sabia que minha nota seria horrível, como o meu próprio desempenho dito pela professora. A culpa não era minha. Na minha concepção, minha nota seria um B. Talvez B menos. Mas nunca em D. E eu sabia que seria um D por Cassandra. Aquilo meio que me frustrava. Porque eu estava longe de ser a pior da turma, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia ver meu potencial. Ou talvez visse e não podia dizer, porque tinha me levar ao limite. E eu tinha certeza de que estava perto de explodir.

Porém, fiz me contive ali na frente de todo mundo. Não estava a fim de que a Cassandra dissesse que eu era infantil demais para estar na sua aula. Respirei fundo diversas vezes, enquanto andava para as cadeiras, a fim de pegar a minha garrafinha de água. Eu estava no meu quarto gole d'água quando ouvi a voz da professora: "Schwimmer, você acha que a aula acabou? Trate de vir aqui para a segunda rodada!".

Espera, o quê? Aquela sessão de tortura ainda _não_ tinha acabado?

"Eu realmente preciso de água", retruquei. "Certo! Todos parem, Schwimmer precisa de água!", ela comandou, e todos seguiram o que ela tinha dito. Todos, de repente, pararam para me encarar. Pude sentir meu rosto ficar quente.

Maldita Cassandra.

Deixei minha garrafa em cima de uma cadeira e me juntei ao pessoal, tomando cuidado para não dirigir meu olhar descontente para a pessoa errada (no caso, a Cassandra).

Por sorte, eu tinha um período livre depois, de modo que pude me recuperar da tortura dançante comprando bolinhos recheados com muito creme para abrandar a minha chateação. Fiquei num dos bancos do jardim, apreciando a vista, até que Brody, outro veterano, se juntou a mim e começou a conversar comigo. Evitei falar sobre a aula de dança, também porque ele nada tinha a ver. E pelo que eu sabia, ele aparecia em algumas como ajudante dela. Depois de um tempo, ele se foi.

No almoço, relatei sobre o teste com Jesse. Ele não parou de comer ao invés de me olhar e se solidarizar. Somente disse: "Tome cuidado, ela te passou semestre passado, mas com essas falhas ela pode tomar outra decisão neste".

Obrigada, Jesse. Essa era a prova que ele era um ótimo namorado (só que não).

Nada do tipo: "Coitadinha de você. Aposto que você foi ótima!".

Eu realmente não sabia se apreciava esse lado dele. Ele nunca me deixava para cima. No entanto, deixei isso pra lá. Eu tinha de estar no Spotlight às quatro, de modo que gastei o resto do meu tempo vago numa das salas de ballet, aprimorando os meus passos. Quando o meu período ali se esvaiu, sagui de metrô para o Spotlight, que ficava mais ou menos perto dali (mas não o suficiente para eu me animar a ir até lá andando).

Santana já estava ali, juntamente com Kurt, já que nenhum dos dois tinha aula de manhã. Aprontei-me em poucos minutos, mas percebi que o movimento ainda estava bastante baixo ali. "Essas tardes são sempre um saco", Santana reclamou. Assenti, porque ela tinha razão.

As horas se arrastaram e somente depois das seis é que o restaurante lotou – o que, por não ter o sossego de antes, meio que estressava bastante. Pelo menos, por sorte, ainda não tinha quebrado nada.

Quase às dez, e eu já estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça, Santana me cutucou. "Teremos música hoje, graças a Deus!", ela exclamou. Olhei para a porta e percebi que os mesmos dois desconhecidos da noite anterior – o de moicano e o cara grandão – se adentravam no estabelecimento, acompanhados por um terceiro elemento: um cara loiro. E a estranheza não parava por aí. Os três carregavam instrumentos musicais. Uma guitarra, um violão e um baixo, respectivamente.

Ai, meu Deus.

Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Geralmente, as pessoas subiam ao palco somente com suas presenças e suas vozes. Poucos se arriscavam no piano.

Mas aqueles caras? Uau, realmente uau.

"Mexa-se!", Santana meio que me deu uma bundada para o lado, enquanto eu ainda olhava para os três garotos recém-chegados. Fui para uma mesa próxima e perguntei se precisavam de alguma reposição. O garotinho queria um chiclete. Fui até o balcão e alcancei um chiclete para ele. Nisto, os caras com os instrumentos musicais passavam por mim. Foquei-me em meu trabalho, tentando fingir que nem me recordava de elo menos dois deles. Quer dizer, como esquecê-los?

"Oi", o primeiro cara que apareceu na noite anterior, o que pedira um milk-shake de caramelo, me cumprimentou. Ele estava meramente passando por mim, mas falou comigo mesmo assim. E pelo seu tom de voz, não estava falando comigo para eu sair de seu caminho, ou algo assim. Ele estava falando comigo e _sendo legal_. O que queria dizer que se lembrava de mim. Não que muitos clientes assíduos não me dirigissem a palavra amigavelmente, mas esse cara? Ele nem tinha a obrigação! Só tínhamos nos visto uma vez! Anda assim, seu sorrisinho bondoso reaparecia na minha mente...

E, meu Deus, ele estava justamente me sorrindo do mesmo jeito...

"Oi", respondi.

Oh, não. Estava me sentindo nervosa de novo! Mesmo assim, não deixei de sorrir. Quem soubesse, aquele gesto amenizasse a minha situação interna. Por que eu estava nervosa? Eu somente o tinha visto uma vez, e ele era um pouco desengonçado, nada parecido com o Brody, por exemplo (que tinha um porte muito diferente).

E daí ele continuou seu trajeto até o palco. Fiquei olhando-os trabalhar. "Rachel?", Kurt me chamou. Perto de mim, alguém de uma mesa fazia um aceno. Droga, eu estava esquecendo de trabalhar. "Pois não?", respondi. O senhor me pediu uma xícara de cappuccino com canela. Aproveitei que o balcão era perto do palco, no canto direito do restaurante e preparei o café do senhor olhando para o trio em cima do palco. Eles pareciam estar conversando sobre as entradas da guitarra, ou algo assim.

* * *

**Parte IV**

_Go forward, forward; nothing not to say_

_It's our world, our world; trouble's gone tonight_

Estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções: quando adolescente, eu era quarterback do time da minha escola. Mas, ali, em cima do palco, a definição de 'centro das atenções' era meio assustadora, pois, realmente, todos os pares de olhos estavam em mim (já que eu estava ajeitando o microfone). É claro que, logo em seguida, muitos voltaram aos seus afazeres, enquanto outros ficaram observando Puck e Sam, na expectativa. Entretanto, o bar não parou. As garçonetes ainda estavam zanzando, e os clientes continuavam comendo. O burburinho e o tintilar dos garfos ainda era o mesmo.

Comecei a sentir uma pressão no estômago; eu nunca tinha ficado nervoso daquele jeito. "Acho que tá tudo certo", Puck me disse do outro lado do palco. Olhei para o nosso público, e tive vontade de adiar um pouco tudo aquilo. Não que os clientes parecessem muito exigentes; acho que a maioria não estava nem aí pra gente. Vi um ponto vermelho, uma das garçonetes. A garota da franja, a tal da Rachel. Ela estava de olho em mim; eu bem vi quando nossos olhos, mesmo de longe, se encontraram, e ela logo desviou os dela para seu próximo cliente a ser atendido. Sua caneta estava de prontidão, como sempre. Ela parecia tão solícita. Vê-la tão atenta em mim – talvez, na verdade, em todos nós – apenas me fez ficar mais nervoso. Não que eu estivesse pensando que deveria impressioná-la. Ela tinha dito que apenas trabalhava ali, de modo que não poderia ser uma crítica musical. E, realmente, ela parecia tão comum quanto possível, talvez apenas fosse mais uma naquele vasto mundo nova-iorquino. Talvez tivesse planos para terminar a faculdade de Biologia, ou casar-se em Las Vegas. Na verdade, era difícil saber. "Fala alguma coisa, cara", Puck mandou, parecendo totalmente pronto em sua posição.

Tínhamos combinado de cantar Beatles, porque era a única coisa que compartilhávamos em comum. É claro que não teria bateria, mas mesmo assim eu não me sentia tão estranho – já que sempre fui acostumado a assumir a posição do baterista. Eu iria finalizar com Yesterday, somente no violão. Cantaríamos Blackbird, Here Comes The Sun, I Saw Her Standing There e Yesterday. Eu não sabia se havia um tempo limite para as apresentações, mas como percebi que parecia que ninguém fazia muita questão de estar de olho na questão musical achei que tudo bem se cantássemos quatro canções, uma seguida da outra.

Pigarreei baixo e inspirei uma quantidade excessiva de ar. Dei três batidinhas no microfone com o indicador, e o som reverberou pelo local. Tudo certo, então. "Oi. Nós somos...", comecei. Meu tom estava mais rouco, meio esquisito. Mas então parei de falar, porque percebi que não tínhamos um nome. O pânico, repentinamente, tomou conta de mim. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim. Até a garçonete da franjinha. Olhei para os lados, ainda em pânico. Que coisa mais ridícula, desde quando eu ficava retardado daquele jeito? Formulei uma frase rápida na minha mente e, de repente, já a estava dizendo no microfone: "Nós somos Finn, Sam e Puck. Cantaremos um pouco de Beatles, cantem junto se souberem".

Nada mudou drasticamente. Ninguém saiu das mesas e ficou pulando como tietes. Ninguém assobiou. Ninguém bateu palmas.

Ninguém, exceto a garçonete. A Rachel. Mas ninguém entendeu nada e continuou suas vidas. Ela também fingiu que não tinha batido palmas e tossiu de um jeito que parecia que tinha apenas se engasgado ao acaso, e lá foi ela anotar mais alguma coisa na sua caderneta de comandas, dando as costas para mim.

A minha voz era meio que um fracasso. Acho que até mesmo Puck cantava melhor que eu. Mas, pelo menos, eu não cantaria sozinho. Comecei a dedilhar no violão, enquanto Puck me acompanhava na guitarra e o Sam, no baixo.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly…_

Eu não sabia muito bem se estava ou não agradando, pois ninguém expressava muita reação, estavam mais preocupados com seus pratos e suas famílias, amigos, namoradas etc. Ainda assim, continuei a cantar, porque o show não podia parar por falta de interesse. E se alguém, sei lá quem, estivesse gostando? Estivesse cantando mentalmente para não atrapalhar os demais? Quem era eu para interromper o show por mero capricho?

Pude assistir dali a correria dos empregados naquelas roupas vermelhas. A garota da franja, a Rachel, já tinha ido e vindo pelo salão umas quatro vezes, sempre sem olhar para o palco, totalmente absorta nos próprios pensamentos e ocupações. Não que eu ligasse, eu acho. Claro que eu tinha ficado feliz por ela ter sido a única a bater palmas – acho que ela era a única educada por ali –, mas se não quisesse acompanhar o show, tudo bem. Não era como se ela pudesse, também. Ela tinha de trabalhar. Não era paga para assistir o show dos outros, é claro.

Quando a canção se finalizou, algumas pessoas, enfim, aplaudiram. Mas ninguém pareceu estar empolgado. Quando Here Comes The Sun se iniciou, tentei ainda me manter calmo. Por que ninguém entendia que estávamos ali? Por que ninguém era legal com a gente? Claro, éramos três fracassados. Uma banda fracassada. Mas as canções eram boas! Quem é que não se animava com um pouquinho de Beatles? Em que eles estariam pensando para estarem tão alheios ao fato de que estávamos tentando entretê-los? Troquei olhares com Puck, que também parecia impaciente. Mas mesmo assim prosseguimos. Era uma regra besta: não podíamos parar. Mas e se todos estivessem, com aquela ausência de feedback, nos implorando para pararmos? Talvez _devêssemos_ ter parado...

Por algum motivo, meus olhos se detiveram nos movimentos de Rachel, que estava perto do palco, entregando a conta a alguém, quando iniciamos I Saw Her Standing There. Porque, talvez, ela fosse a única para quem eu poderia olhar. E ela, como a música dizia, estava parada lá. A sua roupa curta, vermelha, meio que chamava a atenção. Como não olhá-la? E ela era tão pequena.

_Well, she was just seventeen  
You know what I mean  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare  
So how could I dance with another  
When I saw her standin' there?_

Eu não sabia nada sobre ela. Não sabia quantos anos tinha, ou porque precisava trabalhar à noite, num restaurante meio temático, quando poderia estar em casa assistindo American Idol, ou qualquer outra coisa. E eu ainda me lembrava do modo como ela tinha reparado que eu estava olhando-a, quando aquele copo de café se desfez no chão. E ainda me lembrava como tinha abaixado a cabeça quando nossos olhares de encontraram. Ela parecia tão, não sei, diferente. Ela não era toda desinteressada no trabalho, mas também não era a pessoa mais recomendada a estar ali. Ela parecia avoada – sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar.

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her  
She wouldn't dance with another  
When I saw her standin' there_

Dali de cima, eu podia vê-la tão bem quanto se estivesse cara a cara com ela. Talvez melhor. Entretanto, apesar de não estar observando de perto seu rosto, podia entender que seus olhos estavam registrando as cenas que se desenrolavam a sua frente com o mesmo cuidado de alguém que está dentro de um trem-bala e observa a paisagem lá fora, ou seja, com muita distração. Seus movimentos na hora de pegar as comandas, na hora de passar alguma xícara a alguém, ou na hora de se despedir de algum cliente eram cuidadosos. Ela parecia andar como uma bailarina. Seu sorriso, outra coisa que notara, era meio escondido. Ela não sorria com frequência, dava para inferir. Ela não sorria com os dentes, mas apenas com os lábios. Assentia mais do que sorria, e quando o fazia abaixava a cabeça. Ela parecia submissa, analisando-a de onde eu estava. Era esperta, mas tinha algo de muito inquietante nela. Parecia misteriosa: um iceberg.

_Well, my heart went "boom"  
When I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine_

Em determinada hora, enquanto ela preparava um café notei-a cantarolando a canção. Isso me permitiu perceber que eu não estava ligando para os outros; Rachel estava acompanhando a apresentação mesmo sem querer, e isso já me deixava satisfeito. Alguém estava a fim de nos ouvir cantar. Mas é claro que não sabia se ela estava gostando daquilo. Talvez nós fôssemos os piores cantores que ali já tinham pisado. Talvez sim, ou talvez não. Ela não parecia impressionada: apenas estava lá, meio distraída, cantando a música com a gente.

_We danced through the night  
And we held each other tight  
And before too long I fell in love with her  
Now I'll never dance with another  
Since I saw her standing there_

Ela estava tão distraída que não notou meu olhar nela. E ela estava bastante próxima para notá-lo. É claro que, depois de um tempo, eu comecei a desejar que ela me olhasse. Por que não e olhava, se estávamos tão próximos? Olhares casuais em outros momentos já tinham acontecido, por que não _agora_? E, então, eu perdi a oportunidade, já que ela se distanciou, equilibrando a xícara de café pronto no pires até a mesa que tinha solicitado o pedido. E logo mais, Yesterday começou. Confesso que eu já estava distraído, também. Não estava acertando o ritmo do violão, coisa que me rendeu um olhar assassino de Puck. Mas eu não tinha culpa; meus pensamentos não estavam mais convergidos para a música, eu estava procurando uma maneira de fazer com que a garota me olhasse. Por quê, eu não sabia bem. Mas esse era meu desejo. Eu queria descer do palco e lhe dizer oi de novo, do mesmo modo como fizera quando chegara. Queria lhe perguntar se estava gostando do show. Se ia fazer alguma coisa depois do expediente.

Por que eu queria tanto ter alguma proximidade com aquela garota era algo que eu também não sabia. Ela não era uma conhecida, nem mesmo alguém com quem tipicamente eu gostaria de me relacionar. E eu tinha uma namorada. Bem, mais ou menos. A Quinn estava em New Heaven, na faculdade, e pelo que eu sabia não éramos exclusivistas, ou seja, ela poderia sair com quem quisesse lá em New Haven. Duvidava muito que eu fosse me incomodar. E duvidava muito que ela fosse se incomodar. Com certeza, já tinha alguém, só ainda não tinha me dito. Não que eu me importasse muito. Nosso relacionamento tinha se dado por intermédio de Puck: Quinn era namorada dele aos quinze anos, então eles se afastaram após várias discussões e, nesse ínterim, eu e ela fomos para cama algumas vezes por pura conveniência, o que acabou se tornando uma rotina. E quando vimos estávamos 'namorando'. Não que ela tivesse me apresentado aos seus pais (também porque seus pais, segundo ela mesma, não iriam gostar de saber que ela estava namorando alguém que não tinha futuro – nessa época, eu já tinha largado a escola). E não que eu ficasse muito feliz por tê-la como namorada; é claro que o sexo era bom, mas afora isso não éramos tão compatíveis assim.

Então, de certo modo, eu estava livre para conhecer a garota. A Rachel, digo.

Mas, pelo jeito, ela não estava muito inclinada a se misturar. Não com alguém como eu; alguém que estava ali atrás de algumas moedinhas. Talvez ela tivesse uma vida grandiosa. E alguém com uma vida grandiosa não estaria a fim de se relacionar com um fracassado (porque era isso que eu era, muito claramente; eu, Sam e Puck éramos os desajustados). Mas algo me dizia, acho que era o modo como ela sempre abaixava a cabeça quando tinha de sorrir para alguém, que ela não iria se importar. E que, e eu achava que não estava enganado, ela estava tão ansiosa – apesar de distraída – para me conhecer quanto eu para conhecê-la. Acho que era aquela coisa de mundos diferentes em um único lugar. Aquele restaurante era claramente um lugar comum para nós, embora estivéssemos vindo de mundos diferentes e até mesmo estivéssemos levando nossas vidas de maneiras completamente diferentes.

Quando agradeci (apesar das controvérsias), quis pular imediatamente dali. Mas Puck me segurou. "Ei, cara!", ele exclamou. "O quê?", devolvi, olhando para o fundo do bar, onde Rachel estava conversando paralelamente com a garota latina. Talvez fossem amigas, eu não sabia muito bem. "Não vão dar dinheiro pra gente", eu logo falei. "Mas não vamos deixar os instrumentos aqui, certo? Então comece a me ajudar", Puck ralhou comigo, fazendo-me voltar para as escadinhas. Maldição.

Desplugamos a guitarra e o baixo, e então, os três, andamos por entre os transeuntes e as garçonetes (Rachel não estava entre elas, pois estava no balcão fazendo sei lá o quê) e nos sentamos numa mesa para quatro. "Preciso de um café", Puck disse retoricamente. "Cara, são quase onze da noite", Sam refutou, desacreditado. "Ainda quero um café", Puck assegurou. Eu não queria nada. Ou melhor, queria ficar sozinho com Rachel. Por que Puck e Sam não iam pegar um ar, ou qualquer outra coisa? Eu precisava perguntar à Rachel o que tinha achado das apresentações. Era a única meta da minha noite.

Puck sinalizou com o braço, requerendo atendimento. Um garoto magro, muito comum, disse: "Oi, o que vão pedir?".

Eu queria poder dizer que estava à procura de Rachel. Mas não sabia muito bem como dizer isso.

Eu disse que não queria nada, mas Puck pediu um café duplo para si, e Sam um hambúrguer. Na verdade, somente depois que o garoto se afastou é que percebi que estava com fome. Mas meu dinheiro era escasso.

Na manhã daquele dia, eu e Puck tínhamos limpado uma piscina de uma cobertura o West Upper Side, o que nos rendeu um pouco de dinheiro, entretanto já tínhamos gastado almoçando, depois lanchando mais tarde e com o táxi até o bar.

Talvez, de madrugada, eu entrasse numa loja de conveniência e comprasse alguma coisa com o restante (anda iríamos voltar de táxi, para não danificar os instrumentos). Por ora, eu podia me contentar com o meu estômago roncando. Não estava preocupado com aquilo, na verdade.

"Acho que fomos um fracasso", Puck disse.

Tínhamos recebido aplausos no fim de Yesterday, mas nada muito gratificante. Nem mesmo Rachel aplaudiu (não que eu pudesse culpá-la, é claro: ela estava limpando uma mesa, pois um casal já estava à espera). Então, de forma geral, Puck estava certo. Era uma verdade um tanto quanto dura para aceitar, mas era o que tinha para aquela noite. Quer dizer, não era como se fôssemos estudantes de canto, ou algo assim. Éramos tão despreparados quanto uma criança de cinco anos.

"Eu disse que cantar Beatles era muita responsabilidade", Sam falou, mesmo que com veemência. Eu não tinha muito o que dizer, por isso dei de ombros. "O que há com você?", Puck praticamente gritou na minha cara. Desviei os olhos do balcão, lugar onde Rachel ainda estava. "Cala a boca", dei um soco no braço dele, parecendo mais irritado do que realmente estava. Meus olhos se levantaram assim que ouvi alguém dizer: "Bem apetite". Era Rachel. Ela já estava meio que se virando para ir embora, mas assim que elevei meus olhos até ela, os dela se cruzaram com os meus. Foi um ou dois segundos, mas foi o bastante. E então ela realmente foi embora. Eu nem tive tempo de dizer um oi de novo. No segundo depois, as costas dela já estavam longe. Ela era bem rápida, mesmo tão pequena.

Fiquei tentado a lhe pedir um café, qualquer coisa, mesmo que eu soubesse que não deveria, apenas para vê-la mais perto de mim mais uma vez. Mas a oportunidade se fez longe, pois em pouco tempo Puck e Sam já estavam preparados para irem embora.

Como eu não tinha o que contestar, nem como apresentar uma desculpa, saí do bar com eles à procura de um táxi na avenida. Depois de um tempo, já estávamos olhando NY pela janela de um carro, cujo motorista conversava com alguém pelo celular. Já estávamos perto da ponte de Manhattan quando o cara desligou o aparelho, e eu apalpei os bolsos da calça à procura do meu próprio celular.

Mas ele não estava ali.

* * *

**Oi, cherries! Oi, Rafa! Fico muito feliz que já tenha encontrado essa nova fanfic! Chame a sua amiga, que lia (se não me engano) Love Songs também pra ler essa! **

**Espero que estejam gostando desse comecinho; sei que enquanto eles não estão juntos fica aquela coisa meio na expectativa, e não sei se isso é bom ou não HAHA. Vão comentando, por favor! **

**E um aviso: as postagens são feitas de sexta à noite ou de fim de semana, não tenho condições de postar em dias de semana, pois chego super cansada da faculdade e tudo que quero é dormir hahaha! Prazer, meu nome é Cansaço! **

**Love, Nina. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Parte V**

I should stay away for you tonight, but in this blackout state of mind

All I want is you tonight

"Mais um esquecido", Santana brandiu um Galaxy preto do outro lado do estabelecimento. A placa de 'Fechado' já estava à vista, mas ainda estávamos ali para organizar a bagunça deixada. Não era raro esquecerem coisa para trás: chaves e celulares, em especial. Tínhamos uma caixa na qual guardávamos os pertences deixados para trás para caso seus donos aparecerem um dia (normalmente, apareciam minutos depois, ou na manhã seguinte). Ela andou até o almoxarifado e depositou o celular na caixa de achados e perdidos. Kurt já estava longe, pois tinha pedido para sair mais cedo (e o gerente era incrivelmente flexivo quanto a isso, porque Kurt e Santana trabalhavam um período inteiro, enquanto eu, meio período devido à NYADA). Então, eu, Santana e mais outros escalados para ficar após o encerramento das atividades estávamos limpando as mesas, colocando a louça na máquina de lavar, retirando os últimos biscoitos do pote para que não fossem servidos no dia seguinte etc. Era uma tarefa intensa (ainda mais se você fosse o encarregado da noite de esfregar o chão), mas muito menos estressante, levando em conta que não havia o burburinho habitual, que muitas vezes me provocava dores de cabeça intensa, nem a necessidade de agilidade.

Enquanto conversávamos amigavelmente, sem pressa alguma, tudo ia ficando mais limpo e menos com cheiro de gordura. Apesar de chegar ao loft quase à meia-noite, essa segunda etapa do trabalho me aliviava um pouco. Claro que eu sempre precisava de um banho com direito a muitos sais para conseguir retirar o odor de produto de limpeza e de gordura do corpo, mas eu costumava pensar que tomar aqueles banhos mais demorados para enfim cair na cama eram terapêuticos; eu os apreciava, de certo modo.

Aos poucos, o Spotlight foi ficando mais vazio, até restar apenas eu e Santana. Eu era perfeccionista, de modo que até que eu não achava que poderia virar as costas e deixar o local, eu não saía de lá. Não que eu gostasse demais daquele trabalho, por favor. Como supracitado, ser garçonete era um inferno, em outras palavras. Mas eu sempre encarava todas as minha atividades com seriedade e sempre buscava a perfeição, fosse em cantar a melhor nota, ou em escovar os estofados.

"Graças a Deus vamos para casa", Santana suspirou ao meu lado. Ela tomava um suco de frutas que alguém tinha preparado para ela antes de ir embora, encostada no balcão enquanto observava o bar completamente vazio. "Nem dá pra acreditar que isso daqui pode ficar tão silencioso", ela comentou em seguida. "Malditas crianças choronas", eu disse. Eu apenas estava olhando tudo sem tomar nada, pois não tinha o costume de fazer isso. Santana, por outro lado, sempre aceitava uma bebida que lhe reporia suas energias. "Se meus filhos forem tão barulhentos, vou fazer questão de nunca sair com eles", ela virou para mim e disse. Eu ri meio sem ânimo. Estava tão cansada. E ainda tínhamos mais cinco dias pela frente (já que apenas aos domingos tínhamos folga). "Achasse que você não quisesse ser mãe", falei. "Acasos acontecem", Santana respondeu, virando o último gole da batida garganta abaixo. Depositou, depois, o copo no balcão e suspirou. "Não sei nada sobre o meu futuro. Não tenho a sua sorte, Berry", ela me disse.

"Você pode ser líder de torcida em NYU, ou qualquer outro lugar", eu lhe afirmei. Ela tinha sido aceita em algum outro estado, mas desistiu antes mesmo do primeiro semestre se completar, pois 'lá não era pra ela', então tentou a sorte em NY. Mas parecia que a única sorte que tinha era trabalhar 12 horas por dia, seis dias por semana num restaurante meio tradicional do centro da cidade. Por isso, eu a entendia quando dizia coisas como 'não ter a minha sorte': eu tinha lutado para ter o meu lugar na NYADA, eu sabia perfeitamente onde queria chegar; Santana, pelo contrário, apenas sabia que queria ser famosa, e aquilo não bastava, é claro: você precisa ter um caminho para completar a sua caminhada, e ela não tinha nem o caminho nem a caminhada. "Cansei desse negócio de líder de torcida. Essas coisas só são legais quando você é a garota mais influente da escola", Santana me respondeu. E ela sempre fora, em Lima, a garota mais influente da escola. Eu nem sabia como alguém como Santana era minha amiga – vínhamos de mundos diferentes e queríamos coisas completamente diferentes da vida; mas, de algum modo, tínhamos aprendido a nos aceitar e a conviver melhor. Claro que sempre ocorriam algumas brigas leves, mas quem nunca brigou com uma amiga, não é mesmo? E Santana era do tipo que via briga em qualquer coisinha, era difícil de não estar metida em confusão com ela.

"Você poderia fazer algumas aulas preparatórias na NYADA", falei, tentando animá-la. Isso, é claro, me custou um olhar assassino dela. "Ou não, tudo bem", completei, dando de ombros. Santana, eu já estava percebendo, gostava dessa situação meio cômoda demais, sem estudos, só trabalho. Ela reclamava que 'não fazia nada', mas continuava com sua rotina como se não tivesse alternativas. "Vamos embora logo", ela respondeu.

Ela foi para a cozinha com o copo vazio, enquanto eu permaneci ali. Ouvi uma batida esquisita e achei que tinha sido Santana. Olhei em direção à cozinha, mas ela não saiu de lá. O barulho se repetiu, e meus olhos voaram para a porta. Era comum que algumas pessoas, vendo as luzes ligadas, achassem que o restaurante ainda estava aberto. Por isso, achei que fosse alguém assim, ou um mendigo (eles eram incrivelmente inoportunos). Mas quando notei uma forma mais ou menos conhecida, franzi a testa. Um cara grande o suficiente para ocupar quase que metade das portas duplas estava parado ali em frente. E eu já o tinha visto naquela noite. Abri a boca, surpresa. Não consegui fazer nada por dois ou três segundos, então caminhei até a porta. Eu já estava com roupas normais, um vestido preto liso e comum, além de um par de sapatilhas prateadas. "Oi, será que poderia abrir para mim? Eu...", ele parou sua frase enquanto eu destrancava a porta. Ficamos cara a cara, meio desajustados devido a nossa diferença de altura. "Oi", ele repetiu. "Esqueci meu celular aqui". Assenti.

Oh! O celular!

"Nós achamos um agora há pouco, deve ser o seu", falei, me afastando para ele se adentrar no estabelecimento. Tornei a fechar a porta. Quando olhei para ele, ele já estava me observando, calado. "E-eu vou buscá-lo", respondi, meio sem jeito. Não sabia exatamente por que estava tão sem jeito, mas evitei olhá-lo. Seu olhar parecia estar atravessando meu corpo, ou algo assim. Tinha de sair das vistas dele o mais rápido possível. E foi o que fiz: caminhei até o almoxarifado em busca da caixa. Nisso, Santana retornou e, completamente surpresa, disse: "Rachel? Esse cara não parece o seu namorado".

E, claro, eu quis desaparecer para sempre dali com isso. Voltei com o celular do... Espera aí, eu nem sabia o nome dele! Bem, estava com o celular daquele cara que parecia estar me perseguindo. Olhei para Santana querendo matá-la apenas com o olhar e, para quebrar o incômodo, ri de forma forçada. Como se o Jesse fosse do tipo que aparecesse quase à meia-noite ali! Ele nunca se preocupava em me dar carona para casa, ou ser legal o suficiente. Claro que, às vezes, ele aparecia ali, mas para desfrutar das comodidades do local, ou seja, para comer. É, eu, que era sua namorada, era obrigada a servi-lo como se fosse sua escrava particular. Era realmente a melhor parte do meu dia.

"Aqui", estendi o Galaxy para seu dono. Tentei o máximo possível não fazer contato físico com ele, mas foi em vão. As mãos dele eram grandes e, claro, acabaram se chocando com a minha. Fingi que não tinha sentido nada de diferente (do tipo, ai-meu-Deus-esse-cara-tem-um-toque-legal) e esperei alguma reação dele. Ele meramente colocou o aparelho num dos bolsos da calça jeans surrada, para depois me sorrir de um modo que me fez achar que estava prestes a sentir alguma coisa realmente, realmente boa dentro de mim. "Obrigado", ele agradeceu. "Eu já estava perto da ponte quando notei que o tinha perdido. Meus amigos seguiram viagem, e eu precisei retornar".

"Vocês estão indo para onde?", Santana quis saber. Ô, boca! Por que ela não controlava sua ansiedade? É claro que eu também estava ansiosa (afinal, nenhum cara parecia nutrir algum tipo de sentimento por mim além da amizade; e eu sabia que o sentimento que ele estava sentindo, tal como eu, não era nada parecido com mera amizade; quer dizer, ele estava flertando comigo com todos aqueles olhares!), mas eu tentava não demonstrar! "Estamos num hostel no Brooklyn, somos novos na cidade", ele respondeu. "Tome cuidado da próxima vez, New York não é, exatamente, o melhor lugar para se perder coisas", Santana lhe disse, lançando a ele uma piscadela. Ai, meu Deus! Agora _ela_ estava flertando com ele! E eu, simplesmente parada, fazendo nada! Mas era melhor assim, eu bem sabia que, caso abrisse a boca, gaguejaria feito uma adolescente ridícula. "Pode deixar, conselho anotado", ele riu, mas olhando para mim. Por que ele não tirava os olhos de mim? Aquilo já estava ficando completamente insuportável! Eu não sabia lidar com aqueles momentos de tensão!

Vi Santana me lançar uma olhadela. "Bom, vou para casa. A gente se vê depois, Rachel", ela me disse, piscando para mim daquela maneira sugestiva que apenas Santana Lopez era capaz de piscar. É claro que na hora eu já fiquei em pânico e nem consegui formular alguma resposta, apenas fiquei ali parada, enterrada no mesmo lugar. Santana, muito rapidamente, foi para os fundos para apanhar sua bolsa. "Na verd...", eu tinha a intenção de dizer que precisava ir embora, também, mas ele me atropelou, perguntando da maneira mais despojada possível: "Quer um café?". A verdade é que eu vivia de café, mas evitava tomar à noite, para, depois, conseguir dormir.

Santana passou por nós, silenciosa. Ela nos deixou, finalmente, a sós.

"Na verdade, eu realmente precisava ir embora", foi a minha resposta.

Ai, meu Deus. Qual era o meu problema? Ele queria tomar um café comigo, não iria doer nada!

"Posso te acompanhar, então?", ele perguntou. E se ele estivesse _mesmo_ me perseguindo? Minha mente dizia, gritava, que não, ele não tinha permissão alguma para me acompanhar. Quer dizer, eu nem o conhecia! Mas meu coração meio retardado e totalmente eufórico dizia que, sim, ele poderia ir até o Inferno comigo. Era uma maneira, ao menos, de descobrir o nome dele. "Eu acho que não seria...", eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas percebi que ele não estava se importando, já que me atropelou pela segunda vez. "Não vou te assaltar, eu juro. Deve ser perigoso andar por aí sozinha", ele tinha um argumento realmente persuasivo. E apesar de ser feminista e defender que eu não era o sexo frágil, na verdade, era muito fofo ouvir alguém dizer isso. Meu namorado, por exemplo, não se importava muito com esse tipo de coisa. "Eu vou pegar o metrô", achei que isso seria o suficiente para mantê-lo longe. "Bobagem, eu pago um táxi", ele respondeu, franzindo o cenho, sendo amistoso.

Abri a boca, mas tornei a fechá-la. Não tinha nada a declarar.

Ele realmente parecia decidido a me conhecer melhor. Apenas esperava que isso não me trouxesse problemas...

"Eu não sei", respondi.

"É só dizer sim", ele disse, sorrindo. Ele deu um passo na minha direção e, até então, eu vinha mantendo distância dele. Ele ficou me olhando. "Tudo bem, um café e apenas isso, ok?", retribuí, saindo da frente dele rapidamente. Esperava que, fazendo isso, eu não caísse na tentação de lhe sorrir. Porque era algo que queria fazer. Mas se sorrisse, ele poderia encarar aquilo como um sinal verde completo. E ainda estávamos no sinal amarelo.

Fui até o balcão, onde ficava a máquina de café. Enquanto isso, ele se acomodou em um dos banquinhos. Ficou me olhando, para não perder o costume. Peguei duas xícaras vazias, já limpas, e as preenchi com cappuccino. De frente para ele, do outro lado do balcão, ofereci-lhe uma das xícaras. Ele sorriu.

Eu quase sorri de volta.

* * *

**Parte VI**

_I'm on my way to you_

_Yeah I'm on my way to you tonight_

Mal podia me conter.

Estava completamente sozinho com ela. E eu nem sabia nada sobre ela, além de seu nome! Coisas assim nunca tinham acontecido antes! E Rachel, pelo que eu entendera, tinha um namorado.

Ou seja, eu estava um pouco frustrado. Mas era _alguma coisa_. Eu poderia conversar com ela sem interrupções, sem gritaria; olho no olho, cara a cara – se ela permitisse. Rachel parecia mais misteriosa ainda de perto, sempre com aqueles olhares esquivos, sempre ajeitando a franja (uma coisa que eu pensava ser nervosismo ou timidez) e sempre sem sorrir.

Não que ela tivesse a obrigação de me sorrir. Ela nem me conhecia.

E ela parecia completamente apreensiva.

Acho que uma coisa daquelas nunca tinha acontecido com ela, também. Quer dizer, se encontrar com um completo estranho dentro de um estabelecimento à meia-luz, no meio de New York. E ela tinha um namorado (não conseguia afastar isso).

Mas quem disse que eu poderia julgá-la por isso? Eu também tinha (mais ou menos) alguém. Quinn estava longe, era verdade, e não nos víamos há quase um mês – mas eu estava com ela. Pensava estar, digo. E gostava de pensar que ela estava comigo.

É claro que tinha surgido um interesse meio cativo por Rachel. Acho que era o seu jeito meio singelo misturado com todo esse ar de mistério. De 'não ligo para você, pois estou trabalhando'. Porque eu tinha visto seus olhares. Eles falavam por si só: ela estava curiosa do mesmo modo que eu.

"Obrigado", eu lhe disse, após levar a xícara aos lábios. Ela não disse nada, nem me sorriu; estava meio esquiva. Gostava disso – do seu mistério –, mas estava me incomodando: seus silêncios me afligiam um pouco. Queria conversar com ela, sobre qualquer coisa. Sobre ela, acima de tudo. Gostaria de desvendá-la um pouco, desnudar suas camadas. Mas ela não parecia nada dada a conversas, em especial pessoais. E eu não sabia muito bem como abordá-la. O que poderia perguntar sem que isso a fizesse ainda mais silenciosa?

Sorvi um pouco mais da bebida, enquanto a observava. "Você acha que somos um fracasso?", inquiri no meu tom mais neutro; tentei a todo custo conter a minha ansiedade. Ela ergueu os olhos. "A nossa apresentação foi horrível, não?", emendei rapidamente, pois era isso que pensava. E, talvez, fosse a verdade: deveríamos desistir daquela coisa de banda; não tínhamos habilidade alguma. "A playlist foi ótima", ela constatou evidenciado muita certeza. Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Ah, certo", desdenhei, "mas isso não quer dizer que tenha nos salvado". Rachel deu de ombros rapidamente. "Gostei de Yesterday, adoro versões acústicas", me disse. "Vocês já tocaram em algum outro lugar?".

Fiz que sim. "Em cada cidade que paramos fazemos algumas apresentações, mas nada muito sério. Apenas tocamos por prazer", expliquei. "Isso é bom. Não acho que devem se ater muito às palmas do público, raramente elas dizem alguma coisa", Rachel me aconselhou. Parecia que tinha propriedade no que me dizia, por isso fiquei cético: será que ela tinha alguma experiência nesse ramo, ou apenas estava dizendo aquilo com base nos outros shows que já vira ali? "O que sabe sobre isso?", perguntei de supetão. Ela franziu o cenho e perguntou: "Desculpe?". Dei de ombros rapidamente e elucidei melhor: "Você diz isso por experiência própria, ou meramente está reproduzindo o que vê?".

Rachel não perdeu tempo de responder. "Estudo na NYADA".

Fiquei piscando para ela, sem reação.

Então ela estava na nata da sociedade em transformação? E pelo que eu sabia conseguir uma vaga lá era difícil, pra não falar impossível – você tinha de ser excepcional. E ali estava: Rachel, com toda a certeza, era excepcional. Misteriosa, acanhada, nervosa, mas, acima de tudo, excepcional. Eu mal conseguia acreditar.

"Verdade? Uau", foi tudo o que consegui formular, ainda muito impressionado. Ela, em troca, me ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e contido. "Obrigada", ela retribuiu meio sem jeito. E daí, ajeitou a franja. Sorri diante do gesto: sentia-me cada vez mais impelido a conhecê-la melhor. "Há quanto tempo?", quis saber. "Estou ainda no segundo semestre", respondeu. "Imagino que não seja fácil", comentei. "Exige bastante esforço e tempo, sim, mas não posso reclamar, é o que nasci para fazer", Rachel me disse, observando o conteúdo de sua xícara. "É mesmo?", fiquei surpreso mais uma vez. Ninguém diz isso se não tem certeza, e Rachel parecia estar, naquele momento, totalmente segura de suas palavras. Aquilo era inusitado: era a primeira vez que a via agir com confiança. "Canto desde que tenho cinco anos e a Broadway sempre foi meu sonho", ela me explicitou sem arrependimento.

Gostava dessa nova Rachel, mais segura, mais à vontade. "Isso parece incrível", eu disse para não dar a entender 'você parece incrível', que era a minha real vontade. Ela me olhou enquanto levava a bebida à boca. Sustentei seu olhar por tempo suficiente para que aquela leve sensação de saber que estávamos no meio de um flerte retornasse. Ela não era muito boa, pois era tímida demais – por isso, logo depois desviou os olhos para baixo –, mas eu estava apreciando aquele modo acanhado dela de flertar comigo. Nunca tinha me deparado com uma menina assim; todas as outras, e em especial Quinn, sempre foram muito mais objetivas e explícitas. Mas Rachel tinha um jeito meio sexy que não tinha a ver, em si, com a sexualidade dela de me fazer sentir compelido a observá-la mais um pouco e desejá-la. Notei que havia resquícios do café em seu lábio e antes que ela os lambesse, eu estiquei minha mão e toquei-o. Ela mirou primeiro minha mão junto a ela e depois meus olhos. Notei que ela corou e, por isso, eu disse: "Desculpe". Abaixei a mão e olhei para ela, que escapava de meus olhos. "Acho que você deve ir", ela me aconselhou sem me olhar.

"Não posso, porque se eu for, talvez perca a oportunidade de conhecê-la", eu lhe disse.

Rachel, agora, me olhou. Estava séria e tensa. "Por quê? Por que quer me conhecer?", ela inquiriu. "Por que não gostaria de conhecê-la?", devolvi com outra pergunta. Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo aturdida. "E-eu tenho namorado", ela esclareceu. "Ainda quero conhecer você", afirmei com sinceridade. Ela comprimiu os lábios. "Por quê?", ela retornou a questionar. Dei de ombros. O que dizer? É claro que eu estava me interessando por ela, mas não somente por um único motivo. "Porque você é linda e merece ouvir isso todos os dias", eu falei. Rachel entreabriu os lábios, mas logo tornou a fechá-los. "Eu acredito em amor à primeira vista, e acho que você sabe o que está acontecendo entre nós", completei. "Não sei", ela sussurrou. Sorri para ela, meio sarcástico. Mas entendi depois: ela estava com receio, afinal eu era um desconhecido. Ela tinha aceitado tomar um café comigo apenas pela educação, e lá estava eu arruinando com o momento.

"Dê essa chance a nós, Rachel", eu pedi.

Ela ficou piscando para mim e não respondeu de imediato. "Eu já disse que tenho namorado, não ouviu?", ela perguntou com a expressão um tanto quanto pétrea.

"Quer saber? Eu realmente gostei desse seu jeito meio desinteressado. Mas eu vi muito bem todos os seus olhares, e você não pode dizer que são coisas da minha mente. Eu sei o quanto você quer provar para si mesma que tem autocontrole, mas eu realmente sugiro que pare de resistir".

Ela me olhou com intensidade depois disso. "Escuta aqui, essa é a minha vida, então sugiro que ache uma para si e me deixe em paz!", seu tom estava tingido de irritabilidade.

"Vai querer deixar escapar o que você sabe que está sentindo?", perguntei sem rodeios. "Não estou sentindo _nada_, agora é melhor que se vá. Por favor, vá embora", ela replicou. "Levo você para casa primeiro, ok?", respondi. "Não quero nada de você!", ela afirmou. "Por favor", pedi.

Ela não disse nada, somente apanhou nossas xícaras já vazias e as levou para a cozinha. Quando retornou, eu já estava de pé, aguardando-a. "Você ainda está aqui", ela constatou num tom descrente e descontente. "É claro, vamos dividir um táxi", devolvi. "Não vamos div...", ela tentou dizer, mas eu logo a interrompi: "Vamos, sim", afirmei.

Ela me encarou com desafio. E daí rolou os olhos. "Tudo bem", concordou de má vontade, passando na minha frente. Ela apagou o restante das luzes e, por um breve momento, ficamos num breu completo até meus olhos se habituarem à luminosidade que se infiltrava da rua. Saímos para a calçada e Rachel trancou a porta. A rua, é claro, ainda estava movimentada – afinal estávamos em NY. Depois de poucos minutos, avistei um táxi e fiz sinal. O vento que levava os cabelos de Rachel de um lado para outro estava um pouco ameno, já que, finalmente, a primavera estava dando as caras. Abri a porta do carro e fiz um aceno para que ela se adentrasse primeiro.

Quando ficamos lado a lado no estofado, com a porta do carro já fechada, olhei para ela, buscando alguma informação de sua moradia. "Allerton Avenue, por favor", ela comandou. O senhor arrancou com o carro. Ficamos em silêncio imediatamente. Com um intruso por perto eu bem sabia que não arrancaria nada dela. A corrida durou cerca de meia hora, o que me levou a pensar que meu dinheiro sobressalente (aquele que eu reservara para comer mais tarde) iria embora de uma só vez. Quando nos deparamos com um prédio de tijolos crus Rachel apanhou sua bolsa. "Não, deixa disso. Faço questão", eu lhe disse rapidamente. "Não seja idiota. Vai precisar do seu dinheiro", ela retorquiu prontamente. "Eu vou seguir viagem até o Brooklyn, não precisa", tentei argumentar. "Por isso mesmo, estamos no Bronx, e o Brooklyn fica do outro lado da cidade. Sério, pegue um mapa", ela me desafiou. No fim, ela pagou a corrida. Ela era tão insistente que era impossível ganhar dela naquele ataque verbal.

"Obrigada, até mais", ela se despediu, saindo pela sua porta. "Espere aí, quando posso voltar a vê-la?", inquiri. "Bem, você sabe onde trabalho, certo? Mas, por favor, não me persiga, ok?", ela pediu, apanhando as chaves de dentro da bolsa, já na calçada. "Boa noite, Rachel", ao invés de lhe dizer qualquer outra coisa, preferi optar por esta resposta. "Boa noite", ela disse. "Meu nome é Finn", eu me apresentei. "Certo. Tchau, Finn", ela emendou, virando-se para a entrada do prédio. Fiquei olhando-a até ela desaparecer.

"Podemos ir?", o motorista inquiriu. Fiz um aceno de concordância. "A garota tem razão, vamos demorar quase uma hora para chegar ao Brooklyn", ele respondeu.

Mas eu não me importava. O meu fim de noite tinha valido completamente a pena.

* * *

**Oi, meninas! *-***

**Aqui estou eu ~quase dando uma de esquecida~ para postar esse capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Estou adorando escrever essa nova fanfic, tão amorzinha, awn! Esperem chiliques da minha parte em alguma hora, viu? hahaha. **

**Não deixem de comentar, pois vocês fazem a minha semana! (:**

**Beijos! **

**Love, Nina. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Parte VII **

_Come out of the shadow, step in the light T_

_his could be the moment _

_It could change your life_

Eu não podia acreditar.

Assim que cheguei ao loft, a primeira coisa que fiz foi sorrir para mim mesma.

Não estava preocupada com Santana, ou Kurt. Tudo que eu queria fazer era sorrir, porque aquela situação inusitada que ocorrera com o desconhecido chamado Finn tinha sido a mais esquisita da minha vida – mas a mais empolgante, também. Dificilmente eu chamava a atenção das pessoas, em especial dos garotos, e ter ouvido Finn dizer que queria me conhecer me deu uma nova perspectiva: eu era capaz de fazer com que alguém me quisesse tanto quanto eu queria esse alguém.

E eu nem mesmo estava pensando em Jesse! Talvez eu estivesse louca! Quer dizer, de qualquer maneira Kurt já dizia que eu era meio louca... Mas louca em outro sentido agora: eu não estava pensando nas consequências, coisa que eu sempre fazia. Porque Finn estava certo: eu queria me envolver com ele, mesmo que eu tivesse namorado. E não era certo fugir do que eu estava sentindo. Talvez eu devesse ter sido verdadeira com Finn, mas eu estava tão chocada com tudo aquilo que não consegui reagir de nenhuma forma que não fosse a defensiva. Eu tinha de me resguardar, pelo amor de Deus. Eu estava, sim, com alguém – e por mais que esse alguém não demonstrasse nada além de amizade (que era retribuída da mesma maneira) não me dava permissão para esquecê-lo.

E também não me dava a permissão para embarcar num jogo de flerte sem fim.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando comecei a olhá-lo com aquele desejo que, certamente, não se fazia presente quando eu olhava para Jesse?

Eu estava sendo desmedida, meu Deus! Rachel Berry nunca fora assim! O que havia comigo?!

"Ah, você está aí!", Santana surgiu das sombras e exclamou.

"Oi, ainda não conseguiu dormir?", perguntei, deixando a minha bolsa na mesa e seguindo para o meu pequeno espaço. Santana sorriu para mim e fez uma careta. "Precisava esperá-la. Não sabia se aquele cara iria trazê-la em segurança para cá", ela disse.

"Bem, ele trouxe", respondi.

Santana se empoleirou no sofá com outro sorriso. "Então?", perguntou.

"Então o quê?", quis saber. A verdade é que algumas vezes eu era bem idiota.

"Pelo amor de Deus, então: por que está em casa?", Santana explanou melhor. "Porque essa é minha casa também?", respondi meio confusa. "Não aconteceu nada?", ela parecia decepcionada, e eu não soube de imediato o porquê. E daí me lembrei que estava com Finn durante todo esse tempo. "Bem, nós tomamos um café, e ele me acompanhou até aqui. De táxi", dei de ombros, sendo verdadeira. É claro que não aconteceria nada entre mim e Finn. Ele estava sendo insistente, mas parecia ser respeitador. "Mais um músico fracassado nessa cidade", Santana constatou. Fiz um barulhinho indicando que não sabia me pronunciar quanto àquilo. Finn não tinha me dito com todas as letras que era músico; talvez fosse mais um aventureiro, a julgar pelo ótimo arranjo, mas pela péssima harmonia. Apesar das canções terem sido ótimas escolhas, dava para perceber que o trio em si não tinha nem um pouco de ritmo, ou que nem ao menos aqueceram a voz antes da apresentação. O que me fazia inferir que não eram profissionais, nem pretendiam ser. Se pretendiam, estavam muito longe de concretizarem o sonho. Porque, verdade seja dita, eles eram ruins. Não pretendia, é claro, jogar isso na cara de Finn, já que eu sabia que eu tinha mais instrução que a maioria das pessoas que aparecia ali para cantar. "Talvez ele tenha potencial", falei. É claro que eu não afirmei aquilo como se pudesse confiar naquilo. Faltavam-lhes lições de respiração e de musicalidade, de modo que não dava para saber se Finn ou os outros tinha mesmo algum potencial.

Eles pareciam tão perdidos quanto eu no primeiro dia na NYADA.

Apenas queriam tocar para aparecer, mas acho que não dera muito certo, já que eles deixaram um pouco a desejar.

Não que eu fosse julgá-los por isso. Eu tinha percorrido um longo percurso para chegar onde estava, sabia quão árduo poderia ser o campo da música.

Santana, em seguida, soltou uma risadinha. "Meu Deus, eles são uns fracassados. Não acredito que vai querer se envolver com alguém assim. O Jesse já é fracassado o bastante, não?", ela revidou.

Bem, o Jesse... Mas ele, um fracassado? Bem, com certeza ele tinha bastante dinheiro e sua carreira estava indo muito bem. Ele estava estagiando num centro musical super conceituado, além de estar escalado para fazer um papel importante na peça anual da NYADA, que seria apresentada no final do semestre. Eu diria que de fracassado Jesse nada tinha. Mas, por outro lado, como pessoa ele deixava mesmo muito a desejar. Por exemplo, ele poderia me buscar no trabalho, ou me mandar mensagens bonitinhas durante o intervalo para que eu esquecesse todo o estresse que é estar dentro de um restaurante no qual a maior parte dos clientes é biruta. Mas não, Jesse escolhera ser meio ausente e frio. Ele quase nunca me beijava e, desde que o novo semestre começara, não tínhamos mais muito tempo para nós: ele sempre estava no teatro da NYADA ensaiando, ou em algum lugar com os amigos – e nem pense que ele me convidava para ir junto. Segundo ele mesmo, era melhor não misturar os amigos dele comigo. Mas eu nunca tinha entendido aquilo. Não sabia se era porque ele não queria que seus amigos se apaixonassem por mim, ou porque simplesmente seus amigos não iriam gostar de mim. Ele nunca tinha esclarecido direito.

"Não sei de que está falando, eu me dou super bem com o Jesse", eu disse. É claro que havia um pouco de mentira. Quer dizer, éramos ótimos amigos, mas no quesito amor estávamos muito mal, portanto nada de 'super bem', como eu tinha colocado. "Conta outra! Nem sei por que você ainda está com ele! Ele parece meio gay e com toda a certeza nem deve te fazer gritar na hora do sexo", Santana disparou. Franzi a testa, meio que pensando naquilo. Na verdade, nunca tinha parado para pensar que deveria gritar enquanto fazíamos sexo. Ele nunca me deixava tão excitada assim, de qualquer forma. Mas acabei espantando esse pensamento balançando a cabeça. "Quer parar de cuidar da minha vida?", perguntei irritada. "Se você não cuida, quem vai cuidar?", ela rebateu. "Não você, obrigada", retruquei. Vi Santana rolar os olhos enquanto eu me encaminhava para o meu quarto. "Ei, espera aí!", ela exclamou de repente. Levantou-se do sofá num átimo e, quando percebi, ela estava muito perto de mim, me inquirindo: "Você vai voltar a vê-lo? Você sabe, o músico fracassado".

Tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinha para colocar os pensamentos no lugar, mas pelo visto a Santana estava muito empenhada em acabar com a minha noite. Será que ela não entendia que queria dormir limpa, sem aquele cheiro enjoativo de gordura que se alastrava pelo meu corpo como se fosse a Peste Negra? Além do mais, será que não se dava conta que nada daquilo tinha a ver com ela? E ela que não me viesse com a desculpa que apenas queria o meu bem, já que nunca tínhamos sido tão amigas assim no colegial. Ela só me colocava para baixo me chamando de um monte de apelidos horrorosos.

"Não sei", falei. E era a verdade.

Quer dizer, ele sabia onde me encontrar durante o período da noite. Quem soubesse, talvez voltasse a aparecer. Mas não que eu estivesse implorando para que voltasse. Era uma escolha dele, por favor. E nem em um milhão de anos ele poderia querer escolher alguém como eu que, apesar de estar na NYADA, tinha um emprego horrível e não tinha mais nada na vida além da minha voz. E o que dizer sobre a minha beleza? New York é um lugar onde você podia encontrar as meninas mais bonitas do mundo; meninas mais altas e um pouco menos magras do modo como eu era.

"Duvido", foi a sentença de Santana.

Não me ative àquilo, já que era uma perda de tempo – e já que eu tinha mais do que fazer a pensar num cara totalmente gostoso que parecia nutrir um sentimento muito mais forte por mim do que meu próprio namorado. Fui tomar uma ducha, porque aquele cheiro estava me enjoando como sempre acontecia nos finais de noite. Eu sempre tinha de lavar meu cabelo duas vezes por conta daquele odor nada gostoso. Quando saí do pequeno banheiro que era obrigada a dividir com Santana e Kurt (na verdade, Kurt era bem mais limpinho que qualquer pessoa que eu conhecia) e levei um susto ao encontrar ambos sentados na minha cama – _na minha cama! _– trocando confidências como se fossem amigos de longa data (Kurt também nunca gostara muito de Santana na época do colégio).

"Ei!", exclamei, secando o cabelo com uma toalha.

"Ei nada!", Kurt tratou de dizer, todo ansioso. Que Deus não tenha permitido que Santana tivesse lhe contado sobre Finn! Mas pelas expressões deles dava para perceber que, sim, Santana era a maior fofoqueira. O que não era nada surpreendente.

"Nem venha com essa!", tratei de rebater, já meio mal-humorada; lancei um olhar mortífero à Santana enquanto ia até a minha cômoda para aplicar o meu creme no meu cabelo já mais seco. "Sim, nós tomamos café, e ele me trouxe em casa. Mas não, não tem nada acontecendo! Meu Deus, preciso dizer que tenho namorado?!", já ataquei com todas as minhas energias. "Sei, aquele mesmo namorado que faz o favor de agir como se nem estivesse com você?", Kurt perguntou com descaso fingido. "Ele é ocupado, tá legal?", vociferei. Eu estava ficando exaltada tão rapidamente... Era de se impressionar que os dois já não estivessem completamente certos quanto àquela situação. No entanto, eu estava estressada, e quando estava estressada eu tinha a tendência a descontar tudo em todos. E era muito fácil ouvir minha voz exaltada nesses dias. "Você também é ocupada, e sabe quantas vezes te peguei olhando para a sua caixa de mensagens hoje? Umas dez, Berry. Ou seja, você tem um tempinho para pensar nele, mas ele não tem sequer um segundo para lembrar que tem uma namorada", Santana já foi falando como se fosse dona da verdade (o que ela achava que era).

Abri a boca, totalmente enfezada agora.

"Não é nada disso! E eu não estava esperando nenhuma mensagem dele, eu apenas estava lendo as outras mensagens que ele já me enviou. Você deve me condenar por isso? Acho que não!", retorqui, nada comedida.

"Não precisa mentir pra gente, Rachel", Kurt disse. "A gente sabe que sente a falta de ter alguém que realmente está com você", ele completou.

Só que eles estavam errados; eu não sentia falta de ninguém. É claro que é muito bom ser lembrada no meio de um dia horrível, receber uma mensagem que vá alegrar a sua autoestima, mas eu tinha passado daquela fase há algum tempo. Entendera que com Jesse eu não deveria esperar muito em troca, apesar de eu me esforçar em sempre lhe dizer coisas legais. Era muito melhor não ter expectativas, porque assim eu não me decepcionava.

"Ok, eu desisto de convencê-los", avisei.

"Você deveria dar uma chance para esse cara, quem sabe ele é muito mais do que um músico fracassado", Kurt falou.

Olhei para Santana. Como ela tinha coragem de descrever Finn para Kurt daquele modo? Ele nem o conhecia! Não que eu o conhecesse, também... Mas soava tão depreciativo!

"Talvez ele seja mesmo mais do que isso", afirmei, olhando para Santana como se pudesse fuzilá-la. "Mas eu não vou provar nada a mim mesma, ok? Eu já tenho alguém".

"Quer parar com isso?!", Santana praticamente gritou. Kurt olhou para nós duas sabendo que ali estava nascendo a Terceira Guerra Mundial. "Esse cara pode ser o amor da sua vida, e você está se fazendo! Pare de se fazer, Berry! E daí que está com o Jesse? Alguma vez ele se disponibilizou a trazê-la até em casa em segurança, ou entrou no Spotlight somente para beber um café com você depois do seu expediente? E esse cara pode ser um fracassado mesmo, mas pode fazê-la feliz. Porque feliz é uma coisa que não vejo você ser há muito tempo, talvez desde que recebeu a sua carta de admissão da NYADA", Santana desatou a falar como se estivesse discursando para centenas de pessoas. Esse lado dela meio que me assustava.

O silêncio reinou por dois ou três segundos, até Kurt, depois de um pigarro típico dele, dizer: "Detesto falar isso, mas a Santana está certa, Rachel. Você não está feliz. E se não é Jesse quem a pode fazer feliz, talvez devesse encontrar outro alguém. Mesmo alguém que não saiba cantar tão bem quanto você".

Não era justo! Eles estavam me empurrando para alguém que eu nem conhecia! Tudo bem, era justo dizer que eu gostaria de conhecer Finn melhor, mas ainda assim não fazia disso uma coisa certa!

Rolei os olhos, totalmente irritada.

"Saiam do meu quarto, eu quero dormir", mandei.

"Você não pode nos culpar!", Santana me acusou. "Foi você que começou a retribuir os olhares daquele cara! E nem venha dizer que estou blefando, porque eu vi muito bem! Você está a fim dele, sim! Então para com essa frescura e aceita logo o destino!", ela terminou com as mãos na cintura.

Eu realmente odiava tê-la como colega de quarto, porque nunca dava para fugir dela. E ela estava completamente errada: não havia destino nenhum traçado entre mim e Finn.

Porque eu tinha namorado e, apesar de não amá-lo mais do que amara um bichinho de estimação, não era o tipo de pessoa que traía.

E isso eles teriam de entender.

* * *

**Parte VIII**

_Don't say you're anything but ok  
And don't fade tonight_

O quarto que estava dividindo com Puck e Sam ainda estava com as janelas fechadas, mas o sol permeava pelas frestas da madeira. Puck estava jogado na cama ao lado, enquanto Sam já não se encontrava mais ali. Esfreguei os olhos e virei para o lado do despertador que tinha trazido comigo. Já passava das dez da manhã. Não que tínhamos algo para fazer. Quando se é fracassado, você não precisa fazer nada além de continuar a ser um fracassado. No entanto, eu estava com fome – já que não tinha segurado o dinheiro para achar algum posto 24 horas aberto para fazer um lanche da madrugada – e tinha de acertar com o dono da oficina o lado sobre ele estar mantendo em lugar adequado a minha bateria.

"Ei, Puck!", chamei-o da minha cama, ainda sem levantar. Ele nem se mexeu, então eu me espreguicei para espantar a sonolência. Levantei-me do colchão e, enquanto passava pela cama de Puck, chamei-o mais uma vez. "O prédio está pegando fogo?", ele me perguntou. "Temos de falar com o Schuester sobre a bateria, está lembrado? Ele fecha ao meio-dia para o almoço", eu lhe recordei. Na verdade, na noite anterior eu já o tinha lembrado sobre isso. "A bateria é sua, fale você com ele. Preciso continuar sonhando, dá licença!", ele me respondeu no meio do sono. Não me importei e fui para o banheiro. Pensei que talvez Puck estivesse certo, que eu deveria falar com o Schuester sozinho. Troquei-me e, assim que desci para o lugar-comum que me parecia ser um refeitório, deparei-me com Sam saindo de lá.

"Como está Puck?", ele quis saber.

"Dormindo. Vai comigo até a oficina?".

"Não dá, recebi um e-mail de uma agência chamada Pegasus. Preciso passar de lá até às onze. Posso usar a moto?", Sam perguntou, parecendo estar nervoso. Ele nunca era nervoso. Consenti com a um aceno de cabeça. "Valeu", ele agradeceu e subiu para os quartos, provavelmente para se arrumar melhor (já que ainda estava de pijamas) e apanhar a chave da minha moto.

Tomei meu café da manhã observando aos outros hóspedes. Gostava de espionar pessoas que não sabiam que eram espionadas. Sempre conseguia tirar alguma coisa de todas as relações que via. A maior parte dos casais, por exemplo, não parecia estar querendo ficar no relacionamento. Raras as exceções que encontrava. E eu pensava que queria ser uma exceção também, apesar de estar em um relacionamento que não estava a fim de manter – que era pura conveniência. Mas, de forma geral, não me culpava, afinal não existia apenas um culpado – Quinn estava comigo, mas não estava do mesmo jeito que eu. Ela estava livre tanto quanto eu, na verdade. Não tínhamos compactuado nada de cunho exclusivo. Além do mais, ela estava em New Haven. E eu, em New York. E aqueles seis anos, se é que não tinham deteriorado o que tínhamos, estavam nos levando cada vez para mais longe. Era algo bom – não podia negar que não gostava da liberdade; entretanto, a distância acabava por me fazer, diversas vezes, repensar no que queria em relação ao amor; não estava certo se aquilo que mantinha com Quinn era amor, talvez amizade com um pouquinho de luxúria.

Pensei na garota que deixara em frente de casa na noite anterior, a Rachel. Ela parecia o oposto da minha (eventual) namorada. Não somente fisicamente – uma, loira; outra, morena –, mas nas atitudes. Rachel era arredia e retraída; Quinn, expansiva e totalmente segura de si. Quer dizer – Rachel era uma total desconhecida, tudo que sabia era seu nome, endereço e ocupação. Não que eu já não suspeitasse; Rachel tinha me dado todas as indicações de que estudava em alguma faculdade de música. Apenas não conseguia encaixar alguém com tão pouca desenvoltura com uma profissão tão aberta e comunicativa quanto a de cantora. E a Broadway – mas talvez eu pudesse estar errado, já que nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que frequentava teatros – era uma área totalmente fechada: ou você fazia parte daquele mundinho, tinha todas as características requisitadas, ou caía fora. Entretanto, gostava de pensar que talvez com algumas aulas de teatro Rachel pudesse aprender mais sobre "aparecer": ser mais expansiva, por exemplo. Assim, quem soubesse, seria menos fechada quanto a me dar uma chance. Porque eu estava empenhado naquilo: a nossa conexão foi meio que imediata; ao menos a conexão que senti com ela. E, mesmo que ela negasse, eu gostava de pensar que havia certa reciprocidade. Talvez tivesse ido dormir comigo na mente, do mesmo modo como eu dormira com ela na minha. Mas eram suposições; não que fosse perguntar a ela quando a revesse – esperava conseguir abordar outros assuntos com ela, sem fazer alarde ao meu interesse explícito nela.

Ok.

Você pode dizer que eu não tinha respeito algum para com Quinn. Mas a verdade é que, como supracitado, nunca tínhamos feito daquele como relacionamento algo sério. E digamos que depois de seis anos com a mesma pessoa – que você nem ama – é muito fácil se enjoar. Eu estava esperando uma nova vida – e um novo amor, se assim o destino quisesse. Eu queria, estava mais do que aberto a isso, apenas precisava saber se Rachel também, apesar de ter um namorado. Impossível esquecer – ela me relembrou daquele fato duas vezes durante a nossa conversa. Parecia estar empenhada em acreditar naquilo: que por ter um namorado não poderia interpretar o que sentia. Não havia muito que decodificar: havia olhares, e aquilo bastava. Ela desviava seus olhos não por estar me rejeitando, mas porque era da natureza dela estar na defensiva.

Afinal, quando um desconhecido ultrapassa o limite do 'querer apenas amizade' é aceitável e comum que fiquemos na defensiva. Eu mesmo rejeitara Quinn, no início, por pura defesa – eu não era muita coisa e acreditava que ela, e qualquer outra garota que estivesse comigo, merecesse algo melhor. Não eu, porque eu tinha largado a escola e estava seguindo a vida de um modo totalmente inimaginável e que me fazia sofrer preconceito por parte de muita gente. Então eu seria um zé-ninguém para sempre?, era a pergunta ouvia com frequência.

Mas eu estava em New York para mudar aquilo, para ser mais do que era – para oferecer mais do que já tinha, que não era muito.

Dei uma olhada no relógio que também fora de meu pai – parecia que eu tinha ficado com muitas coisas dele, após sua morte; minha mãe ficava feliz por saber que seus pertences estavam em boas mãos, eu acho – e constatei que era melhor deixar meus devaneios de lado e fazer o que precisava ser feito. Levei as louças até o local indicado e parti para a rua. Minha moto já não estava mais ali, o que queria dizer que Sam já havia partido (se eu não tivesse sido roubado durante a noite, o que era provável, já que estávamos no Brooklyn). A oficina de motos do Schuester ficava na esquina do quarteirão, de modo que apenas tive de andar alguns metros. Ainda da calçada, pude conferir Blaine (que fizera uma espécie de amizade com Sam, não sabia muito bem o porquê) trabalhando no lado direito com uma moto de trilha que já parecia meio ultrapassada – mais ou menos como a moto do meu pai, embora não fosse de trilha. Acenei para ele com a cabeça enquanto me adentrava no pequeno e sufocante estabelecimento. Apesar de estar mais ou menos fresco, ali não havia corrente de ar alguma e os cheiros de graxa e ferrugem eram evidentes. Ele me devolveu o cumprimento com uma batidinha no meu ombro, quando foi trocar de instrumento. "E aí, cara?", ele perguntou.

"Tudo ok, cadê o Schuester?", quis saber.

"Teve que correr para ajudar a Emma num problema numa das salas do estúdio", Blaine me disse. Pelo que Schuester tinha me contado era casado com uma instrutora musical, que mantinha um estúdio de música que levava o sobrenome dele – já que parecia que ele tinha sido a inspiração para tal feito. 'Schuester Musique', qualquer coisa assim. Não sabia onde ficava, mas tinha me interessado desde a primeira vez que me contara. Ele já tinha me dito que havia aulas de piano e flauta, também. Mas as instruções vocálicas eram a prioridade.

Assenti, entendendo. "E como está a minha bateria?", inquiri, olhando para o fundo do pequeno local para que pudesse encontrar traços dela em algum canto. "Ah. Isso", Blaine levantou-se da posição que estava e jogou a broca de furo quadrado numa maleta de metal. "Ele levou para o estúdio. Ele ficou sabendo que estão prevendo uma tempestade para o fim de semana e, às vezes, isso daqui alaga, sabe? É uma coisa inerente ao lugar, o Schue já tentou arrumar e remendar diversas vezes, mas nunca surtiu efeitos. Então ele preferiu arranjar um local longe de vazamentos", ele me explicou de olho na moto, provavelmente tentando verificar qualquer coisa. Tudo que consegui pensar foi que aquilo era muito gentil da parte do Schuester; ele mal me conhecia, mas era óbvio o quanto estávamos nos dando bem. Nutríamos uma afinidade que eu não sentia desde antes da morte de meu pai.

"Uau, diga que agradeço. Foi realmente difícil pagar o cara do transporte para trazê-la até aqui", contei a ele. E tinha sido verdade: eu, Puck e Sam tínhamos rachado o preço do transporte dos materiais. "Tudo bem, cara. Ele ficou se perguntando se, algum dia você for se desfazer dela, poderia doá-la ao Musique. Ou talvez ele pague por ela, não sei. Você pretende vendê-la?", Blaine se virou para mim, agora interessado no assunto. Neguei com a cabeça. A bateria não era de meu pai, mas eu gostava muito dela. Ele me comprara quando eu completara dezesseis anos, nosso último ano juntos. Não pretendia nem gostaria de vendê-la. "Uma pena, está mesmo em um bom estado. E você nem deve tocá-la muito, certo? Vocês nem têm um lugar para ensaiar...", ele comentou. Ele tinha razão. Mas, ei, tínhamos praticamente acabado de chegar à cidade. "Não é como se tivéssemos dinheiro para pagar uma garagem para aluguel, ou algo assim", respondi. "Fale com a Emma, aposto como ela te ajuda!", Blaine sugeriu, me dando outro soco de leve transparecendo sua repentina animação por sua ideia fazer algum sentido. É claro que fazia, mas eu não teria a cara de pau de pedir uma sala do Musique emprestada – porque, muito claramente, vivíamos sem dinheiro. "Ahn, claro", murmurei.

Houve uns dois minutos de silêncio nos quais Blaine gastou olhando mais um pouco o seu trabalho ainda inacabado na moto que consertava. E daí virou-se para mim mais uma vez, levemente interessado: "Vão tocar em algum lugar hoje?". Fui compelido, meio que a contragosto – já que não houvera nada de extraordinário –, a relatar a ele sobre a nossa apresentação no Spotlight, na noite anterior. "E vocês vão tocar lá de novo?", ele quis saber. Soltei uma risadinha. Éramos tão fracassados quanto sempre fôramos, aquilo não iria mudar só porque tínhamos feito o nosso primeiro "show" em New York. "Talvez, um dia", preferi dizer uma resposta mais sensata, mas que deixava claro o quanto era imprecisa, também. Não tínhamos cativado a clientela no restaurante e duvidava muito que cativaríamos um dia. "Vou querer ouvir", Blaine comentou.

Ah, certo. Coitado, apenas.

Quem em sã consciência, de forma completamente espontânea, iria querer nos ouvir? Mas era compreensível: Blaine não sabia que éramos tão ruins. Ele apenas sabia que tocávamos. Puck que tinha comentado, três dias antes, quando o conhecemos no hostel – foi justamente por conta de Puck que consegui que Schuester abrigasse a minha bateria, depois que Blaine mencionara que trabalhava numa oficina e que poderia fazer algo por nós. Foi algo totalmente gratuito, uma coisa um tanto quanto inusitada, já que eu pensava que New York era a terra dos caloteiros, dos mentirosos e dos que se recusavam beneficiar outrem.

"Eu aviso", eu lhe disse, apenas para não ficar calado. Claro que era uma mentira. Então me despedi dele, para que pudesse trabalhar em paz e para que eu pudesse fazer algo de produtivo – não sei, caminhar pelas ruas, qualquer coisa. Talvez achar o Central Park, sentar-me num banquinho e continuar a espionar pessoas que não sabiam que eram espionadas.

Ocupei-me de ligar para casa e conversar com minha mãe. Ela estava prestes a sair de casa – era corretora de imóveis num instituto pequeno de nossa cidade –, mas perdeu alguns minutos comigo. Contou-me que meu meio-irmão tinha lhe telefonado no sábado apenas para mantê-la informada de sua vida. Eu não tinha mais contato com ele, desde que ele e o pai – no caso, o cara que foi meu padrasto por um pouco mais de um ano – se mudaram. Sabia que minha mãe mantinha uma relação esporádica com seu segundo marido, no entanto era frequente que ela se comunicasse com meu meio-irmão. Eu não fazia muito questão, já que nunca tínhamos mantido uma relação muito próxima (eu e meu meio-irmão, quero dizer). Eu continuava zangado sobre minha mãe já estar 'comprometida' com alguém que eu nem sabia da existência apenas um anos depois da morte de meu pai. E como um prêmio de 'consolação' aquela relação tinha me trazido um 'irmãozinho' que eu nunca aceitara. Já fazia mais de quatro anos que não o via, mas pouco me interessava. Aquele súbito desaparecimento não me afetava em nada. Talvez eu nem fosse capaz de reconhecê-lo, se o visse. Já estava tão desacostumado a ele que aquilo era bastante possível.

Depois da conversa, pequei um mapa que a recepção do hostel oferecia e o estudei. Esperei que Sam chegasse, contasse sobre uma mulher que aprovara suas fotos (ele estava tentando ser modelo, ou objeto sexual, qualquer coisa), mas que lhe dissera para perder 5 quilos até a primeira sessão de fotos oficiais, dali a uma semana. "Você vai fazer um anúncio para cães, ou o quê?", perguntei. Ele parecia desanimado. "Eu quero esse emprego, mesmo que seja provisório. Não dá mais pra viver como se eu ainda estivesse no colegial", Sam me disse. Não pude deixar de pensar que ele estava certo... No entanto, eu pretendia ser mais do que o meu corpo, que era algo que Sam discordava. Ele dizia que a única coisa que tinha eram seus lábios de truta e seu abdômen definido – e que assim ganharia fácil New York. Eu não contestava; um corpo realmente fazia a loucura de milhões de mulheres.

Após a conversa com Sam, peguei a moto e me aventurei pela cidade. O que mais gostava era daquilo: da liberdade de ir e vir, de sentir o vento na cara e respirar aquele ar poluído que dizia claramente que você estava na cidade grande, que tinha deixado o seu passado para trás. Encontrei um centro budista onde se concentrava gente demais para entender o que estava de fato acontecendo e uma galeria que estava expondo uma série de quadros surrealistas. Encontrei o Central Park e fiquei observando os esquilos procurando por sobrevivência. Perto das seis da tarde chequei o endereço do Spotlight. Levei mais de meia hora para chegar até lá pela via NY-9A e depois pela I-95, devido ao trânsito. O final da tarde, pude perceber, levava muita gente ao local. Acho que era por conta do happy hour, ou sei lá. Não que estivesse completamente lotado: consegui uma mesa tranquilamente. Fiquei de olho no movimento e logo encontrei aquele pequeno pontinho vermelho. Ela estava conversando com alguém, a mesma garçonete que a estava acompanhando na noite anterior. Mas logo a chamaram e ela teve se prestar serviço.

Foi por acaso que nossos olhares se encontraram.

Mas quando houve aquela conexão, quando ela se deu conta que eu estava mesmo ali, logo se ocupou em prestar atenção em seus afazeres. Como eu não esperava atendimento fiquei ali somente ocupando uma mesa. Durante dez minutos inteiros observei-a de longe, mantendo a distância de mim – e eu sabia que era de propósito.

"Você só pode pedir o que está no cardápio, as garçonetes não estão à venda", alguém me disse. Reconheci-a de imediato: a amiga de Rachel. E ela carregava um sorriso – aquele mesmo tipo de sorriso que Puck mantinha sempre no rosto quando estava falando de mulheres. "Não pretendia comprar ninguém", respondi com certo humor na voz. "Ela tem namorado e deixou bem claro que, apesar de ele ser um babaca, quer estar com ele", ela me disse. "Bem, péssima escolha", sorri a ela. Parecia latina; Puck iria gostar dela. "Também acho", ela me lançou uma piscadela. "Vou trazê-la até aqui, apenas me dê um minuto", a latina me prometeu. E daí saiu em direção de Rachel, que estava no balcão repondo uns biscoitos. Ambas discutiram por alguns segundos, o tipo de discussão meio tensa. Mas dito e feito: em menos de cinco minutos, Rachel estava disposta à minha frente, com a caneta em prontidão.

"Garota alguma gosta de ser perseguida, fique você sabendo", foi a primeira frase que ouvi dela. Sorri. "Você disse que eu sabia onde encontrá-la, e aqui estou eu", respondi, ainda sustentando o sorriso.

Rachel me encarou por meros dois segundos, o rosto meio desafiador. Ainda assim parecia graciosa o bastante. E ainda mais desejável.

"O que vai querer?", ela quis saber.

"Você", repliquei no mesmo instante.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**

**Awn, tão apaixonada por esses dois! *-* Finchel sempre consegue me fazer derreter de amor, HAHA! Mas o que estão achando por enquanto? Não se desesperem, porque daqui a pouco eles "engrenam", tá? Não vou fazer vocês sofrerem demais, prometo (: **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, porque enquanto estou lá no meu estágio só reclamando que faltam ainda, tipo, três horas pra eu sair de lá fico MUITO feliz quando leio um novo comment. Praticamente ganho o meu dia. Então não esqueçam de me fazerem feliz, por favor! **

**Love, Nina. **


	5. Chapter Five

**Parte IX**

_I'm so impatient, and you're so reckless_

_It's not too late_

Não dava pra acreditar.

Aquele cara estava _mesmo_ me perseguindo.

Era a única suposição que tinha em mente. Porque, se ele não estava, o que o tinha levado ali? A pizza? Até parece.

Além do mais, ele tinha deixado muito claro que estava _me_ querendo. E ele não tinha vergonha alguma de admitir. Aquilo era, de longe, a situação mais esquisita pela qual eu já passara. Esquisita e incômoda. Porque ser perseguida não é um mar de rosas. Eu não sabia nada sobre ele, além de seu nome.

Tudo bem, não iria mentir. Ele não parecia carregar nada de assustador; uma aparência grotesca, ou atitudes violentas. Não tinha tentado passar a mão em mim, por exemplo. E ele _tinha sido_ legal em me acompanhar até em casa. E tinha, remotamente, se interessado pela minha vida, durante aqueles minutos que sorvemos os cafés. Mesmo que estivesse sozinho comigo não tentou nada. E, de jeito algum, me senti atacada – exceto pelo fato de ele estar interessado demais em mim. Eu tinha lhe dito que tinha namorado, mas nem assim ele desistira. Pelo contrário: aquilo apenas serviu de estímulo, eu acho. É claro que eu estava ficando irritada. Ninguém por muito tempo tinha me dado tanta atenção gratuitamente e, embora no começo tenha sido realmente inusitado, agora eu estava começando a me encher. Ele não tinha o direito de ir atrás de mim todos os dias. Não sei o que ele pensava; que iria me ganhar daquele jeito?

Com certeza, não iria.

Eu não podia ceder tão facilmente.

Eu tinha namorado. Apesar de Jesse não ser o melhor exemplo de namorado, eu tinha me comprometido com ele. Eu estava com ele, ainda que ele não estivesse muito comigo.

Não o tempo inteiro.

E, de certa forma, não era de todo ruim. Eu tinha a minha independência – porque acho que mulher alguma gosta de cara carente, nem gosta de ser totalmente dependente de alguém. É claro que no começo do relacionamento é meio que normal estar lado a lado o tempo inteiro, mas depois de um tempo acaba enjoando, porque você tem uma vida além daquele namoro. Eu tinha as aulas, minha amizade com Kurt e Santana e o Spotlight. Não podia viver através de Jesse o tempo inteiro. E agradecia por ele não viver através de mim. Ele estava se ocupando cada vez mais, assumindo responsabilidades além da conta, mas aquilo estava fazendo bem a ele. Jesse estava mais distraído que o normal, mais sem tempo também, mas por outro lado eu não precisava ficar me preocupando com ele o tempo inteiro – ele tinha a independência dele, também. Não ficava esperando pela minha disponibilidade, ou boa vontade.

Não podia reclamar muito de Jesse, na verdade. É claro que tinha vezes que eu ficava com saudades de estar com alguém, de ter um namorado atencioso. Mas ficava agradecida por Jesse ser mais superficial – não saberia receber atenção dele, já que ele era tão acostumado a falar de si mesmo e de suas grandiosidades. Eu e minhas grandiosidades eram quase nulas, não valia a pena que eu as dissesse ou que falasse de mim. Ele nunca escutava de fato – e quando escutava achava que eu estava apenas reclamando da vida. Quer dizer, qual é a vantagem de se ter um namorado se você não pode dividir as coisas ruins da vida? O que ele esperava, que eu nunca dissesse meus problemas? Pois ele tinha muitos e gostava que eu os solucionasse. Se bem que eu nunca era capaz de resolvê-los, já que ele sempre dizia que 'eu não poderia entender' e, de certa forma, eu quase nunca os entendia mesmo.

Mas tanto faz.

A questão era que, embora Jesse não fosse o melhor namorado do mundo, ainda era meu namorado. Não que eu tivesse jurado viver feliz para sempre com ele. Aliás, feliz era o que eu não era em New York. Mas eu relevava essa parte o tempo inteiro. A vida de ninguém é muito feliz, certo? Fazia parte de estar no mundo, de viver. E por mais que eu soubesse que meu destino era estar em NY sabia, também, que teria percalços. Aquilo não era novidade.

A novidade era um cara desconhecido, mas bem apessoado, estar atrás de mim.

Não sabia o que ele queria, não sabia o que aguardar.

Mas ele estava ali no Spotlight mais uma vez. Dizendo que me queria. Como se ele pudesse reivindicar alguma coisa! Eu nem sabia quem ele era de fato!

Estava prestes a pegar algum saquinho de encomendas, daqueles feitos de papel pardo, para respirar dentro por causa da aparição daquele cara, quando Santana passou por mim mais uma vez. Ataquei-a imediatamente: "Pare de brincar comigo! Você sabe muito bem que esse cara deve querer fazer coisas horríveis comigo e está me atirando para cima dele mesmo assim! Você e o Kurt estão completamente errados!". Santana somente me olhou. "Olha aqui, Berry, eu sempre enchi o seu saco, é verdade. A gente nunca se gostou muito. Mas eu estou sendo legal, estou te ajudando a ter um namorado decente. Um ser humano, não uma máquina que só fala sobre a Broadway e que é egocêntrico", ela disse. Balancei a cabeça, inconformada. "Jesse não é assim", tentei defendê-lo, embora soubesse que não merecesse; ele era exatamente daquele modo, Santana estava certa. "Mas tanto faz, porque eu o amo", fiz questão de pontuar. Meu Deus, desde quando eu era tão mentirosa? É claro que eu já havia mentido muito na época da escola para poder manter o meu posto de estrela no antigo Glee Club no McKinley, mas agora? Pelo amor de Deus, eu estava em NY! Não precisava mentir, eu precisava investir no meu talento e bater na porta da Broadway. Mas parecia que eu sempre mentiria quando o assunto era o Jesse, porque eu não podia deixar que os outros descobrissem que não havia amor entre nós. Era algo que apenas eu sabia. E estava empenhada em manter aquela mentira por mais tempo, até que não fosse mais suportável. Porque era a única maneira de tentar ser feliz: mentindo que amava o meu namorado.

"Vai ficar mentindo até quando?", Santana perguntou.

O quê?!

Não! Ela não podia descobrir o meu segredo! Ele era meu e achava que ninguém soubesse da existência dele! Como ela sabia que eu estava mentindo?

"Não estou mentindo", respondi, sentindo aquela típica reação de alguém que não sabe mentir muito bem: estava ficando corada. E se ela visse meu rosto em chamas saberia que estava certa: que eu estava mentindo. Não podia deixar que aquilo ocorresse! Santana soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e saiu da minha frente, não antes de dizer: "Volte lá e trate-o bem, pelo amor de Deus".

Eu não disse nada.

Não iria voltar até Finn. Ele que se contentasse com outra garçonete. Ou com Kurt. Por que justamente eu? O que eu tinha de tão especial?

Era verdade que eu me achava especial porque tinha o meu dom de cantar. Mas não era mais do que aquilo. Não me achava especial como menina. E não entendia o que poderia levar um cara a me achar especial. Por favor, eu era tão comum quanto todas as outras garotas singulares da cidade! E eu era garçonete! Existiam garotas que eram modelos de calcinhas e sutiãs expostas em outdoors pelas avenidas, ou garotas que já eram bem sucedidas e que nem tinham ainda completado 25 anos! Por que ele não ia atrás _delas_?

Não conseguia explicar aquela obsessão dele. Não conseguia entender. Ele tinha me visto – o quê? – umas três vezes? Como ele poderia saber que era amor? – se é que era amor? Era impossível. E amor à primeira vista? Não fora isso que ele me dissera? Que acreditava em amor à primeira vista? E mais: tinha deixado a entender que era aquilo que tinha acontecido com a gente! Mas tinha mesmo?

Eu tinha me apaixonado por ele à primeira vista?

Naquele nosso primeiro olhar, durante aquele momento no qual eu catava os cacos do copo partido? Ele tinha sorriso de um modo tão adorável, era verdade. Tinha me cativado, era verdade também. Mas amor? Um olhar e, pronto!, estava apaixonada? Era assim que acontecia?

Não tinha certeza.

E não queria descobrir.

E se fosse verdade?

E se eu quisesse dar uma chance a ele? A nós?

Ele tinha pedido que eu desse uma chance a nós. Mas seria o certo? Será que eu _queria_?

Eu queria?

É claro que ele era atraente – e eu não estava morta. Mas não poderia querer estar com ele apenas porque ele era bonito. Eu nunca fora tão fútil a este ponto. Não poderia desejar alguém que não conhecia. Não parecia o certo. Embora soubesse histórias sobre um olhar eu tivesse acendido a chama do amor para muitos, não sabia se aquilo tinha acontecido com a gente. Queria que fosse mais do que aquilo, queria que eu me apaixonasse por alguém que eu soubesse os porquês deveria me apaixonar. Queria saber dos pontos positivos e negativos de estar me apaixonando. Queria _conhecer_ a pessoa.

E eu não o conhecia, ou sabia dos pontos positivos e negativos sobre ele, sobre o amor por ele.

Ocupei minha mente atendendo outros clientes que não fossem ele. Eu sabia que Finn me observava – e aquilo me provocava de um modo tão grande que achava que fosse começar a tremer de nervoso diante de todos, porque não é justo ter alguém que esteja focado somente em você –, mas não parei de ir e vir. Afinal era meu trabalho. Não podia depender de olhares de estranhos.

Não sei quantas horas ele ficou ali ocupando aquela mesa. Quando percebi já era noite, tarde da noite. A clientela estava diminuindo, mas ele continuava lá. Já tinha tomado sei lá quantos cafés, todos levados por outras garçonetes. A única vez que parei meu trabalho foi para dizer oi a Jesse.

Ele tinha entrado no Spotlight tão poucas vezes quanto eu na Broadway, no entanto de vez em quando ele aparecia. Não para conversar comigo, ou para me perguntar sobre meu dia, mas para tomar uns cafés com uns amigos. É, eu tinha de servi-lo. Não parecia uma coisa legal vendo desse ângulo, mas noites assim pelo menos Jesse me perguntava se eu queria uma carona. E eu sempre queria.

"Não esqueça o meu vanilla, ok?", ele me lançou uma piscadela, depois de ter me cumprimentado e antes de ir para sua mesa já reservada por alguns amigos. "Não dá pra acreditar que ele faz isso com você", Kurt disse perto de mim, enquanto eu enchia as xícaras com os pedidos da mesa de Jesse. "Eu não me importo", menti. Quando é que eu iria parar de mentir? Será que agora eu iria mentir para sempre? Não podia! "Pois deveria. Não quer ser a empregada dele, certo?", Kurt devolveu. "Sou uma garçonete aqui, estou somente fazendo o meu trabalho", respondi sem paciência. "Ele ainda está errado", Kurt fez questão de afirmar. Rolei os olhos, antes de sair detrás do balcão para levar os cafés em uma bandeja. Pelo menos com Jesse ali eu tinha uma distração plausível. Era meu namorado. Não precisava dar atenção ao Finn.

Sorri ao entregar os cafés à mesa de Jesse. Ninguém se deteve muito em mim, já que estavam conversando. Não me importei muito, na verdade. Olhei em direção a Finn de esguelha e percebi que ele estava me olhando. Tentei traçar um caminho que não passasse perto da mesa dele, mas foi em vão, pois a mesa vizinha me solicitava. Fiquei de costas para Finn, enquanto atendia a mesa vizinha. Pensei que estava fazendo certo, mas daí pensei que ele poderia ficar de olho na minha bunda, ou algo assim. Anotei os novos pedidos na comanda. Partindo em direção ao balcão, ouvi-o me dizer: "Então _aquele_ é seu namorado?".

"Não acho que seja da sua conta", respondi.

Porque não era mesmo. E saí andando.

Passei mais duas horas andando e o ignorando. Jesse ainda estava ali e já tinha me perguntado se eu aceitava sua carona. É claro que eu disse sim. Mas depois daquelas duas horas, ele estava sozinho. Quando passei por ele uma hora, ele me perguntou se eu precisava mesmo daquela carona. Olhei para ele perplexa. Ele era, ou não, meu namorado, afinal de contas? Por que não podia ser mais gentil? Por que eu tinha escolhido tão mal? Quer dizer, por que eu não tinha lhe dito que não amava logo de cara? Porque manter aquele relacionamento estava me aborrecendo. Ele nunca tinha tempo para mim, estava sendo ocupado. Mas duvidava muito que, naquela noite, eu estivesse tão ocupado assim. Era dia de semana e seu expediente na NYADA já tinha se acabado há tempos naquele dia. É claro que ficar esperando a namorada garçonete a servir os outros e, depois, fazer uma limpeza básica no estabelecimento poderia ser chato. Mas achava que ele entenderia. Sinceramente, ser garçonete era muito mais estressante do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer.

"Pode ir, se quiser", respondi.

É claro que estava sendo irônica.

"Ainda bem, porque ainda tenho de decorar o restante das falas para amanhã e organizar a aula para a monitoria. Espero que aquela gorda da Mercedes pare de ficar atrás de mim me pedindo exercícios adicionais", Jesse respondeu, de olho no celular. Ele nem estava olhando para mim. Normalmente quase nunca mantínhamos conversas olho no olho. Fiquei parado, observando-o. Então era aquilo? Ele tinha que ficar reclamando da vida dele o tempo inteiro enquanto eu trabalhava durante seis horas num lugar que me deixava fedendo a gordura mesmo depois de um bom banho? Por que eu não abria o jogo? Seria tão mais fácil!

"Ela não tem culpa se é gorda, pode ser apenas uma propensão genética. Pare de chamá-la assim, é ofensivo", retorqui. Eu quase nunca tinha coragem de confrontá-lo, simplesmente porque não valia a pena, mas eu estava de saco cheio. Jesse, então, ergueu o olhar e focou seus olhos em mim, surpreso. "Você acha que eu estou errado? Queria ver se você estivesse no meu lugar! A monitoria não é algo que você suportaria, Rachel", ele me disse. Uau, quanta sinceridade. Por que eu não daria conta da monitoria? Por que era fraca? Porque era menina? Por que ele sempre tinha que me rebaixar, utilizando frases como aquelas? "Talvez eu fosse capaz, sim, disso. Ninguém sabe", falei. "Você é segundanista ainda, não sabe de quase nada, docinho", Jesse me respondeu. Odiava quando ele me chamava de 'docinho'. Porque soava tão falso, tão montado, tão ausente de sentimento amoroso. "Quer parar de achar que nunca sei de nada? Você ficaria surpreso com as coisas que sei. Mas se quiser ir embora, ótimo", dei de ombros, usando o meu tom de voz imprudente. Meu tom estava tingido de raiva. Ele me aflorava raiva de vez em quando, porque era tão fácil desgostar das coisas que falava! Era como se ele nunca soubesse dizer uma única coisa positiva!

"Você está brigando comigo, docinho? Estou cansado, talvez bem mais do que você. Fazer parte de um musical não é fácil, nem todo mundo consegue segurar as pontas...", ele me respondeu.

"Quer saber? Ser garçonete é muito mais cansativo do que qualquer musical que você esteja fazendo. Porque eu não estou atuando quando levo os pratos de um lado para o outro, ou quando tenho de esfregar o chão, ou quando sou xingada por ser 'lenta demais'. Você não suportaria nem um dia fazendo as coisas que faço!", algo se abriu um mim; uma portinhola que represava tudo que estava engasgado há muito tempo. Sentia ainda mais raiva, simplesmente porque tinha de senti-la. Tinha-a guardado por tanto tempo que, agora, parecia impossível domá-la. "Meu Deus, docinho...", Jesse riu momentaneamente.

"Eu não sou o seu docinho! E isso é totalmente brega!", vociferei com os lábios crispados. E daí, dei as costas para ele, andando o mais rapidamente que podia para longe de suas palavras.

Jesse parecia tão falso!

Talvez me traísse!

Talvez nem me amasse!

"Ei, Berry", ouvi a voz de Santana atrás de mim.

"Agora não, Santana!", exclamei, ainda virada para a parede, de costas para a clientela. Estava tentando segurar as lágrimas; lágrimas estas de raiva, é claro. Porque eu não me sentia magoada nem um pouco por Jesse, ele não me causava quase nada. Nem alegrias, nem tristezas. Apenas algo indefinido.

"É melhor que olhe para trás", ela disse. "Ah, cale a boca!", mandei, me controlando.

"Ei, está tudo bem?", a voz não era mais de Santana. E não era, tampouco, de Jesse.

Virei-me para trás no mesmo momento, mesmo que eu soubesse que meus olhos estavam marejados e minha expressão fizesse um grande esforço para não chorar. "Por favor, volte para a sua mesa", pedi. O restaurante estava quase que vazio, à exceção dele, de Jesse e de dois casais. "Seja lá o que aconteceu não vale a pena que você se importe", Finn me disse. Ele parecia tão seguro me dizendo aquilo! Quem dera eu acreditar nele! Quer dizer, é claro que Jesse nunca fora o meu tendão de Aquiles. Sabia que estava sendo boba por querer chorar por algo tão mínimo, mas eu me sentia um pouco no limite. Já estava farta de ter de escutar sempre as mesmas frases da boca de Jesse. E ele sempre me diminuía. Quase nunca me elogiava, quase nunca me presenteava com palavras bonitas.

Era hora de parar de mentir.

Eu não o amava, era hora de seguir em frente.

"Você ouviu alguma coisa?", perguntei, embora aquilo fosse quase impossível. As mesas de Finn e de Jesse estavam quase que em pontos opostos do restaurante. "Não muito", ele foi sincero. "Apenas alguma coisa sobre o fato de você ser garçonete e o fato de você não ser o docinho dele", Finn continuou, e daí soltou uma risadinha. "Sério que ele te chama de 'docinho'? Dá para entender por que você está infeliz", ele comentou. Isso me fez soltar uma risada também. Na verdade, era tão brega quando qualquer outro apelido amoroso universal.

Santana encostou-se ao balcão e informou: "Parece que acabou de perder a sua carona". E eu apostava que ela tinha dito aquilo de propósito, apenas porque Finn estava ali. Olhei para a mesa de Jesse; vazia. _Ele tinha ido embora_. Não dava para acreditar. Santana olhou para Finn e depois para mim, com uma espécie de sorriso revelando segundas intenções. "Pode ir, eu dou conta de tudo", ela me disse. "O Finn te dá uma carona, não é, Finn?", Santana se dirigiu a ele, com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

Eu odiava a Santana.

Mas tinham horas que era tão genial!

"Se você aceitar", Finn olhou para mim. Olhei de volta para ele, sustentando seu olhar. É claro que eu queria. Era ótimo ter uma carona. Mesmo que fosse dele.

Primeiro, fuzilei Santana com o olhar – porque era meio que de praxe. Depois, assenti de olho em Finn. "Eu aceito", eu disse.

Ele sorriu. Não qualquer sorriso; um sorriso meio diferente: lateral. Era realmente uma graça.

Não consegui refrear a vontade de lhe retribuir.

* * *

**Parte X**

_If you came to me empty handed, I'd brave your ocean to bring you home_

_and if you came to me empty hearted I'll find the pieces_

_to make you whole_

"Posso voltar atrás?", Rachel me perguntou depois que eu lhe disse que estava de moto. "Acho que não", olhei-a divertido. Ofereci o meu capacete para ela, já que era o único que trouxera. "Nunca andou de moto?", perguntei.

A expressão de seu rosto dizia exatamente: 'Eu não namoro motoqueiros'. Porque seu namorado tinha mesmo cara de ter um carro importado, e coisa e tal.

Ela negou com a cabeça. "Nunca conheci ninguém que tivesse uma moto. Meu pai entrou comprar uma numa época, mas meu outro pai o fez desistir da ideia", Rachel me disse. "Seu 'outro pai'? Você tem dois pais?", perguntei. Parecia que Rachel era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas! "Sim. Quer dizer, é claro que tenho uma mãe também", ela me explicou, enquanto ela afastava seus cabelos castanhos escuros para que eu pudesse afivelar o cinto do capacete. "Mas não nos vemos muito. Descobri-a quando tinha quinze anos, mas ela mora em Lima", Rachel continuou. Assenti, acompanhando sua narrativa. Dois pais. Uma mãe. Certo. Aquilo parecia realmente assustador. Como eu poderia ser apresentado a _dois pais_? Eles seriam unânimes: nada de um fracassado namorar sua filhinha. Se é que era única. Se fosse, eu estava ainda mais ferrado.

Mas um passo de cada vez.

Eu apenas estava conhecendo Rachel.

Nada de pais em dose dupla, por enquanto.

"Você morou em Lima?", perguntei. "Sou de lá", ela me respondeu. "E então, como estou? E como vou subir aí em cima?", Rachel quis saber. "Está ótima. Até parece uma motoqueira, mas não daquelas com cara de malvada", eu lhe respondi. Ela soltou outra risada gostosa. A risada dela era realmente viciante. "Certo, apoie seus pés aqui", apontei para um pedal, "E eu te ajudo". Rachel fez exatamente o que eu lhe disse, meio insegura, com medo de ir ao chão. Quando estava devidamente acomodada disse: "É mais fácil do que imaginei". Subi na garupa também e disse, antes de retirar o descanso da calçada: "Segure firme". As mãos de Rachel, que estavam nas minhas costas, enlaçaram minha cintura. "E agora?", ela perguntou.

"Aproveite a vista", respondi.

Dirigi não muito rápido – não do modo como eu gostava – apenas para não assustar Rachel, que parecia simplesmente apavorada atrás de mim. Ainda podia sentir suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura, tensas e apertadas. Como toda menina, ela deveria estar preocupada com o cabelo, ou qualquer outra coisa assim. Mas eu não me importei.

Antes de partir, tinha olhado o mapa de NY que tinha apanhado na recepção do hostel para conseguir traçar um caminho em direção ao Bronx, bairro de Rachel. Por sorte, ela era uma ótima guia. Ficava me gritando coisas como "Você acabou de perder a saída Westchester Ave!", ou "Vire no próximo sinal!". Mas, de forma geral, me dei bem. Chegamos a sua residência em menos de vinte e cinto minutos, o que, para mim, era um recorde. New York era parada a maior parte do tempo, em especial à noite. Desci da moto primeiro, para que a ajudasse. Ofereci a minha mão a ela, depois que ela retirara o capacete. Seus cabelos estavam meio arrepiados, por isso ela tentou dar um jeito, mesmo que, a meu ver, ela continuasse linda. Ela deslizou do banco e pousou com um baque surdo no chão. "Obrigada", ela me agradeceu.

Eu queria dizer que deveríamos conversar mais um pouco, que ela não se adentrasse naquele minuto, que ficasse mais um pouco comigo. Mas ao invés de tudo isso apenas perguntei: "Gostou da viagem?". Estava tentando provocá-la um pouco para que sua risada enchesse os meus ouvidos. Bingo, ela riu. "Não gostei do vento na cara. Meu cabelo está horrível agora", ela comentou, levando as mãos aos fios mais uma vez e os alisando. Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

Não dava pra acreditar que aquela garota poderia ser tão perfeita para mim.

Claro, eu não a conhecia – mas do pouco que sabia sobre ela já me dava indícios de que eu adoraria tê-la para mim. E não leve a mal, não a queria para mim no sentido possessivo e machista, eu apenas a queria para mim para me aconchegar nela e beijá-la o mais junto possível. Não queria distâncias entre nós. Queria que ela fosse minha de um modo que Quinn nunca fora.

Talvez fosse um capricho meu; eu me apaixonara quase que instantaneamente por aquela garota e a desejava de um modo intenso. Durante aqueles dias, tentara traçar um retrospecto quanto à minha vida amorosa e chegara à conclusão de que nunca quisera ninguém com tamanha urgência. Precisava agir rápido, por isso. Não queria perdê-la – não agora que parecia que tudo estava mais ou menos se encaminhando à felicidade. Mais algumas tentativas, e eu poderia desfrutar de mais alguns cafés com Rachel, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu apenas tinha de ter paciência e ser perseverante. Estava empenhado em consegui-la, mesmo que fosse uma tarefa cansativa – e o próprio amor não é assim? A gente corre atrás até não poder mais.

Eu correria atrás de Rachel o quanto fosse preciso. E eu sabia que ela poderia me rejeitar muitas vezes; já tinha percebido que aquele jeito dela de repetir que tinha namorado (um namorado que, na minha concepção, parecia ridículo demais) era apenas uma defesa. Porque eu sabia que ela estava se resguardando e fingindo que não estava a fim de mim. Porque, talvez, fosse mais fácil. Relacionar-se com um desconhecido completo, um desconhecido que estava fazendo pressão para conhecê-la, poderia ser assustador. Rachel apenas estava assustada, talvez nunca tivesse sido assediada daquele modo. E, na verdade, eu nunca tinha assediado ninguém daquela maneira, já que meu único relacionamento se concretizara de modo muito rápido e fácil. Digamos que as vezes que eu e Quinn fomos para a cama adiantou muita coisa, não precisamos nos conhecer por meio de conversas, nem por joguinhos. E, apesar de querer parar na cama da Rachel (pelo amor de Deus, amor é também atração sexual), não queria que houvesse precipitação como ocorrera com Quinn.

Queria _conquistar_ Rachel.

Por meio de conversas, por meio de risadas, por meio de cafés divididos na meia-luz. Porque coisas assim são importantes também. É o modo como você entende os porquês, é como entende o amor. É a partir de tudo isso que entende por que está apaixonado.

"Poderíamos tomar um café", eu sugeri.

Eu deveria ter calado a boca, mas não consegue refrear a minha ansiedade: não queria me separar dela.

"Nem venha com essa. Você já me trouxe em casa", Rachel observou num tom sério; sua risada já tinha cessado. "Estou pedindo um café e uma conversa. Como vai me conhecer se não conversarmos?", inquiri arqueando as sobrancelhas. Estávamos razoavelmente perto um do outro; ela estava a minha frente, centímetros mais baixa que eu, mas eu não me importava.

"Quem disse que eu quero conhecê-lo?", ela retrucou, colocando um bocado de cabelo para detrás das orelhas. Ela estava nervosa. Eu já tinha aprendido; as garotas mexiam no cabelo por dois motivos: ou estava flertando, ou estavam nervosas. E Rachel estava nervosa. Estava aplicando o seu escudo em mim. Mas eu não cederia tão fácil; eu ainda queria ter uma conversa com ela.

"Prometo parar com as perguntas e com os joguinhos. Não precisa ficar mais repetindo que tem namorado, eu já ouvi das outras vezes, embora não consiga entender por que aquele cara", eu falei, mantendo a minha voz contida. Rachel cruzou os braços, parecendo mal-humorada. "Quer dizer, ele foi embora do restaurante depois de você ficar servindo-o diversas vezes. Não pareceu muito legal da parte dele", continuei.

"Você não tem que entender nada, Finn", Rachel falou.

É claro que eu precisava entender. Como não? Como aceitar que a garota pela qual estava interessado estava namorando um babaca? É claro que eu era um fracassado – e aquele cara não parecia nem de longe com um –, mas eu poderia manter um sorriso no rosto dela. Porque era cristalino: Rachel não era feliz com aquele cara. Não era feliz e pronto, aliás. Talvez sua vida não estivesse no rumo certo, ou talvez estivesse enfrentando problemas com os quais não conseguia lidar sozinha e precisava de alguém _de verdade_ ao seu lado, que não fizesse objeção quanto aos seus dramas, ou qualquer outra coisa. Afinal, New York podia ser muito impiedosa com alguém que carregava o sonho de ser uma estrela da Broadway.

"Apenas uma chance, Rachel. É tudo que quero", eu falei.

Rachel ficou me olhando.

"Pare com isso", ela meio que sussurrou. "Você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero, pare de lutar contra isso. Sei que não devo pedir seu amor", mesmo incerto, pronunciei a palavra 'amor', pois parecia se encaixar perfeitamente na situação, "Mas não consigo evitar. Eu quero você", finalizei, dando um passo em sua direção. Ela não se moveu. "Pare com isso", ela repetiu comprimindo os lábios. "E-eu não amo você. Eu sequer conheço você, Finn", Rachel disse. "E eu estou pedindo uma chance para que venha a me conhecer", respondi. Queria tocá-la, assegurar que a queria tanto quanto nunca quis alguém. "Não tenho muita coisa para oferecer, mas quero tentar. Você é uma pessoa triste, Rachel. Eu vejo isso. Quero tentar dar a você um pouquinho de felicidade, mesmo que talvez eu não a mereça", minha voz estava corrida, porque não queria que ela me interrompesse. Assim que terminei, ela me olhou parecendo não compreender totalmente as minhas palavras.

"E-eu...", ela reencontrou a própria voz. Eu a interrompi, derrotado: "Sei, tem namorado. Mas acho que não deveria ficar presa em um relacionamento que não a faz feliz. Ninguém deve viver uma vida miserável".

Rachel balançou a cabeça em discordância. "Não. É só que... Tenho certeza de que me merece. Mas não posso. Simplesmente não posso", ela respondeu. Minhas mãos se ergueram em direção a ela, mas Rachel deu um passo para trás. "Desculpe, não posso", ela repetiu. "Agradeço a atenção, mas...", sua voz morreu.

"Tudo bem", eu disse. "Não entendo, mas vou esperar. Só não demore muito, porque vou embora para nunca mais aparecer", continuei. Ela ficou me olhando.

"Você vai embora?", ela perguntou.

"New York não é pra mim, a cidade é muito agitada, tudo acontece num piscar de olhos e nem sequer consigo prever o futuro aqui".

"Não é assim que funciona", Rachel negou. "Ninguém consegue prever o próprio futuro. Eu achei que conseguiria uma audição no minuto em que pisasse aqui, mas já se passaram mais de seis meses e eu não saí do lugar. Sou ordinária tanto quanto todas em outras milhões outras garotas que estão tentando entrar na Broadway".

"É, mas você tem algo especial para oferecer. O que eu tenho?", perguntei.

"Não sei, mas ainda vai descobrir", ela respondeu.

Não consegue refrear o ímpeto de sorrir.

"Você é especial, Rachel".

Ela ficou em silêncio.

"Bem, obrigada. Agora eu preciso ir", Rachel falou.

"Precisa mesmo?".

Ela assentiu. "Pare com isso", ela repetiu pela segunda vez. Ofereci-lhe um sorriso. "Cuide-se, ok?", falei.

Ela remexeu sua bolsa e retirou da bolsa a chave da porta principal.

"Boa noite, Finn".

"Boa noite, Rachel".

Ela se foi, e eu continuei por mais meio minuto ali embaixo, apenas ouvindo sua voz em minha mente me desejando boa noite por várias e várias vezes.

* * *

**Oi, gente! **

**Dia que atualização, haha. Aqui e em Love Songs, porque meus #finchelfeelings estão à flor da pele, haha! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, não deixem de acompanhar a fanfic e de comentar, porque isso me faz FELIZ! **

**Feliz finalzinho de Páscoa pra vocês, queridos!**

**Love, Nina. **


	6. Chapter Six

**Parte XI**

_Done lying, for the truth to come out of your mouth_

_When the answer is screaming loud_

Ao contrário do eu pensava – e bem como Santana e Finn tinham colocado – eu não estava feliz. Nunca estivera feliz em NY, essa era bem a verdade. New York somente me dava trabalho, eu nunca conseguia respirar direito, parecia sempre que eu vivia numa espécie de nuvem negra; sempre chovia em mim.

E era meu dever ir atrás da felicidade.

Durante boa parte da noite minha cabeça voltava a reproduzir as palavras de Finn sobre ele querer me dar um pouco de felicidade, mesmo que eu não merecesse.

Eu sabia que estava certa quando lhe disse que me merecia. Mas também estava certa quando lhe assegurei que não podia lhe dar aquela chance.

Bem, acreditava que estava certa.

No fundo – bem no fundo – eu sabia que estava fazendo aquilo que Santana me acusara de estar fazendo: eu estava sendo boba (ou seja, me fazendo). Provas?

Prova número um: eu tinha um namorado que não amava.

Prova número dois: estava acomodada num relacionamento sem graça.

Prova número três: um cara lindo e (pelo que parecia) livre estava me dando mole, mas eu o estava repelindo.

Afinal, qual era o meu problema?

É claro que eu sabia dos riscos de me apaixonar ("apaixonar"? Eu disse mesmo isso?) por um completo desconhecido (e que parecia ser o tipo de cara que não aceitava um não tão facilmente) e era justamente devido a esses riscos que eu estava me mostrando tão inflexível. Provas?

Prova número um: eu não o conhecia.

Prova número dois: se viesse a conhecê-lo, talvez fosse me decepcionar.

Prova número três: não queria me decepcionar.

Então eu ficaria bem sozinha.

Ficaria.

Espera, eu disse isso mesmo?

É claro que eu não poderia aceitar estar sozinha! E eu ainda tinha namorado! Ou ao menos assim me parecia...

Jesse não tinha me ligado. Não que eu esperasse isso dele. Mas nós tínhamos (pelo menos eu achava que sim) brigado no meio do Spotlight. Seria aceitável se ele me telefonasse para fazer as pazes. Mas aquele silêncio dele apenas me fez pensar que ele não tinha entendido nada do que acontecera no Spotlight. Não entendera a minha raiva. Como poderia não ter entendido? Eu estava sendo fria com ele! Por Deus, aquele cara era um idiota, ou o quê?!

E eu não queria estar com um idiota. Qual é a vantagem de estar com um idiota? Eu queria estar com alguém que admirasse, que soubesse a palavra certa para me dizer depois de uma briga, que voltasse correndo após uma discussão, que não me abandonasse.

Mas se eu estava esperando tudo aquilo de Jesse era melhor eu terminar tudo entre nós, pois muito claramente ele era incapaz de deixar de ser um tapado egocêntrico.

Mas aquilo não queria dizer que eu fosse correndo para os braços de Finn.

Porque ele não tinha me conquistado ainda.

Quer dizer, aquele sorriso tordo dele era um graça. E ele sabia ser engraçadinho, também. E não forçar tanto a barra quando queria. Mas, como supracitado, eu não o conhecia! Não sabia de nada a respeito dele! Queria poder admirá-lo, se fosse para amá-lo.

E Finn não tinha me mostrado nada sobre ele para que eu pudesse vir a admirá-lo.

Outras palavras também tinham ficado registradas na minha mente, sobre ele ir embora. Ele não iria esperar por mim para sempre, pois iria partir de New York.

Ele estava certo em ter medo de NY. Eu ainda tinha medo daquela cidade. Parecia que ela não entendia meus sonhos.

Mas Finn?

Como NY poderia não entender os sonhos dele? Se é que ele tinha algum. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse desvendado sua vocação, mas quem dissera que não poderia vir a descobri-los? Talvez apenas precisasse de um incentivo, ou de uma inspiração. E NY estava cheia de gente inspiradora. NY era a terra de todas as possibilidades. E se ele quisesse ser o que fosse teria o direito de provar aquilo. Apenas lhe faltava coragem. Ele não deveria desistir tão rapidamente. Se ao menos eu pudesse ajudá-lo...

O quê?

Não, eu não podia ajudá-lo.

O que eu tinha a oferecer? Tudo bem, eu estudava na NYADA, talvez tivesse bastante técnica, mas não tinha habilidade algum com bandas. Não saberia dizer se, como banda, eles eram bons ou ruins.

Faltava técnica neles.

Talvez eu devesse ajudá-los nisso.

Talvez fosse exatamente isso que eu precisasse fazer!

Será que Finn iria aparecer naquela noite? Outra vez? Eu desejava que sim. Porque se eu o ajudasse estaria ajudando a nós dois: ele, por conta do seu sonho; a mim, devido a minha falta de felicidade, e nada me alegrava mais do que ser a tutora musical de alguém!

Mas, primeiro, eu tinha de consertar a minha vida amorosa (ou a falta dela, no caso).

Mandei um SMS para Jesse me encontrar antes do primeiro período. Encontramo-nos nas escadas que levavam às salas do quarto andar, lugar onde ele faria monitoria. Como usual ele não me beijou ou me abraçou, estava de olho no celular – aguardando um e-mail do gerente do Apollo Theater, por causa do programa de música deles (foi o que Jesse me disse).

Não sabia de fato como dizer aquilo para ele, eu nunca tinha terminado com ninguém. Por isso, deixei que ele falasse o quanto quisesse para que eu tivesse tempo de organizar as palavras na minha cabeça. Mas ele não me deu muito tempo, já que olhou o horário e disse: "A monitoria está me esperando". É claro que eu agarrei o braço dele e implorei para que esperasse. Mas nada me veio à boca. Não sabia o que dizer. Pensei em me desculpar pela noite anterior (por ter sido meio fria e cínica com ele), mas pensei melhor; seria em vão. "Preciso pedir uma coisa", eu falei. Ele ficou impaciente. "Não posso me demorar", ele pontuou. "Quero que pense no porquê está comigo", pedi. E antes que ele abrisse a boca continuei: "Porque eu pensei nos motivos pelos quais estou com você e não consegui encontrar sequer um que me fizesse querer continuar com o que quer que a nossa relação seja".

Jesse ficou me olhando por um tempo. E daí soltou uma risadinha.

"Não estou aqui para brincar, Rachel. Vamos logo, o que é?", ele perguntou.

"Você está feliz comigo? Pergunto isso, porque... Eu não estou feliz contigo", confessei. Ai, meu Deus. Eu tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Ele iria me odiar, não ia? Seria o natural. Eu mesma me sentia meio que a caçadora atrás da caça falando aquilo tudo... Eu nunca tinha sido tão sincera com ele.

"Você está me dizendo que...", a voz de Jesse meio que sumiu. Pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, ele estava olhando para mim e me _enxergando_ diante dele. Assenti rapidamente, incerta – mesmo sabendo que era a melhor decisão do mundo. "Não quero magoá-lo, e não acho justo continuar a me magoar. Gosto muito de você, mas acho que a nossa amizade nunca se transformou em amor", expliquei, tentando escolher as palavras certas.

Aquilo era iminente, pensei.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde nosso relacionamento teria aquele fechamento.

Não estava fazendo aquilo por Finn, mas por mim. Eu não merecia mais sofrer, eu deveria procurar a felicidade, mesmo que sozinha.

Melhor estar sozinha do que fingir que havia sentimento numa relação que mal existia.

"Mas eu continuo amando você", ele disse.

Ah, não.

E agora?

"Jesse, amor é cuidar, entende? Você não faz isso. Nunca fez. Você deve me amar do mesmo modo como eu o amo: como um amigo estimável. Não vamos colocar sentimento onde não existe, ok? Não complique, por favor".

Ele continuou me olhando como se estivesse me enxergando completamente sólida em sua frente.

E daí, assentiu vagarosamente.

"Entendo. Estamos tomando caminhos separados, não é? Estou encontrando meus sonhos, enquanto você continua sendo tão invisível quanto sempre. Isso deve incomodar", Jesse disse numa voz diferente. Parecia estar sendo realmente malvado. Pisquei para ele, perplexa. O quê?!

"Meu Deus! Não me venha com essa! Não estou com _inveja_ de você, entendeu? E, sim, concordo que estamos tomando rumos diferentes mas, ao invés de você me levar junto, está se distanciando ainda mais de mim! Apenas isso! Você está me colocando para fora de sua vida! O amor, amor de verdade, não faz isso", retruquei, sentindo meu corpo inteiro borbulhar de raiva.

Eu deveria ter dado o pé na bunda dele no primeiro dia! Sustentei aquele "amor" completamente só e agora eu estava machucada! Grande amor, aquele... Se ele me amasse como disse não teria deixado a situação chegar àquele ponto!

Jesse deixou escapar uma risadinha.

"Nunca achei que você fosse do tipo carente, _docinho_", ele me disse. Notei seu desdém. Se não tivesse tanta gente ao redor de nós, talvez, eu pudesse ter dado um soco na cara dele. Porque era essa a minha vontade.

"Vai se ferrar", eu exclamei.

E daí, dei as costas para ele. Não esperei que ele dissesse quaisquer outras ofensas, simplesmente desci os degraus rumo ao segundo andar, onde teria aulas.

Adeus, amor maldito...

No entanto, fiquei com a nossa 'briga' na cabeça o dia inteiro. Quando cheguei ao Spotlight, Santana foi logo perguntando "Ei, o que está acontecendo com você?". Eu tinha reclamado sobre a minha vida, dizendo que a odiava, coisa que quase nunca fazia, mesmo com todo o estresse diário e tudo mais.

Dei de ombros.

"Desembucha, Berry. Não tenho o dia todo", Santana já foi respondendo com aquele seu humor peculiar. "Ai, caramba. Agora eu nem posso mais reclamar da minha vida?!", rebati irritada, amarrando o meu avental. "Depende. Se ela está horrível como acho que ainda está, tudo bem. Isso quer dizer que tudo está na mesma?", ela quis saber. Intrometida, isso sim! "O que quer dizer com isso?", perguntei. "Ainda está com o Sorriso Cura Câncer?".

"Terminei", falei.

Santana abriu a boca e começou a dar pulinhos. "Não posso expressar o orgulho que estou de você, Berry!", ela disse. "Já está expressando o suficiente", eu observei. "Agora pare de agir como se ainda estivéssemos quinze anos", mandei. "Você está livre, vê? Pode totalmente...".

Cortei-a na mesma hora: "Posso totalmente o quê? Sair correndo para os braços do Finn, alguém que eu nem conheço?".

"Braços musculosos, não se esqueça dessa parte. E, por favor", ela rolou os olhos, dramática, "pare de choramingar por conta disso. Ninguém conhece ninguém, é por isso que elas tomam cafés, rolam na cama noite adentro e essas coisas. É assim, Rachel, que as pessoas se conhecem. Vá conhecer esse cara, menina!".

Balancei a cabeça.

Santana não sabia nada da vida mesmo.

Quer dizer, quem ela estava conhecendo ali em NY? Ninguém.

E eu não queria rolar na cama noite adentro com ninguém! Muito menos com um desconhecido! E se ele não quisesse usar camisinha? Não, totalmente não!

Rolei os olhos.

"Pare de me jogar pra cima de um cara qualquer! Entendo que você não gostava do Jesse, mas...", tentei falar. Santana, é claro, me interferiu toda ansiosa: "Mas o quê? Vai querer perder a oportunidade de conhecer um cara legal? Quer dizer, ele pode ser um músico fracassado, mas você está na NYADA. Poderia ajudá-lo, certo? Ou você não tem pena dele? Porque eu tenho quando o vejo... Ele exala fracasso, pelo amor de Deus".

"Santana!", exclamei. Aquilo era maldade!

"Estou trabalhando nisso", respondi. "Em quê? Rolar na cama com ele?", ela quis saber. Não consegui evitar a vontade de rir. "Não, idiota!", neguei, ainda rindo. "Ajudá-lo com essa coisa da banda. Como você mesma disse, eu estou na NYADA. Posso dar aulas de técnica, ou sei lá".

"E ele pagaria com muito sexo! Seria perfeito!", Santana quase gritou.

"Não! Cale a boca, pare com essa história!", olhei para os lados, para averiguar se ninguém estava entreouvindo a conversa, ou se mesmo Finn estava por ali. Ele não estava. Por isso, comecei, imediatamente, a mentalizar para que aparecesse. Precisava conversar com ele. "Acho que eu não poderia cobrar, sou apenas uma estudante de música, não sou uma profissional da Broadway", respondi.

Santana deu de ombros.

"O sexo ainda seria maravilhoso. Pense nisso", ela falou, indo limpar uma mesa que acabara de vagar.

Eu rolei os olhos.

Santana sempre seria Santana. Imutável.

Horas mais tarde – talvez três ou quatro – vi Finn se adentrar pelo estabelecimento sozinho mais uma vez. É claro que estava ali por mim, eu nem precisava pensar muito. Mesmo que não quisesse dar muita bandeira sorri, porque depois daquele dia horrível (as aulas com a Cassandra quase me mataram, é sério) ter alguém me esperando era realmente legal. Era meio que fofo. Será que iria me oferecer outra carona? Será que eu estaria sendo interesseira se aceitasse e não retribuísse de alguma forma? Nada sexual, quer dizer. Talvez devesse dizer que seus cafés estavam por minha conta, ou algo assim. Seria uma retribuição, certo?

Não hesitei em ir atendê-lo. Com a caderneta de comandas e uma caneta nas mãos, ofereci o meu melhor sorriso. Parecia que eu estava tentando comprá-lo, mas não era nada disso. Eu queria falar-lhe sobre a minha proposta. De ajudá-lo naquele negócio da banda. "Oi, Finn", falei. Ele, de imediato, sorriu para mim. "Oi. Hoje você veio por espontânea vontade!", ele observou. "Ou quer alguma coisa de mim, ou seu namorado saiu do seu pé", ele completou.

Hm. Ele era realmente ótimo naquele jogo de adivinhação.

"Na verdade eu terminei com ele", contei. Por que eu não podia engolir aquelas palavras, meu Deus? Eu não tinha nada que ir falando para ele sobre o término com Jesse! "É mesmo?", seu sorriso ficou maior. Para deixar de lado o momentâneo nervoso, empunhei direito a caneta e perguntei: "Vai querer o quê? E não vale responder que sou eu".

"Não pretendia. Já entendi que não vou tê-la tão facilmente".

"Ótimo", respondi.

"Na verdade, não quero nada. Só vim aqui para...", ele deu de ombros. Parecia sem graça. Não entendi nada.

"Não sou um bichinho sendo exposta aqui", falei. Finn vincou a testa. "Não estou comendo você com os olhos", ele assegurou. "Não é isso que vejo", respondi. Droga, estava sendo grossa com ele e me distanciando do meu verdadeiro objetivo. Por que eu tinha aquela mania de estragar tudo?!

"Desculpe", pedi imediatamente, sentindo vergonha de mim mesma. "Não me ofendeu", Finn sorriu fraco. "Então, o seu namorado desapareceu mesmo? Ou ele é daqueles que ressurgem das cinzas?", Finn apresentou curiosidade repentina. Soltei uma risada. Duvidava muito que Jesse fosse 'ressurgir das cinzas' tão facilmente. "Estou livre dele", afirmei. Não pareceu o correto a se falar, entretanto. Aquilo dava margem para Finn achar que tinha uma chance comigo. E, ao mesmo tempo, parecia cruel demais com Jesse.

Finn sorriu.

"Ei, ahn...", engrolei olhando nervosamente para os lados. Finn se aproximou mais de mim. "O que é, Broadway?", ele perguntou com gentileza. Broadway? Ele tinha acabado de dar um _apelido_? Afastei aquilo da mente, focando no meu objetivo.

"Apenas... Sabe a sua banda?", inquiri; ele assentiu. "Acho que posso ajudar vocês. Não tenho a técnica de algum professor formado, mas acho que posso quebrar um galho como uma tutora musical", houve muitas pausas durante a minha fala simplesmente porque eu estava nervosa com aquilo. E se ele risse da minha proposta? Quer dizer, eu era somente uma segundanista... Não sabia muito sobre a vida real na Broadway.

"Sério?", seu tom expressava espanto. Mas um espanto _bom_. Por isso, aquela onda que estava me lavando, aquela onda fria e negativa, foi embora no mesmo segundo. Por isso sorri, um pouco mais confiante.

"Foi só uma coisa que pensei... Não sei se pode funcionar...", a hesitação tomou conta de mim de novo, por mais que eu estivesse vendo aquele sorriso perfeito na minha frente. "Não, vai funcionar, eu tenho certeza! Uau, Rachel! De verdade, isso é incrível! Muito, muito obrigado!", Finn disse parecendo ainda muito espantado. Talvez admirado, não sabia dizer.

Sorri meio sem jeito. "Preciso voltar ao trabalho, agora", eu lhe disse.

Finn prontamente concordou, mas antes que eu me fosse perguntou: "Vai querer uma carona?".

Não fiquei com vergonha ou sem jeito de lhe dizer: "Por favor".

* * *

**Parte XII**

_People say I've lost my mind_

_I'm starting to wonder if they're right, but my heart knows_

_It can't be wrong  
_

Não sei que bondade eu tinha feito da noite para o dia que Deus entendeu como algo que merecesse uma recompensa. Mas a questão era que Rachel, aquela garota que estava fugindo de mim e que, há poucas horas, ainda tinha namorado, estava se aproximando. Lentamente, mas com certeza. Estava se aproximando de mim por vontade própria, era preciso ressaltar. Eu estava meio que maravilhado. Primeiro, parecia que ela não estava mais com receio de mim. Segundo, ela estava me oferecendo ajuda. Era melhor do que nada. Eu a ganharia sem fazer nada, simples assim. Não precisava mais me insinuar pra cima dela, nem mencionar o amor, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela estava trilhando seu próprio caminho até mim. E nada poderia ser mais gratificante, em especial levando em consideração que NY não estava atingindo as minhas expectativas altas. Era melhor parar de sonhar, eu achava. Eu não seria muita coisa (talvez nada muito além do que já era) e era melhor aceitar aquela condição.

Pelo menos eu estava tendo uma felicidade.

Além de Rachel estar deixando as barreiras para trás (ou talvez, somente abaixando a guarda) ela o estava fazendo em prol de algo. De mim.

Tudo bem, mentira. Da banda.

Mas ainda assim era algo vinculado a mim.

E dava para perceber o quanto ela _queria_ ajudar. Eu apenas não sabia muito bem como seria aquela tutoria – essa palavra existia? Porque, pensando bem, sem Rachel tínhamos o Musique do casal Schuester. Mas, certamente, eu precisaria _pagar_ para tomar aulas com alguma professora. E pelo que eu tinha entendido Rachel não tinha estipulado nenhum preço para ministrar seu auxílio. Talvez eu pudesse pagá-la com caronas. De fato ela precisava delas, e eu tinha um veículo. Não sabia exatamente se tinha apreciado completamente a carona da noite anterior, mas pude notar que não reclamara. Não dissera que tinha odiado e que nunca mais subiria numa moto, por exemplo. Mas tinha ficado feliz por Rachel aceitar outra.

Se estivesse fazendo aquilo somente para me agradar, ou para me comprar, ou por puro interesse... Tanto fazia, na verdade. Eu não me importava, desde que estivéssemos próximos. E, pelo que eu tinha entendido, iríamos passar algum tempo, a partir de qualquer dia depois daquele, muito próximos. E aquilo já bastava. A felicidade já me consumia apenas por saber que teria os braços dela, dali a algumas horas, em torno de mim enquanto estivesse levando-a para casa. Se me falassem que ela queria que eu fosse seu motorista para todo o sempre, sem nada em troca além daquela junção de corpos, cujo vento nova-iorquino lambia incessantemente, eu não poderia apresentar nenhuma objeção. Eu queria, eu ansiava por aquilo. Porque era a única coisa que podia desejar, conquanto ainda desconhecidos.

Por isso, esperei. Nada mais me compensava do que saber que passaríamos alguns minutos a sós. E agora que ela tinha dispensado seu namorado, talvez eu pudesse conseguir algo. Alguma coisa. Ela poderia admitir que estava errada durante aquele tempo todo – que estava me retribuindo, sim. Era claro que estava, eu podia perceber. Faltava-lhe jeito, provavelmente. Ou aquele seu namorado era um imbecil completo – que não sabia como tratá-la – ou Rachel era um fracasso com relacionamentos. Seus namorados deveriam ser todos parecidos com aquele último, pretensiosos, ou até mesmo desinteressados e, devido a isso, ela nunca soube exatamente como reagir. Pensando bem, como deveria reagir? Viver numa relação assim, sabendo que era puramente mecânica – sem surpresas, sem retribuições positivas –, deveria ser mesmo um saco. Eu bem sabia: minha relação com Quinn seguia a mesma linha. Claro, era mais porque estávamos distantes demais, apesar de New Heaven ser relativamente perto de New York. Talvez devesse avisá-la que estava por ali; poderia visitá-la, mas estava em demasiado acostumado com aquela distância. Ela não me era mais necessária; na verdade, nunca fora. Eu apenas fingia que era para, talvez, não magoá-la. O que era ridículo, Quinn era dificilmente magoada. Era mais fácil que magoasse os outros.

Rachel me trouxe dois cafés durante as duas horas subsequentes, alegando que era por conta dela. A princípio não concordei, afinal eu é que deveria pagá-la de algum modo pelas aulas tutoradas. Mas, depois, acabei aceitando, já que eu estava mesmo precisado de um café.

Puck, minutos antes de eu sair de moto de novo, tinha me perguntado para onde eu iria. Eu disse que iria espairecer (por quê, eu não sei), e ele disse que eu deveria procurar outros lugares para nós tocarmos. "Mas e o Spotlight?", eu quis saber. É claro que nosso show fracassado naquela noite tinha acabado com as nossas expectativas de retornar ali como banda – eu o fazia somente por conta de Rachel. Já tinha visto outras pessoas cantarem, pessoas boas. Ao piano, no microfone. Ninguém cantou Beatles, nem detonou com nenhum das canções deles como nós tínhamos feito. Puck soltara uma risada. Eu sabia que nunca mais pisaríamos no Spotlight para nos promover. E era por isso que deveríamos encontrar outro local para tocar – e rápido; já fazia alguns dias que estávamos parados, a minha bateria guardada no Musique, os instrumentos fechados no quarto. Minha voz estava enferrujada e duvidava muito que conseguiria tocar uma melodia sem errar nada. Sam, que tocava baixo, estava longe demais de pensar na banda, estava atrás de agências de modelo. Parecia que tinham voltado atrás da primeira 'campanha' que ele arranjara. Agora ele estava ficando desesperado. Puck, por outro lado, estava mais relaxado que nunca – à exceção do negócio da banda. Tínhamos feito uma limpeza de piscina mais cedo e nada mais. Pensei em fazer uns panfletos divulgando o nosso trabalho, mas Puck disse que era clichê demais. Que, se queríamos mesmo fazer aquilo funcionar, deveríamos bater em todos os lugares da cidade pedindo um espaço. Eu prometera que faria isso, no entanto, ali estava eu na mesa, bebericando cafés, observando o movimento do restaurante e Rachel atender a todos.

Talvez eu merecesse aquela minha vida.

Eu não era ninguém e talvez nunca o seria. Enquanto Rachel estava batalhando para ter um lugar na Broadway! Se eu conseguisse ficar com ela, o que poderia oferecer?

Absolutamente nada!

Mesmo que eu tivesse crescido muito durante aqueles anos longe de casa eu continuava tendo as mesmas coisas que antes. E ainda estava sem rumo.

Meu telefone, antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, começou a tocar. O barulho veio abafado, devido ao movimento do restaurante. Mas eu não precisei pensar demais para adivinhar quem era. "Fala, Puck", respondi. "Pô, cara, cadê você?", ele praticamente berrou. Não entendia por que ele precisava ficar atrás de mim daquele jeito, já tínhamos feito o nosso trabalho com uma piscina e, pelo que eu sabia, não éramos irmãos gêmeos para não nos desgrudarmos. Sam, inclusive, estava se virando muito bem em NY, mesmo sendo péssimo sem um GPS. "Estou aqui no Spotlight", eu disse. Automaticamente, me arrependi. Ele iria dizer que não deveria estar ali, que deveria estar fazendo algo produtivo. Mas, antes que eu pudesse raciocinar direito, minha voz já estava lhe dizendo: "Consegui outro show aqui. Hoje".

Houve um silêncio momentâneo na ligação. E daí Puck bufou. "Achei que não iríamos voltar aí. E, se você tinha me dito que não há lista de espera, por que acabou de 'conseguir' outro show?", ele quis saber.

Tudo bem. Eu não iria ter um ataque de pânico. Não mesmo.

"Tá lotado aqui. De verdade", menti. Quer dizer, o movimento estava normal como sempre. E havia alguém tocando Marron 5 lá no palquinho. "Hoje parece que tem uma fila de espera", eu falei. "O quê?", Puck riu do outro lado. "Mas isso é impossível! Não vou até aí só para receber meia dúzia de aplausos, não mesmo!", ele emendou parecendo irritado de repente. "Você é quem sabe. Acho que vou me arriscar", pensei melhor. É, era isso. Eu iria me apresentar sozinho. Talvez desse mais certo do que subir ao palco como uma banda, digo, como um trio. Não que eu soubesse tocar piano, mas quem soubesse alguém poderia me dar uma mãozinha... "Boa sorte, meu camarada. Vou ficar torcendo para que não joguem tomates em você", Puck me desejou, deixando de lado sua irritação e voltando a rir mais um pouco. Segurei o riso, porque, por um segundo, vi na minha imaginação as pessoas jogarem tomates em mim.

Desliguei a ligação.

Logo mais, entrevi alguém que me deixou incerto.

Era alguém que há muito eu não via.

Na realidade, eu já tinha tido aquela sensação ali dentro, com aquela mesma pessoa. Mas eu estava ficando louco, é claro. Porque meu meio-irmão não poderia estar em New York. Ele tinha ido para uma cidade longe demais, achava que até mesmo para outro estado. Mas achava, também, que, se o visse, fosse capaz de reconhecê-lo. Tinha se passado apenas um pouco mais de dois anos desde a separação de minha mãe com meu padrasto, e eu sabia que as pessoas não mudavam tanto assim em alguns anos. Ou será que mudavam?

A pessoa em questão tinha estatura mediana, estava vestida como um garçom com a característica cor vermelha, usava gel no cabelo e estava rindo. Mas não com qualquer um: com Rachel. Estavam próximos, perto do balcão, e estavam rindo. Nenhum dos dois me percebeu espionando-os.

Eu estava ficando louco. Era isso. Porque meu meio-irmão era tão fracassado quanto eu na época em que nos conhecíamos. E como ele e Rachel se conheciam? Será que ficaram amigos ali em New York mesmo? Mas há quanto tempo ele estava ali? E por quê? Ele era tão mimado pelo pai, duvidava muito que conseguisse viver sozinho.

Era impossível. Não era ele. Não podia sê-lo, logo agora que eu estava conquistando um pouco de felicidade. Deve ser verdade aquilo que dizer sobre a felicidade durar pouco, pois pelo que parecia ele iria estragar tudo. E minha felicidade mal tinha começado!

Certo, eu tinha de parar de ter um ataque. Porque não era muito sensato. Eu poderia estar enganado. E a ideia de tê-lo ali era tão despropositada quanto maluca... Eu estava errado. Eu já o tinha visto nos mais variados lugares, mas era apenas a minha loucura voltando, aquela paranoia habitual. Porque eu sabia que, caso tivesse a oportunidade, ele iria acabar com a minha vida do mesmo modo como seu pai tinha acabado certa vez.

Esqueci-me disso tudo quando, minutos depois, Rachel estava ao meu lado. Suas mãos seguravam uma cafeteira. "Vai querer mais?", ela me perguntou. Fiquei piscando para ela. Rachel era tão linda, mesmo sob aquelas luzes frias do restaurante. Seus cílios eram longos e seu nariz, meio adunco, mas ainda assim ela era bonita. Não precisava me importar de lhe inquirir qual era sua descendência, porque era óbvio. E aquele uniforme vermelho... Apenas podia dizer que provocava o meu lado mais insensato. Sorri a ela antes de lhe responder que não, obrigado. O café dali era forte demais e estava me dando a impressão de que estava sofrendo com uma overdose de cafeína. "Você sabe tocar piano?", a ideia me veio de imediato. Se estava na NYADA, com certeza, não era somente devido a sua voz. Provavelmente tinha outras habilidades musicais. E, se ela estava tão empenhada a me ajudar, talvez pudesse começar naquele minuto. Ela se desconcertou por um instante, pega de surpresa, mas se recompôs da melhor maneira possível, dizendo: "É, acho que sim. Por quê?". Não sabia se era pedir demais, ou se estava fazendo um favor a ela. Certamente, ela tinha de trabalhar; mas, por outro lado, poderia provar que tinha um talento, além de ser a garçonete dali. "Por que eu queria sua ajuda".

Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas e depositou a cafeteira sobre a mesa. "Quer ter aulas de piano também?", ela especulou. Neguei com a cabeça. "Quero cantar e preciso de alguém no piano", expliquei com calma. Na mesma hora ela rebateu: "Mas estou trabalhando. Ainda falta algum tempo para o movimento reduzir". Como eu havia previsto. Concordei, desanimado, com a cabeça. "Daqui a uma hora, tudo bem?", Rachel propôs rapidamente, e então quis saber: "O que vai cantar?". Dei de ombros. Não tinha planejado aquela parte. Esperava que ela me desse uma sugestão. "Ainda não sei. Tem alguma preferência?", perguntei. Rachel soltou um risinho. "Sou uma garota da Broadway, acho que você não deve conhecer nada de lá. Mas sabe o Bob Seger? Gosto muito dele", Rachel me disse. Assenti.

Quem era Bob Seger?

Mas mesmo assim continuei assentindo como se tivesse aprovando sua ideia.

E daí, ela saiu rapidamente da minha frente com a desculpa de sempre: estava trabalhando. Mas quem era Bob Seger?

Acionei meu celular para uma pesquisa. Talvez eu devesse saber quem era aquele cara. Mas Rachel parecia tão distinta, de modo que eu não me sentia tão culpado por não ter o mesmo gosto musical que ela. Afinal, como ela mesma tinha deixado claro, era uma garota da Broadway. E da Broadway eu pouco – para não falar 'nada' – conhecia. Eu era meramente um garoto do interior que fora criado ouvindo Rolling Stones. Na época em que minha mãe tinha se casado de novo, Burt ouvia muito Journey, juntamente com seu filho. Em toda maldita viagem de férias éramos obrigados a escutar alguma canção da banda. Por um período muito longo, cheguei a odiar quaisquer canções, mas depois percebi que estava sendo idiota. Aos poucos, fui aceitando aquela banda na minha vida do mesmo modo como quem aceita um novo cachorrinho. Não foi tão difícil, aliás. Mas Bob Seger? Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quem aquele cara poderia ser.

Afinal, achei algumas informações. Foi famoso na década de 80. Um dos seus maiores sucessos era a música Against the Wind. Que, para falar a verdade, me era familiar. Procurei a letra da canção e descobri que, de fato, eu já a tinha escutado em algum episódio da minha vida. Para ser mais preciso, todas as manhãs eu a escutava, do outro lado do quarto. Meu meio irmão a usava como seu despertador. Fechei os olhos, ouvindo a melodia introdutória ecoar na minha mente. Como pude ter esquecido daquilo?

Decidi, então, que aquela seria a minha canção. Era a única que eu conhecia. Observei o restaurante até achar aquele cara meio franzino que achava que conhecia.

Estudei-o por alguns minutos.

Se eu cantasse aquela canção saberia se aquele desconhecido era Kurt, meu meio irmão perdido. Quer dizer, afastado, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Eu tinha dado graças a Deus quando ele e o pai foram embora da nossa casa. Pensara que aquele afastamento surtiria bons frutos. Pensara que nunca mais poderia revê-lo, também. Mas ali estava a vida abrindo os meus olhos: ninguém fica 'perdido' por muito tempo. E, de repente, um fantasma do passado reaparece. Assim, quando você menos espera. Porque a vida não é justa. Nem tem pena de você.

Aquela hora se passou arrastando enquanto eu tentava decorar a letra da canção e acompanhar Rachel pelo espaço. Às vezes, ficava de olho naquele suposto conhecido. E se ele _fosse_ Kurt? O que eu diria? Havia muito que dizer, aliás? Talvez um aperto de mão e um "E aí?". Não sabia o que poderia querer lhe dizer. Nunca tinha pensado muito nele depois que fora embora, então de que modo poderia resgatar qualquer sentimento?

Seja como for, quando sobraram apenas algumas mesas, Rachel veio para perto de mim. "Pronta?", perguntei. "Não tenho certeza sobre isso", ela me disse. Fiquei, de imediato, decepcionado. Ela carregava um pano de prato e limpava a mesa da frente a minha. "Tenho ainda muito que fazer". Não que eu não soubesse. Mas o que seriam alguns minutinhos? E seria uma ótima oportunidade de fazer com que as pessoas conhecessem seu trabalho. Não?

"Por favor. Os outros podem dar conta do trabalho".

Rachel olhou para os outros parecendo distraída.

Ela suspirou e terminou sua tarefa. Depois, colocou o pano de prato no ombro e disse: "Já venho".

Ela foi conversar com sua amiga latina. Trocaram olhares e depois olharam para mim. Sua amiga sorriu de um modo que me fez pensar que estava de acordo com a situação. Rachel logo voltou, sem o pano de prato. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Pode me ocasionar problemas", ela me alertou. "Se ocasionar eu os resolvo", eu lhe prometi. Vi-a tentar domar um sorriso em vão. Ela me olhou por um tempo, sustentando meu olhar. Aquilo estava acontecendo com mais frequência: não parecia mais tão acanhada. Será que, finalmente, estava entendendo que não poderia relutar com o que estava sentindo?

"Tudo bem. Que canção vai cantar?", ela me inquiriu novamente, cedendo.

"Você disse que gosta do Bob Seger. Descobri que o conheço e que sei cantar Against the Wind".

"Uma das minhas preferidas", ela me sorriu.

Levantei-me do estofado e a segui até o palco. Seu passo estava seguro, embora, antes, eu tivesse detectado uma incerteza explícita em seus olhos. Mas eu achava que era somente por estar 'burlando' o sistema de seu trabalho. Não entendia por que não poderia subir naquele palco, se tinha um dom que poderia impressionar as pessoas. Era justo que ela dividisse com seus clientes seu dom, certo?

Rachel subiu ao palco e logo caminhou até o piano de cauda. Pude ver que muitos a olharam com mesclas de surpresa e admiração. Fui para o microfone, que estava num pedestal. "Hmm, oi", primeiramente disse. O que eu diria? Minha amiga garçonete estava ali para me ajudar com a melodia? Ela nem era minha amiga! Precisava formular uma frase melhor. Quando menos esperava, a voz de Rachel reverberou pelo espaço, dizendo: "Meu nome é Rachel Berry e esse cara aí na frente é o Finn. Ele não sabe muito bem como dizer isso, mas iremos cantar Against the Wind, do Bob Seger. Esperamos que gostem". Sorri para a plateia, embora não fosse por simpatia – estava sorrindo pelo que tinha ouvido de Rachel. Adorava quando ela tomava conta da situação.

Nisto, ela começou a tocar a melodia de forma suave, porém meio rápida. Esperei até o ponto crucial das notas para começar a cantar.

_It seems like yesterday but it was long ago  
Jane was lovely, she was the queen of my nights_

_There in the darkness with the radio, playing low  
And the secrets that we shared the mountains that we moved_

_Caught like a wildfire out of control  
till there was nothing left to burn and nothing left to prove_

A plateia parecia relativamente interessada, hoje. Em sua maioria mulheres, estava de olho em mim e até se balançava de acordo com a melodia. Queria olhar para trás, para averiguar Rachel concentrada nas teclas do piano, mas foi impossível. Se ela estava concentrada, eu também estava. Estava decidido a não errar e, finalmente, impressionar. E, se não fosse os clientes dali, ao menos Rachel. Queria que ela percebesse que, na pior das hipóteses, apenas precisava 'trabalhar mais' no meu talento. Não que ele estivesse aos pés do dela. Quer dizer, Broadway é uma coisa difícil. Não é brincadeira de criança, nem para amadores.

_We were running against the wind  
We were young and strong  
We were running against the wind_

_And the years rolled slowly past  
And I found myself alone  
Surrounded by strangers I thought were my friends  
I found myself further and futher from my home_

_And I guess I lost my way  
There were oh so many roads  
I was living to run and running to live  
Never worried about paying or ever how much I owed_

Não estava pensando em muita coisa, além da canção, até que entrevi Kurt (ou aquele que eu achava que era Kurt) parado num canto também olhando para mim. Parecia tão centrado em me olhar quanto eu, em cantar corretamente a canção. Mas, ao contrário de algumas pessoas, ele não parecia feliz.

Dali de cima eu tive toda a certeza do mundo: era Kurt. Não era um sósia, não era um irmão gêmeo, não era um dublê.

Era Kurt, meu meio irmão perdido.

Ele estava com os braços cruzados, trazendo no rosto uma expressão fechada. Achei que fosse começar a suar frio naquele mesmo minuto, mas tentei em me focar no que estava fazendo. E daí que era ele? Eu estava numa missão ali. E não seria aquele estraga-prazeres que iria me atrapalhar.

Tentei controlar o meu nervosismo na mesma hora, assim como a minha respiração. Não queria errar.

_Moving eight miles a minute for months at a time  
Breaking all of the rules that would bend  
I began to find myself searching  
Searching for shelter again and again  
Against the wind_

_A little something against the wind  
I found myself seeking shelter against the wind_

_Well those drifter days are past me now  
I've got so much more to think about  
Deadlines and commitments  
What to leave in, what to leave out you_

Kurt já tinha retirado os seus olhos de mim, indo fazer algumas tarefas como repor café nas xícaras e limpar mesas vagas. Fiquei mais aliviado assim, pelo menos podia me concentrar mais. A questão que rondava minha cabeça era: como não o tinha visto antes? Mas então lembrei quase no mesmo instante: Rachel; eu estava indo ali há quase uma semana apenas para vê-la, todo o resto era ignorado por mim. Será que Kurt tinha me reconhecido também? Mas por que não abrira a boca? Não que ele fosse de falar demais (ao menos ao meu lado). Ele sempre fora calado quando estava comigo, tanto é que nunca tínhamos conseguido construir um relacionamento. É difícil fazer isso quando uma das partes não interage. Mas ele poderia ter vindo até mim, completamente. Ou talvez... Bem, ele sempre fora daquele jeito. E tinha se tornado ainda pior depois daquela nossa última conversa – talvez, a primeira real, face a face. Eu tinha acabado de fazer 18 anos e, provavelmente, não estava no meu estado mais sóbrio. No entanto, eu me lembrava direitinho do que tinha lhe dito e de todas as expressões que vi perpassar pelo rosto dele.

E quando me lembrava daquele episódio me sentia ainda mais fracassado, pois era como se um caçador estivesse baleando um cervo assustado. Naquela época, eu ainda me portava como um rebelde sem causa, passava as noites fora de casa e, de vez em quando, algumas coisas ruins aconteciam pela cidade e a culpa era minha.

Minha mãe tentava me alertar, Burt tentava conversar, mas eu sempre fugia. Permanecer em casa tinha se tornado um martírio.

E, no fim, foi o que fiz.

Fugi.

Claro, não foi um espanto completo: minha mãe já estava sabendo que aquilo poderia acontecer.

Mas ainda me culpava por aquilo. Ela tinha enfrentado a separação sozinha, enquanto eu estava pelo mundo. Falava com ela de vez em quando, só para lhe informar sobre onde estava e coisas assim. Uma das últimas coisas que tinha dito a ela, antes de fugir foi que odiava minha vida e a odiava, por se permitir sentir alguma coisa por um homem que não fosse meu pai. E, dois dias depois, desapareci. Só a contatei depois de uma semana.

É claro que eu tinha retornado algumas vezes – o meu aniversário de dezoito anos tinha sido uma das raras ocasiões, mas eu tinha feito o favor de destruir tudo tendo aquela 'conversa' com Kurt. Depois, nunca mais o vi. Tudo que sabia, por intermédio do telefone, era que ele e Burt tinham se mudado para fora do estado, sem deixar muito rastros.

E, então, minha mãe estava mais uma vez sozinha.

Várias vezes eu cogitara retornar para casa para passar uma temporada ao seu lado, mas ainda havia muitos resquícios de rancor alojados em mim. Não queria voltar a ser aquele cara ridículo de antes. Ainda que Kurt estivesse longe o bastante, retornar para aquela cidade seria como reviver todos aqueles malditos dias novamente.

_Against the wind  
I'm still runnin' against the wind  
I'm older now but still runnin' against the wind  
Well I'm older now but still runnin'  
Against the wind, against the wind  
I'm still runnin' against the wind  
I'm still runnin' against the wind  
Against the wind  
I'm still runnin' against the wind_

Eu, completamente, me sentia correndo contra o vento por todos aqueles anos. Estava mais velho, como a música dizia, mas continuava correndo. Mas eu sabia que não fazia mais sentido. Precisava dar um jeito naquele rancor. Aquilo tudo tinha acontecido há quatro anos. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de sobrepujar tudo aquilo: a morte prematura de meu pai, Burt e Kurt. E – por que não? – eu mesmo? Precisava me livrar daquele garotinho idiota e rebelde. Tinha aprendido muito sobre mim mesmo durante aqueles anos e tinha decidido deixar aquele Finn para trás. Mas por mais que eu me esforçasse não conseguia me livrar de todas aquelas lembranças. Ainda estavam vívidas na minha mente como um filme que passava diante de meus olhos todas as noites antes de eu enfim adormecer.

Ouvi aplausos. Poucos, devido ao número reduzido de gente ali. Mas foi o suficiente para me fazer feliz. Parecia que alguma coisa dentro de mim tinha se rompido. Como se todos os meus fios tivessem se rompido – era uma sensação ótima. Sentia-me livre.

Falei a única palavra que era capaz de pronunciar ao microfone: "Obrigado".

Quando Rachel meio que se emparelhou comigo a repeti e, depois, plantei um beijo em sua bochecha. Vi-a ficar escarlate na frente de todos e me senti também um pouquinho desconfortável. Por que eu era tão impulsivo, meu Deus? Será que tinha estragado tudo? Notei Kurt me olhando, mas logo em seguida ele fingiu estar ocupado. Pelo olhar que tinha pescado, ele não tinha aprovado nada daquilo. A música e o beijo. Parecia pronto para me criticar, também. Peguei na mão dela – e percebi que mesmo acanhada ela não teve coragem de se desvencilhar de mim – e inclinei a cabeça em sua direção para lhe perguntar:

"Quer sair comigo?".

Descemos as escadinhas. A mão dela ainda estava na minha, porém logo ela a puxou. Ficamos frente a frente por meros segundos. "Não posso", ela respondeu. Ergui as sobrancelhas. Ela estava brincando comigo? "Você não está mais comprometida", refutei.

"Eu somente lhe ofereci ajuda com a banda, não foi nada mais sério do que isso", ela disse, desviando os olhos de mim e meio que murmurando.

"Não se oferece ajuda a um desconhecido, a menos que queira conhecê-lo", minha voz saiu parecendo um rosnado, por isso tratei de abaixá-la para deixá-la mais suave: "Sou um cara decente. Vai ser um encontro num restaurante, ou qualquer coisa que valha a pena. Você gosta de karaokê? Porque eu descobri um lugar realmente legal outro dia...", continuei. Rachel logo balançou a cabeça. "Finn", ela me cortou. "Eu realmente agradeço, mas...".

Foi a minha vez de cortá-la: "Mas o quê? Está com medo de mim?".

Seus olhos se arregalaram momentaneamente.

"Venho aqui todos os dias apenas para olhar você, estive todo esse tempo criando coragem para pedir isso. Então, por favor, não me faça ficar parado aqui como se eu não soubesse que você quer tanto quanto eu sair comigo no sábado".

Ela ficou me olhando. E então abriu a boca. Quando fez isso, já estava pronto para me decepcionar mais uma vez. Ela diria não. Diria que estava sofrendo pelo seu ex-namorado, que tinha mais a fazer a sair comigo. Mas então, para a minha total surpresa, o que ouvi foi muito diferente.

"Domingo. Sábado eu trabalho. E, apesar de tudo isso parecer uma chantagem, você é um cara meio gentil. Estou desacostumada a isso, sabia?", ela me ofereceu um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

Não disse nada.

"Então? O que está esperando para anotar o meu número?", ela perguntou.

Sorri para ela, meio trôpego de felicidade.

* * *

**GENTE. **

**MIL DESCULPAS PELA FALTA DE ATUALIZAÇÃO SEMANA PASSADA. Eu acabei TOTAL me esquecendo, devido aos trabalhos da faculdade. Espero que eu ainda receba comentários, porque viver sem eles é totalmente difícil, viu? Sério mesmo, fiquei muito triste por não ler nenhum nessa semana ):**

**Ótima semana a todos, ok? E não se esqueçam de comentar! **

**Love, Nina. **


	7. Chapter Seven

_Oi, gente! _

_Só pra avisar: smut nesse capítulo ;) Espero que assim vocês comentem mais HAHAHA (brincadeira!). _

* * *

**Parte XIII**

_And I find myself looking for you  
Yeah, I find myself looking for you, looking for you_

Eu ainda me lembrava do rosto de Finn completamente extasiado durante o restante da noite. Toda a sua ansiedade era denunciada, em especial, quando eu passava por sua mesa e lhe perguntava se aceitava alguma coisa. Ele já tinha bebido mais de três xícaras de café, por isso achava que também poderia oferecer alguma coisa comestível do cardápio. Talvez uma torta, qualquer coisa. Mas ele negou, quando lhe perguntei. Disse que estava ótimo. E daí, sorriu, e eu fingi que aquilo não me abalava nem um pouco. Puxa, ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito! Nunca fora muito de perceber essas coisas, mas é incrível o quanto detalhes que passam batidos pelos outros conseguem se sobressair quando você só tem olhos pra uma pessoa.

Não que eu fosse começar a namorá-lo. Um jantar não era muita coisa. Talvez ele quisesse me retribuir por eu estar querendo ajudá-lo com a banda. Quer dizer, era uma possibilidade e eu não a descartava. Eu tinha que ter os pés no chão, embora minha cabeça estivesse meio que pirando. Nunca tinha sido perseguida antes para, depois, ser convidada para um jantar. Mas era bom saber que eu estava perdendo a minha maneira desajeitada de lidar com aquilo. Eu sabia ser a pessoa mais segura do mundo em cima de um palco, brilhando, mas no mundo real eu era uma negação. Talvez porque a música sempre fez o seu papel mágico comigo: conseguia me libertar de qualquer coisa; ela me servia para tudo. Não importava quão indiferente ou feliz eu estivesse, eu sempre estava cantando para tentar expressar meus sentimentos.

E quando Finn me fez subir com ele no palco para tocar piano experimentei a mesma sensação de libertação. Suas palavras me pareciam profundas, mesmo que sua voz estivesse um pouco desafinada. Ainda assim, eu pude sentir tudo o que a canção transmitia. E, pelo jeito, ele também tinha sentido. Pude perceber que ficou bem mais feliz do que ficara quando cantou Beatles, talvez porque não estivesse tão nervoso, ou porque eu estava ali em cima com ele. Independentemente do resultado surtido, eu tinha adorado. Em especial quando ele me agradeceu. Eu e Jesse já tínhamos cantado antes algumas vezes, mas ele nunca me agradecia pelos duetos – não que eu esperasse, também. Mas Finn... Ele tinha aquele jeito de ser fechado e tão gentil. Digamos que mulher alguma seria louca de não sucumbir ao charme dele. Ele podia estar me perseguindo, mas bem que eu gostava. Ao menos não ficava sozinha e tinha sempre uma carona para casa.

Naquela noite, não foi diferente. Ele me emprestou seu capacete e disse para segurar em sua cintura. Mesmo que ele estivesse com uma jaqueta de couro e outra camada de roupa, eu podia sentir seus músculos abdominais perfeitos. O vento estava mais gelado que o normal, porque NY estava enfrentando uma frente fria, mas mesmo assim não me incomodei. Estava me acostumando com aquele negócio de viajar na garupa de uma moto. E mesmo que meu cabelo tenha ficado uma porcaria fiz questão de não reclamar. Quando ele me ajudou a pular da moto, depois de eu ter retirado o capacete – e meus cabelos terem se arrepiado – eu lhe agradeci.

Tinha minhas dúvidas, é claro. Ele estava tão empenhado em ser legal comigo que, talvez, eu devesse mesmo ter um pé atrás.

Mas eu não conseguia. Estava gostando de baixar a guarda. Porque ele parecia ser um cara bem diferente dos outros – claro, continuava sendo um cara, mas divergia um pouco na questão, por exemplo, da educação. Ele não perdia tempo em me agradecer, ou em me dizer palavras agradáveis. E era justamente isso que estava fazendo, quando disse: "Você continua linda".

Eu estava passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo, numa tentativa frustrada de mantê-lo organizado, quando ele me disse isso. A rua ainda estava movimentada, mas a luz estava um pouco fraca, já que o poste perto de loft tinha queimado. Mas fiquei aliviada por constatar que, na meia-luz, ele não seria capaz de enxergar meu rosto em brasa. Sorri, acanhada, enquanto abaixava as mãos para a minha bolsa.

"Você deveria conhecer os meninos um dia desses. Não garanto que irá gostar deles, mas são meus melhores amigos", Finn desatou a falar, me acompanhando até as escadas do prédio. "Por que não passa a tarde de domingo conosco? E à noite nós jantamos. Você tem o dia todo de folga, certo?", ele continuou. Localizei o molho de chaves e confirmei, "Sim. Geralmente, bem...", soltei uma risadinha antes de prosseguir; vi-o me lançar um olhar divertido misturado à curiosidade. "Eu e meus amigos vamos a China Town cantar nos bares. Já foi lá? É incrivelmente parecido com a China. Tem um bar que faz competição de karaokê. É um dos meus preferidos", falei.

"Então você canta fora da NYADA?", ele me inquiriu.

"É um ótimo jeito de praticar. Não é o mesmo que estar no meio de uma peça musical, mas eu me divirto", respondi. Entramos no hall de entrada, decorado com um sofazinho, uma mesinha e um vaso de flores. Acendi o interruptor e, de repente, me senti cega com toda aquela luz. Pisquei várias vezes, desorientada. "E seus amigos? Eles estudam com você?", Finn perguntou. Fui até a caixa do correio, mantida pelo porteiro, que ficava no final do corredor. "Bem, não exatamente. Kurt tentou entrar para NYADA, mas não conseguiu neste ano e Santana... Digamos que ninguém sabe muito bem o que ela quer da vida", terminei com outra risadinha. Eu deveria parar de fazer aquilo, era tão irritante! Fazia-me sentir uma pré-adolescente. "E você é amiga deles há quanto tempo?".

Retirei algumas cartas da caixinha e olhei para ele, surpresa. O quê, então além de me perseguir ele iria perseguir também _meus amigos_? Acho que ele viu isso estampado na minha cara, por isso logo retaliou: "Apenas curiosidade. Não precisa responder". Assenti. Bem, ele meio que já estava dentro da minha casa, digamos assim. Um dia ele iria conhecer Santana e Kurt. Se é que já não tinha conhecido – mas duvidava muito que, ao menos Kurt, tivesse aberto a boca para ele. Santana era conhecida por ser fofoqueira e, por tabela, por falar demais – então, certamente, ele saberia da história dela, a qualquer minuto. "Isso faz parte do seu questionário de vigília, ou o quê?", brinquei com ele. "Está querendo saber se tenho bons amigos?", emendei, sorrindo. Ele sorriu também, mas um pouco menos à vontade. "Apenas curiosidade", ele repetiu. Assenti de novo. "Fomos colegas de colégio. A Santana conheço desde os quinze anos, mas Kurt, desde que ele se mudou para a minha cidade. Foi pouco tempo que ele morou lá, na verdade", expliquei a ele. Kurt tinha chegado à Lima um pouco depois do começo do último ano letivo. A nossa conexão não foi imediata, mas depois o conheci melhor no clube de música que frequentávamos. Era uma tremenda porcaria, já que nosso instrutor, o Sandy Ryerson estava mais preocupado consigo mesmo do que com os alunos, sempre precisava brilhar mais do que qualquer um. Mas foi graças ao musical Hair, que a escola produziu, que eu e Kurt ficamos tão amigos. Percebemos que queríamos as mesmas coisas e foi natural que nos tornássemos próximos. Em pouco tempo, ele se tornou meu melhor amigo.

"Lima, certo?", ele checou.

"Sim", concordei. Ele ficou me olhando enquanto eu estudava um jeito de me despedir dele sem que ficasse explícito um clima esquisito. "Já está com suas cartas, acho que devo ir", Finn comentou.

"Muito obrigada pela carona", agradeci mais uma vez. "Deixa disso", ele fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. "E obrigada pela conversa e pela música", agora fiz questão de mostrar o meu sorriso a ele. Aquela música realmente tinha renovado os meus pensamentos para com ele. "Se quiser me dar mais sugestões, estou aceitando", ele respondeu com um sorriso também nos lábios. "Talvez devêssemos cantar juntos", sugeri. Por que eu simplesmente não me despedia e deixava tudo como estava? Por que eu tinha que acabar com tudo? Talvez _aquele_ fosse meu dom, o de ser uma menina extremamente dramática e ansiosa. "Você aceitaria?", ele quis saber, expressando surpresa. Dei de ombros. "Por que não?", devolvi. Sorri, e ele também. Ficamos de olho um no olho, enquanto eu pensava que poderia beijá-lo. Talvez fosse uma coisa sensata, talvez fosse isso que ele desejava. E era certo dizer que, por um segundo de pura loucura, era o que eu também desejava. Mas desviei os meus olhos da boca dele e imediatamente disse: "Boa noite, Finn".

E daí que eu tinha estragado o clima?

Pelo menos eu não tinha jogado aquelas cartas no chão e me atirado pra cima dele...

Ele sorriu; lá vinha ele com aquele sorriso-gracinha, o lateral que, desde a primeira vez, tinha me deixado completamente derretida.

"Podemos cantar amanhã?", ele quis saber. "Não sei, provavelmente", respondi. Ele sorriu de novo e veio ao encontro de mim, plantando um beijo na minha bochecha. "Boa noite, Broadway", ele me desejou.

Fiquei piscando para suas costas enquanto ele se afastava. Fui para a porta e o vi subir na moto. Ele acenou, e eu retribuí. Quando ele se foi noite adentro, fechei a porta e dei de cara com Figgins, o porteiro. "Senhorita Berry!", ele disse, naquele péssimo sotaque. "Longe de mim dizer quem pode entrar, ou não, nesse prédio, mas aquele cara não parecia ser seu amigo", ele completou.

Ai, meu Deus.

O porteiro estava achando que eu tinha um novo namorado?

"A senhorita sabe que sou amigo dos seus pais", ele continuou, enquanto eu me encaminhava para o elevador. "E também sabe que devo mantê-los a par de tudo que acontece na sua vida", Figgins terminou com um quê de sugestão. "Agradeço a preocupação, mas caso eu estiver com um namorado novo com certeza o senhor será o primeiro a saber", sorri amarelo para ele. "E aquele outro garoto, senhorita?", ele perguntou. O elevador chegou. "Desculpe, mas preciso dormir. Até mais", logo do dispensei com a verdade.

Eu sempre chegava muito cansada do serviço e até parece que estava em condições de ouvir o porteiro discutir sobre a minha vida amorosa. Mas pelo menos eu tinha uma casa, pensei. Se não fosse por Figgins, que morava em NY desde que tinha sido demitido da empresa de um dos meus pais, o Hiram, trabalhava, eu não saberia o que seria a minha vida em New York. Ele estava trabalhando há quase um ano de porteiro naquele prédio e quando soube que eu me mudaria para a cidade tratou de avisar meus pais que havia um loft para alugar. Então, de certo modo, eu me sentia uma megera por trata-lo tão mal. Mas será mesmo que ele precisava vigiar a minha vida daquele jeito? Já não bastava o jeito tenebroso que falava de Jesse: 'um garoto com um futuro brilhante, mas sem amor algum'. No fim, ele estava mesmo certo. Queria ver o que ele poderia formular sobre Finn. Será que chegaria à mesma conclusão que Santana? 'Um músico fracassado'? Porque eu tinha certeza de que Finn era mais do que aquilo.

Quer dizer, New York era uma cidade assustadora, você nunca iria se encaixar de primeira. Talvez Finn apenas estivesse assustado e perdido, sem saber que caminho tomar. Talvez, para Figgins, Finn fosse 'um garoto com um futuro fracassado, mas que nutria um amor pela vida e pela liberdade jamais visto'. Porque era aquilo que eu via nele: ele apreciava a vida e a liberdade. Não que tivesse um futuro fracassado, afinal eu não era vidente. E daí que, ao que parecia, ele não tinha emprego? Ele tinha acabado de chegar, pelo amor de Deus! Jamais poderia cobrar algo assim dele (ainda mais levando em conta que não era sua namorada).

Espantei aquele pensamento quando dei de cara com Kurt, assim que me adentrei no loft. Ele estava sentado no sofá, observando a TV desligada. "E aí, Rach", Blaine, namorado de Kurt, saiu do banheiro e veio me cumprimentar com um abraço. "Como está?", perguntei. Blaine estudava Direito na NYU, e eles tinham se conhecido num dia em que Kurt foi a um debate aberto ao público sobre Direitos Humanos. "Comigo, tudo certo. Consegui um estágio remunerado em uma firma, fica perto do alojamento", ele me sorriu. "Uau, parabéns. Pelo menos você não precisa servir mesas e coisa e tal", respondi. "É... Falando nisso", Blaine abaixou a voz, olhando para Kurt de soslaio, "aconteceu alguma coisa no Spotlight hoje?", ele quis saber. "Nada de diferente, por quê?", dei de ombros, ficando curiosa. "Estou com uma péssima impressão de Kurt, ele parece que está no mundo da lua hoje", ele sussurrou. "É mesmo?", fiquei genuinamente surpresa. Olhei para Kurt. Eu já tinha achado relativamente estranho encontrá-lo parado ali na sala; geralmente ele gostava de se aventurar na cozinha, preparando os mais diversos pratos pra mim e pra Santana. "Ei, Kurt?", me aproximei dele e perguntei. Ele me olhou parecendo entender que eu já tinha chegado. "O que acha de umas batatas assadas pra nós? Blaine, você deve estar com fome, não?", perguntei. Blaine olhou para Kurt, e daí perguntou: "Por que não está na cozinha?".

"Porque, Blaine, eu não sou uma mulherzinha. Se quiserem as batatas assadas de vocês vão em frente, a cozinha é logo ali. Porque eu estou cansado, preciso de um pouco de descanso no meu quarto. Não esqueçam-se de apagar as luzes, depois", Kurt respondeu com um pouco mais de selvageria do que de costume. Olhei para Blaine um pouco estupefata. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes, Kurt sempre fora muito afável com todo mundo e sempre estava disposto a nos preparar qualquer coisa.

Blaine me lançou um olhar de 'não estou dizendo?'.

Kurt se retirou da sala e foi para seu quarto.

"Não sei realmente o que aconteceu. Pode ser somente estresse, você sabe que a nossa vida não é tão boa assim. E ele trabalha 12 horas, pelo menos eu tenho a NYADA para me distrair", eu disse.

"Aposto que é TPM", Santana surgiu de seu quarto com um abrigo antigo no corpo. "Ele está assim desde o restaurante", ela afirmou.

"Não percebi nada", respondi.

"Claro que não", ela me zombou. "Você só tinha olhos praquele músico fracassado", ela disse. Isso estimulou a curiosidade de Blaine, que logo estava perguntando: "Quem é esse músico fracassado? E espere aí, você não tem um namorado?". Santana riu. "Já foi tarde aquele lá", ela comentou. Olhei irritada para ela. "Santana!", ralhei com ela, que meramente deu de ombros. "Terminei com Jesse, digamos que viver num relacionamento sem amor é uma furada", eu lhe comuniquei. Blaine fez uma expressão de quem me apoiava e depois insistiu: "E o músico fracassado?". Rolei os olhos.

"Não é nada demais", falei.

"Vocês cantaram juntos", Santana disse. "Não foi _nada_ assim. Eu toquei piano enquanto _ele_ cantava", esclareci. "Tanto faz, vocês estavam no palco juntos. E pelo que vi, vocês pareciam bastante entrosados depois. Ele te convidou pra sair, não foi?", ela me olhou com aquela expressão de quem está morrendo para saber um segredo.

O meu silêncio foi interpretado como um sim.

"Eu _disse_ que o sexo ainda seria maravilhoso!", Santana refutou com um quê de vitória na voz. "Meu Deus, quer parar com isso? Não vou transar com ele! Ele somente me chamou para um jantar, acho que vamos falar da minha proposta para eu ajudá-lo com a banda", eu disse. "Então ele tem uma banda?", Blaine perguntou. "É, uma _bem_ ruim", Santana riu, fazendo uma careta de desprezo.

Ridículo.

Santana era completamente ridícula.

"Não ligue para ela", eu disse, me referindo à Santana.

"Não pretendia", Blaine me respondeu. Ele também sabia o quanto ela era insuportável.

"Não esqueça-se da calcinha fio-dental que comprei pra você de trote no seu aniversário", Santana disse.

Berrei o nome dela, com raiva, e depois me ocupei em rolar os olhos. Ela nunca iria mudar.

* * *

Não cantamos nenhuma música juntos no dia seguinte, nem nos outros. Isso, porque eu estava mesmo atarefada. Finn tinha me dito que tinha aprendido cantar We've Got Tonight – outra das minhas preferidas do Bob –, mas eu não estava no clima de cantá-la. Por mais que, dali a uns dias, teríamos o nosso primeiro encontro, aquela música parecia demais para mim. Era como tentar concretizar nossos sentimentos através da música, e eu não estava preparada para aquilo.

Quer dizer, eu não sabia o que sentia por ele além de atração. Não sabia se era amor. Poderia ser, mas eu não sabia. Não consegui sentir aquilo, parecia precipitado demais. Por isso, resolvi deixar de me importar. Deixar de ser louca.

Continuei a aceitar suas caronas, já que ele fazia questão.

No sábado, tomamos cappuccinos juntos, depois do meu expediente, exatamente como da primeira vez. Conversamos um pouco sobre New York, especialmente.

"Essa cidade é assustadora", ele tinha me confessado. Bem como eu tinha achado. Gostava quando ele era sincero, quando não tinha vergonha de me dizer a verdade. Foi, também, a primeira vez que eu lhe perguntei sobre seu futuro. "E o que está fazendo ultimamente?", perguntei. Ele pareceu ficar sem graça, mas fingi que não tinha notado. "Eu e Puck temos um negócio", ele me disse. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, pedido mais informações. "Que espécie de negócio?", eu quis saber. Finn bebericou mais do café, provavelmente para fugir do assunto. Mas eu estava interessada. Talvez ele precisasse de uma direção. Ele deu de ombros quando olhou para mim novamente. "Nós limpamos piscinas. Na minha cidade era um negócio relativamente próspero, mas aqui é totalmente diferente", ele me disse. Assenti. Ele já tinha me contado que tocava bateria, que era bom naquilo, então resolvi perguntar o que tinha ficado na minha cabeça sobre aquilo. "Por que não dá aulas de bateria? Sabe que muitos garotos gostam disso? Acho que é pra conquistar as garotas, ou algo assim", ri um pouco, "Mas é uma coisa que pode funcionar com você".

"Tocar bateria para ganhar uma garota?", ele me inquiriu.

"Não, ensinar bateria", eu ri. Ele também. Daí, ficou sério me inspecionando. "Não sei se seria um bom professor", ele acabou me dizendo. Rolei os olhos, descrente. "Você tem paciência e isso ajuda bastante", eu disse. "Não sei, não", ele respondeu. "Posso fazer uns panfletos sobre suas aulas e espalhar pela NYADA. Tenho certeza de que muita gente vai estar interessada", comentei, tentando fazê-lo concordar com a ideia. Seria realmente de mais se aquilo acontecesse. "Não sei", ele repetiu. "Você já está me ajudando demais", ele completou.

"Vou ajudar _a banda_ com o negócio de instrutora vocal. Adoraria ajudá-lo divulgar o seu trabalho".

"Hmm, não trabalho como professor de bateria, Rachel", ele afirmou, cético.

"Mas você _toca_ bateria. Olha, é exatamente o que estou fazendo com a banda: eu sei cantar e, por isso, sei ensinar relativamente alguém a se preparar para tal coisa", contrapus.

Finn ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, me estudando. Não me importei, porque eu estava sustentando seu olhar. Toda aquela vergonha inicial já tinha ido embora e eu me sentia muito confortável com ele, especialmente conversando com ele. Porque nossas conversas eram agradáveis, e ele não era nem um pouco imbecil: não saía reclamando da vida, ou de alguém; Finn era centrado e fazia de tudo para estar agradando.

"Hmm", ele disse. "Minha bateria está num instituto, não a toco há bastante tempo".

"Não tem problema", eu lhe disse.

Ele me sorriu. "Então tudo bem?", perguntei. "É, acho que vai ser legal", ele disse.

* * *

**Parte XIV**

_In my heart,_

_little sparks everywhere that you are_

"Achei que você tivesse namorada", Puck observou, lá da sua poltrona. Ele estava afinando o meu violão (sei lá pra quê, já que não iríamos cantar em lugar algum). "É meio difícil ter uma namorada quando ela está em New Heaven", eu disse. "Sabia que New Heaven fica há, tipo, uma hora daqui, não?", ele devolveu. "Cara, não acho isso certo, e olha que sou eu falando", Puck continuou, agora olhando para mim com uma expressão mista de desinteresse com distração. "Depois eu me entendo com a Quinn. Além do mais, é só um jantar. Não quer dizer muito", falei.

"Não quer dizer muito?", ele riu, sarcástico. "Quer dizer que vai ter sexo casual e que você não vai ter como escapar disso, depois. Você sabe como são as garotas", comentou, rolando os olhos na última parte.

"Talvez eu não queira escapar", dei de ombros.

Agora até mesmo Sam olhou para mim (ele estava conferindo sua caixa de e-mail à procura de qualquer confirmação das agências que correra atrás). "Wow, cara. Isso é sério?", Sam perguntou. "Ela é uma garota da cidade grande, cara. Não vai querer ficar com você depois do sexo casual", Puck explicou como quem explica um teorema muito difícil para uma pessoa leiga.

"Você não conhece a Rachel", respondi.

"E isso quer dizer...? Olha, você acabou de chegar, não tem um emprego fixo, nem sabe como vai pagar esse jantar com ela... Entendeu o que quero dizer?", Puck tratou de falar.

Ele era um ótimo amigo, até que abria a boca.

"Obrigado, estou muito melhor", revidei num tom azedo.

"Beleza, você quer transar com ela. Vá em frente. Pague o jantar", ele respondeu. Puck não entendia nada mesmo. "Essa garota não é a daquele bar? Ela não é, tipo, garçonete? Puxa, Finn! Uma garçonete! Se ainda fosse uma advogada...", Sam disse, parecendo surpreso pela primeira vez em muito tempo. "É, porque eu escolho sair com pessoas meramente pela profissão delas", eu falei, ácido e irônico. "Bem, certamente ela não está nem aí pelo que você é. Por que ela escolheu sair com você? Tem alguma coisa que não se encaixa", Puck comentou, mais parecendo que estava falando consigo mesmo do que comigo. "Talvez porque ela não está interessada no dinheiro que eu não tenho, por exemplo", respondi. "Falando nisso, agora é sério: vocês vão comer onde? Numa dessas casinhas de cachorro-quente que tem em cada esquina? Porque você não pode pagar mais do que isso", Puck quis saber.

"Esperava que vocês me emprestassem alguma coisa", sorri para ele.

"Estava demorando", Puck riu rolando os olhos, metendo a mão no bolso da jeans. "Espero que ela não seja uma daquelas garotas que querem comer no Outback" ele disse.

"Não faço ideia. Pensei em levá-la ao Applebee's".

"Decadência pura. Ninguém quer comer mais lá, Finn". E daí ele me entregou uma porção de notas amassadas.

"Você não sabe de nada". Contei as notas: 96 dólares. Achei que fosse o suficiente, já que eu tinha quase 50 dólares acumulado.

"Não sou nova-iorquino, mas todo mundo sabe que não se leva uma garota ao Applebee's, cara", Puck falou, parecendo estar sério demais. "Qual é o _problema_?", perguntei. "Qualquer um é capaz de pagar lá", ele me respondeu. "É justamente essa a ideia que quero. Vai ser ótimo se eu conseguir pagar a janta", respondi.

Puck soltou uma risada. "Está se esforçando demais para impressionar essa garota, meu chapa", ele comentou. "Mas sugiro que, se quer ganhar o coração dela, arrume um emprego", Sam me aconselhou.

Ah, sim. Era o sujo falando do mal lavado.

"E _você_ tem emprego? _Algum_ de vocês tem um emprego?", explodi, sabendo que estava com mais raiva do que aparentava. "Nós acabamos de chegar, estão lembrados?", perguntei. "Você pode se vestir de frango gigante para promover o Chicken Bar", Puck sugeriu, deixando escapar uma risadinha. "Espero que você ganhe desconto, porque iria lá todos os dias comer algumas cestinhas de frango frito", ele me sorriu. Rolei os olhos. "Vocês não têm condições de falar nada de mim", respondi. "Você, por exemplo, Sam", olhei para seu cabelo loiro e seu abdômen muito mais definido do que qualquer um que eu conhecia. "Ficaram de me ligar. Darkness Dreams, ou algo assim. É uma agência que trabalha com roupas de baixo", ele explicou, parecendo realmente animado. "E...?", Puck quis saber. "E eles gostaram de mim. Vão me ligar _a qualquer momento_, esperem só para verem", ele assentiu, assumindo uma postura séria o bastante para um cara que estava contente por servir de objeto sexual, ou algo assim.

Rolei os olhos.

Era a quarta vez que Sam vinha com o mesmo discurso. E nada acontecia.

"Seja como for, não se atrasem, ok?", lembrei-os.

Iríamos nos encontrar com Rachel no Central Park, na Bow Bridge – que, segundo Rachel, era um dos pontos turísticos do parque mais visitados e conhecidos por todos. Não teria como eu me perder.

"Estou _louco_ para conferir de perto a sua garçonete", Puck disse, sendo completamente malicioso e sarcástico. "Cale a boca", retruquei.

* * *

Três horas depois, eu me encontrava em frente ao prédio de Rachel.

_Cinco minutos, eu juro ;) - R_

Sorri para a mensagem. _Garotas_, pensei.

Encostei-me na moto de meu pai e esperei. Em poucos minutos, Rachel apareceu na porta do prédio seguida de um cara mais ou menos velho. "Senhorita Berry, não se esqueça do pagamento do aluguel!", ele berrou lá das escadas quando Rachel já estava perto de mim. "Não me esquecerei", ela garantiu, maneando o pescoço para ele. E daí olhou para mim e sussurrou: "Aja normalmente, que logo ele vai embora". Sorri para ela, mais querendo rir do que qualquer outra coisa. "Ele não parece ser seu pai", comentei. "Não é, é um amigo deles. Por favor, me tira daqui antes que eu morra de vergonha na frente de todos esses pedestres", ela implorou. Eu me permiti soltar uma risadinha, fazendo-a rir comigo também. Ofereci-lhe o meu capacete. Ela trajava um sobretudo azul escuro e sapatos altos. Não sabia o que ela vestia por baixo, e isso me deixou um pouco eufórico. O clima estava mais gelado que o normal ainda, devido à frente fria que ainda não tinha ido embora. Ela ajeitou os cabelos por baixo do capacete, e eu a ajudei a subir na moto, como sempre. "Pronta?", perguntei, antes de arrancar. Ela fez um sinal de positivo com a mão direita me oferecendo um sorriso.

Pegamos a Cross Bronx Expy e, depois de atravessar o Harlem River, a Seventh Avenue e conseguimos chegar em 15 minutos no Central Park. "Se entrarmos pela West Dr paramos perto da ponte", Rachel me disse quando estávamos nas redondezas do parque. Entrei pela West Dr e segui até ela mandar para parar. Paramos na Central Park West e andamos uns bons quinze minutos até a Terrace Dr e andamos por uma estradinha até a Bow Bridge. Imaginei que caminhar tanto iria começar a doer seus pés, especialmente levando em conta que estava de salto, mas pelo jeito aquilo era o de menos. "Estou bem", ela garantiu, assim que paramos no topo da ponte.

No lado esquerdo entrevi Puck jogar pedrinhas no lago enquanto Sam estava ao celular. "Vem", segurei a mão dela e a conduzi até meus amigos. Notei que ela não fez daquele gesto um grande caso, por isso continuei com meus dedos nos dela depois que estávamos na frente de Puck e Sam. "Achei que estavam vindo a nado pelo lago, ou algo assim. Como vai, garota?", Puck foi o primeiro a fazer alguma piadinha (uma coisa que era típica dele) e abraçar Rachel. "Entramos pelo Norte, desculpem", Rachel respondeu, sorrindo. "Tudo bem com vocês?", ela perguntou, depois que Puck a tinha largado e ela estava pronta para receber os cumprimentos de Sam. "Rachel, certo?", Puck perguntou, me verificando com uma expressão divertida. Se ele mencionasse a Quinn eu iria socar a cara dele com o maior prazer. Rachel assentiu. "Esses caras são o Noah e o Sam", falei. "Na verdade, Puck", ele me corrigiu, me lançando um olhar zangado. "Prazer", ela disse, sorrindo. Não parecia nem um pouco nervosa, e eu me surpreendi. "Vocês tocam o quê? Já sei que o Finn toca bateria", ela quis saber, sustentando seu sorriso.

"Na verdade, todo mundo toca um pouco de tudo, mas eu me dou melhor na guitarra e o White Chocolate, no baixo", Puck disse a Rachel. "E você?", Sam logo perguntou. Rachel olhou surpresa para mim. É claro que eu não tinha tido a oportunidade de contar a eles que ela estudava na NYADA, simplesmente porque eu estava tentando não fazer daquele encontro um grande caso. Eu sabia que, assim como tudo na minha vida, minha chance com Rachel poderia fracassar. "Eu canto", Rachel deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse muita coisa. É claro que era, mas talvez ela quisesse ser modesta. "E toca um pouco, só um pouquinho, de piano", olhei para ela, tentando fazer graça. Consegui arrancar uma risada dela. "Muito pouco", ela completou, rindo, também fazendo graça. Vi Sam e Puck se entreolharem e depois recebi um olhar surpreso de Puck. É claro que ele estava percebendo todo o entrosamento que eu tinha com Rachel. Na verdade, fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia à vontade com uma garota. Com Quinn, depois de algum tempo, comecei a me sentir incomodado, principalmente quando não tínhamos muito que dizer.

Depois disso, gastamos um pouco de tempo no Strawberry Fields e no Zoo. Digamos que Rachel estava bancando a guia, ou algo assim. Parecia querer mostrar todas as coisas belas do Central Park, o que me fez pensar que, mesmo que ela estivesse ali há menos de um ano, ela sabia se virar muito bem. Tomamos sucos no Sarabeth's e passeamos pelo Central Park Mall, mesmo que estivesse ventando um pouco. "Você está fazendo uma coisa muito legal", Puck disse para Rachel, depois de um tempo. Rachel olhou para ele meio surpresa. "Vai ser divertido ajudá-los. Quem sabe eu descubro que a minha vocação é ser professora, que nem o amigo de vocês?", ela disse, me lançando uma piscadela. Puck me olhou duvidoso. "Professor? O Finn, professor? De que está falando?", Puck desatou a rir, o que me incomodou um pouco. Rachel olhou para mim, confusa e, depois, me lançou um olhar como se estivesse se desculpando. "Achei que estivessem sabendo", ela disse, com um tom culpado e sem graça. Puck riu mais um pouco. "Que Finn vai virar professor? Mas ele nem terminou o ensino médio ainda!", Sam falou. Senti meu estômago afundar. Não tinha dito muito da minha vida para Rachel, em especial sobre o passado.

Evitei olhar para ela, ainda que tivesse a perfeita ciência de que seus olhos estivessem em mim.

"São apenas... Apenas umas aulas de bateria", Rachel disse, seu tom parecendo mais baixo que o normal. Entendi que ela também tinha ficado um pouco constrangida.

"Ah", Sam disse. "É uma ideia legal, desde que a gente se conhece que ele tem esse amor esquisito com uma bateria. Tinham dias que eu achava que ele estava dormindo em cima de alguma, ou algo assim, de tanto que falava daquilo", Puck disse, rindo como se tivesse deixado escapar a melhor piada de todas. Reprimi o instinto de mandá-lo fechar a matraca. Rachel, talvez para quebrar a tensão, preferiu segui-lo no riso. Ela trocou um olhar comigo, sorridente. A tensão tinha sido dissolvida, mas eu ainda me sentia envergonhado. Não que fosse fácil de contar a uma garota que eu era um _completo_ fracassado. Achara que adiar aquela conversa seria melhor. Mas é claro que eu não iria viver pra sempre escondendo aquilo. Digamos que quando você tem um segredo é melhor cuidar dele e deixar seus amigos longe da garota pela qual você está interessada.

"Meu pai me deu uma quando completei dezesseis anos, tenho-a até hoje", contei a ela. "Por sinal, está parada. Diga a ele que precisa vê-lo tocando, senão ela vai mofar no Musique", Puck disse à Rachel.

"Musique? Não está falando do Schuester Musique, está?", Rachel perguntou.

Todos nós ficamos surpresos.

"É, acho que sim", eu disse. "Seria perfeito dar aulas lá!", Rachel comentou, animada. "Sr. Schue foi por um longo tempo o preparador vocal do Maçã de Ouro da NYADA, sabiam? Ele ainda vai lá de vez em quando e, sempre que existe um Midnight Madness, faz a mediação", Rachel nos contou, parecendo muito empolgada. Como se, de repente, qualquer coisa que ele estivesse sabendo sobre mim não fosse páreo para aquela nova informação. Na verdade, eu ficava aliviado por vê-la esquecer-se sobre minha vida fracassada. "Não me diga que 'Maçã de Ouro' é o nome de um clube de música", Puck começou a rir. "É um clube muito importante lá dentro. Não faço parte dele, porque não tenho tempo, mas ele tem uma das melhores pontuações dos últimos cinco anos nos circuitos de competições de corais preparatórios", ela continuou feliz por saber daquilo tudo e poder dividir com a gente.

"Uau", eu disse.

"Deveríamos ir ao Musique", ela disse.

"Agora?", perguntei. "É claro!", ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Mas é domingo, sabe disso, não sabe?", Puck especulou. "Conheço o casal Schuester, fiz um curso de verão lá antes de entrar na NYADA", Rachel disse.

E daí ela sacou o celular dela da bolsa de mão e discou para alguém.

Eu e os meninos nos entreolhamos. "Essa garçonete é meio louca, tá sabendo?", Puck comentou comigo. Preferi não responder.

Rachel sentou-se num banco e falou e falou e falou. E daí comunicou: "Estamos liberados".

Um pânico descontrolável surgiu e embaralhou os meus pensamentos.

"O quê?", ecoei.

"Vai ser legal. Vai ser a nossa primeira aula", ela sorriu para nós três.

"O que quer dizer com isso?", estranhei. "Sr. Schue liberou uma sala aos domingos para nós praticarmos. Não é sensacional?", Rachel começou a dar pulinhos no mesmo lugar. "O que uma garota não faz para conseguir as coisas... Espero que você não tenha dito que iria para a cama com ele, porque ele é casado", Puck comentou. Rachel fez que não. "Fui a vencedora do projeto de verão do curso e ganhei uma bolsa por mais um ano lá, mas é claro que depois que entrei na NYADA desisti, então digamos que eles não vão nunca mais esquecer de mim", ela explicou. "Uau", voltei a repetir.

"Então vamos lá", Puck bateu as mãos com um sorriso estúpido na cara.

* * *

O Applebee's ainda não estava lotado, pois chegamos meio tarde para o jantar. Tinha levado Rachel de volta ao loft por volta das seis, para que se arrumasse para o encontro, por isso chegamos ao restaurante quase às oito e meia. "Tem certeza que não quer voltar ao Sarabeth's? Gostei bastante de lá", Rachel disse, observando as pessoas. "Você não gosta de Applebee's?", perguntei, temendo o pior. E se_ todos_ os garotos que já tinham saído com ela a tinham levado ali? "Não é isso, Finn. Você sabe. Mas se faz questão, então tudo bem", ela respondeu. Eu sabia, realmente eu sabia. E Rachel estava tentando não tocar no assunto, o que era ótimo e incômodo ao mesmo tempo. Ótimo, porque assim eu não precisava me envergonhar. E incômodo, porque eu sabia que, implicitamente, eu ainda era um fracassado e deveria me envergonhar por aquilo.

Mas é claro que eu fazia questão, por outro lado. Pelo menos _daquela vez_ eu tinha dinheiro para pagar.

Uma mesa nos foi oferecida e, antes que Rachel se sentasse, ela retirou o sobretudo preto, revelando um vestido prateado que ia até seus joelhos. Ela estava linda.

"Obrigada", ela me disse, quando eu arrastei a cadeira para ela sentar. Eu estava me sentindo um vovô fazendo aquilo, mas tudo bem. Porque eu estava querendo impressioná-la. E fazê-la esquecer-se que eu era um fracassado.

Os cardápios foram entregues a nós e eu perdi um tempo tentando escolher alguma coisa. "Não sei que tamanho está a sua fome, mas as quesadillas de frango são ótimas", Rachel me disse. "Por mim está ótimo", eu disse. E daí pensei numa coisa. "Você não está escolhendo isso, por causa daquilo, certo? Eu juro que tenho dinheiro", falei. Rachel me olhou expressando um pouco de choque. "É claro que não! E você deveria experimentar um Cherry Limeade", ela me respondeu. Fizemos os pedidos rapidamente. "Desculpa não ter contado. É que entramos em tantos assuntos que imaginei que coisas relacionadas à escola fossem a última coisa que poderíamos conversar", eu lhe garanti, sentindo-me meio sem jeito.

"Não aceitei sair com você para julgá-lo", Rachel afirmou. "Todo mundo têm suas dificuldades e problemas e, seja lá o que você enfrentou, deve ter tido um bom motivo", ela finalizou com segurança. Estava adorando aquela Rachel relaxada, que não fugia de mim, nem tentava se esconder dos meus olhos.

Ri por dentro. Ela não me conhecia. Os meus ditos 'problemas' não tinham a ver com questão de dinheiro, ou o que fosse. O único problema era eu mesmo, a minha rebeldia ridícula. É claro que a morte de meu pai a potencializara, mas não poderia dizer que aquilo era um bom motivo para eu ter sido aquele garoto que, de certa forma, ainda envergonhava a mãe. É claro que ela nunca iria admitir aquilo em voz alta, mas eu sentia aquilo mesmo a quilômetros dela. Ela tinha vergonha de mim.

Mas tudo que consegui formular foi: "Você não sabe quem eu fui".

Os olhos dela, que ainda estavam nos meus, expressaram confusão e descrença. "E daí? Quem você foi está no passado, Finn. Talvez aquele garoto ainda te assombre de vez em quando, mas está longe de você agora", Rachel me respondeu, serena e meio destemida.

Fiquei olhando-a por um tempo.

Como não me apaixonar por ela?

"Você tem uma nova chance fazendo o seu futuro", ela emendou.

"Não sou muito bom em pensar no futuro".

"Ninguém é".

Sorri para ela, maravilhado. Ela tinha três anos a menos que eu, mas era bem mais inteligente.

"O futuro é assustador, eu bem sei disso, mas a gente não pode desistir. E quero que saiba que vou estar por perto", ela adicionou, sorrindo.

"Você é mesmo especial, Broadway", eu falei.

"Então esse vai ser meu apelido para sempre?".

"É o que você é, e a gente não devo correr de quem somos", eu lhe disse.

Ela sorriu de novo.

"Por que nunca terminou o ensino médio?", ela cortou o clima, de repente. "Não vamos falar disso, ok? Não gosto de me lembrar dessa época", eu respondi.

Ela assentiu, entendendo o meu sentimento, talvez. Ela tão bonito o modo como parecia que estávamos conectados. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, como se fôssemos duas pessoas que estavam seguindo na mesma direção.

"Seja lá quem você foi, gosto de quem você é agora", Rachel me garantiu, do outro lado da mesa, sorrindo e avançando a sua mão para perto da minha. Talvez ela estivesse me dando indícios de que eu poderia deixar de lado toda aquela minha preocupação de tentar deixar tudo perfeito demais.

Não hesitei e fiz com que meus dedos pousassem por sobre os dela. Ela sorriu de novo.

* * *

Eu tentava ser um cara controlado, mas quando deixei Rachel em frente ao seu prédio e me despedi dela, alguma coisa me impediu de prosseguir. Seus braços tinham estado firmes ao redor de mim durante a viagem e, antes, nossas mãos se encontraram diversas vezes. Às vezes, ela deixava escapar um risinho meio encabulado. Outras, ela somente abaixava os olhos.

Mas quando ela desceu da moto e ficou me olhando enquanto retirava o capacete alguma coisa se concretizou em mim. Eu ainda queria estar com a minha mão na dela e me ver completamente desarmado quando ela me oferecia aqueles seus sorrisos que pareciam ter sidos criados justamente para aquela finalidade.

Ela me entregou o capacete e colocou um bocado de cabelo para trás das orelhas. "Então...", ela disse. "Você precisa ir mesmo?", perguntei. Rachel riu e balançou a cabeça em afirmação. "Gostei muito do nosso dia. E você deveria totalmente ensinar bateria. Acho que você nasceu pra isso", ela me disse. Eu sorri em resposta. "Você...", ela olhou bem para mim, para depois desviar os olhos e balançar a cabeça como se tivesse um bicho a importunando. "O quê?", perguntei, evidenciando a minha ansiedade. Ela ficou calada por dois segundos, e então eu a vi dar um passo até mim – na verdade, se colar em mim – e me beijar. O gesto facilitou bastante por ela estar de salto, já que era vários centímetros mais baixa que eu. Minhas mãos foram parar em suas costas, para que a apertasse contra mim ainda mais. O beijo foi um pouco mais profundo e mais demorado que qualquer selinho do mundo. Ela se distanciou de mim e puxou uma quantidade exagerada de ar. "Meus amigos saíram, você quer subir?", ela perguntou em seguida, parecendo esbaforida.

Fiquei olhando para ela, dividido. Eu tinha entendido direito? Aquela era a mesma Rachel que, há uma semana, vivia escapando de mim?

Se me contassem eu não acreditaria.

Não disse nada. Ao invés de proferir qualquer palavra, minhas mãos procuraram as dela. E daí eu sorri – porque digamos que quando uma garota se oferece assim para você é impossível que você não sorria.

"Boa noite, senhorita Berry", o mesmo cara que a tinha perseguido mais cedo nos disse, assim que nos adentramos no hall de entrada. "Devo dizer que seus amigos não estão em casa?", ele perguntou, me olhando com uma cara meio incógnita. "Eu sei disso. Obrigada e boa noite", Rachel respondeu com a maior calma. O elevador já estava ali, por isso eu abri sua porta e deixei que Rachel passasse na minha frente. Lancei um aceno de cabeça para o porteiro e então a porta se fechou. As grades também se fecharam, segundos depois. E então, eu e Rachel nos enroscamos mais uma vez, agora com um pouco mais de desejo.

Não dava para acreditar.

Tudo parecia tão perfeito. E claro que eu estava com medo: todas as coisas boas que já tinham me acontecido tinham fracassado miseravelmente. Mas esqueci-me daquilo. Que se danasse o meu passado, Rachel estava certa: eu deveria me focar no meu futuro. E ela estava com os lábios nos meus, me beijando como se não houvesse amanhã.

O elevador parou e eu empurrei a porta com as minhas costas, com Rachel ainda grudada em mim. "Um segundo", ela disse, arquejando, procurando sua chave. Paramos em frente a uma porta que, depois de alguns segundos, foi aberta e, momentos depois, fechada com um baque surdo.

Meu corpo foi de encontro ao dela mais uma vez, ainda no corredor. Faltavam alguns passos para chegarmos ao seu quarto, mas eu a beijei de novo, ainda completamente ansioso. Caminhamos aos tropeços ainda grudados; quando estávamos enfim dentro de seu quarto, fechei a porta, que bateu com estrondo. Mas nada a repeliu de mim. Caminhei de ré até a cama dela, ainda tendo-a nos meus braços, e quando me sentei no colchão, Rachel não perdeu tempo e enlaçou as pernas na minha cintura, sem desconectar os lábios dos meus. Ela suspirou momentaneamente, quando minhas mãos sustentaram seu traseiro para que tivesse mais firmamento. Suas mãos, que estavam na minha nuca, foram parar em seu vestido, para retirá-lo do corpo. O tecido fino deslizou com facilidade, momentos depois, revelando sua calcinha e sutiã pretos. Retirei minha camisa no minuto seguinte, antes que ela voltasse a se acomodar no meu colo. Seus lábios demonstraram a mesma voracidade de antes, o que me fez ficar ainda mais excitado. Ela não perdia tempo algum. Seu sexo ia de encontro ao meu como uma dança cadenciada, e eu tentava controlar a minha ansiedade antes que fosse tarde demais.

Afastei seus cabelos para o lado, fazendo que com me dessem acesso ao seu pescoço. Mordisquei-o de leve, e a ouvi soltar uma risadinha abafada. Sorri por sua reação e, apenas para provocá-la um pouco mais, gastei alguns segundos mais mordendo o local com suavidade. "Finn!", ela exclamou meu nome ainda rindo. Retirei minha boca dali e a olhei. E daí sorri, porque ela parecia ainda mais ansiosa do que eu. Ela já tinha desistido da brincadeira, afinal. Tomei isso como um sinal verde, para que eu avançasse. Rachel se levantou, o que me possibilitou que eu me livrasse da calça jeans. Seu olhar recaiu em mim por inteiro e quando voltei a me acomodar na cama, agora numa posição mais confortável, ela fez questão de se livrar também do sutiã. Ela avançou contra mim, sem pudor algum, e suas pernas foram parar nos vãos das minhas. Toquei suas costas com gentileza, sentindo-a arrepiar e em seguida desloquei minhas mãos ao encontro de seus seios, que cabiam perfeitamente nas minhas mãos. Ela gemeu quando o contato se fez e conectou sua boca novamente com a minha com urgência. Experimentei seus seios nos meus dedos de diversas formas, até senti-la mexer-se impaciente contra mim.

Rachel ainda estava de calcinha, por isso enfiei minhas mãos nas laterais, fazendo a peça descer um pouco. Rachel se precipitou e se elevou um pouco, dando-me a impressão que gostaria de estar completamente nua. Ao invés de desnudá-la por inteira, toquei sua feminilidade por cima do tecido. Rachel suspirou e suas mãos apertaram minha nuca. Toquei-a ali mais um pouco, tateando-a com lentidão. A cada minuto que se passava sua respiração se tornava cada vez mais pesada e ela se entregava um pouquinho mais, de olhos fechados, ainda me beijando. Ela apenas parava de me beijar para recuperar um pouco o fôlego. Seu beijo ainda estava acelerado – e se acelerava cada minuto mais –, mas aquilo tampouco me incomodou. Estava em êxtase por deixá-la tão entregue.

Quando já não suportava a minha própria brincadeira, deslizei minha mão para dentro da peça e meus dedos encontraram seu sexo sem camada alguma. Ela gemeu, e eu adicionei um pouco de pressão apenas para ouvi-la gemer mais alto, o que acabou acontecendo alguns momentos mais tarde. Ministrei meus dedos ali alternando velocidades. Seus gemidos foram se propagando pelo quarto conforme seu controle foi se esvaindo. Seu corpo se insinuava cada vez mais rente ao meu – nossa distância era praticamente nula. Quando a vi estremecer repetidas vezes na minha frente não parei: minhas mãos continuavam dentro de sua calcinha, mas minha boca tinha um objetivo diferente agora. Lambi o vale de seus seios e, depois, seus mamilos. Aos poucos, seus sintomas abrandaram. Quando cessaram inteiramente, olhei para cima, ainda com a minha língua em seu seio. Ela me olhou e se afastou um pouquinho. Recolhi minha língua e a beijei.

Nisto, ela saiu de cima de mim e deslizou a calcinha pelas pernas, agora completamente livre. Suas mãos foram parar na minha cueca, que ficou mais apertada. Quando a peça estava jazendo no chão e a camisinha já estava no seu devido lugar, puxei Rachel para cima de mim de novo. Ela espaçou as pernas na minha cintura enquanto eu procurava um ângulo certo. Ela me beijou instantes antes descer ao encontro do meu sexo e depois suspirou. Não sabia exatamente se era de dor ou de prazer, mas percebi que ela continuou descendo. Arfei assim que ela fez o movimento contrário. Sua velocidade estava lenta – tão lenta que posicionei minhas mãos em sua cintura para que pudesse ajudá-la. Rachel continuou subindo e descendo, ritmadamente. Vendo-a no controle estava me fazendo louco. Acho que nada era mais excitante do que vê-la ali: os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos. Nossos gemidos começaram a se misturar a certa altura, mas eu não fechei os olhos. Seus movimentos começaram a ficar erráticos e exigentes. Do mesmo modo como vira seu ápice acontecer também estava empenhado em ver este. E ele não demorou muito. Senti suas paredes internas se contraindo violentamente e, logo em seguida, Rachel derramou em meu ouvido um gemido estrangulado, meio sufocado. Suas paredes me impeliram a atingir meu próprio ápice. Arquejei seu nome, enquanto tentava não fechar os olhos, o que foi em vão.

Quando estávamos mais calmos, nossos olhos se conectaram.

Ela sorriu primeiro.

Tirei uns fios de cabelo dela que caíam em seus olhos e sussurrei: "Você é linda". Ela sorriu de novo e depois deitou o rosto no meu peito.

Beijei seu ombro ternamente.

Todo o silêncio do mundo estava ali, mas meus sentimentos gritavam.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**

**Semana passada não consegui atualizar devido ao Dia das Mães, desculpe. Mas como eu estou adiantada na escrita, acho que não não haverá mais fins de semana sem atualização. **

**Espero que tenham gostado, inclusive da cena no final haha.**

**Não deixem de comentar, POR FAVOR. É extremamente difícil continuar a escrever uma estória se você não tem o feedback! **

**Love, Nina. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Parte XV**

_It's hard to remember what we left behind  
But your hand in mine is hard to erase_

"Pode voltar aqui, Hobbit!", Santana mandou.

"Agora não", respondi. "O que há com você?", ela quis saber, vendo-me me esgueirar de volta para o meu quarto como se estivesse escondendo um dragão. "Nada", deixei escapar num tom fraco, antes de fechar silenciosamente a porta.

Olhei para minha cama.

O que eu faria? O mais importante: _como_ eu faria o que precisava fazer? Santana já estava em alerta e, provavelmente, iria alertar Kurt – que, por sua vez, iria fazer um drama maior que Santana. Então, de certo modo, eu não estava somente ferrada: estava _duplamente_ ferrada.

Despi a minha toalha enquanto observava o conteúdo do meu guarda-roupa. Não estava no clima de escolher qualquer coisa, porque tudo o que pensava era naquele cara na minha cara que iria me fazer sofrer nas mãos dos meus amigos logo mais.

Quer dizer, por um lado eu _estava_ feliz. A noite tinha sido maravilhosa e tinha me surpreendido por ele ter ficado. Não dissera nada, somente me aconchegara nele e eu tinha entendido. Ele não iria me abandonar como se já tivesse conquistado tudo o que queria. Finn era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Mas como explicar que um cara que não era meu ex-namorado estava na minha cama? Que ele tinha passado a noite ali?

Se bem que a vida era minha. Se eu queria esconder um cara de quase dois metros na minha cama eu tinha todo o direito, afinal eu pagava o aluguel daquele loft tanto quanto Kurt e Santana. Blaine praticamente vivia ali e, embora Santana vivesse sozinha, já tinha visto algumas meninas saírem de seu quarto para depois ela me dizer: "Eu tentei me controlar, mas...". Não que eu tivesse algo contra ela gostar de garotas, mas o que custava ela escolher uma? Poderia ser a Claire, ou qualquer uma. Eu ficaria feliz. Mas Santana tinha aquela mania de brincar com o coração de todo mundo e, assim, sempre estar sozinha.

Tirei uma saia preta e uma blusa vermelha do guarda-roupa e o fechei. Coloquei meus cabelos para o lado para enxuga-los melhor, distraída.

Por que parecia que eu só me ferrava?

Tudo bem, tinha entrado na NYADA. Mas de que valia, se eu estava sempre cansada e sempre sendo maltratada pela Cassandra? E o que dizer daquele trabalho no Spotlight? Totalmente tenebroso. Não era coisa para alguém que desejava os palcos.

Eu era um zero à esquerda.

"Você continua linda", ouvi uma voz masculina ondular pelo quarto. Levei um susto. Nua e com a toalha na cabeça, maneei meu corpo em direção à minha cama. Finn. Ele não estava dormindo?

Ao invés de lhe sorrir e lhe agradecer – uma atitude sensata – eu coloquei o dedo nos lábios e proferi: "Shhhh". Ele ainda estava me olhando, com um sorriso estampado no rosto – bem daquele tipo sonolento mesmo –, embora sua expressão denunciasse um pouco de confusão. Ele me lançou um olhar indagador. "Fale mais baixo", sussurrei. "Por quê?", ele perguntou, no mesmo tom que eu. "Ninguém sabe que você está aqui", respondi. Ele fez menção de soltar um riso, mas eu lhe alertei, fazendo que não com a cabeça – eu estava desesperada. Então, ainda sorrindo, ele se levantou, jogando a minha colcha branca para o lado e se revelando totalmente sem roupas, é claro. Ele caminhou cuidadosamente até mim e parou na minha frente. "Já disse que você é meio neurótica?", ele perguntou. Fiz menção de rebater, mas ele continuou: "Bom dia, aliás. Em condições normais, eu prepararia waffles com calda de chocolate, mas parece que você acorda com os passarinhos".

"É segunda-feira. Tenho aula", respondi.

"Então por que não preparou waffles com calda de chocolate para mim?", ele fez graça, apertando o meu nariz numa atitude bonitinha. "Porque eu teria de oferecer aos meus amigos e eles ficariam sabendo de você", falei. Finn fez uma careta de descaso. "Você tem vergonha de mim?", ele quis saber, próximo do meu rosto. Fiz que não, desconfortável. Tentei me distanciar, mas Finn passou seus braços pela minha cintura, me prendendo a ele. "Nunca trago ninguém para cá", retorqui. O sorriso dele cresceu. "Não sou do tipo que transa e vai embora, Broadway. Fiz mal de ficar?", ele me perguntou. Neguei rapidamente. Na verdade, tê-lo ali perto de mim logo pela manhã era uma sensação maravilhosa. Se Santana e Kurt não estivessem em casa, com certeza, eu gostara de ter mais intimidade com ele, porque ainda me lembrava do quanto eu tinha adorado ficar no controle e do quanto ele tinha me excitado. Não conseguia me recordar de alguma noite mais incrível do que aquela. "Obrigada por ter ficado, Finn", eu disse, sorrindo meio dividida.

Ele me respondeu com outro sorriso. "Então? Como eu vou sair daqui?", ele especulou.

"Sinceramente, não faço ideia".

Ocupei-me de me vestir e pentear os cabelos. Finn meramente ficou me olhando, parecendo querer guardar todos os meus detalhes. Não me sentia mais constrangida com seus olhares e, na verdade, gostava de pegá-lo me olhando daquele jeito meio ousado misturado com a cautela.

"Não se assuste. Talvez eles gritem, mas vai ficar tudo bem", eu lhe disse, já pronta para sair do quarto. Quer dizer, quase pronta. Ninguém está pronta para enfrentar o furacão Santana Lopez e o terremoto Kurt Hummel. Mas mesmo assim, eu estava reunindo coragem. "Talvez eles_ gritem_?", Finn repetiu. "Vai ficar tudo bem", assegurei. "Apenas seja você mesmo", sorri e estendi o braço para abaixar um pouco do cabelo dele. Abri a porta um pouquinho enquanto ele juntava uma de suas mãos na minha.

Kurt foi o primeiro a me ver. Ele desviou os olhos de mim para focar em Finn. E daí parecia que iria se suceder alguma coisa muito séria, porque logo em seguida ele começou a ficar vermelho e seus olhos se arregalaram de tal forma que achei que iria soltar. "San... Santana?", ele chamou.

"AH, MEU DEUS", ela berrou quando deu de cara comigo e com Finn. Ela estava somente de toalha. "HOBBIT, QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE?", ela berrou um pouco mais. "Querem se acalm...", tentei falar ao mesmo tempo em que Finn dizia: "Oi". Olhei para ele, que mirava Kurt como se estivesse cogitando sair correndo. Suspirei rapidamente. Que, por favor, eu não morresse àquela hora. "E-esse é o Finn", eu disse, depois de um tempo de silêncio, no qual todo mundo só ficou se olhando; eu e Finn, com certo desespero; Kurt, como se tivesse engolido uma meia; e Santana, como se estivesse prestes a cair na gargalhada.

"Finn. Olá, Finn", Santana disse. Ela se aproximou dele, mas estancou de repente. "Eu te abraçaria, mas você me veria nua. Não acho que esse é um modo certo de se começar uma manhã de segunda-feira", ela comentou, estendendo a mão. Finn levou uns três segundos para entender que Santana estava apenas brincando com ele e para apertar os dedos dela. Lancei um olhar suplicante a ela.

_Por favor, não estrague tudo_, pensei.

"Não sei se você sabe, mas meu nome é Santana. Agradeça-me depois. Aposto como eu o ajudei a parar na cama da Rachel aqui, acertei?", Santana desatou a falar, depois que Finn tinha largado sua mão. Lancei a ela outro olhar, mas agora um meio assassino. Ela já estava estragando tudo. Sentindo meu rosto ficar quente e percebendo que Finn também tinha ficado meio desconfortável, tratei de quebrar um pouco o clima tenso com uma risada. "Fica na sua", murmurei para ela. E então me virei para Kurt, que estava calado e parecendo totalmente deslocado. "Esse é o Kurt", eu disse. Kurt continuou na mesma posição e com a mesma expressão estampada no rosto: como se estivesse assombrado. "Kurt?", cochichei, implorando para que ele se pronunciasse. "Hm, e aí?", ele murmurou numa atitude esquisita; era como se eu tivesse lhe dado um tapa nas costas e o obrigado a dizer algo. "Oi", Finn repetiu, ainda desconfortável, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Olhei para ambos, desesperada. Por que eles estavam agindo daquele modo tão _bizarro_? É claro que eu sabia que Kurt e Santana iriam ficar surpresos, mas a situação já estava fugindo do controle. O que estava havendo, afinal de contas?

Eles não se apertaram as mãos, ou lançaram sorrisos. Ambos estavam sérios e esquivos.

"Você quer tomar café da manhã em algum lugar? Posso te levar até a NYADA", Finn me perguntou, inclinando o corpo em minha direção, e mantendo a voz baixa.

_Esquisito_, não pude deixar de pensar.

Não que eu esperasse que ele aceitasse numa boa tomar café da manhã com meus amigos que, certamente, iriam importuná-lo. Mas por que ele estava tão apressado? Ele nem tinha tido uma conversa de verdade com Kurt e Santana!

"Tudo bem", respondi. "A gente conversa mais tarde", falei para Santana e Kurt. E daí, fui buscar a minha bolsa. Percebi que Finn me seguiu – na verdade, sua mão estava na minha o tempo inteiro. Voltei para dentro de meu quarto e encostei a porta. "Finn, relaxa. A Santana já gosta de você e, por mais que Kurt tenha agido daquele jeito esquisito, ele é um cara legal", afirmei, de frente a ele. Olhei bem para seu rosto: ele parecia apavorado. "Ahn", ele resmungou. "Há alguma coisa que precisa me contar?", perguntei. Eu já estava começando a acreditar que alguma coisa muito errada tinha acontecido. E, talvez, fosse algo relacionado a Kurt, já que ambos agiram de forma inexplicável. Finn, entretanto, negou. "Só... Vamos sair daqui", ele disse, em seguida. "Finn...?", preocupei-me de imediato com sua resposta.

Ele apanhou a minha bolsa das minhas mãos e me puxou para fora do quarto.

"Devo dizer 'até amanhã de manhã'?", Santana perguntou maliciosamente, quando eu e Finn estávamos atravessando a sala. Lancei a ela um olhar raivoso. Às vezes, eu odiava os comentários ridículos dela. Qual era a graça de me constranger? "Até mais tarde, então, Finn!", ela falou mais alto. Finn olhou para ela e disse: "Até mais, Santana". Kurt, por algum motivo, tinha desaparecido e, por isso, Finn não teve oportunidade de se despedir dele. Eu estava com um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo. Kurt nunca fora de se esconder – muito pelo contrário, sempre gostara muito de se misturar com as pessoas.

Eu e Finn saímos porta afora, e ele suspirou.

"Melhor?", perguntei.

Ele assentiu. "Eu disse que tudo iria ficar bem", respondi. Ele realmente parecia mais aliviado. Perguntei-me o porquê. Bem, é claro que ele não imaginava que teria de enfrentar meus amigos – e aquela era, realmente, uma situação horrível. Mas, no fim, proou-se que não tinha sido um completo desastre. Certo? Quer dizer, eu ainda estava inteira e não precisei ouvir Santana dizer sobre 'como aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes'. Talvez nunca acontecera, porque eu nunca sentira uma atração tão forte por alguém antes. Nunca tinha dormido com alguém no primeiro encontro.

"Tem um Subway perto daqui, fica na Morris Park. É rapidinho até lá", eu comentei com Finn. Já estávamos na calçada, e ele não tinha dito nada durante todo aquele tempo. A mão dele continuava na minha, mas não conversou comigo. Estava silencioso, e eu me perguntava se eu tinha feito algo de errado. Comecei a ficar apreensiva. Parecia que tudo estava ótimo e perfeito antes que saíssemos de meu quarto, antes que ele conhecesse Kurt e Santana. Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar para aquele momento... Ele tinha sido tão doce lá no meu quarto. Por que tinha mudado? O que o tinha incomodado? Será que meus amigos o tinham feito desistir de mim?

Finn assentiu, concordando. Passou-me seu capacete, depois.

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?", perguntou, insegura.

Eu tinha dormido com ele na primeira oportunidade, tinha passado por cima das minhas virtudes, ou seja lá como chamam isso, e ele estava me dando um gelo! Era o que me parecia, ao menos.

Por quê?

"Relaxa, Broadway. Não é nada com você", ele respondeu, me olhando de um modo que me fez ficar mais relaxada mesmo. E daí, ele me presenteou com um sorriso – aquele meu sorriso preferido – e fez um carinho na minha bochecha com os dedos. "Estou muito feliz de estar aqui contigo", Finn adicionou. Olhei para meus pés, meio encabulada. Gostava quando ele me intimidava, no bom sentido, com suas palavras. Eu me sentia uma garotinha ridícula, mas era ótimo. Ainda com o capacete na minha mão direita, Finn se aproximou mais de mim e me abraçou. É, no meio da rua, na frente de um monte de gente que passava. "Estou muito feliz", ele repetiu no meu ouvido.

Quando ele me soltou, eu sorri.

"Eu também estou", concordei. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Se não tiver nada importante para fazer pela manhã por que não me acompanha nas aulas?", propus logo em seguida. A verdade era que me afastar dele era como se eu estivesse sozinha no mundo. Com ele, eu não tinha medo de ser quem era e gostava de ser aquela Rachel Berry meio descarada. "Vou assistir você cantar?", ele quis saber. "Sim, tenho um período de Instrução Vocal. Então?".

"Vou adorar", ele me garantiu.

* * *

**Parte XVI**

_My head may fall_

_Your voice will guide me through it all_

Acompanhar Rachel em suas aulas me provocou medo, de início. Ela era a garota ais especial que já encontrara, era talentosa e era ótima no sexo. Mas eu continuava um fracassado. Não tinha emprego, não tinha terminado o ensino médio, não era bom em muita coisa.

Entretanto, assim que nos adentramos no grande prédio principal da universidade o medo deu lugar à tranquilidade. Rachel cumprimentou algumas pessoas e, aos poucos, fui aprendendo que nada ali deveria me meter medo. Era um novo mundo, era óbvio – mas um mundo ao qual não pertencia. Eu e Rachel não fazíamos parte do mesmo mundo, portanto nada poderia me atingir. Não estava competindo com ela, e nem ela estava tentando me intimidar. Por isso, aos poucos, fui respirando aliviado.

Ainda que o meu reencontro com Kurt, mais cedo, aparecesse na minha mente quando eu menos esperava, eu me esforçava para me concentrar nas palavras ou nos movimentos de Rachel.

Tinha sido traumático, é claro. Ter visto Kurt depois de tanto tempo, digo. Se ele tivesse se aproximado de mim no Spotlight, talvez, eu não fosse me chocar tanto. Tinha me esquecido que Kurt iria estar no loft, logo pela manhã. Não estava, de maneira alguma, preparado para dizer quaisquer palavras a ele. Mas tê-lo visto logo após acordar na cama de Rachel, depois de uma noite incrível... Bem, mudava um pouco as circunstâncias. Por que _diabos_ ele foi ser melhor amigo justamente de Rachel? Da única garota que, muito provavelmente, me faria capaz de dar um rumo na minha vida?

Insano, somente insano. Apenas isso.

Mas eu tentava me impelir a esquecer tudo aquilo, porque o tempo que passava com Rachel era muito mais importante. Tudo que sabia era que eu estava represando aquele sentimento muito mais forte do que uma simples atração e a cada minuto que passava aquilo que intensificava. Porque Rachel era incrível. Naquelas roupas justas de bailarina, ou naqueles vestidos apertados de dança... Ela era incrivelmente perfeita. Por mais que ela tenha encontrado erros em sua coreografia, diante de meus olhos era ela absolutamente incrível.

"Você é muito boa nisso", eu falei a ela, no intervalo de cinco minutos. Ela tinha se sentado ao meu lado para repor as energias e para beber água. "Na verdade, eu tropecei no final", ela disse. "Sério? Eu nem percebi", afirmei. Eu estava tão vidrado nela que não tinha notado nada de imperfeito. Ela era como uma grande estrela brilhando no centro da sala – todos os seus colegas eram meramente pontinhos fracos.

Almoçamos juntos, horas depois. E eu fiquei me perguntando onde estaria aquele almofadinha que se intitulava namorado dela. O seu ex-namorado, no caso. Não que eu acreditasse que fosse seu novo namorado, afinal apenas tínhamos passado a noite juntos – não que, também, eu acreditasse que seria nossa primeira e última noite juntos; queria acreditar que não estávamos juntos pelo mero acaso que, depois daquilo, nunca mais a veria. Mas é claro que, por um lado, aquela era uma possibilidade remota: talvez eu tivesse de sair de New York, partir para outro destino. E então nos separaríamos. No entanto, eu tinha certeza de que, acontecesse o que for, aquele desejo além do sexual nunca me abandonaria. Eu me sentia perder o fôlego perto dela, porque Rachel era tão bonita e sexy (mesmo que não soubesse). Ela tinha me cativado por inteiro e, talvez, ainda não tivesse a ciência daquilo. Com certeza, ela acredita que eu sumiria logo ao amanhecer, ou então depois disso. Que seria apenas mais uma. Mas eu estava cansado de ter todas as garotas para mim: queria sossegar um pouco, ter uma única garota para mim.

Estava aprendendo a entendê-la, também.

Ela tinha um lado tímido que, na maior parte do tempo, ditava seus dias. Ela gostava de fazer jogo duro – e não era porque fazia aquilo de propósito. Rachel era tímida por natureza, gostava de se resguardar, e aquilo me era completamente atrativo. Aquela maneira doce e meiga me excitava e me deixava meio louco. Se não fosse por aquilo, talvez, eu nunca a teria notado, nunca teria insistido nela. E aquele seu modo de agir era completamente lindo.

Mas, sobretudo, vê-la mais relaxada, misturando a timidez com a liberdade era ainda mais apaixonante. Durante a noite anterior eu tinha percebido aquilo: que ela ficava ainda mais incrível quando estava mais poderosa, quando não precisava se controlar a todo instante. E é claro que eu não queria que ela se controlasse na minha frente, gostava dela no poder, ditando o ritmo, ou ditando nossas conversas. Gostava de sua segurança, quando tinha as palavras certas para me dizer, quando insistia em me persuadir a algo, quando me beijava quando eu estava distraído.

Rachel era surpreendente.

Incrivelmente talentosa em todos os aspectos – certamente, o sexo tinha sido maravilhoso – e a cada minuto eu apenas me surpreendia com ela.

A certa altura, da nossa mesa do pequeno restaurante onde estávamos, ela acenou para uma negra que se aproximava. Rachel fez um gesto de junte-se-a-nós, e a negra sentou-se à nossa frente. "Não quero chegar já reclamando, mas o Jesse está ficando cada vez mais insuportável. Estou quase desistindo de ter aulas com ele. Estou ficando louca?", a garota disse, se dirigindo para a Rachel. E daí olhou para mim, me oferecendo um sorriso simpático. "E aí, quem é você?", ela me perguntou. Estendi a mão. "Finn. Sou um a-amigo de Rachel", minha fala saiu meio gaguejada, pois tinha ficado um pouco incerto sobre o que lhe dizer. Quem eu era, afinal? Não fazia parte daquele mundo e, certamente, não fazia parte de mundo algum. Só se fosse do Mundo dos Fracassados. Mas é claro que eu não me apresentaria daquele modo. "Amigo, sei", a garota resmungou. "Sou Mercedes, a escrava particular de Jesse St. James. E não pense que há sexo, porque eu não sou tão baixa. Só que, de vez em quando, é inevitável falar a ele uns palavrões", Mercedes me disse num ar jocoso.

"Mercedes!", Rachel ralhou numa risada.

"Não escolhi mentir na vida, Diva", Mercedes disse.

Olhei surpreso para Rachel. Diva?

Rachel riu de novo e disse: "É só um apelido".

"Apelido que nada, é a vida real. Você nunca a viu em véspera de teste vocal. Ela fica mais insuportável que o babaca do St. James", Mercedes refutou, num tom totalmente sério. Olhei para Rachel novamente, lançando a ela um sorriso divertido. Rachel balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse me dizendo para esquecer aquilo. "Quem é o 'babaca do St. James'?", perguntei. Rachel pigarreou e baixou os olhos. "Ninguém importante", ela disse.

"Isso é sério? Achei que você transasse com ele todos os fins de semana", Mercedes comentou, mordendo um bolinho de chocolate. Vi Rachel arregalar os olhos, parecendo mortificada. Meus olhos examinaram Rachel um pouco mais e notei que seu rosto estava ganhando uma coloração avermelhada. "Espera, esse cara é _aquele cara_?", inquiri à Rachel. "_Aquele cara _que te deixou no Spotlight?", insisti. Rachel me olhou de soslaio. "Bem, ele não é mais nada para mim agora", ela me respondeu num tom que dizia expressamente para não estendermos o assunto. Ela estava sendo enfática. "Ele sempre foi um imbecil, na minha opinião", Mercedes, sem delongas, já foi pontuando sua avaliação.

"_Ele_ era seu namorado?", me dirigi à Rachel, que parecia encabulada e insatisfeita. Mas eu não precisava de uma confirmação; eu sabia e pronto. "Fico feliz por você tê-lo largado", comentei. Vi Rachel comprimir os lábios, num gesto incomodado. "Se fica feliz por isso, apenas porque acha que vou dormir com você de novo, é melhor parar de ficar", Rachel me disse. Fiquei momentaneamente absorto numa névoa branca, espessa e que me levou a me confundir. Retornei meu olhar para ela, chocado.

E daí ri. Porque, na verdade, não havia muita coisa que eu poderia fazer. Isso fez com que Mercedes, a garota negra, também risse.

"Não sei o que há contigo hoje, Miss Diva, mas é melhor que você fique feliz por esse cara querer te levar pra cama de novo. Pelo menos ele não é o pedante do St. James", Mercedes disse à Rachel.

Rachel suspirou, não sei se de raiva ou de arrependimento.

"Não quero saber de você metendo o Jesse na conversa, Mercedes", Rachel respondeu. "Ah, qual é!", Mercedes revirou os olhos. "Você nem estava _feliz_. Agora, por exemplo, você parece _realmente_ feliz".

Entendi o que ela disse de imediato, por isso sorri para ela. "Então, apenas trate de continuar feliz. Transando ou não com esse cara. Finn, certo? Tanto faz. Pelo menos...", lá ia a garota dizer alguma coisa, mas Rachel a interrompeu: "Eu já não disse para parar de...".

E daí eu a interrompi:

"Eu ainda estou aqui, oi".

As duas me olharam. Rachel parecia que estava meio enfezada, mas eu logo percebi que o motivo não era eu. "Chega desse assunto, combinado?", Rachel falou alto, parecendo bastante cheia daquilo.

Uau, ou o cara era horrível no sexo, ou era uma péssima companhia no cinema. Quer dizer, ninguém merece um cara que ri nas horas erradas, ou que fica falando com a gente durante a melhor parte do filme. Provavelmente, Jesse era meio um saco.

Pontos para mim.

"Você ainda quer me acompanhar na Preparação Vocal II?", ela me perguntou em seguida, num tom mais neutro que o normal. Dava para ver o quanto ela estava se esforçando para não se estressar com aquilo – ou seria com a outra garota? O assunto já era meio chato; afinal, você nunca quer saber sobre o ex de alguém. Ninguém quer saber muito sobre o passado de alguém, de qualquer modo. Especialmente se, em alguma hora, esse passado se fez presente na cama. Simplesmente nojento, sinceramente.

"Claro. Se você tiver de cantar, estou lá", respondi prontamente. E depois sorri. Ela não sorriu de volta, acho que não queria se desmanchar demais na frente da Mercedes, mas notei que seu semblante já estava mais sincero.

"Não posso prometer nada muito legal, porque...".

"Relaxa", eu disse.

"Certo. Se você vão ficar nessa de transamos-mas-estamos-tentando-agir-como-se-não-fosse-nada-de-mais, estou fora dessa. A gente se vê depois, Rach", Mercedes falou. Ah, brilhante ideia! Por favor, que fosse embora para que eu pudesse conversar _de verdade_ com a Rachel. Levar um papo sério. Porque Mercedes tinha razão, eu e Rachel estávamos apenas fingindo que aquilo tudo não era nada. Mas, com certeza, significava alguma coisa.

Significava, por exemplo, que se eu fosse começar a namorá-la, teria de dar de cara com o meu meio-irmão do passado. Aquele mesmo que fingira que não me conhecera horas mais cedo. Não que eu tivesse sido muito simpático, também. Acho que em circunstâncias assim ninguém está preparado para sorrisos e apertos de mão. Significava, também, que se eu fosse acordar com Rachel pelada em frente ao guarda-roupa, eu poderia muito bem me acostumar com aquilo. Se bem que preferiria acordar com ela ainda ao meu lado. Mas acho que quanto a isso não havia muito que se fazer. Tinha de aceitar que ela tinha aula pela manhã e, por isso, acordava bem mais cedo que eu.

Mercedes foi embora da mesa, indo se juntar com um pessoal mais à frente.

"Você acha que estamos fazendo isso? Porque, com certeza, não era a minha intenção. Quer dizer, se fosse a minha intenção eu não o teria convidado para vir aqui", Rachel desatou a falar, num tom meio preocupado e com as sobrancelhas subindo e descendo. "Não sei. Você acha que devamos dar importância a isso?", perguntei. Rachel ficou me encarando e daí encarou o prato quase vazio. E daí levantou o olhar rapidamente, meio incerta. "A isso o quê?", ela quis saber. Eu tive uma súbita vontade de rir, meio desacreditado e meio, também, verdadeiramente alegre. Uma coisa sobre Rachel Berry que eu estava começando a adorar – e eu duvidava muito que, algum dia, fosse deixar de adorar – é que ela se fingia de burrinha. E nem mesmo _meio_ burrinha ela era. Tinha passado horas suficientes na cama dela para entender o quanto ela era inteligente. Na verdade, ela não se fazia de burrinha, se fazia de desentendida. Ela meio que um amor. Quer dizer, se você entende o porquê ela tomava essa atitude. Acho que, normalmente, era porque ela não queria antecipar nada. Ela era muito certa quanto ao que queria, por isso nunca deixava que seus sentimentos corressem à frente, meio desembestados.

Era isso que estava fazendo: controlando seus sentimentos.

"Relaxa, Broadway. Não estou te cobrando nada. Você pode não dar importância para isso".

"Não era minha intenção", ela repetiu.

"Continua não sendo. Veja só, você está sendo legal comigo. Deixou-me invadir seu espaço, deixou-me que conhecesse sua amiga que acha que estamos fingindo que não transamos...", falei. "Na verdade, a Mercedes é meio dramática. Outro dia ela quis que o pessoal da produção lhe trouxesse um monte de toalhinhas cor de rosa, porque disse que se fosse olhar para qualquer outra cor iria se desconcentrar e não faria uma boa apresentação na Preparação", Rachel comentou. "Ela me chama de Diva, mas basicamente a Diva é ela, eu juro", ela afirmou. "Bom, até agora não a vi atacando ninguém com um guarda-chuva", eu dei de ombros, meio que sorrindo. Isso bastou para que ela também sorrisse.

"Eu realmente não sei onde estava com a cabeça", ela disse, ainda sorrindo e olhando para mim.

"Quando aceitou o encontro de ontem?", perguntei.

Ela fez que não, se aproximando de mim, ignorando todo mundo ao nosso redor.

"Não, quando fingi que não ligava para você".

"Então você ligava?", perguntei. Fiz com que minhas mãos se depositassem nas costas dela. Não sabia se estávamos numa cena completamente idiota, mas a questão não era essa. A questão é que eu poderia ignorar todo mundo só por conta de Rachel. Para mim, não havia ninguém ali dentro que me interessasse tanto quanto ela.

"Eu estava dando uma de difícil, achei que você entenderia", Rachel disse. "Na verdade, eu entendi. Mas não aceitei, porque... Digamos que, quando você gosta de alguém, você enfrenta muitos cafés amargos por essa pessoa, e muitas horas sentado na mesma posição", minha face foi ao encontro dela, mas estanquei bem próximo a ela.

"Desculpe por tudo isso", Rachel disse, sorrindo e brincando com a franja. Adorei esse gesto nela desde o primeiro momento. Ela simplesmente fica lá com os dedos no cabelo, fazendo uma dancinha. É engraçado e meio que irresistível. "Se você me prometer que aceita um segundo encontro, talvez eu apareça mais vezes para cafés amargos no final da noite", propus. Olhei para Rachel; ela abriu a boca e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Nada disso. Sabe o que você vai fazer? Na verdade, você deveria fazer isso sempre. Você vai ir lá ao Spotlight e cantar. Já disse que sua voz é realmente legal?", ela perguntou, num tom meio sussurrado. "É a primeira vez. Se quiser repetir...", sorri mais.

"Convencido!", Rachel jogou o corpo para trás, segurando o riso.

"Então eu deveria cantar mais?", inquiri, trazendo-a para mais perto novamente. "Já tentou um folk? Ficaria _realmente_ incrível", Rachel assentiu. "Não sou muito desse tipo", respondi.

"Você só canta rock?".

"É mais a minha cara".

"Já ouviu Waiting for a Superman, do Iron &amp; Wine?", ela me perguntou. "Não. É rock?".

"Vamos deixar isso pra trás. Você é um cantor e deve se habituar a cantar _tudo_".

Pensei nisso. Eu, um cantor. Cantor coisa nenhuma! Eu arranhava bem mal em tudo e, segundo Puck, éramos estávamos destinados ao fundo do poço. E sobre isso eu só tinha uma coisa a declarar: eu concordava com ele.

"Eu não sou um cantor", eu a contradisse veementemente. "_Você_ é uma cantora. Você não canta desde os cinco anos? É a sua _escolha_. Eu canto para aparecer", eu lhe disse. Rachel ficou me olhando. "Finn, eu reconheço alguém com potencial quando vejo. Acho que... Bem", ela parou. Parecia meio desconfortável – pude constar isso, porque ela ficou se remexendo na cadeira como se não tivesse posição para ficar. "Acha o quê?", insisti. "Não ia falar isso na frente dos seus amigos, mas... A questão é que você é bom _sem_ eles. Não que eles estraguem o negócio, mas é que... Simplesmente tudo funciona com_ você_, não com todo mundo reunido". Não falei nada. Aquilo parecia inusitado. Eu e Puck, principalmente, tínhamos uma cumplicidade muito grande com relação à música. Não poderia nunca excluí-lo. Ele era bom em alguns palpites e, até aquele momento, eu acreditava que éramos uma boa dupla. Talvez fosse _Sam_ quem destoasse totalmente. "Não estou dizendo que vocês têm de acabar com a banda, mas alguma coisa não _casa_ entre vocês três. Percebi isso ontem, enquanto eu estava no piano. Você foi _incrível_, Finn. E não o seria se Puck e Sam estivessem cantando junto contigo".

Fiquei em silêncio novamente. Isso repercutiu em Rachel de modo negativo. "Me desculpe, eu não quis aborrecê-lo. Foi só uma coisa que pensei, ontem no Musique", ela logo quis esclarecer. "É que eles sempre foram meus melhores amigos, não poderia fazer isso sem eles. Seria, não sei, meio que uma traição. Puck é o idealizador de tudo. Seria injusto com ele, entende?", perguntei.

Rachel assentiu. "Desculpe", ela repetiu. "Mas você deveria cantar sozinho mais vezes. Prometo cantar com você, uma vez ou outra".

"Mas só se for folk?", eu quis saber, fazendo certa graça. Rachel riu e fez que não. "Quero cantar qualquer coisa com você, Finn".

Pensando bem, eu também estava querendo cantar com ela desde a tarde anterior. Digamos que, quando alguém toca piano tão bem quanto Rachel, automaticamente você começa a pensar que seria muito legal cantar com ela, também.

Juntamos as mãos, e nos levantamos. Quando já estávamos num dos corredores, eu passei um dos meus braços ao redor dos ombros dela. Rachel não o retirou dali.

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**Honestamente, não faço ideia da confusão que aconteceu com a atualização desse capítulo, porque eu sempre confiro depois e estava tudo certo. E eu já o substituí duas vezes e não muda nada, mas vamos ver se agora vai dar. #rezando**

**Anyway, espero que tenham gostado! Por enquanto não vai ter smut, quando tiver aviso no início ;)**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, porque cês sabem que eu amo. **

**Love, Nina. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Parte XVII**

_I can hear you,_

_I'm following your voice_

Quando não disse nada para fazer Finn parar de me abraçar como se fosse meu namorado foi porque eu meio que queria que ele fosse meu namorado. Ele era um cara legal; estava suportando toda aquela chatice de música – a verdade é que, para quem não está familiarizado com a Broadway, a NYADA pode ser muito entediante – e sorria para cada coisa que eu lhe contava, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa muito interessante. Só que, na maior parte do tempo, apenas parecia que eu estava tentando bancar a nerd musical pra cima dele. Mas parecia que ele não se importava. Quando entramos no salão destinado aos prêmios dos professores e ex-professores, e inclusive dos ex-alunos, Finn disse: "Não sei muito sobre o futuro, Broadway. Mas sei que você estará aqui daqui a uns anos. Simplesmente _sei_". E isso foi realmente um amor da parte dele. Ele nunca me ouvira cantar, mas lá estava ele dizendo esse tipo de coisa. A única coisa que Jesse me dizia quanto ao Salão dos Troféus era: "Você vai precisar se esforçar _de verdade_, Rachel. Não pense que isso é brincadeirinha pra amador". De vez em quando é muito bom saber que alguém tem essa visão totalmente positivista da sua vida; esperava, do fundo do meu coração, que Finn tivesse razão. Que, algum dia, eu estivesse ali para todo mundo ver. Que eu tivesse uma estrela e tudo mais.

E daí, seguimos para a minha aula de Preparação Musical. A verdade é que eu estava meio nervosa. Eu nunca cantara para uma plateia além dos meus amigos. E uma coisa é cantar pros seus amigos – eles meio que não podem/não devem te julgar na sua frente – e pros seus professores. Outra coisa é cantar para alguém pelo qual está se apaixonando.

Espera, eu disse isso?

Estou ferrada se a Santana e o Kurt saberem.

Ah, que se danasse! Eu estava mesmo entrando naquele típico estado de estupor que antecede os minutos de uma paixão. E talvez nem fosse uma paixão – e se fosse amor? E se ele fosse embora, como me dissera, e eu nunca mais o tirasse da cabeça?

Talvez eu _devesse_ parar de dizer que estava me apaixonando por ele para que assim aquilo não se concretizasse de verdade...

Mas a questão central era: eu estava nervosa. Eu nunca tivera uma plateia assim. Não alguém que tinha apostado todas as suas fichas em mim. E se ele tivesse errado? E se eu nunca pisasse na Broadway? E se eu fosse um fracasso?

O Sr. Wells já estava posicionado ao piano e me aguardava. Pedi gentilmente para que Finn se sentasse em uma das cadeiras próximas – nós tínhamos aula teórica ali de vez em quando – e fui falar com o professor para pedir-lhe que Finn ficasse. O Sr. Wells, que era do tipo que não se incomodava com quase nada – a menos que eu errasse alguma nota –, deu de ombros e nada mais disse. Ergui meu polegar em direção a Finn, para lhe indicar que não se preocupasse. E daí, sentei-me na cadeira ao lado do Sr. Wells. Dei uma olhada na partitura disposta no pedestal. A música do dia era No One Is Alone, do musical Into The Woods. É claro que eu era espetacular com West Side Story e Funny Girl, mas de modo geral era ótima com os outros musicais. Por isso, imediatamente relaxei. Não era grande adoradora de Into The Woods, mas já tinha certa experiência com aquela música – não era de cantá-la toda semana, mas lembrava-me de já tê-la cantado em outras ocasiões.

O que mais gostava nessa música era a sonoridade: eu poderia sussurrar que tudo estava certo, aliás, eu adorava sussurrar nas músicas. Aquilo era tão Broadway. Claro que Broadway era alegria e muita dança, mas os sussurros... Ah, esses me ganhavam totalmente! As melhores canções eram as mais suaves.

_Mother cannot guide you_

_Now you're on your own_

_Only my beside you_

_Still, you're not alone_

_No one is alone, truly_

_No one is alone_

Finn estava à frente da turma, na primeira carteira. Estava mais ou menos na minha lateral, no canto direito, já que o piano ficava no lado esquerdo, bem no começo da sala. Não queria ficar olhando-o muito, como se ele fosse a pessoa que estivesse me estimulando a cantar – embora eu soubesse que era esse mesmo papel que ele estava desempenhando. Então eu apenas olhava-o de soslaio, porque me concentrava melhor de olhos fechados. Essa música, assim como People, necessitava de coisas assim.

De vez em quando, podia ver Finn sorrindo, e eu não sabia bem o porquê daquilo. Achava que era por causa da música – apesar de ser uma canção um pouco deprimida. Mas daí eu me recordava do que ele me dissera, sobre eu ser especial e sobre meu futuro ser na Broadway, e de repente sabia perfeitamente o porquê daqueles sorrisos. Era porque eu estava fazendo uma coisa certa.

Quanto mais eu me esforçava em ser perfeita – e eu sabia que estava sendo, já que Sr. Wells não tinha me interrompido nem uma vez e ainda podia ouvir o temporizador tiquetaqueando ao fundo – mais eu queria ter um vislumbre de Finn. Mais eu queria largar a canção e deixá-la para lá, pois eu sabia que nada daquilo iria substituir o que estava sentindo.

Era uma mistura forte de felicidade e de conforto jamais sentida. E quanto mais eu sentia aquilo, mais eu percebia que, inevitavelmente, eu estava me apaixonando. Como que caindo num buraco; sabia que ainda estava flutuando, pois meus pés não estavam no chão. Não sabia se estariam, alguma hora. Acho que é esse o negócio do amor: você sempre está com a cabeça nas nuvens. Sempre pensando em _outra_ pessoa, sempre _se esforçando_ para fazer a outra pessoa sorrir, sempre desejando ser especial para _uma determinada pessoa. _

Achava que, enfim, eu sabia um pouco sobre o amor.

Nada muito certeiro ou estonteante – apenas uma flama que eu sentia queimar dentro de mim. Nada do tipo sexual, era mais do tipo que apenas _aquecia_ o peito.

_Hard to see the light now_

_Just don't let it go_

_Things will came out right now_

_We can make it so_

_Someone is on your side_

_Someone is on your side_

_No one is alone_

"Está melhor, acho que não preciso me estender. Gostaria de fazer as anotações agora?", Sr. Wells falou, quando acabei de cantar e abri os olhos. A primeira coisa que vi foi um sorriso caído dele. O sorriso dele era sempre caído, de qualquer modo. Ele sorria pouco, mas talvez estivesse o fazendo por causa de Finn. Não que Sr. Wells não fosse simpático – ele era um dos poucos professores que tinha que conseguia fazer um elogio –, mas eu comecei a achar que Finn surtira aquele efeito mais exagerado no velho. Mas a verdade era que eu estava louca para dar o fora dali. Não queria fazer anotações nenhuma, nem discutir a minha performance como habitualmente fazia.

Eu apenas queria ficar sozinha com Finn. Talvez voltar para o loft e cozinhar alguma coisa boa o bastante para que ele engolisse – eu era vegetariana e não sabia fazer mais nada além de lasanha e macarrão. Pelo menos eu não morria de fome. Ou tanto fazia. Se ele quisesse ir pra cama comigo mais uma vez, quem era eu para renegar isso? Talvez eu apenas precisasse de outra rodada na cama mesmo. Pra aliviar o estresse, ou qualquer coisa. Mas sabia que queria estar perto de Finn.

Era uma loucura. Eu estava ficando louca. Não sabia que ele poderia me afetar tanto. Não sabia se era porque ele era tão gentil – e sabia falar coisas legais na hora certa –, ou porque estava suportando ficar ali na NYADA muito bem, ou porque eu tinha gostado por demais de transar com ele. Ou simplesmente porque a presença dele – quer dizer, ele era uma subespécie de gigante, ou algo assim – era tão chamativa que não conseguia fazer nada além de querer me achegar no colo dele e dizer que deveríamos ir embora dali.

No fim, acabei dizendo: "Claro". Eu tinha concordado em fazer as malditas anotações, porque afinal era para aquilo que estava ali. Ele não tinha culpa se eu estava desejando transar pela segunda vez com um _quase_ desconhecido – porque, agora, era claro que eu conhecia bastante Finn. Certo, ele não tinha me contato sobre seu passado, sobre por que largara a escola, por exemplo. Mas e daí? Com o tempo eu descobriria. Afinal, a confiança não nasce assim, de uma outra para outra. E, apesar de ele ter aparecido muitas vezes no Spotlight naquela semana, não era como se eu tivesse dado chance para conversar. Nossa relação, eu pensei, tinha começado justamente a partir da hora que eu aceitara tocar aquele piano enquanto ele cantava Against The Wind. Somente a partir daquele momento que eu aceitara tê-lo em minha vida. É claro que tinha conversado com ele sobre a banda e sobre as aulas de bateria, mas eram assuntos tão superficiais que eu quase não conseguia incluí-los no nosso relacionamento.

É engraçado, mas a partir do momento em que você é levada para um lugar decente e, depois, transa com essa mesma pessoa que te levou ao lugar decente é que, às vezes, um relacionamento começa. Às vezes, tem gente que nem precisa ir para o lugar decente, pula logo pra próxima etapa. Mas acho que eu não conseguiria ser esse tipo de pessoa. Não que eu fosse careta, mas digamos que depois de uma boa conversa você consegue perceber se quer ou não transar com essa pessoa. Não que uma coisa esteja ligada à outra, mas se a pessoa não consegue ser minimamente _legal _com você, por que você vai se dar ao trabalho de transar com ela se, muito provavelmente, ela vai te deixar no meio da noite?

Eu estava meio que cansada de não ter ninguém legal perto de mim. E Finn _era_ um cara legal. Ele me chamava de 'Broadway', por exemplo. Ninguém que eu conhecesse poderia me tachar tão acertadamente de algo. E ele nem era alguém que eu conhecesse há muito tempo. Mas ele tinha conseguido me descrever com apenas uma palavra. Não conhecia ninguém que poderia me conhecer tão bem. Ele tinha sido o único que me dissera que eu era especial – e a gente nem tinha se beijado ainda! Ou seja, Finn era mesmo _muito_ legal. E estava se esforçando. Ele ainda estava ali.

Ele ficou ali, aliás. Enquanto eu fazia as minhas anotações e assentia. Não se levantou, ou tentou chamar a minha atenção nem uma vez para perguntar se aquilo iria demorar. Ele ficou na cadeira, olhando e esperando. Não o ouvi suspirar num tom cansado, também. Ele simplesmente ficou ali, como se fosse a obrigação dele. Ele poderia muito bem ter ido embora, como poderia ter ido embora no meio da noite – mas eu estava quase colocando a minha mão no fogo por aquilo: Finn não era esse tipo de cara. Ele era do tipo que ficava. Que te apertava contra ele e sussurrava um 'boa noite' e que sorria quando você olhava para ele, do outro lado da sala.

Deus, ele era lindo. Não somente por fora, mas por dentro. E daí se ele tinha um passado meio ruim? Quando você ama alguém você apoia a pessoa, não é? Se ele me revelasse qualquer coisa horrível como eu poderia fugir dele, se já estava apaixonada?

Eu estava _apaixonada_.

Deus, eu estava _muito_ apaixonada.

E você não deve fugir de quem ama, a menos que esse amor acabe. E o meu amor por ele, eu bem sabia, apenas estava crescendo. A cada instante. Crescia como uma bola de neve no inverno. Avolumava-se dentro de mim que quase não cabia.

Fiquei ali anotando tudo pacientemente. Por sorte, não havia muito que apontar. Sr. Wells, na verdade, foi bastante sucinto.

"Espero-a amanhã", ele me disse, assim que fechei meu caderno. "Agora, vá tomar um café com o seu namorado", Sr. Wells fez um aceno com a cabeça em direção à Finn, soando muito divertido para alguém que já estava no quarto casamento e que não suportava mais a nova esposa. De imediato, eu fiquei meio sem graça. Não sabia se ele sabia: que eu já tivera um namorado firme. E que, agora, eu não estava mais namorando. A verdade é que todo mundo gostava do Jesse e o conhecia. Sr. Wells tinha sido o tutor de Jesse por quase um semestre, antes de Jesse ingressar na monitoria. Mas eu nunca tinha ouvido nada de esplêndido sobre Jesse. Sr. Wells era sempre muito evasivo com relação ao talento dos outros. Talvez porque, quando você chega na idade de se aposentar e não tem mais saco para lidar com egos inflados, você deixa de prestar atenção nos outros. A única que Sr. Wells tinha falado de Jesse para mim era: "Ele tem muito que ensinar". Nada do tipo "Ele é um gênio cantando How Are You Now", ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Sr. Wells não era muito específico, também. Notava isso pelas coisas que dizia sobre mim. Era sempre "Muito bom", ou "Talvez, se você tentar de novo a partir _daqui_...". De modo geral, ele era meio severo, de poucas palavras e entediado.

Por isso, era completamente inusitado que ele tivesse dito para eu tomar um café com meu _namorado_ – alguém que_ não_ era meu namorado. Será que ele estava apenas ignorando o fato de que eu estava no meio de uma transição, ou meramente quis ser engraçadinho, como muita gente é somente para aporrinhar? Porque você já deve ter vivenciado isso. Alguém legal se junta com você – alguém do sexo oposto, é claro – e, se você encontra com alguém da sua família, essa pessoa logo classifica vocês como _namorados_, sendo que vocês nem se veem com frequência. Essa é a vida: sempre te colocando contra o muro. Sempre te fazendo apresentar aquele sorriso amarelo pras pessoas.

"Obrigada", eu lhe disse. A verdade é que eu não estava a fim de explicar que Finn não era meu namorado. Primeiro, Sr. Wells não tinha nada a ver com a minha vida privada. Segundo, Finn estava ali bem perto de nós. Terceiro, eu estava realmente muito a fim de dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível.

Apanhei minhas coisas e guardei na bolsa. Sr. Wells parou o temporizador e trocou a partitura: o próximo aluno cantaria Somewhere, West Side Story. Com a bolsa já no ombro, segui em direção a Finn. Estava meio esquisita: será que ele iria dizer que não era meu namorado? Entretanto, ele nada disse sobre isso. O que me disse foi: "Gostei dessa música. Você a sussurrou a maior parte do tempo, era para ser assim?". Acho que o maior prazer que eu tinha, além de cantar, era explicar às pessoas leigas como as canções da Broadway funcionavam. Por isso, disse que sim. Que eu deveria sussurrar. "Gostei, é meio sexy. Quer dizer, seria mais sexy, se estivéssemos sozinhos e esse cara aí não estivesse na sua frente fazendo caretas esquisitas. Por que ele faz tantas caretas?". Por sorte, Sr. Wells estava ocupado. Não que fosse surdo – mas certamente não se virou para nós e falou "Hein?". Aproveitando que Finn iria deixar aquela história de ser meu namorado para depois – ou talvez, nunca mais a mencionasse – eu ri. Porque era verdade: Sr. Wells era meio que famoso pelas caretas. Mas ri também pelo que Finn tinha dito antes, sobre eu sussurrando ser sexy. É claro que quando cantamos não ficamos julgando o que é ou não sexy. A gente só _canta_. A menos que você esteja em frente a um espelho – coisa que eu adorava fazer, e ainda por cima fingindo que a minha escova de cabelo era o microfone. É o que dizem: você pode crescer e tudo, mas certas coisas ficam para sempre.

"Então? Qual é a próxima parada?", Finn quis saber.

"Tenho uma hora e meia de folga. O que quer fazer?".

Tudo bem, a minha pergunta _foi_ meio sacana. Você não pergunta o que um cara quer fazer. Porque ele vai dizer que quer transar com você no banheiro, ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas, levando em conta que Finn era um cara legal, pensei que aquela pergunta não era tão ruim assim.

Ao contrário de que um cara normal, Finn sugeriu:

"Por que não tomamos um chocolate quente?".

Chocolate quente era um ótimo pedido. Estava meio frio e, se eu não poderia ficar encolhida no colo de Finn, certamente uma xícara de chocolate quente iria melhorar bastante o meu dia. Não que meu dia _precisasse_ ser melhorado. Porque com Finn por perto, eu achava que nada poderia estar melhor.

No meio do corredor, Finn disse: "Aquilo foi realmente lindo, Rachel". Olhei para ele. "A música?", perguntei. Ele negou, então fiquei cética. "Não, não a música. _Você_", ele corrigiu. "Sei que deve estar meio farta das pessoas te bajularem, mas você realmente fica linda cantando. E a sua voz é realmente doce", Finn me disse. Seu tom parecia meio envergonhado – talvez porque achava que estava me bajulando –, mas eu sorri.

"Na verdade, não me bajulam tanto quanto eu gostaria", eu falei, fazendo graça. "Mas... Obrigada. É uma crítica verdadeira, pelo menos. Eu sei que é. Pelo menos você não fica me dizendo que eu deveria me esforçar mais, ou parar de sussurrar", completei. Finn trocou um olhar comigo. "Tá brincando? Eu já disse, você fica sexy sussurrando. Você tem que sussurrar mais", ele afirmou, e eu vi um sorriso brincar nos lábios dele. Bati meu corpo pequeno no dele. "Para com isso. Ninguém fica sexy sussurrando para um velho que faz caretas", eu disse. "Pode sussurrar para mim, então", Finn emendou, com um sorriso. Eu acabei rindo. "E quem é o idiota que iria dizer para você se esforçar mais? Aquilo foi lindo, e não estou falando só de você, agora. Aquela música e a sua voz, não sei. Meio que fizeram um estrago em mim. Como você consegue isso?", Finn me perguntou.

Dei de ombros. Não sabia como conseguia e, certamente, eu não tinha arrebatado tanta gente assim como tinha arrebatado Finn. Eu percebia o quanto ele estava impressionado. E estava _genuinamente_ impressionado, essa era a verdade. Era o que mais me surpreendia, também. "Na verdade, o Jesse me dizia para eu me esforçar todas as vezes", eu disse, meio sem graça. Não é legal falar do ex-namorado com um cara que tem o potencial para ser seu novo namorado. "Ele é um idiota", Finn logo decretou. "Com certeza nunca prestou atenção em você sussurrando desse jeito sexy", ele disse. Soltei outra risada. "Vê se para com isso", eu lhe pedi. "Se ele tivesse prestado atenção nisso, saberia que você fica ainda _mais_ linda quando fica envergonhada", ele me disse.

A verdade é que eu não sentia vontade nenhuma de rolar os olhos, ou de ficar brava por isso. Tudo o que sentia era um emaranhado de sentimentos que me faziam ficar meio agitada e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo. Era legal saber que alguém me achava sexy. Alguns caras já tinham me dito aquilo – mas era só pela boca pra fora; muitas vezes era somente para repetir o sexo, ou algo assim. E eu sabia, simplesmente _sabia_, que Finn estava dizendo aquilo porque acreditava naquilo. Estava falando com vontade e sem segundas intenções. A prova daquilo foi que, imediatamente, ele fez o que tinha feito antes de irmos para Preparação Vocal II: ele abraçou meus ombros. Naquele minuto, aquilo que Sr. Wells tinha dito me voltou à mente.

Puxa vida, como eu _queria_ ser a namorada daquele cara! Como eu gostaria que ele me desse carona todas as manhãs para a NYADA, que tomasse café da manhã comigo, que ficasse feliz por eu fazer um tour com ele pela minha faculdade, que me abraçasse como se quisesse me proteger.

"Venha, seu namorado vai pagar um chocolate duplo pra você", Finn me disse.

Na verdade, ele estava rindo.

Mas aquilo, mais do que nunca, me fez sentir como se mil borboletas estivessem voando dentro do meu estômago.

* * *

**Parte XVIII**

_We are lost when we're together_

_But I'll follow you forever_

"Para onde vai agora?".

Eu sabia que ela estava meramente perguntando – não era como se eu fosse fugir, de repente. Na verdade, eu nunca tivera mais vontade de estar naquela maldita cidade do que naquela hora. É claro que _estávamos_ nos despedindo, mas não para sempre. Eu tinha dito que apareceria mais tarde no Spotlight. Mas aquela pergunta dela soava tão mal... Como se fosse uma despedida definitiva – e Deus bem sabia que tudo que eu queria fazer era passar mais horas e horas na companhia de Rachel; poderia fazer aquilo por dias consecutivos, nunca me cansaria. Porque ela tinha um astral tão _positivo _que eu já estava até começando a acreditar que a minha vida estava andando para frente, finalmente.

"Não sei. Por aí. Vou deixá-la trabalhar um pouco, é claro", lancei a ela uma piscadela divertida. "Eu iria gostar de vê-lo naquela mesma mesa do canto pela tarde e noite inteiras" Rachel disse.

A verdade é que eu queria dizer que tinha mais que fazer do que ficar ali tomando conta dela. Mas era justamente aquela, também, a verdade: eu não tinha nada mais importante, ou interessante para fazer. Puck não tinha me dito de nenhuma piscina que precisasse de uma manutenção, por isso eu estava livre para fazer o que quisesse, incluindo ficar ali dentro do Spotlight sorvendo cafés amargos e fingindo que meus olhos não tentavam se encontrar com os de Rachel. Pensando bem, agora não havia mais motivos para eu fingir nada. Se eu quisesse olhá-la eu deveria. Porque agora nos conhecíamos, não era como se eu estivesse dando em cima dela descaradamente. Quer dizer, quando você passa a noite no quarto de uma garota, digamos que as coisas são diferentes a partir dali.

Era claro que uma parte de mim _queria_ ficar. Mas outra parte queria muito, _muito_ mesmo, partir. Queria que ela sentisse a minha falta, também. Será que ela sentiria?

"Mais tarde eu apareço, juro. Agora eu tenho que... resolver umas coisas".

Foi a coisa mais idiota que já disse na minha vida.

Eu não tinha _nada_ para fazer. Porque é isso que acontece com os fracassados: eles apenas ficam vendo TV, ou cuidando da vida do maldito gato caolho deles. Eles não fazem nada _produtivo_. E quando se é um fracassado, às vezes, é preciso mentir um pouco. Mesmo que seja para a garota pela qual você está nutrindo sentimentos fortes.

Falando naqueles sentimentos fortes, eu tinha certeza de que Rachel me retribuía da mesma forma. Eu podia ver isso nos olhos dela – com certeza, ela estava tentando se resguardar um pouco, mas estava na cara. E não era só isso. O sorriso dela estava bem mais sincero e mais vívido. Talvez a garota negra tivesse razão: Rachel estava _feliz_. E eu sabia que a culpa era minha. Eu tinha surtido aquele efeito nela do mesmo modo como ela o surtira em mim.

E era por isso que eu estava mentindo, entenda bem.

Eu queria fingir ser outra pessoa, uma mais produtiva, para não decepcioná-la. Para deixá-la ainda feliz. Se ela soubesse que eu não tinha emprego fixo e que não fazia nada além de andar por aí com a moto do meu pai... Bem, seria um fracasso. Provavelmente, ela teria vergonha de mim. Provavelmente fosse começar a fingir que não tinha mais horários livres para sair comigo e, aos poucos, ir me afastando até que, finalmente, eu me decepcionasse de um tanto que saísse da cidade para nunca mais vê-la.

E daquele modo a vida continuaria.

Eu tentaria achar uma nova Rachel em todas as esquinas, mas _aquela_ Rachel estava longe de mais de mim e era insubstituível.

E é por isso que não é legal ser um fracassado. Você pode perder uma garota realmente legal.

Rachel assentiu. "Tudo bem", ela disse, sorrindo. Ela parecia uma daquelas adolescentes que tinham acabado de chegar em casa depois do primeiro encontro. Talvez fosse exagero meu, mas era assim que eu percebia as coisas. Talvez estivesse esperando um beijo, também. E lá estava eu com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, prometendo para mim mesmo que não a envergonharia e que não iria dar brecha para que Kurt, caso estivesse dentro do estabelecimento, me visse ali. "Saio às onze hoje, pois não estou na escala de faxina", ela contou. Concordei com a cabeça, para que ela soubesse que aquilo era algo bom. E era. Pelo menos eu poderia levá-la a algum lugar legal e podíamos jantar juntos de novo. "A gente se vê depois então", eu falei.

Eu estava doido para sair dali antes que Kurt saísse na rua e puxasse Rachel para dentro do Spotlight, ou algo assim. Não suportaria ver aquele olhar de censura de novo. Certamente ele estava achando que eu estava apenas brincando com sua melhor amiga. E, na verdade, não poderia culpá-lo por aquilo. Eu era um cara _bastante_ idiota antigamente. E dizia coisas realmente pavorosas para as pessoas.

E era também por aquilo – devido ao meu passado – que eu estava querendo investir em Rachel. E se ela _fosse_ a minha salvação? Porque, muito claramente, estava muito empenhada em me ajudar com a banda e com o negócio das aulas de bateria. Eu poderia, enfim, ter um trabalho. E tudo com a ajuda dela. Eu devia _demais_ à Rachel. E dava para perceber, verdadeiramente, que ela não queria nada em troca.

Eu queria ser uma exceção. Por causa dela eu queria fazer algo da minha vida – e não era só para ganhar dinheiro. Era para que ela tivesse orgulho de mim do mesmo modo como eu tinha dela. Eu sabia que nunca alcançaria nenhuma estrela, mas eu deveria ser bom em _alguma coisa_. Queria ser bom em qualquer coisa apenas para mostrar a ela que, sim, eu tinha mesmo potencial. Que eu valia a pena.

Mas daquele modo, sendo um fracassado, eu não poderia oferecer nada a ela.

Por isso, Rachel estava me fazendo bem. Com ela, eu estava no caminho de acreditar que podia ser mais do que era. Como eu poderia ter uma garota especial e não dar nada a ela? Por isso eu tinha que tomar jeito na minha vida. Tinha que deixar de ser um nada pra me tornar o tudo que ela merecia.

Rachel assentiu mais uma vez. E ficou me olhando, ansiosa.

Eu sabia o que ela queria – e, pra falar a verdade, eu também queria –, mas não iria correr o risco de ver Kurt. Se me demorasse demais, ele poderia surgir e dizer umas verdades na minha cara. E eu bem que merecia.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, na minha frente, e deu um passo para frente. Tinha passos de bailarina. Aquele movimento pareceu uma dança que há muito fora ensaiada. Suas mãos foram parar no meu peito, sem pressão alguma – quase como duas plumas estivessem pousando ali. "O que foi?", notei que o sorriso que ela sustentava meio que esmoreceu. Ela não ousou sair daquela posição, tão próxima de mim, mas eu sabia que estava querendo recuar. Era como se eu a tivesse rejeitando, e aquilo meio que doeu em mim. Por isso, mesmo sabendo que Kurt poderia estar me espionando de lá de dentro, eu enlacei sua cintura esguia e depositei um beijo na testa dela, em cima de sua franja. "Não estou indo embora para sempre, Broadway", eu murmurei acima de sua cabeça. "E-eu sei, eu só...", seus olhos se desconectaram dos meus e, num átimo, Rachel colocou as solas dos pés na calçada e se afastou um passo de mim.

É, é muito bom saber que eu poderia estragar uma coisa que mal tinha começado. Eu tinha aquele dom: ser um idiota com as pessoas.

"A gente se vê depois então", ela me parafraseou num tom neutro, sem sorriso, sem felicidade, sem expressão.

E daí ela virou as costas para mim e entrou no Spotlight. E eu não consegui fazer nada a tempo, porque aquela era a droga da minha vida: eu só conseguia pensar direito minutos depois de uma situação crítica. Murmurei um palavrão e subi na moto.

* * *

Quatro horas depois, eu estava na frente de Puck.

Ele estava atacando um pacotinho de Cheetos sabor pé sujo, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida, por isso estava meio que ocupado. Puck sempre estava ocupado quando se tratava de comida. "Então? Eu te telefonei duas vezes de manhã. Fiz o trabalho sozinho, cara!", ele falou, fazendo farelos alaranjados pularem de sua boca. Era totalmente nojento. "Desculpe, coloquei no silencioso", eu disse.

Puck me olhou. E daí sorriu daquele jeito que apenas Puck era capaz de sorrir. Como se, literalmente, estivesse engolindo um segredo. "Como foi a noite?", ele soergueu as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

A verdade era que eu não estava com vontade de falar sobre aquilo com ele.

"Meu meio-irmão do passado é o melhor amigo da Rachel", eu disse ao invés de qualquer outra coisa. Certamente, Puck não esperava por aquilo, porque ficou quieto por um tempo relativamente longo somente colocando mais salgadinhos na boca. Tudo que eu ouvia era o _croc-croc_ dos salgadinhos sendo mastigados.

"Por que você nunca tem sorte, cara?", foi a pergunta dele.

Era algo que constantemente eu me fazia também. Talvez porque eu nascera para ser um perdedor nato. Verdade fosse dita, eu nunca saíra do estágio 'perdedor' uma única vez desde os meus dezesseis anos.

"Por que você nunca consegue comer de boca fechada?", devolvi.

"Pois é. São os mistérios da vida", Puck me respondeu.

Ficamos em silêncio de novo. O quarto estava meio frio, porque o aquecedor não estava funcionando. Então retirei a jaqueta de couro de meu pai – parecia que, realmente, eu _era_ o meu pai, às vezes – e busquei um pulôver que a mãe de Puck tinha tricotado para mim. O negócio era verde-esmeralda, meio horroroso demais, mas eu nunca saía com ele. "Tive que fingir que nunca o tinha visto antes e quase apertar a mão dele, de manhã", fale, tentando dar continuidade à conversa central. "Fingiu que nunca tinha visto quem?", Puck quis saber, distraído. "Meu meio-irmão. O Kurt".

"Ele não é seu meio-irmão, Finn. Sua mãe não se separou do pai dele?".

"É, mas é estranho vê-lo depois de tanto tempo", disse. Puck revirou os olhos, seriamente perturbado. "O cara não é mais seu meio-irmão. Deixa disso. Me diga sobre a sua _noite_", ele pediu.

"Sinto-me de novo espionado por ele. Eu fiz uma coisa totalmente idiota com a Rachel por causa disso", contei. "Ahãm. E a sua noite?", Puck insistiu.

"Ela foi me beijar, mas eu me fingi de desentendido e beijei a cabeça dela. Tipo, _a cabeça dela._ Mentira, foi a testa. Mas mesmo assim. A testa faz parte da cabeça, não faz?", perguntei. Eu estava me sentindo ansioso e estressado ao mesmo tempo. Queria voltar até o Spotlight e dizer à Rachel que me desculpasse, que não estava pensando direito àquela hora – e realmente não estava, apenas estava preocupado com Kurt. "Ahãm. _E a sua maldita noite_?", Puck inquiriu num tom de quem estava sofrendo de dor de dente.

"Por que _isso_ é importante?!", acabei cedendo e meio que exclamando com irritação. Continuei naquele mesmo tom: "Eu acabei de dizer que, muito provavelmente, ela deve estar me achando um idiota agora". Puck olhou para mim e depois lambeu os dedos cheios de farelo. "Não foi isso que você disse. Você disse que beijou a testa dela. E daí? Algumas garotas gostam disso. É totalmente imbecil, não sei por que eu faria isso em alguém, mas elas gostam. Não gostam? Não entendi por que está tão preocupado com isso", ele desatou a falar e deu de ombros. "Porque, ao contrário de você, eu não fico fazendo cálculos com as garotas só porque transei com elas. Um beijo na testa é meio...", deixei minha frase no ar.

"_Não importa_. Se ela gostou da noite dela, não importa _mesmo_".

"Você é um porco. Vê se limpa isso daí, agora. E, só pra você saber, eu não sou do tipo que larga uma garota no meio da noite, e Rachel não é do tipo que vai se contentar só porque tivemos uma noite ótima".

"_Ah!_", Puck falou. "Então você _vai_ me contar sobre a noite?".

"_Não_, e vê se cala a boca sobre isso", mandei. "Por que não vai me contar?", ele quis saber. "Acabei de contar, não acabei? Disse que tinha sido ótima", respondi, já cansado. Eu sempre ficava cansado de debater com Puck, porque era sempre a mesma coisa. Primeiro, ele não sabia deixar o sexo de lado. Segundo, ele sempre tinha que objetificar o sexo e as mulheres. Terceiro, ele era um imbecil. "Isso não foi uma descrição minuciosa da coisa, Finn", Puck observou. Rolei os olhos. "Porque simplesmente _não vou_ descrever _minuciosamente_ coisa alguma pra você", disse.

Puck ficou calado. "Vou precisar da sua moto. Meu dinheiro está acabando", ele disse, tempo depois. "A moto é minha, e eu vou usá-la mais tarde. Para que a quer?", revidei. Era mesmo um saco ser amigo de um tarado e de um objeto sexual. "Pensei em visitar a Quinn. Já que você está com outra, talvez eu tenha chances com ela", Puck falou, se levantando da poltrona e sacudindo a roupa. Jogou um monte de farelo sabor pé sujo no carpete do quarto. Eu é que não iria limpar aquilo. "Você não tem chance com a Quinn. E eu nem terminei com ela, ainda".

"Bem, meu instinto diz que, se você vai pra cama com uma garota que não é sua namorada, automaticamente você está terminando com a sua real namorada. Posso dar as notícias, se assim preferir. Assim você não precisa terminar com ela por telefone, ou qualquer outra coisa", Puck respondeu.

"Não. Senta aí e fique quieto. _Eu_ vou falar com a Quinn", meu tom estava seco. Será que ele não pensava que poderia deflagrar um caos entre mim e Quinn, caso ela soubesse sobre o término pela boca dele? "Vai falar agora?".

Ele estava me importunando mais ainda. Eu tinha ido ali para conversar, para me manter são, mas ele estava piorando o meu estado. Apenas estava ficando com mais raiva.

"Não. Depois. Outra hora".

"Está com medo de a Rachel te chutar?", Puck sorriu como se tivesse pescado o maior peixe do mundo. "Ela já está apaixonada por mim, só pra você saber", fiz questão de salientar. "E você?", ele quis saber. "E eu _o quê_?", me irritei mais ainda. Estou louco para dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível, mas ainda eram oito da noite. "Você está _apaixonado_ por ela?", Puck perguntou com um quê de riso na voz.

Claro que eu não sabia o que sentia. Não com propriedade. Sentia-me mais capaz ao lado de Rachel, aquilo era verdade. E há muito eu tinha perdido o medo de fracassar quando pensava nela – simplesmente porque eu acreditava que iria dar certo entre nós. Tudo bem, você pode dizer que mal nos conhecíamos, mas a verdade era que aquela semana louca tinha nos proporcionado muitas conversas. Em sua maioria eram assuntos pouco íntimos, mas eu sentia como se a conhecesse de longa data. Como se New York fosse um mero acaso, como se estivéssemos nos reencontrando depois de uma temporada separados. Parecia loucura – e talvez fosse mesmo – mas era daquele modo que me sentia. Invadido por milhões de coisas desconexas e intensas. Paixão, ímpeto de proteção, carinho, admiração e respeito. Acho que, acima de tudo, sentia admiração. Eu admirava sua vida, sua personalidade, sua cabeça cultural, sua paixão pela música, seus sorrisos e, especialmente, sua voz. Como pessoa, Rachel era inteiramente especial. Não lhe faltava nada. E se algo lhe fosse acrescentado poderia estragá-la. Era perfeita do modo que era.

Apenas sabia que não queria deixá-la. Que, se eu partisse, uma parte de mim ficaria com ela. E eu sentiria falta daquela parte pelo resto da vida.

Nunca pensara que, algum dia, fosse me apaixonar num piscar de olhos. Mas tinha acontecido. E a sensação era ótima. Fazia-me ficar ansioso, mas também meio temeroso – e se tudo aquilo fosse apenas uma ilusão?

Não a ilusão que tivera com Quinn. Pois, desde o começo, eu sabia que meu relacionamento com Quinn não era, de fato, um relacionamento com todas as letras. Tinha aquele negócio da exclusividade. Nunca tínhamos conversado sobre aquilo. Nunca quis que ela fosse minha, verdade fosse dita. Eu me contentava com algumas noites de sexo, algumas conversas que não tinham nem um prospecto – nada do tipo quem iria ficar gordo na velhice, por exemplo –, mas nunca tinha sido mais do que aquilo. Eu me contentava em oferecer pouco à Quinn, e ela nunca reclamara.

Com Rachel, ao contrário, eu queria oferecer o que fosse preciso. Queria que ela se admirasse comigo tanto quanto eu a admirava.

"Ao contrário de você...", não sei por quê, mas eu sempre tinha que começar as coisas daquele modo. "Sei, sei. Eu levo as garotas pra cama e não quero nada de mais. E você é um cara legal", Puck completou para mim. "É isso aí, basicamente", disse. "Isso não responde nada. Você está ou não apaixonado por ela?".

"Quer que eu tatue isso na minha testa?", perguntei.

"Com todo aquele dinheiro que você gastou ontem? Acho que não precisa", ele disse. "Aliás, preciso daquele dinheiro. Ainda estou a fim de visitar a Quinn", ele emendou. "Negativo, para com isso. Ela odeia você", eu falei. "Já faz _seis anos_. Tenho certeza de que ela deve ter crescido além da aparência", Puck ironizou.

"Não apostaria nisso", aleguei.

"Tudo bem, não é como se eu a quisesse de volta", Puck enfim confessou. "Você só a quer de volta durante as noites e isso não é motivo suficiente para pegar a minha moto e partir para New Heaven. Não quando vou convidar Rachel para o nosso segundo encontro, depois de me desculpar por aquele beijo idiota", eu falei.

"Garotas gostam de beijos idiotas, Finn".

"_Você_ é um idiota", afirmei.

"Pelo menos...", ele começou.

"Se você terminar essa frase vou é terminar com os seus dentes".

"Só ia dizer que pelo menos eu não preciso ficar me prendendo a ninguém. É muito bom ser independente, sabia?", Puck refutou.

Oh. E eu bem sabia o que era independência. Já estava longe de Quinn há mais tempo que poderia me recordar e aquilo estava ótimo.

"Eu _quero_ me prender à Rachel. É diferente", eu disse.

"Espero que não se arrependa. Não vou fugir da cidade só porque uma garota quebrou o seu coração", Puck disse. "Vê se cala a boca", eu mandei.

Dito e feito. Puck calou a boca. Mas porque estava atrás de outro pacotinho de Cheetos.

* * *

Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta do Spotlight. Primeiro, porque eu precisava de coragem. Segundo, o ar estava fresco. E por que tinha de precisar de coragem? Bem, precisava me manter vivo até o final da noite para ter oportunidade de chamar Rachel para outro jantar. Esperava que Kurt não estivesse ali, porque aí as minhas chances de sobrevivência chegariam quase à perfeição.

Mas eu não era um cara de sorte.

Por isso, ele estava lá. Foi a primeira pessoa, aliás, que eu vi. Ele estava atendendo uma mesa bem próxima da porta. Sua face se virou para mim por um instante e depois se endireitou. E daí, apenas vi seus olhos zanzando entre mim e a mulher que atendia. E eles – seus olhos, digo – estavam enfezados. Ele não me queria ali. Mas pelo que sabia, o local era _público_. E eu sendo, ou não, um perdedor tinha o mesmo direito do que ele de estar ali.

Ignorei-o, entretanto.

Não estava ali por causa dele.

E não me importava se ele já tinha contado tudo sobre o meu passado para Rachel. Eu me entenderia com ela de alguma forma.

Andei até o balcão, onde Rachel estava trocando os biscoitos. "Oi, Rachel", eu disse, de frente para ela. Rachel ergueu o olhar e sorriu. "Oi, Finn".

"Estou atrasado?", perguntei. "Ainda são nove da noite. Eu disse que saía às onze", ela respondeu sustentando aquele sorriso pequeno. "Precisava vê-la", confessei. O sorriso dela se alargou. "Também queria vê-lo", ela disse. Terminou de trocar os biscoitos e ficou lá brincando com a franja. Não iria me cansar de vê-la fazer aquilo. "Vim tomar uns cafés amargos", falei, notando que tinha ficado um silêncio – não do tipo incômodo, mas ainda assim era um silêncio. Ela sorriu de novo.

Parecia que aquela história sobre o beijo na testa tinha desaparecido. Mas eu ainda estava com aquilo na cabeça. Porque tinha sido _tão_ idiota. Era claro que eu queria beijá-la corretamente, mas Kurt me apavorou tanto... E ainda estava em apavorando, pra falar a verdade. Com ele tão próximo, era difícil dizer como é que eu estava reunindo tanta concentração. Talvez porque era fácil convergir minha atenção para Rachel.

Depois disso, fui para uma mesa. Kurt ainda me observava – aquela característica dele parecia estar sempre com ele, independentemente onde estivesse. E era tão irritante! Parecia sempre um lobo prestes a atacar, eu odiava aquilo. Kurt nunca fora confiável. Fingi que não o tinha visto e continuaria o fazendo para todo o sempre, se assim eu conseguisse. Só que duvidava muito que aquilo seria possível, caso eu de fato começar a namorar Rachel.

Para a minha surpresa, o meu segundo café foi trazido por ninguém menos que Kurt. Ele depositou a minha xícara com destreza sobre o tampo da mesa e daí olhou para mim com uma cara de total desgosto. "Eu estava aqui primeiro", ele me atirou. Aquilo me proporcionou uma espécie de soco invisível no estômago. Pisquei para ele, mas Kurt já estava se retirando.

Fiquei ali, olhando para Kurt desaparecer, como se estivesse enxergando apenas névoa.

'Eu estava aqui primeiro' tinha sido uma das frases que eu lhe dissera no nosso último encontro. E eu estava com tanta, mas tanta, raiva...

Mas eu não sabia se ele estava se referindo à New York, ou ao Spotlight. Ou talvez ao posto de melhor amigo de Rachel.

Aquilo me deixou confuso.

Entretanto, não ousei pedir outro café – e se Kurt me trouxesse? Ao invés disso, passei as duas horas subsequentes quieto e olhando para Rachel. Eu sabia que, caso estivesse muito mal, poderia olhá-la e vê-la sorrir. Aquilo, sim, melhorava meu ânimo.

"Finn?".

Olhei para Rachel, que estava disposta bem à minha frente. Não a tinha percebido; meus pensamentos tinham exigido toda a minha atenção. E todos eles, é claro, rodopiavam em torno de Kurt. E de minha mãe. E de meu pai. E da minha vida inútil.

"Oi", eu disse, me recuperando. Não tinha levado um susto, mas digamos que quando arrancar você de seus pensamentos é meio que um baque. Eu tinha de falar com ela. E se Kurt _tivesse_ fofocado tudo o que sabia a meu respeito?

"Estou livre", ela me disse. Suspirei, aliviado. E daí, sorri. Olhei ao redor e constatei que Santana e Kurt ainda estavam ali com mais duas pessoas. Estavam limpando o restaurante. Assenti, mas não consegui me mover. Alguma coisa ainda me apavorava.

"Está tudo bem? Você parece distraído", Rachel constatou, me olhando com olhos preocupados e curiosos ao mesmo tempo. "Estou ótimo. Vamos sair daqui?", perguntei, parecendo totalmente ansioso. "Você gostaria de estar em outro lugar com outra pessoa? Porque não precisa achar que me deve alguma coisa, Finn. Eu nunca tive a intenção de fazê-lo voltar para mim só porque...", a voz da Rachel foi cortada.

"Eu _quero_ voltar para você", eu disse. Era uma constatação reveladora. E daí, eu estendi minha mão e peguei a dela, ali mesmo, por cima da mesa. Que se danasse se Kurt visse aquilo. Já era para ele ter entendido, de qualquer modo. Eu não iria desistir tão facilmente. Afaguei gentilmente as costas de sua mão por um tempo enquanto a observava sorrir meio tímida para mim.

"Venha, vamos sair daqui", eu me levantei. Caminhamos de mãos dadas até a entrada e Rachel olhou para mim. "Eu estava pensando... Tudo bem se eu preparar alguma coisa para você lá no loft? Não quero que você gaste com um macarrão que, muito provavelmente, eu consigo preparar também. Aliás, macarrão e lasanha são as minhas especialidades", Rachel me disse. "Vou agradecer se você cozinhar. Eu lavo a louça, prometo", eu lhe sorri. Era incrível como ela tinha o poder de me fazer sentir mais leve, como se não houvesse preocupações rondando a minha cabeça.

Subimos na moto e partimos.

Não sabia se Kurt e Santana iriam chegar para jantar junto com a gente, mas eu estava rezando, implorando, pedindo a Deus, que eles fossem dormir na rua, ou qualquer coisa assim. Que Rachel quisesse passar um tempo só comigo.

Quando estacionei em frente ao prédio de tijolos, Rachel foi logo sanando a minha dúvida: "Sant e Kurt vão chegar mais tarde. Assim poderemos jantar em paz".

Graças a Deus.

Quando ela já tinha descido da moto e eu estava à sua frente, peguei suas duas mãos e a aproximei de mim. Um poste de luz estava bem em cima de nós, por isso eu pude constatar um sorriso pequeno se formando. "Rachel...", eu sussurrei e a puxei para mais perto. Inclinei meu corpo ao encontro ao dela e a beijei nos lábios. A boca dela estava gelada, por causa do frio, mas o beijo foi um pouco quente. Estava com saudade daquele beijo que era doce e sexy ao mesmo tempo. "Era isso que eu gostaria de ter feito mais cedo", falei quando nos separamos alguns centímetros. Rachel nada disse, ficou me olhando como se eu fosse um achado. E daí, enlaçou o meu tronco com seus braços miúdos e encostou a cabeça no meu peito.

"Isso não é uma aventura, só pra você saber. Tenho a _total_ pretensão de dormir contigo por muitas e muitas noites, mas isso, de modo algum, quer dizer que quero apenas sexo. Eu nunca disse que queria apenas sexo", eu falei no topo de sua cabeça. Rachel inspirou com força e me encarou.

Naquele minuto, ninguém parecia tão linda sob aquele poste. Em especial depois que ela me sorriu e ficou nas pontas dos pés, depositando outro beijo – agora um mais singelo – em mim.

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**Desculpem-me o meu sumiço, tive algumas coisas para resolver. Espero que não abandonem a fanfic, por favor. E não esqueçam de comentar. **

**Love, Nina.**

**Encontrem-me também em: **


	10. Chapter Ten

_Olá, cherries!_

_Smut no capítulo, viu? Cê foi avisado ;)_

* * *

**Parte XIX**

_It's madness, like an earthquake_

_That shakes you soul_

Não me interprete mal. Eu adorava estar perto de Santana e Kurt (se bem que de Santana era meio perigoso, de vez em quando). Mas a questão era: às vezes era muito bom estar longe dos amigos – ou, no caso, era muito bom que eles estivessem trabalhando enquanto eu iria me divertir um pouco. Eu já tinha percebido que, quase sempre, eu estava na escala da faxina, o que me deixava praticamente um zumbi na maior parte do tempo. Mas eu presumia que, enquanto eu estava feliz por ter sido liberada daquilo, Santana e Kurt estavam me rogando. Porque eles trabalhavam em tempo integral e digamos que, quando você só quer ir para casa e dormir, não é nada legal o seu chefe dizer que a escala de faxinas mudou e que eu-sinto-muito-mesmo-mas-você-está-escalada-de-novo-para-o-troço.

Mas, de certo modo, eu ficava aliviada.

Porque eu precisava mesmo de um descanso. E se o descanso fosse com Finn melhor ainda. Porque eu queria estar perto dele, queria que ele passasse a noite ali de novo e queria mais do que tudo que eu acordasse e desse de cara com ele na minha cama.

Digamos que, quando você está apaixonada por um cara _realmente_ legal, você praticamente quer que ele more contigo pelo resto da vida.

Mas, ei, não me acuse de louca ainda.

Como um dèja-vú da noite anterior, eu e Finn estávamos nos beijando e caminhando em direção ao meu quarto. Eu ri durante o beijo, o que deve ter estragado o momento. Mas percebi que Finn não se importou, porque começou a rir comigo. "O jantar está pronto", eu disse, ainda rindo e distanciando meus lábios dos dele. "Depois. Depois", ele disse, sem rir. Não que estivesse sério – acho que, por sempre carregar aquele sorrisinho lateral consigo, ele nunca conseguia permanecer completamente sério. Por sorte eu já tinha retirado o sobretudo, o que lhe deu acesso à minha cintura com mais propriedade. As mãos dele em mim eram uma loucura. Eram grossas, mas sem deixar de serem gentis.

Deixei aquilo pra lá.

Eu nem estava com tanta fome assim. Quando você passa seis horas dentro de um restaurante fedendo à gordura a sua fome desaparece como mágica, é sério. Por isso, deixei que ele me guiasse para dentro de meu quarto. Parecia que ele não tinha mesmo esquecido do caminho. Quer dizer, o loft era grande e tudo, e havia três quartos. O meu era sempre o do meio, mas ele poderia ter errado. Mas, pelo jeito, ele tinha prestado atenção. Desvencilhei-me dele por dois segundos, querendo conferir o estado do interior do meu quarto. Não que eu fosse uma bagunceira, mas havia tanta coisa em cima da minha bancada! Perfumes, cremes e um monte de livros. Mas não tive tempo de ficar com aquela vontade louca de arrumar tudo. Porque eu tinha algo mais urgente pra fazer e aquilo, sim, estava me matando um pouquinho. Não que eu fosse uma ninfomaníaca – pra falar a verdade, eu era tão normal quanto qualquer outra garota com relação a isso –, mas Finn estava me _atiçando_. Com seus lábios no meu pescoço como eu poderia querer deixar aquilo para _mais tarde_? De jeito nenhum!

E parecia que ele também não estava se importando nem um pouco com nada além de mim. E aquilo meio que me deixava ainda mais excitada. Porque nunca nenhum cara deixou de comer o meu macarrão com ervilhas pra transar comigo. Eles sempre preferiam o meu macarrão. De duas uma: ou eu era uma expert na cozinha, ou era um fracasso na cama.

Finn não perdeu muito tempo e fechou a porta. Não sabia quando é que Santana e Kurt iriam aparecer, mas eu esperava que fossem jantar fora, ou que encontrassem um conhecido. Em outras palavras, que se demorassem o suficiente. Porque seria mesmo muito horrível se eles me pegassem transando. Mas não dei muita importância a isso, já que Finn tinha outros objetivos que não fossem me lembrar de meus amigos. Ele já estava desabotoando os botões laterais da minha saia, o que a fez automaticamente se deslizar pela minha meia-calça preta. Dei um passo para trás, para me livrar da peça aos meus pés e me sentei na cama. Em pouco tempo consegui retirar as botas e a meia-calça, enquanto observava Finn se livrar rapidamente, também, das roupas. Levantei-me e fiquei de costas para ele, pra que ele conseguisse abrir o zíper da minha blusa vermelha. Joguei-a no pé da cama – na verdade, eu não era muito organizada mesmo –, e Finn veio ao meu encontro, batendo o corpo contra o meu com um pouco de força. Uma de suas mãos foi parar nas minhas costelas enquanto a outra, na minha calcinha. O ar fresco da noite me arrepiou, por isso Finn me apertou contra ele. Nosso beijo ia se aprofundando a cada instante, até que, finalmente, sem paciência alguma, nossas línguas já estavam juntas, explorando cada canto um do outro. Soltei um suspiro que dizia claramente o quanto sentia falta daquilo, daquela intimidade que me fazia querer arrancar as roupas de uma só vez.

Estrategicamente, Finn começou a me empurrar com leveza para trás, em direção à cama. Minhas mãos apertaram sua pele, do mesmo modo como ele apertava a minha bunda. Deitei-me estendida no colchão e logo Finn me cobriu com o próprio corpo, sua barriga rente à minha e as pernas nos vãos das minhas. Ao contrário do que achei que ele faria, ele não voltou a me beijar com voracidade. Ficou ali, a centímetros da minha boca, me olhando. Eu comecei a ficar meio impaciente, porque queria muito mesmo língua dele junto à minha proporcionasse aquele êxtase no meu corpo todo. "O que foi?", perguntei, olhando em seus olhos. Ele sorriu lateralmente. Ah, aquele sorriso... Não respondeu; ao invés disso, escorregou a boca para a minha clavícula e depois para o meu ombro. Seus beijos estavam calmos e quentes. Mas aquela lerdeza estava me deixando ainda mais impaciente, por isso logo tratei de enfiar a minha mão dentro da cueca dele. Aquilo bastou para que eu o ouvisse prender o ar de repente e soltar um gemido de surpresa.

É claro que eu gostava de ser paparicada na hora do sexo, mas aquilo já estava me deixando meio entediada. Eu precisava de um pouco mais de ação, como antes. Não queria que ele fosse agressivo, não era aquilo – eu apenas queria que ele fizesse daquilo uma transa _de verdade_. Não estava pedindo carinhos singelos, ou beijos bonitinhos. Estava meio desesperada para tê-lo dentro de mim como na noite anterior.

Eu sabia que ele já estava pronto para todas as investidas possíveis contra mim, por isso eu apenas queria atiçá-lo ainda mais como ele estava fazendo comigo. E meio que avisá-lo para parar de bancar o romântico, também. Não era hora de ele me olhar nos olhos, ou coisa assim.

Com aquilo, consegui o que queria.

No mesmo minuto pude senti-lo também impaciente e, por isso, ele inverteu as nossas posições, deixando-me em cima dele. Tinha uma coisa que tinha aprendido na noite anterior: ficar no poder na hora do sexo era uma beleza. Sem perder tempo, ele retirou meu sutiã e soergueu o corpo, até que ficássemos colocados de novo. Seus beijos ao longo do meu pescoço começaram a ser meio agressivos, como se ele quisesse dizer que tinha entendido o que eu queria. Eu gemi quando ele me marcou ali. Aos poucos, sua boca foi descendo para os meus seios – mas agora menos agressiva –, até que enfim engolfou um deles, e eu puxei seus cabelos. Uma de suas mãos trabalhava no outro seio, brincando com o bico dele, e a outra ainda estava na minha bunda, por dentro da calcinha. Ele deixou um rastro de fogo com a língua ao redor da auréola e daí a manuseou ali. Mordendo os lábios, deixei escapar um gemido mais alto.

A sensação era tão boa que achei que um orgasmo iria me varrer naquele mesmo segundo, por isso, tentando prolongar minha excitação, empurrei seus ombros para longe, fazendo-o se desconectar de mim. Com as minhas mãos continuei a empurrá-lo ao encontro do colchão. Dava para ver que ele não estava entendendo nada. Mas eu pouco me importei. Aproximei meu rosto do dele, vagarosa, mantendo uma distância de nossos corpos. E daí, fiz com que minha calcinha coçasse na cueca dele, de propósito. Notando que ele estava prestes a derramar um gemido, desci a minha boca até a dele e o beijei, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Repeti o gesto íntimo, agora com mais vontade, e ele afundou os dedos no meu cabelo e apertou minha nuca. Sorri para ele com lascívia e mordi o lábio inferior dele. O poder era ótimo, repetindo. Eu me sentia muito mais capaz quando estava por cima. Não que aquilo tivesse se repetido muitas vezes durante a minha vida sexual – pra falar a verdade, apenas tinha me dado conta do quando era ótimo ditar o ritmo do sexo na noite anterior, talvez porque das outras vezes os meus parceiros estivessem mais pensando em macarrão com ervilhas do que no meu corpo.

Suas duas mãos desceram para a minha calcinha e a deslizaram até minhas coxas. Já era hora mesmo. Não aguentava mais as camadas entre nós. Saí de cima dele pra retirá-la, da mesma forma como ele logo retirou a cueca e foi procurar a carteira. Peguei o pacote de camisinha da mão dele e o abri – a verdade era que eu não tinha muita prática naquilo, mas pareceu que eu tinha feito a coisa certa. "Deita como antes", falei, já me empoleirando na cama, também. Ele deitou, e eu coloquei a camisinha em seu membro e fiquei com as minhas mãos lá, masturbando-o, vendo sua expressão em êxtase. Aquilo era _mesmo_ muito excitante, e eu nunca tinha sabido.

Sem esperar mais, enlacei sua cintura com as minhas pernas e desci de uma só vez em direção a _ele_, sentindo-o me preencher. Fiquei parada por dois segundos, sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa, piscando para a parede como se estivesse delirando. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito para me dar sustentabilidade e comecei a subir e a descer, cada vez com mais velocidade, num ritmo meio errático. Quando o último gemido ficou represado na minha garganta, eu desabei sobre ele, sem forças. Em seguida, ele também foi tragado pelo vórtice que se arrebentou sobre ele. Ainda conectada nele, abri os olhos e o mirei, sentindo minha visão meio turva. Ele sorriu e afagou a minha bochecha. Depois, me levantou e, juntos, nos separamos. Finn beijou a minha boca com leveza, e eu me agarrei a ele, sabendo que não tinha forças para mais nada.

Se eu estava com fome? Não me lembrava mais.

* * *

"Hmmmm", ele disse.

"E aí?", perguntei ao lado dele no sofá. Estávamos na sala, degustando o meu macarrão em frente à TV, assistindo a Jane Eyre, de 1944. Na verdade, não estávamos prestando atenção. Apenas queria que a TV estivesse ligada para produzir algum barulho legal de fundo. "É realmente a sua especialidade. Não dá pra acreditar que é vegetariana", ele respondeu, depois que engoliu a sua garfada. "Por quê? Vegetarianos não podem cozinhar bem?", eu logo ri, porque aquilo merecia uma risada. Ele olhou para mim e disse: "É um desperdício. Imagine o que você poderia fazer com um frango ou um porco". Ri mais, mas depois falei: "Não consigo imaginar. Não sou do tipo que sai matando o Baby para comer".

Nós rimos mais um pouco.

"Está realmente ótimo. Vou aparecer todas as noites, agora", ele avisou. "Isso não vale", logo aleguei, dando-lhe um safanão de leve no ombro. Ele sorriu. "Como se você não tivesse gostado da primeira parte", Finn zombou, divertido. Fiquei meio tímida, porque eu não sabia muito bem como conversar sobre sexo com um cara. E nunca nenhum deles mencionou coisas assim para mim antes. Quer dizer, era óbvio que eu tinha apreciado a primeira parte – tinha sido a minha parte preferida da noite, com certeza – mas ele não precisava deixar tão explícito assim, né? Só se fosse para me ver agir como uma adolescente de 14 anos que tem medo de falar a palavra 'sexo'. Porque eu me senti exatamente daquele modo. Finn logo sorriu de novo e se aproximou de mim, tomando cuidado para não derrubar o prato de suas mãos. "Você é linda toda envergonhada, sabia, Broadway?", ele perguntou, com aquele sorrisinho lateral. Não disse nada, somente sorri também.

Nisto, quando estava prestes a me aproximar mais ainda dele e lhe plantar um beijo nos lábios com gosto de macarrão com ervilhas e molho branco, a porta se abriu num repelão. Pude ouvir as risadas de Kurt e Santana antes mesmo de vê-los. Ouvi, também, a chave de Santana sendo arremessada num pote de cerâmica na bancada perto da porta. E daí os risos cessaram, de repente. "Finn, você voltou! Eu simplesmente _sabia_ que você não iria resistir ao conforto que esse loft emana, nem ao sexo com a Hobbit!", Santana foi a primeira a se manifestar, é claro. Ela tinha de fazer coisas assim. E falar coisas para me envergonhar, também. Olhei para ela como se pudesse transformá-la em pedra. "Relaxa, Berry", ela logo foi dizendo. E daí veio até a gente. Olhei para Kurt, que tinha ido para a cozinha beber um copo d'água. "Como vai, Finn? Já aproveitou o sexo?", Santana perguntou para Finn.

Pela primeira vez vi Finn totalmente sem graça e sem reação. Ele jogou um olhar para mim, meio implorador. Estava pedindo _pelo amor de Deus_ que eu cortasse Santana. Mas eu sabia que _nada_ seria capaz de fazê-la ir para longe de nós. "Foi bom, ou não?", Santana perguntou. "SANTANA, CALA A BOCA", eu pedi num tom muito alto. "Ah, pelo amor de Deus, só estou aporrinhando vocês um pouco. Não precisa me dizer que a Rachel é a maior fresca pra essas coisas, porque eu já sei", Santana disse, se dirigindo a Finn e lançando a ele uma piscadela.

Odiava a Santana.

Não sabia como é que tinha aceitado dividir o loft com aquele Satã.

"Hm. Vocês já jantaram?", foi a pergunta de Finn, naquele tom cauteloso e meio baixo. "Foi ótimo você perguntar. Na verdade, estou morrendo de fome", ela disse, dando uma olhada nos nossos pratos. "Ah, _por favor_, não me diga que colocou malditas ervilhas nesse troço _de novo_, Berry!", ela reclamou. "Na verdade, está bastante bom", Finn falou. Olhei para ele, meio que o agradecendo. Santana fez uma cara de nojo e se retirou da sala. "Não liga pra ela", pedi para Finn, numa voz sussurrada. "Hey, Kurt, venha cá. O que está fazendo na cozinha?", perguntei lá do sofá. "Estou lavando o que você sujou, Senhorita Eu Não Lavo Nada", Kurt me devolveu. Achei estranho. Na verdade, Kurt não era tão neurótico com aquelas coisas e sempre que havia visitas era o Sr. Anfitrião Perfeitinho. "Eu e o Finn vamos lavar tudo isso depois. Venha cá", eu disse.

"Um momento", Kurt respondeu.

Finn estava quieto no canto dele. Olhei para ele e constatei uma ruga de preocupação. Por que ele estava preocupado? Não havia nada o que temer com Kurt. Ele era bem mais controlado que Santana. Finn estava comendo em silêncio, concentrado em observar somente o prato de comida. "Hey?", falei para ele. Finn ergueu o olhar para mim, mas não sorriu ou disse algo. "Está tudo bem?", cochichei.

"Na verdade, acho que eu tenho que ir", ele disse.

Isso me fez sentir um baque esquisito no peito.

Como assim ele tinha de ir? Não tinha sido ele mesmo que, duas horas antes, tinha dito que gostaria de dormir comigo diversas vezes? Por que estava indo embora, então? Será que a culpa era de Santana?

"De que está falando? Você acabou de chegar", refutei meio confusa e chocada. Ai, meu Deus. Será que ele estava me _largando_? Será que tudo aquilo tinha sido em vão? Será que ele estava mentindo para mim quando disse que não queria apenas sexo?

E eu bem que caí na conversa dele...

Era mesmo uma idiota!

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Kurt disse: "Olá". Era um 'olá' meio seco – nada de sorrisos, ou de alegria na voz. Estranhei, também. _Que diabos_ estava acontecendo?

"Hmm, oi", Finn falou. Havia hesitação na voz dele, e eu não entendi aquilo. Comecei a ficar realmente preocupada. Será que meus amigos tinham estragado tudo? E por que Kurt estava agindo daquele modo como se não quisesse dizer nada a Finn?

"O Finn vai ficar um pouco mais", eu disse a Kurt. E depois busquei uma resposta dele: "Não é, Finn?".

Finn não me olhou, estava olhando de novo para seu prato de macarrão. Não estava entendendo _nada_.

"Hm, é", ele disse como se quisesse se livrar de uma vez daquelas palavras.

Olhei de Finn para Kurt. Ele deu de ombros e disse: "Não tenho nada a ver com isso". E daí voltou para a cozinha.

Fiquei silenciosa por um tempo.

"Finn?", chamei.

"Oi, Broadway", ele devolveu num tom suave, mas ainda baixo. Não estava comendo, estava somente mirando o macarrão dentro do prato. _O que_ estava acontecendo? "O que está acontecendo? Você vai embora?", olhei para ele, meio desesperada. Depositei meu prato na mesa de centro e fiquei olhando o rosto meio fechado de Finn. Ele também deixou o prato na mesa de centro e me encarou. Sei que parece idiota, mas eu estava, sim, com medo de que ele fosse embora.

"Não vou, não. Vou dormir com você, tudo bem?", ele perguntou naquele mesmo tom suave.

Assenti, ainda sem entender nada. E daí, sem pensar direito, me encostei nele. Finn me abraçou e beijou a minha cabeça.

Tive vontade de chorar não sabia por quê.

* * *

**Parte XX**

_You're insecure_

_But I was so sure, but I wanted you_

O quarto estava começando a absorver a claridade do dia. Olhei para o lado e vi Rachel aninhada meio encolhida debaixo da colcha, com o rosto virado para mim. Ela parecia muito serena, como se não tivesse preocupações. E por que teria? Não era ela que estava se apaixonando pelo melhor amigo de um cara que já foi meio-irmão dela.

A noite tinha acabado meio esquisita. Rachel, às vezes, me olhava s em falar nada. Só ficava lá, me olhando. Eu notava que havia certa insegurança nadando em seus olhos cor de avelã. Ela parecia assustada e com medo.

Mas era claro que a culpa tinha sido minha. Tinha sido um imbecil ao dizer que precisava dar o fora._ Certamente_ eu precisava fazer aquilo, mas tinha sido muito cruel lhe dizer aquilo. Porque eu tinha prometido a ela que não iria embora, que não estava ali somente por causa do sexo. E, naquela hora em que disse aquela frase, pareceu _totalmente_ que eu estava indo embora porque já tinha conseguido tudo. E eu não queria lhe passar aquela impressão, queria que ela _confiasse_ em mim.

De todo mundo, apesar de o clima estar meio esquisito entre nós – estávamos muito mais calados que o habitual, por exemplo; sem falar em todos aqueles olhares dela pra cima de mim – eu consegui me sair bem. Santana distraiu Rachel nos atazanando um pouco sobre como tinha sido o sexo – é claro que eu não respondi nem uma palavra sobre aquilo, apenas fiquei lá sorrindo enquanto Rachel se ocupava em mandar Santana para o inferno. Não troquei mais palavras com Kurt, pois logo que ele arrumou a cozinha disse que estava sem fome e se bandeou para seu quarto. E então não o vi mais. Logo depois, Rachel levou nossos pratos e escovou os dentes. Havia outras escovas de dentes por ali, acho que por causa das visitas, e Rachel me deu uma delas para a minha higiene. Depois, ainda bem menos faladeira, me perguntou se não queria ficar lá no quarto dela. Santana ainda não tinha se recolhido, estava pela sala assistindo a uma maratona de Friends e com uma pessoa ao celular. Por isso, ela nem se despediu de nós quando eu e Rachel nos enfiamos em seu quarto e fechamos a porta.

Rachel não tocou no assunto sobre eu ter dito que iria embora. Deixou para lá, mesmo que eu soubesse que, muito provavelmente, estava pensando naquilo. Eu a encaixei entre as minhas pernas, sua coluna rente ao meu abdômen, e fiquei ali abraçado nela por alguns minutos. Ficamos quietos, só abraçados.

"Estou tão cansada", ela comentou. E daí, nós nos deitamos em sua cama. Eu a puxei para meus braços e fiquei alisando algumas mechas de seu cabelo por entre meus dedos. Em poucos minutos, eu soube que ela já tinha adormecido. Tratei de não sair daquela posição em que estávamos – de conchinha – e esvaziei meu cérebro. Só voltei a abrir os olhos naquele momento, quando o quarto já estava se inundando de luz solar.

Fiquei olhando para a face calma de Rachel por um tempo até não suportar mais somente fazer aquilo. Queria ter contato com ela, por isso arrastei meus braços para ela e afaguei sua bochecha com os dedos. Ela estava meio gelada – a noite tinha sido bastante fria. Depositei um beijo na sua testa, depois disso, e a abracei. Tinha sido um milagre eu ter acordado antes dela – jurava que ela sempre iria acordar antes de mim todos os dias.

"Chega mais perto", ela murmurou. Eu soltei uma risada baixa na orelha dela. "Você está com frio?", perguntei. "Se você me abraçar, não vou mais sentir. Me abraça", ela pediu, ainda de olhos fechados. Eu a abracei com força, como se nunca mais ela fosse capaz de sair de meus braços.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntei. Tinha sido uma pergunta fora de hora, mas eu achei que, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, era a melhor pergunta que tinha. "Hmm. Sim", ela afirmou, a voz meio ronronada. Aquele jogo de corpos estava meio que me impelindo a desnudá-la de novo. Eu sabia que estava meio frio, mas sabia também que o sexo ajuda muito a aumentar a temperatura. "A gente mal acordou, Finn", ouvi sua risadinha no meu peito, sabendo que ela tinha descoberto meus planos. Na verdade, aquela parte em especial tinha encontrado uma forma de delatar tudo. "E daí? Eu vou te esquentar da mesma forma", eu disse. Rachel voltou a rir. Ela ergueu o rosto para me olhar e disse: "Você sabe _mesmo_ como me convencer, hein?". Sorri meio sacana.

Minha boca buscou a dela, de imediato. Sentamos na cama numa posição melhor. Rachel logo conseguiu fazer suas pernas se encaixarem nos vãos das minhas, ficando muito perto de mim. Ela estava trajando somente uma camiseta muito longa e um suéter com um cachorro estampado. Imaginei que _estava mesmo_ com frio. Minhas mãos foram parar em suas coxas, de leve. Sem apertos. Por mais que eu quisesse apertá-la, eu sabia que ela deveria despertar um pouco mais. Minha boca tomou outro rumo: traçou um rastro de beijos de seu queixo até sua orelha. E daí, mordi-a também de leve. "Está melhor?", perguntei, quando cheguei ao meu alvo, que era seu pescoço. Rachel gemeu, porque eu tinha enfiado uma das minhas mãos dentro de sua calcinha. Subi seu suéter e sua blusa de uma só vez, tentando arrancá-los juntos. Rachel ergueu os braços e, enfim, libertei-a daquilo tudo. Automaticamente, ela se autoabraçou e percebi que tinha ficado toda arrepiada. Eu a abracei na mesma hora e ficamos um certo tempo apenas nos beijando.

Retirei a minha blusa e a calça que Rachel tinha me cedido – uma que um visitante tinha esquecido ali – e notei o quanto estava_ mesmo_ frio. "Grrr, maldito frio", eu grunhi. "Eu _disse_", Rachel revidou, soltando um risinho, mas sem parar de me beijar. Minhas mãos foram parar em sua bunda para tirar sua calcinha. Ela ficou de joelhos na cama e a retirou, sozinha. E daí, enlaçou a minha cintura de novo, pressionando seu sexo no meu. Soltei um gemido – eu já tinha entendido que aquilo era de propósito.

Levantei-me da cama, ainda com suas pernas ao meu redor e caminhei até a bancada dela. Não acho que Rachel tenha prestado muita atenção, já que estava me beijando e gemendo. Com uma mão livre – a outra estava sustentando sua bunda – empurrei os objetos de cima da superfície sem paciência alguma. Ouvindo o barulho, Rachel distanciou os lábios de mim e olhou para a bancada.

"Finn, são as minhas coisas!", ela exclamou, parecendo preocupada e irritada. "Depois a gente pega", falei. Não estava com tempo de discutir sobre aqueles negócios caídos no chão. Ela olhou para mim um pouco confusa. Mas quando eu a depositei sobre a bancada, ela entendeu e sorriu daquele modo doce e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Distanciei-me dela para apanhar outra camisinha. Dessa vez, não deixei que ela fizesse nada, porque estava com um pouco de pressa. Quando me juntei a ela novamente, ela veio de encontro a minha boca de um jeito completamente objetivo, enquanto minhas mãos encontraram seus seios de novo. Com ela mais alta que o normal foi muito fácil chupá-los e lambê-los. Rachel gemia com as pernas ainda na minha cintura, mas eu tratei de separá-las ainda mais. E sem aviso prévio, arremeti contra ela, que gemeu na mesma hora. Ela já estava bastante lubrificada, por isso eu sabia que não tinha sido de dor. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e depois conectou os olhos nos meus. Sua expressão estava sublime, mordendo os lábios e suspirando como se não estivesse suportando todo o ar do corpo. Ela se apoiou melhor na bancada, os braços atrás do corpo, enquanto eu entrava e saída de dentro dela. Ela enlaçou de novo minha cintura e colocou os braços ao redor de meu pescoço, ficando ainda mais junta a mim.

Sentia que naquela posição eu tinha mais acesso a ela e eu já sabia que, quando Rachel estava no mesmo nível que eu, ela conseguia chegar ao orgasmo em cinco minutos. Comecei a sentir um nó crescente no estômago cada vez que ia de encontro a ela, cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo. Mas Rachel foi mais rápida. Senti suas paredes pulsarem violentamente e assisti os tremores se alastrarem por seu corpo. Ela tombou a cabeça no meu peito e ficou ali respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Com mais algumas investidas, o nó crescente se arrebentou e por pouco não desabamos juntos no chão.

"Broadway?", eu a chamei.

"Estou aqui", ela respondeu. "Ah. Oi", falei. Ela me olhou e sorriu. "Oi", disse.

"Quente o suficiente?", perguntei. Rachel soltou uma risada alta. "Não me faça responder a essa pergunta", ela falou. "Só queria checar", falei. "Quente o suficiente", ela enfim disse, num suspiro de satisfação. "Agora eu realmente preciso de um banho, porque estou fedendo a sexo matinal", ela emendou, pulando da bancada.

Eu ri. Rachel parecia ser meio insegura com essa coisa de sexo, por isso era ótimo ouvi-la dizer algo como aquilo. "Vai para o banho, eu junto tudo aqui", eu disse. Ela assentiu. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e me beijou cálida e lentamente.

Ela se enrolou na toalha e saiu do quarto, em silêncio. Eu comecei a apanhar seus pertences que tinha derrubado. Depois, me sentei à cama e me vesti de novo. Deus me livrasse se alguém aparecesse e desse de cara comigo sem roupas e tal. Ainda mais se fosse o Kurt.

Precisava dar o fora dali antes que ele acordasse.

Planejava ver com Puck se havia alguma piscina suja naquele dia. Eu realmente precisava de um pouco de dinheiro.

Rachel voltou em poucos minutos, toda perfumada, e se vestiu na minha frente enquanto conversava comigo sobre as aulas na NYADA. "Quer me acompanhar de novo?", ela quis saber. "Hoje não. Preciso de um pouco de dinheiro", eu disse. "Eu tenho dinheiro", ela disse. "Eu sei, mas quero te levar pra jantar, ou algo assim. Quero pagar".

"Finn. Não precisa", ela afirmou, me olhando e se aproximando de mim. Ela se acomodou no meu colo. "A gente pode cozinhar de novo juntos. Vai ser divertido. Não se preocupe em gastar dinheiro comigo, tá legal? Não quero o seu dinheiro", Rachel falou, muito séria.

"Mas eu quero ter dinheiro. Quer dizer, e se eu quiser ir ao cinema com você? Não quero que você pague tudo. Pelo amor de Deus, eu estou tentando ser um cara legal", falei.

"Você é um cara legal com ou sem dinheiro, Finn", Rachel disse.

Mas eu não confiava naquilo. Eu ainda queria um pouco de dinheiro.

"Eu quero te oferecer mais do que jantares no loft, Rachel".

"Qual é o problema com esses jantares? Você também não gosta de ervilhas? Eu posso não incluí-las da próxima vez, prometo. Quer que eu...", ela começou a falar, mas eu logo a cortei, negando com a cabeça. "Não quero nada, Broadway. Só quero levar a minha garota pra passear, ok?".

Rachel ficou me olhando com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

"A _sua garota_ conhece um monte de passeios grátis, só pra você saber", Rachel avisou, ainda com aquele sorrisinho bobo.

"É sério, o Puck reclamou ontem sobre eu não tê-lo ajudado com as piscinas. Preciso mesmo fazer isso", tentei por outro ângulo, talvez ela aceitasse. Rachel suspirou. "Ainda conheço um monte de passeios que não precisa de dinheiro", ela teimou. "E você acha que vamos até eles a pé? A minha moto é uma comedora fervorosa de gasolina e, não sei se você sabe, mas gasolina se paga com dinheiro, não com um prato de macarrão com ervilhas", tentei fazer certa graça, mas sem deixar de falar sério. A gasolina era um problema sério. Eu tinha que gastar com ela sempre, praticamente todos os dias. "Eu pago a gasolina", Rachel disse.

"Meu Deus, você _ouviu_ o que eu disse?", perguntei, soando irritado. Eu estava mesmo ficando irritado. "Ouvi, sim, Finn. E é por isso que vou repetir: você é um cara legal com ou sem dinheiro. Eu nunca disse que queria nada além de uns jantares e umas noites legais. Não tenho a pretensão de usar você e o seu dinheiro. E é por isso que estou lhe dizendo todas essas coisas. Eu não me importo. Continuo gostando você", Rachel falou.

"Obrigado, Broadway. Mas eu preciso _mesmo_ cuidar um pouco da minha vida. Estou cansado de não fazer nada".

"E as aulas de bateria?".

"A gente sabe que...", ela logo me cortou: "Não seja covarde. Você _não é_ assim. Por que está com medo de fracassar? Eu já falei com o Sr. Schue sobre isso, ele vai liberar a mesma sala para você aos domingos também. E eu vou espalhar um monte de panfletos pela NYADA. Você vai conseguir alunos num piscar de olhos, Finn. Por favor, me deixe ajudá-lo".

Suspirei.

Não que eu estivesse rejeitando a ajuda dela. Mas eu queria fazer algo por conta própria. Era claro que limpar piscinas não iria resolver a minha vida. Mas eu nunca tinha sido um _professor_. Nem o ensino médio eu tinha terminado! Aquilo tudo parecia ser de mais para eu suportar. E eu sabia que poderia estragar tudo, como sempre fazia.

"Tudo bem", enfim cedi. Era uma concordância meio que a contragosto, mas eu sabia que era melhor aceitar de uma vez.

Rachel bateu palmas de leve algumas vezes e sorriu. "As coisas vão se ajeitar com o tempo, você vai ver", ela me prometeu. Não sabia por quê. Ela não me devia a vida que eu tinha perdido por ter sido um garoto imbecil no passado.

De qualquer forma, saímos do quarto. Ninguém tinha levantado ainda, era meio cedo mesmo. "Vamos tomar café fora? Estou com vontade de comer donuts", Rachel me propôs.

Olhei para ela meio enfezado.

"Eu pago, Finn. Meu Deus, você tem que aprender a _relaxar_ com esse assunto", ela disse.

"É que...".

"_Relaxa_, Finn. Sério", ela me pediu.

Tomamos café perto dali e, em seguida, eu a levei para a NYADA, mesmo sendo ainda sete e meia. Ela disse que não fazia mal, que tinha que estudar uma partitura.

"Obrigado pelo jantar de ontem, viu?", eu disse. Tinha me esquecido de agradecer aquilo. "E pelo sexo incrível", adicionei num tom sacana, sussurrando perto da orelha dela. Ela riu, e vi que tinha ficado vermelha. "Hoje tem mais", ela me garantiu no mesmo tom que eu.

Eu sorri, maravilhado com aquele lado dela.

"Tenha um bom dia, Broadway", eu desejei, depois que ela tinha me soltado.

Ela me beijou mais uma vez e então sumiu do meu campo de visão.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**

**Finalmente, o semestre tá acabando e eu tô com mais tempo pra escrever, por isso sintam-se sortudos, viu? Reclamações, sugestões, elogios nos reviews, ok? Não deixem de comentar! **

**Ahh, queria fazer um convite pra vocês: me adicionem no Face, porque eu amo conhecer meus fãs! xD **

**Love, Nina. **

**Encontrem-me também em: **


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Oi, cherries! _

_Tem mais smut nesse cap, viu? _

_Cê foi avisado. Beijos!_

* * *

**Parte XXI**

_All I've ever known is how to hide a secret_

_But I'm tired of going on without believeing_

_That love is not illusion_

Os dias e as noites daquela semana passaram do mesmo modo.

Eu me encontrava com Finn no final do expediente, e ele me levava até o loft, onde comíamos algo que preparávamos juntos – na verdade, ele sabia muita coisa sobre comida; me fez fazer provar carne e, por isso, eu passei mal – e ele ficava por ali até a manhã seguinte.

O pior momento era sempre quando ele se despedia de mim na NYADA. Eu sempre perguntava se ele iria me acompanhar, mas ele dizia que tinha que ganhar dinheiro. Que tinha que fazer 'alguma coisa com a vida dele'. Eu não gostava do modo como ele falava, parecia que ele era um completo imprestável, e eu bem sabia que não era verdade. Tudo bem, ele não tinha um emprego fixo – mas e daí, pelo amor de Deus? Ele estava em New York. E NY não era uma fábrica de realizações de desejos. Ele não iria conseguir arrumar emprego tão facilmente, num piscar de olhos. Mas eu tinha certeza de que, uma hora, tudo iria começar a dar certo. Não que tivesse algo de muito errado com Finn. Não era isso. Mas, se ele achava que deveria ter uma vida melhor, então que um dia isso começasse a acontecer.

Eu sabia que ele se sentia inferior porque não podia me pagar restaurantes, ou me encher de flores, ou qualquer coisa assim. Pra falar a verdade, eu estava cheia de ir a restaurantes. Sempre que eu via Jesse era porque tínhamos combinado de ir a algum restaurante chique e por mais que a noite acabasse na minha cama... Não sei, não era a mesma coisa. Eu não me sentia feliz por aquilo. Com o tempo se tornou a nossa rotina. E não tinha a menor graça. Não era divertido, porque ele sempre falava mais sobre si mesmo e conseguia ser mais chato do que eu falando sobre a Broadway.

De qualquer forma, a vida era muito mais divertida com Finn. E não estou falando somente do sexo – que, tudo bem, era a minha parte preferida. Eu sempre me sentia menos estressada quando transava com ele. Mas estava falando também das conversas. Por exemplo, ele não sabia nada sobre a Broadway, e eu tinha que explicar sempre alguma coisa. Em condições normais, se Jesse fizesse aquilo comigo, logo eu ficaria entediada, mas Finn não reclamou nenhuma vez das minhas explicações e nunca me cortou – só ficava lá fazendo umas perguntas e querendo as respostas. Mas eu sentia que ele gostava de falar sobre aquilo, talvez porque me deixasse feliz, também. Não que eu ficasse me exibindo para ele, e nem acho que ele considerava tudo aquilo exibição. Ele me perguntava, porque sabia que eu saberia responder.

E além das conversas tinham os jantares. Ele sempre me ajudava a preparar as coisas e depois a organizar a cozinha. Só não era de falar muito com meus amigos – mas eu sabia que era porque era de fato assustador. Ele era meio que o intruso naquele loft, e eu sabia que especialmente Santana era bastante intimidadora. Só não sabia por que Kurt e ele não se aproximavam. Tinha achado que, por eles serem dois caras, iam dar bem de cara. Mesmo que, certo, Kurt fosse meio diferente. Ele bem que gostava de ficar analisando o guarda-roupa da pessoa e tal. Mas afora isso, Kurt tinha um senso de humor muito bom.

Desde o começo tinha estranhado aquela distância entre eles; era como se eles não conseguissem se interessar um pelo outro. E eu até mesmo notava que Finn nem gostava de olhar para Kurt, era como se ele ignorasse Kurt toda vez. Não sabia se era porque Kurt tinha sido frio com Finn desde o começo, ou se tinha alguma explicação realmente verdadeira. Finn não falava sobre aquilo, tampouco Kurt. Todas as vezes que tentei entrar no assunto Finn mudou a direção da conversa, e Kurt disse "Isso não é problema meu". E todas as vezes que eu dizia que Finn iria passar a noite comigo Kurt repetia o que tinha dito na noite de terça-feira: que aquilo não tinha a ver com ele.

Então aquilo ainda era um mistério.

Mas de modo geral, as coisas iam bem entre mim e Finn.

Na manhã de sexta-feira, eu tinha visto Jesse na monitoria – na verdade, fazia uns dias que eu não o via. Como éramos de semestres diferentes não tínhamos as mesmas aulas. Eu estava seguindo para a escadaria quando ele disse, bem atrás de mim:

"Ei, Rachel. Espere aí".

Não sei por quê, mas eu esperei. Fui meio idiota. Maneei a cabeça e disse: "Tenho Preparação agora. O que é?". Ele se aproximou de mim. "Como você vai?", ele me perguntou. Não entendi a pergunta. Quer dizer, não entendi _o porquê_ da pergunta. O que ele achava? Que eu iria morrer sem ele? Pra falar a verdade, eu mal me lembrei da existência dele durante toda aquela semana.

"O que você quer?", perguntei na lata. Não estava a fim de sentar e conversar com ele, nem nada assim. Queria somente prosseguir com a minha vida, que estava feliz e renovada. "Nada, Rach, calma aí", ele levantou as palmas das mãos, num gesto de rendimento, e riu. Mas eu comecei a ficar impaciente. Não estava mais a fim de lidar com ele. Só de ouvir a Mercedes reclamando dele já me deixava enjoada. "É que ouvi aquela gor... A Mercedes dizer que tinha te visto com outro alguém. Nunca achei que você fosse desse jeito. Obrigado por ter me avisado que eu estava sendo chifrado", Jesse disse num tom ácido. Revirei os olhos mentalmente. Estava mesmo sem paciência, ainda mais se fosse para ouvi-lo dizer aquelas bobagens. "Escuta aqui, eu nunca traí você", aleguei, com raiva. "Ah, não? Então por que você já está com outra pessoa, em menos de um mês da nossa separação?", ele quis saber, com aquele tom de sabichão. Eu _detestava_ aquele tom dele. "Eu poderia estar com outra pessoa _um dia_ depois de termos terminado e continuaria não sendo uma traição", falei. "_Termos terminado_?", ele riu com azedume. "Foi você que me dispensou. Pra quê? Que tipo de cara ele é, por acaso? Ele é daqui da NYADA? Da Broadway? Ele é da Broadway, Rachel?".

"Ah, faça-me o favor!", exclamei, agora muito possessa. "Não, o Finn não é daqui e nem da Broadway, agora nos deixe em paz", mandei. "Então ele é um _ninguém_? Uau, e eu achando que você tinha subido na vida, hein?", Jesse riu de novo, com mais escárnio. Abri a boca para retrucar, mas daí lembrei que não devia nenhuma explicação a ele. Sacudi a cabeça de um lado para outro e disse:

"Quer saber? Ele é muito melhor do que você. Agora me dê licença".

E desci as escadas com velocidade. Ainda bem que eu estava de sapatilhas, senão nunca poderia fazer aquilo sem quebrar o pé, ou cair da escada.

Segui para Preparação Vocal II e tentei esquecer aquilo.

Quem era Jesse para julgar alguém? Ele não era melhor do que ninguém. E daí que estava na NYADA e já estava numa peça (estudantil)? Aquilo não significava nada. Finn ainda era um cara legal sem tudo aquilo, ao contrário de Jesse.

É claro que depois daquilo, eu liguei para a Santana.

Ela era meio que a conselheira da turma.

Apesar de ela ser muito irônica e ácida, sabia aconselhar de verdade. Mas eu queria apenas tirar uma dúvida com ela.

"Oi, Hobbit. Vocês estão dando um tempo na transa, é isso? Pode falar", Santana me disse.

Aquela era a Santana.

"Cala a boca. Finn nem está aqui, e eu estou _almoçando_", respondi. Santana soltou uma risadinha. "Deve estar se sentindo sozinha, então. Mas diga, o que é?", ela perguntou. Eu sabia que estava sendo meio imatura, mas era uma pergunta que estava zanzando pela minha cabeça. Desde que eu dormira com Finn pela primeira vez que eu ficava pensando naquilo.

"Você vê algum futuro entre mim e o Finn?".

Santana ficou quieta por um tempo. "O quê, Berry? Isso é sério? Você acha que eu sou uma porcaria de uma vidente, por acaso?", ela retrucou. "Não... É só que, sabe como é, acho que estou... _Apaixonada_ por ele", diminuí o volume da voz no final, quase como se estivesse cochichando. "EU SABIA! SABIA QUE VOCÊ IRIA SE APAIXONAR POR ELE! MEU OLHO MEXICANO NÃO ME ENGANA!", por incrível que pareça, Santana estava dando um escândalo do outro lado da linha só porque eu tinha dito que estava apaixonada.

A verdade é que eu nunca tinha dito aquilo para ela. Nunca. Em momento nenhum de nossa amizade. Nem da minha vida.

E aquilo era totalmente novo e inusitado. E eu não sabia como reagir. Será que deveria dizer que o amava? Mas eu estava com ele há apenas uma semana... Parecia tão cedo! E se ele não me retribuísse? E se eu estivesse errada, e ele não quisesse nada sério?

"Então?", perguntei.

"Diabos, garota! Eu sei lá, você sabe que nunca fui de sentimentalismos. Eu também nunca disse essas coisas para alguém. Só fiz o serviço e fui embora. Mas acho que vocês têm uma _grande_ chance de fazer dar certo. Você está _feliz_, caramba! E sei que não é porque você dorme depois de uma rapidinha", Santana comentou. Sei, as rapidinhas. Por que ela precisava falar daquilo? Era claro que eu estava feliz – e o sexo era simplesmente a minha coisa predileta com Finn. Mas eu entendia o que ela queria dizer. Era aquela coisa que ela me dissera sobre eu não estar feliz desde a época em que recebera a minha carta da NYADA, em Lima.

"É. Mas e o que eu faço sobre aquela parte do, você sabe...", hesitei em falar aquilo. Era esquisito demais. Aquelas palavras nunca tinham saído da minha boca antes, assim, tão verdadeiras. "Do 'eu te amo'?", sussurrei.

"Rachel, sério que você vai ficar guardando isso pra você? Se tiver vontade fale! Quem sabe ele não esteja esperando? Quer dizer, os caras são assim mesmo. Sempre querem que as meninas deem o primeiro passo sobre isso", Santana disse. "Mas eu _devo_? Porque estamos juntos há tão pouco tempo. E ele nem me pediu em _namoro_".

"Vocês transam toda hora e jantam como a porcaria da Dama e o Vagabundo. Vocês _estão_ namorado, Rachel. Mas como é tão recente, vocês ainda não se deram conta. Quando um relacionamento cai na rotina vira namoro, entendeu?", ela me disse. Uau, era mesmo? Eu não sabia. Mas aquilo parecia tão novo e tão recente, como ela mesma colocara. Como saber se aquilo era mesmo um namoro? Será que eu deveria perguntar a ele? Não seria chato? Não, eu não podia perguntar para ele. Ele iria pensar que eu queria ser a namorada dele. Não que eu não quisesse, mas não queria pressioná-lo, ou entrar numa ilusão ridícula.

E se ele risse da minha cara e me dispensasse?

Não queria enfrentar aquilo.

"Entendi", falei.

"Então você vai falar para ele?".

"Não sei. Estou com medo", eu disse. Era a verdade. Não queria que ele achasse que eu estava querendo me casar com ele, ou algo assim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu queria ficar com ele por muito tempo. Sei que parece absurdo, mas eu me sentia tão próxima dele. Era o primeiro relacionamento no qual eu me sentia daquele modo, tão íntima da pessoa. Eu sempre tinha mantido uma distância conveniente, mas com Finn era impossível. Eu me sentia parte da vida dele. E queria que ele fizesse parte da minha.

"Bem, é você quem sabe", ela respondeu.

"Vou pensar no assunto", falei.

* * *

**Parte XXII**

_And you said those three words _

_I'd been waiting for_

_You became a part of me_

Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho quando meu celular começou a tocar. Ele quase nunca tocava, já que quem ligava para minha mãe era eu mesmo. Digamos que quando você tem um filho fracassado o mínimo que pode esperar é que ele se preocupe em ligar para você pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Mas não era minha mãe.

Fiquei automaticamente surpreso. Já fazia um tempinho que ela não me ligava, e eu bem sabia que não tinha vontade alguma de conversar com ela por espontânea vontade.

"Alô", eu falei, de olho no Puck. Certamente, ele faria algum comentário impertinente sobre aquilo depois, uma vez que eu tinha dito que mal me lembrava da minha suposta namorada.

Se é que era namorada, é claro. Eu já achava que não era, e nem era pelo fato de eu estar apaixonado por outra pessoa – se é que, algum dia, eu fora apaixonado por Quinn. Tudo que eu sabia era que o sexo que bom. Mas apenas isso não basta para nos direcionar a alguma revelação. O sexo com Rachel era ótimo, e eu ficava com o coração na boca toda vez que a via. Achava que aquilo era amor, afinal. Você não fica todo nervoso na frente de uma garota gratuitamente. Tem que significar alguma coisa.

"Ei, Shark-Finn! É muito bom ouvir a sua voz!", Quinn exclamou num tom animado. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela ainda me chamava daquele apelido idiota dos tempos de escola, quando eu ainda era o quarterback. Mas não me incomodei muito, por isso, logo respondi: "Oi, é bom falar contigo também". Não costumava mentir, mas aquela era um circunstância favorável para que eu mentisse. Não seria nada legal se ela soubesse que estava me atrasando para um encontro com _outra_ garota. "Onde está agora? Você não me ligou mais", ela refutou. Verdade. Ok, metade de mim não queria ligar por ela porque a) não tinha mesmo vontade, e a outra metade b) não via motivos para falar com ela. O que diria? Que estava apaixonado pela primeira vez em muito tempo? E que essa pessoa em questão não era ela? Seria cruel. E eu não gostava de ser cruel.

"Hmmm. É. Tive que correr atrás de algumas coisas", eu disse. Mentira Número Dois do Dia. Mas e daí? Ela nunca saberia da verdade. "Estou na Big Apple agora".

"New York? Finn! Estamos _tão_ perto um do outro! E você nem para me ligar!", ela estava rindo, e eu não sabia por quê. Será que era mesmo engraçado? Será que eu deveria acompanha-la no riso? "Desculpe, não tive tempo", meu tom _estava_ meio culpado, mas eu sabia que estava mentindo de novo. É claro que eu tinha tempo de sobra para ligar para quem fosse, mas, na última semana, meus pensamentos se convergiam para a Rachel e para o corpo dela. Mas seria horrível admitir que não estava fazendo nada além de limpar uma ou duas piscinas por dia e de pensar em outrem. "Como está aí? Muito frio, já?", ela quis saber, num tom de fofoca. Não sabia por que as meninas tinham sempre que falar ao telefone num tom conspiratório. Nunca iria entender aquilo. "Hm, não muito. Não está nevando, por exemplo. Acho que o período da neve parece que já passou", respondi com cuidado, sem descontração. Eu estava começando a ficar nervoso com aquilo. Queria logo desligar e me encontrar com Rachel. Já passava das dez e meia, e eu sabia que enfrentaria um trânsito caótico para chegar até o Spotlight.

"Então? O que tem de novo para me contar?", ela tentou me impelir a continuar com aquela conversa. Era meio que um saco. Odiava quando ela fazia aquela pergunta, porque eu estava sempre na mesma porcaria e não tinha nada de 'novo' para lhe relatar. Mas, daquela vez... Bem, eu meio que tinha, sim, algo para contar a ela. Algo sobre o qual deveria estar ciente.

Sentia-me um idiota por ter de fazer aquilo, afinal eu nunca terminara com ninguém. E eu e Quinn estávamos juntos há muito tempo. Mas, quem soubesse, ela também estava com outro alguém. Alguém que fosse fazê-la feliz de verdade. Quem soubesse, poderíamos continuar a sermos amigos. Não queria que ela ficasse com raiva de mim, como ela ainda tinha de Puck.

"Hmmm. Escuta", eu disse. Era hora. Quer dizer, seria totalmente injusto com ela se eu não abrisse o jogo. Ninguém merece estar preso em um relacionamento no qual não é amado. "Não sei como vão as coisas aí em New Heaven, mas... O que quero dizer, Quinn, é que... Sabe, a vida muda a gente", brequei. Não sabia o que falar. Como eu diria que já estava com outra garota? Talvez eu não devesse dizer que já estava com outra pessoa. Talvez fosse melhor terminar alegando que o relacionamento à distância não estava funcionando. Era uma desculpa meio manjada, mas talvez funcionasse.

"Hm. Certo. E daí?", Quinn perguntou.

Fiquei em silêncio mais um pouco. "Finn? Você ainda está aí?", ela retornou. Dava para ver que estava expressando um pouco de sua impaciência. "Sim. Oi, estou aqui. Então. A vida muda a gente", repeti. Pareceu a conversa mais besta do mundo. Certamente, ela estaria me achando um amalucado. "_Isso_ eu já entendi. _E daí_? O que você quer dizer com isso?", ela perguntou, num tom agora totalmente irritado. "Que... Bem, você e eu... Talvez nós tenhamos mudado. E nossos sentimentos também", respondi hesitando como um garotinho amedrontado. Não sabia por que estava com tanto receio assim. Pensando bem, é difícil terminar com as pessoas. Porque você nunca sabe qual vai ser a reação delas e como a sua vida vai ficar depois daquilo.

"O que _isso_ quer dizer? Você acha que eu estou te traindo? Alguém contou algo a você?", ela disparou perguntas sobre as quais mal tive compreensão.

_O que_ alguém me contaria?

"O que deveriam me contar?", logo quis saber.

"Nada! Porque não é verdade! Eu o conheci aqui, tá legal? A culpa não foi minha, Finn! E você nunca retorna as minhas ligações! Acha que eu ficaria sentada esperando você como uma porcaria de uma freira?".

Fiquei em silêncio.

E daí, liguei os pontos.

Ela tinha outra pessoa.

ELA TINHA OUTRA PESSOA.

Aquilo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa que já tinha sentido por Quinn, aqueceu o meu coração. Retirou um peso das minhas costas.

"Você está com outra pessoa?", perguntei calmamente. Não havia pânico algum agora. Eu estava mais relaxado do que nunca. O nervosismo enfim se fora.

"Não. Sim. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Ele é filho de um senador, foi meio sem querer. Eu não queria chatear você com essa história. Ele foi a um debate sobre política na Yale, e acabamos tomando alguns cafés juntos".

"E...? Como está indo?", quis saber. Estava quase rindo daquilo tudo. Senti-me _tão_ aliviado! "Bem, estou gostando muito de conhecê-lo", ela me confessou num tom culpado. Adorava a sinceridade entre nós. Era uma das coisas das quais nunca me cansava. "Fico feliz, Quinn. Sério", eu lhe disse. Estava sendo sincero. Gostava muito dela, era uma pessoa pra cima e legal. Não merecia alguém idiota. Tinha aprendido muito com ela naqueles anos, e tinha um pouco de inveja dela, por ela ter conseguido se manter tão bem na vida. Quer dizer, Yale não é para todo mundo, mas ela tinha conseguido.

"Desculpe por isso. Juro que não foi nada premeditado. Aconteceu", ela disse.

"Eu acredito", falei. Acreditava mesmo. Porque estava passando pela mesma coisa.

"E você?", ela quis saber, com um tom renovado, mais alegre e desencanado. "Eu... Bom, já que quer saber, eu conheci uma garota. Num restaurante. Ela estuda na NYADA e foi meio que por acaso, também. Não planejei me apaixonar", contei a ela. Não estava a fim de dizer que o meu relacionamento com Rachel tinha passado dos cafés. Soaria como uma traição completa. E, pra falar a verdade, eu não sentia que tinha traído Quinn, porque ela mesma nunca demonstrou tanta possessão quanto a mim.

"É, acho que é sempre assim. O amor não é um plano", Quinn falou. Parecia tão certa do que dizia. E, intimamente, eu concordava com ela.

O amor não é um plano.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, até ela dizer: "Você vai me ligar de novo, não vai? Porque sinto falta de você". Sentia falta dela também, Quinn era uma ótima amiga. "Claro. Por que não nos vemos na Páscoa?", perguntei. "Páscoa. É uma boa", ela logo concordou.

Esperava mesmo que continuássemos amigos. Porque essa história de odiar ex-namorada é ridícula.

"Tenho que ir, viu? Mas não vou esquecer. Vou ligar para você sempre que der, ok?".

"Isso. Liga mesmo. Até mais, Finn. Comporte-se, ouviu?", ela finalizou com um risinho. "Você também, ouviu?", revidei, rindo também.

A ligação terminou.

Puck levantou o olhar da revista sobre música que comprara.

"De jeito nenhum vou me reunir com a Quinn na Páscoa. Ela vai servir as minhas bolas como aperitivo, você sabe", ele disse.

"A vida muda a gente, Puck", eu lhe disse.

"Credo, desde quando você tem um bordão?", ele fez uma careta de nojo. Dei de ombros, vestindo a minha jaqueta. "E aí? Vai ver a Rachel?", ele perguntou. Olhei no relógio de meu pai e constatei que eram quinze para as onze. Droga.

"É, prometi que iria levá-la para jantar".

"Vai ficar por lá mesmo?", perguntou. "Acho que sim".

"E tudo certo para amanhã?".

Ele estava falando da nossa primeira aula de verdade de preparação musical com Rachel. Eu esperava que estivesse tudo acertado, pois estava ansioso.

"Sim. Você acha que devo dar flores a ela?", perguntei. Se tivesse de comprar flores teria de sair _naquele minuto_. Por isso estava num dilema. "Desde quando você dá flores a uma garota só porque quer terminar a noite na cama dela?", Puck quis saber, num tom divertido. "Justamente porque eu não quero somente terminar a noite na cama dela. Queria que ela soubesse que quero estar com ela", falei.

"E você não tem boca pra falar isso pra ela?".

"Não é romântico o suficiente, será que você entende?", refutei.

"Não. Não vejo a necessidade. Para o inferno com essa coisa de flores. Elas vão morrer de qualquer maneira", Puck respondeu sem educação alguma. Rolei os olhos. Às vezes Puck tinha o sentimentalismo de uma colher de chá.

"Certo, vou comprar flores", eu avisei. "Você quer o quê, casar com ela?", Puck quis saber num tom sarcástico. "Eu deveria pedi-la em namoro? As pessoas ainda fazem isso?", eu quis saber, de repente meio nervoso. Estava contando o restante do que tinha me sobrado de dinheiro e esperava poder pagar as flores e o restaurante.

"As pessoas acabam nas camas umas das outras e isso é tudo", Puck retrucou.

Suspirei, irritado. "Por que você nunca me ajuda?", perguntei.

"O que quer que eu faça?", ele deu de ombros. "Me ajude a pensar. Flores, ok. Mas o que mais?", pensei alto, estalando os dedos. "Um anel?", Puck arriscou. Balancei a cabeça. Não. Pelo amor de Deus, eu ainda tinha 22 anos, não queria me casar!

"Já sei. Tive uma ideia".

Automaticamente fiquei com medo. Nunca era benéfico quando ele dizia aquela frase.

* * *

Plantei um beijo na bochecha dela.

Rachel estava sorrindo. O sobretudo de lã cor de rosa escondia o que ela tinha por baixo, mas imaginei que estivesse com frio. "Como foi hoje?", perguntei. "Estou fedendo a gordura, como todas as noites", ela riu. Cheirei o cabelo dela. "Precisamos de um banho", eu disse maliciosamente. Ela soltou outra risada e pude constatar seu rosto ganhando uma coloração rósea. Ainda não tínhamos saído do quarto dela, mas isso porque tínhamos receio de Santana e Kurt chegar. Por incrível que pareça, especialmente Santana sempre dizia que iria demorar a aparecer de noite, o que me deixava realmente feliz, porque era muito melhor transar com Rachel sem pressa alguma.

Estendi meu braço e revelei uma rosa vermelha – era tudo que eu pude pagar por menos de cinco dólares. Mas isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que a expressão de Rachel mudasse de acanhada para surpresa. "Finn", ela disse num tom de quem estava meio que me repreendendo e de quem estava enlevada. Ela retirou a rosa sem espinhos da minha mão e a cheirou. "Você é um doce", ela disse, me olhando com olhos de quem estava muito satisfeita. "Fiz uma reversa no Lombardi's", falei, esperando a aprovação dela. "Você sabe que lá é vegano, né?", ela me perguntou prontamente. "Foi por isso que escolhi. É livre de queijo e óleo. É bem a sua cara", eu soltei uma risadinha, me aproximando dela e colocando o indicador direito sob o queixo dela, para elevá-lo pedindo um beijo. Ela sorriu pequeno antes de me beijar.

O jantar foi delicioso, embora eu tenha sentido falta do queijo nas pizzas. Conversamos sobre o dia seguinte, sobre a primeira aula dela para nós. "Juro que estou meio nervosa. É meio besta, né?", ela perguntou num risinho nervoso. "Broadway, você é incrível. Para com isso, vai dar tudo certo", eu lhe assegurei, afagando as costas da mão dela. "Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é meio inevitável. Eu nunca fui de dar aulas", ela disse. "Vou estar lá, e se você se sentir nervosa pode me beijar, juro que o meu beijo tem poderes curativos".

Ela acabou rindo.

Quando chegamos ao loft, Kurt já estava lá. Com um cara que eu conhecia. O cara da oficina do Schuester. Blaine.

Que mundo pequeno.

"Ei, cara!", ele exclamou assim que me viu. Ambos estavam na cozinha preparando sei lá o quê. "Hmm, e aí? O que está_ fazendo_ aqui?", perguntei sem entender nada. "Ai, meu Deus!", ele exclamou. "Não pode ser verdade! Vocês", ele apontou para mim e para Rachel, "estão juntos? Esse é o cara do qual me falou?", Blaine virou-se para Kurt.

"Espere aí, _o que_ está acontecendo?", Rachel perguntou, olhando de mim para Blaine. "Nós nos conhecemos. Você sabe, eu trabalho lá na oficina e conheci Finn lá. Ele queria guardar a moto dele e tal. Não foi isso, Finn? E depois teve o negócio da sua bateria. Como ela está? Parada ainda? E os shows?", Blaine falava muito rápido e parecia que, a cada nova frase, eu esquecia-me da anterior. "Hmm, vai tudo bem", respondi sem saber muito que estava dizendo. "_Não dá_ pra acreditar", Kurt falou num tom raivoso. E daí olhou bem pra mim, lançando-me um olhar de puro ódio e irritação. Bem, como eu poderia saber? Aliás, _o que_ Blaine estava fazendo ali, que eu ainda não tinha entendido?

"O que não dá pra acreditar, Kurt?", Rachel perguntou, mas Kurt não respondeu.

"Eu e Kurt estamos juntos", Blaine me disse na maior tranquilidade. Fiquei quieto. Hmmm, o quê? Estavam juntos... _Juntos_? Não que eu não soubesse que Kurt era meio esquisito – certamente ele era _muito_ esquisito na época em que morávamos juntos. Eu sempre pressentira isso. De que ele era gay, quer dizer. Quer dizer, muito normal ele não era.

E _Blaine_? Blaine não parecia _nada_ gay, nem esquisito. Não que uma coisa estivesse ligada à outra, mas... Uau. Não dava mesmo para acreditar.

"Vocês já jantaram? Estamos preparando um yakisoba", Blaine quis saber, na maior tranquilidade. Como se não houvesse nada de mais em ter dito que o meu meio-irmão do passado – que, diga-se de passagem, tinha me dado um susto ao retornar na minha vida – e ele estavam envolvidos romanticamente. Há quanto tempo aquilo estava acontecendo? "Já comemos, sim. Cadê a Santana?", Rachel perguntou, se livrando do sobretudo de lã. Ela trajava um vestido cor creme com uns corações estampados. "Então, sabe que captei alguma coisa muito esquisita? Santana não larga o telefone e sempre tem novas mensagens de uma tal de Brittany. Não sei o que está rolando, mas posso quase afirmar que é provável que vejamos essa garota por aqui durante o café da manhã qualquer dia desses", Blaine falou ao lado de Kurt. Ambos estavam analisando brócolis e colocando-os numa bacia.

Olhei para Rachel. Queria tanto estar a sós com ela. Mas Rachel estava mesmo prestando atenção no que Blaine tinha dito, por isso soltou uma risada. "A Sant tem que tomar jeito", ela disse. Blaine assentiu, concordando. "A gente já volta", ela disse, e daí agarrou a minha mão e me levou até seu quarto. Ela fechou a porta e flexionou os ombros. Estava meio tensa, eu percebi. "Quer uma massagem?", perguntei e me sentei na cama dela. Ela me olhou. "Sem pegação hoje, ok?", ela me disse. "Só perguntei sobre a massagem. A gente pode deixar o banho para outro dia. Venha cá", chamei-a fazendo um gesto com as mãos. Ela se acomodou entre as minhas pernas, de costas para mim, e suspirou. Desatei o nó do vestido dela e beijei a ligação entre sua coluna e seu pescoço. Pude ouvi-la suspirar de novo. Levei meus dedos até seus ombros e apliquei um pouco de pressão; ela represou um gemido de satisfação. Fiquei repetindo a massagem por vários minutos, até que ela disse: "Preciso me trocar".

"Está melhor?", perguntei.

Ela sorriu para mim, parecendo cansada.

Ela retirou o vestido e o sutiã. Fiquei tentado em ir até ela e beijar-lhe o corpo, mas, por via das dúvidas, continuei em sua cama. Ela se enfiou numa calça de ginástica e numa blusa grande demais para ela, de lã. E daí, colocou as pantufas cor de rosa. "Tudo bem se a gente ficar por aqui?", perguntei. "O quê, aqui no quarto?", ela franziu a testa, estranhando. "É, você não prefere?".

"Finn, o que há? Por que você fica sempre se esquivando dos meus amigos? Pelo que entendi, você conhece o Blaine. Então por que quer ficar aqui dentro, como se fosse um bicho do mato?".

Fiquei meio sem ação e sem graça. Não queria que ela me julgasse por aquilo.

"Só prefiro. Tudo bem?".

Ela cruzou os braços e se aproximou de mim. "Não entendo isso, sinceramente. Será que algum dia você vai me explicar?", ela quis saber.

Não respondi. Não queria responder.

Ela desistiu de ficar em pé e sentou-se no meu colo, abraçando o meu pescoço com um dos braços. "Tudo bem, a gente fica por aqui", ela cedeu com um suspiro. "Mas ainda não entendo", ela adicionou.

* * *

"Como se sente?", perguntou no ouvido de Rachel.

"Não sei, me diga você", ela respondeu.

Puck estava, claro, atacando uma bandeja de bolinhos que Rachel tinha levado para a sala. E Sam estava no celular, acho que com alguém responsável por uma agência. Ele ainda estava atrás dessas coisas.

"Não entendo muito bem. Para mim, você é sempre incrível", falei.

Nós quatro estávamos no Musique, no intervalo de quinze minutos que Sam tinha pedido. Rachel tinha nos feito anotar algumas coisas, como 'cantar para fora' e 'colocar a mão no diafragma para a voz sair com clareza'. Coisas bizarras, falando sério. Mas eu fingi que tinha entendido tudo. Não queria que ela soubesse que aquele negócio não estava dando muito certo comigo. Mas não importei, porque, na verdade, era realmente legal ter aulas com ela. Porque dava para perceber que Rachel tinha propriedade no que falava. Ela era séria quando bancava a professora.

Rachel riu para mim, meio desacreditada. Agarrei a cintura dela, de surpresa, e depositei um beijo em sua franja. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Apenas continue", comandei.

Rachel se distanciou de mim, indo procurar alguma coisa na bolsa. Isso deu chance para que Puck olhasse para mim pedindo um sinal. Fiz um aceno de confirmação. Ele pigarreou alto e cutucou Sam, que já estava sabendo de tudo. Sam elevou o polegar pra mim e logo desligou a ligação.

"Ei, Rachel?", eu chamei. Ela se virou para mim. "A gente quer tocar um pouco, tudo bem?", Puck averiguou. Rachel deu de ombros e olhou para mim. "Certo", ela disse. E daí, sentou-se numa das cadeiras.

Era justo dizer que eu estava nervoso. Não tínhamos ensaiado nada e parecia que eu iria estragar tudo. Mas mesmo assim eu estava esperançoso.

Puck foi até a guitarra enquanto eu apanhava a outra. Sam foi para seu lugar com o baixo. Comecei na bateria e logo os dois já me acompanharam na melodia. E daí, quando comecei a cantar, olhei para Rachel.

_Hey, little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Sweet little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend_

Fiquei de olho na expressão dela. Rachel logo entendeu o meu objetivo, e eu mal tinha começado. Ela olhou para mim, só para mim, e abriu a boca, deixando-a entreaberta. Eu sorri para ela, mas acho que ela estava sem reação demais para me sorrir de volta.

_Do you love me babe?  
What do you say?  
Do you love me babe?  
What can I say?  
Because I wanna be your boyfriend_

Não estava mais a fim de cantar. Na verdade, tudo que eu queria era ir até Rachel e beijá-la. Sorri de novo, mesmo sabendo que não estávamos compassados ou tendo a melhor apresentação da nossa vida. A questão não era aquela. Apenas queria que a canção passasse a sua mensagem. Porque, ao contrário de Puck, eu acreditava no poder das letras das músicas.

Perdi o ritmo da canção e parei de cantar. Puck e Sam continuaram, mas acho que foi porque perceberam que eu já não estava mais a fim de cantar. "Ei, Broadway, venha cá", eu disse no microfone. Rachel deixou o celular – porque era aquilo que ela estava procurando antes – na cadeira e, toda envergonhada por causa dos meus amigos, veio andando até mim. Um sorriso meio que brilhava em seus lábios. Ela riu um pouco de frente a mim, mesmo ainda a uns dois metros, totalmente nervosa e ainda acanhada. Puck e Sam ainda estavam tocando, mas sorriam por causa da cena. Eu sorri para ela e pulei do palquinho. Fiquei frente a frente com ela. Ela olhou para o chão, brincando com a franja. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, levemente, e disse: "Então?".

"Tenho como fugir disso?", ela disse, com um tom de quem dizia muito claramente que ela _não_ queria fugir coisa alguma. "Apenas diga que sim, porque eu quero _muito_ mesmo ficar com você por mais uma semana e depois por mais um mês e outro mês... e outro mês, por muito tempo", eu respondi. Ela sorriu, me olhando nos olhos. "Você é um amor, Finn", ela disse. O barulho atrás de nós já tinha cessado. "Agradeça a mim, ok? A ideia foi totalmente minha, não aceito que retirem meus créditos!", Puck falou ao passar por nós, se encaminhando a uma das cadeiras para desfrutar de outro bolinho. "Obrigada, Puck", ela disse, distraída, porque ainda estava de olho em mim, e ainda carregava aquele sorriso lindo no rosto. "E obrigada _você_", ela tocou a ponta do meu nariz rapidamente com um dos dedos. "Também quero ficar contigo por muito tempo", ela falou. "É mesmo?", eu flertei com ela num tom rouco, porque sabia que aquilo a enlouquecia. Então, sem aviso prévio, ela jogou os braços ao redor de mim e me beijou – nem se importou com Puck e Sam que, quando viram a cena, começaram a bater palmas como se estivéssemos na primeira série.

"Ah, parem com isso", ela disse para eles, toda corada, mas sorrindo como se aquele sorriso nunca mais fosse capaz de ser apagado de seus lábios.

* * *

Naquele final de tarde, ninguém estava no loft. Poderíamos ter a privacidade que quiséssemos. Entramos de mãos dadas; Rachel ainda não tinha desfeito aquele sorriso do rosto. E eu a sentia muito mais próxima, também.

Ela me levou para seu quarto pela mão. Quando chegamos lá, ela plantou um selinho nos meus lábios e sorriu ainda mais, mas daquele jeito sexy. E aquilo bastou para eu saber o que ela queria. Porque, pensando bem, era o que eu desejava também. Não havia por que ignorar aquele desejo, uma vez que nos entendíamos muito bem na cama. E tínhamos o loft todo para nós. "Não quero arriscar, então vamos ficar no meu quarto, tudo bem?", ela disse. A verdade é que eu adorava a cama grande dela. Se fôssemos, por exemplo, para o quarto onde dividia com Puck e Sam no hostel no Brooklyn seria muito difícil. Primeiro, porque Puck iria estar lá. Ela vivia reclamando que eu não o ajudava em nada com o negócio das piscinas, mas ele mesmo não fazia muita coisa além de dar em cima das senhoras da casa. Segundo, a cama na qual dormia era de solteiro, ou seja, não dava para se esparramar e tudo. E terceiro, os hóspedes: as paredes pareciam serem de papel de tão finas, então todo mundo iria nos escutar.

Ela se livrou do blusão de lã que estava usando e retirou a calça jeans. Jogou as sapatilhas brilhantes para um canto e pulou em mim – sério, ela pulou em mim. Por sorte eu a segurei a tempo. Ficou com as pernas ao redor da minha cintura, os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e a bochecha encostada na minha, só de calcinha e sutiã. E daí, suspirou prolongada e pesadamente. "Você tem cheiro de casa, sabia?", ela me perguntou na minha orelha. Eu não consegui dizer nada. Porque não havia o que dizer depois daquilo. Ela era incrível, e eu a adorava. Ela afastou a bochecha da minha e me encarou, os olhos procurando os meus. Ela parecia doce daquele modo. "Obrigada pela música, você é um cara muito especial", seus lábios estavam bem perto dos meus, quase os tocando; sua voz estava mais baixa que o normal, e seu olhar parecia brilhar. Eu sorri e a beijei, levando-nos para sua cama. Inclinei-a até sentar-se no colchão e sentei, também. Ela me ajudou a retirar as peças de roupas com cuidado e sem pressa alguma, entre beijos.

É engraçada essa coisa de sexo. Eu sempre gostei disso, é claro. Sempre gostei de sentir a excitação por ver uma mulher linda na minha frente, mas o que mais gostava era de saber que a mulher com quem estava também se entregava. Não que tivesse enfrentado algum problema quanto àquilo, mas Rachel... Aquela parte dela, aquele jeito dela... Simplesmente me enlouquecia. Não era somente o jeito de cantar que era doce e sexy ao mesmo tempo, ela inteira era assim. E eu apostava que ela não tinha a mínima noção do que poderia fazer com um cara. E Rachel se entregava de uma maneira tão sublime a mim. Quase como se eu estivesse desnudando sua alma com o ato. Como se ela estivesse me dando total passagem para desvendar todos os seus pontos fracos.

Abri o fecho do sutiã e o joguei de lado. Tracei uma linha de beijos cálidos mas suaves desde sua boca, passando por seu pescoço, até seu busto. Beijei o vale entre seus seios e a senti prender a respiração, pois ela já sabia da minha pretensão. Ainda gentilmente alcancei um de seus seios e o beijei. Ela gemeu, as pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas enquanto eu sustentava suas costas com minha mão direita. Deixei seu seio e parti para seu pescoço, tomando cuidado para ser delicado. Sempre achara que sexo tinha um propósito e um significado completamente diferentes quando se amava alguém. E naquele momento eu podia totalmente sentir a diferença, sentir a intensidade do que eu sentia – não somente a minha evidente excitação.

"E-eu gosto demais de você, Rachel", eu sussurrei próximo à sua orelha. Ela se distanciou um pouco de mim e pegou meu rosto por entre as mãos. "Você é incrível, Finn", ela me disse, e daí me beijou demorada e lentamente, gemendo. Inclinei-a mais ainda e a deitei na cama. Fiquei em cima dela e beijei seu pescoço por um tempo. Depois, desci novamente para seus seios, chupando-os com lentidão e vontade. Seus gemidos foram se espalhando pelo quarto enquanto suas mãos se agarravam aos lençóis. Por entre seus gemidos, libertei-a da calcinha. Logo acarinhei sua parte mais íntima. Meus dedos trabalhavam por todo a sua extensão, enquanto eu escutava Rachel prender e soltar a respiração ritmadamente. "Finn", ela gemeu baixo, naquele tom totalmente sexy que me deixava louco. Em resposta, eu introduzi dois dedos nela, ouvindo-a soltar um gemido alto e vendo-a se contorcer abaixo de mim. Depois fiz com que meu polegar brincasse levemente com seu clitóris. Rachel abriu a boca e soltou uma espécie de miado agudo. Meus dedos iam e vinham dela, sempre úmidos devido à sua lubrificação. Com o tempo administrei mais velocidade e pude percebê-la impaciente, mexendo o quadril, exigindo mais.

Aquilo me fez, finalmente, ter coragem para descer a boca para sua barriga. Procurei ir devagar, embora eu soubesse que, de um modo ou de outro, ela queria aquilo também. Seu quadril ainda estava se mexendo de encontro à minha mão dentro dela. Quando meu hálito entrou em contato com sua feminilidade, Rachel prendeu a respiração – eu pude ver. Ela estava toda ansiosa. "Por favor", ela pediu. Tomei-a meio que de assalto quando minha boca foi de encontro com sua pele sensível. Ela prendeu a respiração mais uma vez quando minha língua encontrou aquele ponto especial. E daí, agarrou meus cabelos. Embora estivesse doendo – puxa vida, pra uma garotinha pequena ela tinha _muita_ força – tentei ignorar aquilo. Ela gemeu mais alto a partir de então. Agarrou meu cabelo diversas vezes, enterrando-me no meio de suas pernas, pedindo mais e clamando por Deus. Às vezes, eu substituía os dedos em sua entrada por minha língua, provando seu gosto e sentindo que ela estava cada vez mais perto do clímax.

Com ela tão inquieta, foi preciso que eu agarrasse sua cintura, de forma a fazê-la ficar mais imóvel para que minha boca pudesse trabalhar. Quando suas pernas relaxaram de vez e seu corpo teve convulsões diante de mim, não parei com meus carinhos. Depois de alguns segundos, quando ela já tinha se acalmado o bastante retirei meus dedos de dentro dela – notando seu gemido de satisfação – e os lambi. Deixei que ela se recuperasse um pouco enquanto ia atrás de proteção. Encaixei-me, em seguida, em cima dela com cuidado. "Broadway?", chamei. Ela estava de olhos fechados e vi que foi com muito esforço que ela os descerrou. Puxei-a para cima, de forma que se sentasse e se encaixasse entre minhas pernas. Sorri para ela, retirando uma mecha de seus olhos. Com jeitinho, ela se conectou a mim, descendo vagarosa.

Suspirou contra o meu rosto quando eu já estava todo dentro dela. Aos poucos, foi refazendo o caminho. Acho que ainda estava meio trôpega com os sintomas de um pós-orgasmo, ou algo assim. Mas foi muito rápido que começou a gemer novamente. Soltava seus gemidos no meu ouvido, enquanto subia e descia, a barriga rente à minha. Quanto mais eu me insinuava para dentro dela, mais sua velocidade aumentava e seus gemidos também.

Quando outro orgasmo a varreu mais uma vez, seus braços me agarraram de uma forma totalmente nova: como se não quisesse nunca mais se desgarrar de mim. Podia senti-la pulsar ao redor de mim e isso me levou ao orgasmo, também. Meu gemido preencheu o quarto enquanto seus braços me apertavam com força em demasia para alguém da altura dela.

Ficamos abraçados, meio sem fôlego, por algum tempo.

E como um dèjá-vu da nossa primeira transa, eu disse a ela: "Você é linda".

Ela suspirou. E, quando achei que não fosse dizer nada, falou:

"Eu estou apaixonada por você".

"Esse amor é totalmente recíproco, Broadway", eu lhe garanti num sussurro.

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**Só posso falar uma coisa: esse final de semestre foi das trevas. E por isso não houve atualização por esses dias, ok? Amanhã já devo entrar de férias e fica mais tranquilo. **

**Não deixem de comentar, porque eu amo saber a opinião de vocês, tá? **

**Love, Nina. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Parte XXIII**

_There's a million voices screaming that this love's a dead-end road_

_But the only voice that I hearis telling me "go"_

Fechei a porta e, antes que eu pudesse me virar, Finn me abraçou.

Ele estava esperando com a maior paciência do mundo que eu enfim desligasse as luzes do Spotlight e viesse para a rua.

Quando me abraçou, me prendendo em seus braços, eu soltei uma risada.

"Tenho uma novidade", murmurei. "Hmm", ele também murmurou no meu pescoço.

"Posso contar no loft?", perguntei.

Como todas as noites eu estava meio esfomeada e cansada, portanto o que eu mais queria era chegar ao loft. Já tinham se passado quase duas semanas desde que Finn tinha me pedido em namoro, mas nossa rotina ainda era a mesma. Apesar de o semestre na NYADA começar a me incomodar devido aos trabalhos de preparação, aos relatórios e as aulas cada vez mais puxadas, eu não queria me afastar de Finn. Aquelas semanas tinham proporcionado algumas mudanças também para ele: Sr. Schue tinha lhe cedido uma semana de experiência na oficina, e Finn tinha passado no 'teste', então agora ele trabalhava lá fixamente por oito horas, assim como Blaine. Quando Finn me contou aquilo, parecia uma criança toda empolgada. Não que eu tivesse algo contra o emprego – afinal, eu era garçonete –, mas achei graça de ele ter ficado tão feliz por ter de ficar sujando as mãos de graxa e coisa e tal. Eu nem imaginava que ele tinha habilidade com carros e motos, no sentido mecânico da coisa, mas aquilo me deixou feliz também.

A única coisa que não me deixava tão feliz era que, agora, não eram todas as noites que nos víamos. Mas eu sabia que a responsabilidade era importante.

Finn nem mesmo quis deixar Puck na mão com aquele negócio deles de piscinas; eles tinham combinado que de segunda a sexta, caso houvesse clientes, Finn o ajudaria. E como Sr. Schue mantinha a oficina aberta até mesmo nos domingos (sabia daquilo, porque o encarregado de ficar lá, quase sempre, era Blaine e o garoto oriental, Mike).

"Não sei se gosto de suspense", Finn disse.

"Ok, sabe as aulas de bateria? É melhor você recomeçar a ensaiar, porque já tenho dois alunos interessados", contei soltando-me dele e erguendo meu queixo para olhá-lo. A minha intenção era ver sua reação. É claro que ele franziu as sobrancelhas e, depois, riu. Parecia meio desacreditado. "Jura?", ele quis saber.

"É a total verdade. Dois papeizinhos foram arrancados da folha, ou seja...", sorri para ele, deixando a frase no ar.

"Isso não vai ser nada interessante", Finn pontuou. "Ei, não fique com medo. Você sabe o quanto eu fiquei indecisa sobre ser a tutora de vocês, mas agora percebo que foi uma besteira ter medo. Os alunos podem ser superlegais, já pensou nisso? E você vai ter com quem conversar sobre baterias, você sabe que eu mal entendo sobre essas coisas", eu acabei rindo. Finn ficou calado, apenas me olhando. "Então... será que eu posso assistir à aula?", perguntei. Na verdade, eu não sabia se deveria realmente inquirir aquilo. Era como que colocar mais pressão em cima dele, e Finn já estava com assustado com tudo aquilo o suficiente.

"O quê? Você quer me ver fracassar logo na primeira vez?", Finn perguntou num tom que estava entre a zoação e o desespero. "Finn, pare com isso", eu lhe disse. "Não entendo muito bem sobre isso, mas seu ritmo é ótimo e você tem paciência. Você vai arrasar".

"Tenho minhas dúvidas".

"Se você não quiser, não apareço, ok? Você quer?", perguntei.

"Você me distrairia, é sério. Então... será que você pode aparecer outro dia? Num dia nos quais meus 'alunos' estejam melhores preparados? Porque não quero que você chegue lá e dê de cara com o caos".

Eu sufoquei o riso no peito dele.

"Caos é o Puck querendo ensaiar só de cuecas", eu falei.

"Não. É sério. Vai ser um caos. Além do mais, não vai ter graça nenhuma me ver explicando para os caras as batidas e tudo mais", Finn garantiu, beijando o topo da minha cabeça levemente.

Eu assenti. Era verdade. Eu não entendia nada sobre baterias.

Ele me ofereceu seu capacete e partimos para o loft. Já me acostumara a me deslocar de moto, mas confesso que, às vezes, se ele tivesse um carro seria bem melhor, porque poderíamos prolongar as conversas. Porque não dá pra conversar com alguém em cima de uma moto. Primeiro, o vento nova-iorquino não deixava, sem contar que sempre arrasava o meu cabelo. E, segundo, era meio perigoso.

Mas quase sempre atravessávamos a cidade em menos de vinte e cinco minutos, o que era, certamente, um bônus. Assim que estacionamos em frente ao prédio, pude saber que havia gente lá dentro, já que as luzes estavam todas acessas. Finn também percebeu, por isso disse: "Opa, acho que não ficaremos sozinhos hoje". Ele parecia lamentar, mas também havia algo a mais que eu não soube detectar. Deixei isso pra lá, porque não importava. Esperava que, seja lá o que Kurt e Santana estivesse aprontando, Finn fosse capaz de aceitar. A menos que fosse strip-pôquer.

Subimos de elevador, lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Ele tentou beijar o meu pescoço, mas eu o repeli, porque temia, caso abrisse a porta, encontrar alguém. Foi uma atitude sensata, porque eu sabia que não podia me animar demais. Se estivesse ocorrendo alguma festinha lá no loft não haveria momentos íntimos entre nós.

Abri a porta do loft e encontrei Kurt e Blaine sentados, brigando pelo controle remoto. "Ei, gente", eu cantarolei. Kurt retirou as mãos de cima das de Blaine, como se tivesse sido eletrocutado, e aprumou o corpo. Ambos estavam vestidos quase da mesma forma: com camisas sociais de manga longa e coletes. Parecia que, desde que começara a sair com Kurt, Blaine também tinha aderido à moda de camadas – o que era, no mínimo, divertido e, no máximo, muito bizarro: pareciam gêmeos, ou algo assim.

"Hmm, ei", Kurt respondeu num tom baixo e subitamente fechado. Blaine largou o controle remoto entre eles e sorriu para nós. "Poxa, cara, nunca vou me livrar de você?", Blaine brincou, olhando para Finn. Finn sorriu, relaxado. Eles tinham se visto, é claro, durante o turno da tarde na oficina do Sr. Schue. Mas eu sabia que Blaine era receptivo o suficiente para não ser inoportuno. Já Kurt... Parecia que ele não conseguia nem mesmo fingir ser legal. Por isso, ele passou por nós sem nem mesmo lançar um olhar para mim ou para Finn e se enfiou no quarto. Assim, do nada. Era o que vinha acontecendo quando Finn estava comigo. E eu nem sabia o porquê. De um lado, achava que poderia ser ciúmes – de quê, não fazia ideia. Mas, de outro, imaginava que poderia haver um motivo para tudo aquilo. Mas eu também não fazia ideia. Ou seja, parecia que eu sempre estava nadando num mar de incerteza quando pensava em Kurt e Finn. Eles nem tentaram engatar numa conversa despretensiosa. Era como se eles não se suportassem – mas por quê? Eu não sabia.

Olhei para Blaine.

Ele deu de ombros. "Vou buscá-lo", Blaine disse, atravessando o hall e indo em direção ao quarto de Kurt.

Eu pude ouvir o Glen Hansard cantando na TV. Por mais que eu adorasse aquele filme, não me detive àquilo, especialmente porque encontrei Santana escapulindo, de fininho, também para seu quarto. "Santana!", eu disse. Ela parou de um modo que delatou totalmente que ela estava mantendo alguém lá dentro. Mais uma vez, ela tinha visitas. "Ai, credo, estou aqui", ela respondeu, fechando rapidamente a porta. "O que, ou _quem_, você está escondendo aí?", Finn perguntou para ela num tom risonho. O relacionamento deles era mais ou menos assim: não havia seriedade, por isso se entendiam bem. Finn não deixava ser intimidado por Santana, nem mesmo quando ela estava empenhada em ser uma vaca pra cima de mim.

"Shhh, Franksteen!", Santana levou o dedo indicador à boca, numa atitude mais séria que de costume. Eu realmente odiava aquele apelido idiota que ela tinha arrumado para Finn. Porque era totalmente maldoso da parte dela.

Santana foi para a cozinha, e Finn a seguiu.

"Você está escondendo alguém!", Finn afirmou num tom surpreso. "Não é da sua conta", ela retorquiu, enchendo um copo de água. "É aquela menina?", ele perguntou. Da sala, eu quis saber: "Que menina?". Santana olhou para Finn como se dissesse para ele enterrar aquele segredo. "Não é _nada_", Santana falou. E daí, se retirou mais uma vez para o quarto. Finn me olhou lá da cozinha e caiu no riso. Não sabia bem o que fazer, por isso optei somente por um sorriso. Ainda me perguntava se Blaine iria conseguir tirar Kurt do quarto. Eu apostava que não. Todas as vezes que Finn estava ali aquela era uma cena que se repetia e nem uma única vez Blaine tinha convencido Kurt de 'socializar'. Kurt sempre dizia mais ou menos a mesma coisa (que, de certa maneira, eu até acreditava): que estava cansado.

Para ocupar a minha mente e para não deixar que aquele silêncio repentino se avolumasse, cheguei perto de Finn e o puxei para o sofá. Ele se acomodou, e eu me sentei no colo dele, já que não havia como tentar outra posição. Aquela parecia a mais próxima dele. Perto o bastante para beijá-lo, ao menos.

"Que menina é essa, hm?", eu perguntei.

"Ah. Não sei se posso falar. Tenho medo do vodu da Santana", Finn falou, meio que rindo. Ele tinha razão. Ninguém se meteria com a Santana. Mas eu era amiga dela, não era? "É aquela garota de Friends?", perguntei. Glen estava cantando Lies, e eu olhei para a TV sem enxergá-la de fato. Eu tinha que conversar com Kurt sobre aquilo. Porque já estava ficando completamente ridículo. E eu estava sem entender nada.

"Brittany. Sim. Elas se conheceram no grupo do Facebook, acredita?".

Mas eu acreditava. Eu tinha conhecido Finn no Spotlight. As pessoas, toda hora, se conheciam de várias maneiras inusitadas. "Eu nem sabia que a Santana gostava tanto assim de Friends para estar num grupo sobre isso", eu respondi. Poxa, eu estava meio surpresa. Santana nunca dividia muito sobre suas aventuras amorosas – não que eu quisesse, de fato, saber, mas era de se esperar que, já que morávamos juntas, ela fosse deixar escapar algumas coisas de vez em quando. Mas eu sempre sabia sobre seus relacionamentos na manhã seguinte, quando encontrava a pessoa tomando café forte na bancada ao lado de Santana. Só que quase nunca os mesmos encontros se repetiam. Sempre havia gente nova.

"Vai saber", Finn comentou. Ficamos em silêncio. Aquilo estava me incomodando. Porque não dava simplesmente para ir para o meu quarto e mandar ver com Finn. A casa estava lotada.

Finn escorregou um dedo pela minha bochecha e, depois, seguiu em direção ao meu pescoço.

"Agora não", eu falei, me afastando dele. Finn me olhou parecendo confuso, e daí franziu a testa no momento em que me viu marchando em direção ao quarto de Kurt. "Rachel, eu acho que não é uma id...", ele começou a dizer, mas as minhas batidas na porta de Kurt abafaram o restante de sua fala. Eu não estava ligando. Porque, mais do que o silêncio, aquele esconde-esconde do Kurt estava me irritando. Ele nunca havia sido daquele jeito. "Kurt?", eu perguntei.

Dois segundos depois, dei de cara com Blaine. Olhei-o interrogativa. "Cadê ele?", quis saber.

"A gente vai ficar por aqui, Rach. Kurt não está com ânimo de ver Once", Blaine respondeu. O quê?!

Forcei a porta e entrei no quarto.

"Que negócio é esse?", inquiri olhando para Kurt, que estava na ponta de sua cama. "Pelo amor de Deus. Quero um pouco de descanso", Kurt deu de ombros, parecendo estar irritado também. Olhei para Blaine, que deu de ombros como se dissesse que nada poderia fazer para reverter aquela situação. Balancei a cabeça. "Kurt. É sério. Você conversava com o Jesse, que era um imbecil. Por que não conversa com Finn?", eu andei até Kurt e me sentei ao seu lado. Esperava que meu tom não estivesse denunciando toda a minha raiva que eu sentia daquela atitude dele. "Ele é amigo do Blaine, talvez vocês tenhas coisas em comum. Mas você nem o cumprimenta direito. Por quê?".

Kurt ficou quieto por um tempo. E daí deu de ombros, sem me olhar.

"Olha. É complicado. E você não vai querer saber", ele disse.

Pisquei para as paredes.

"Kurt, isso é importante. Se há algo que eu precise saber, é hora de me contar. Finn também não me conta nada. Eu já perguntei, e sabe o que ele disse? Que não importava", eu falei, meio exasperada por dentro.

"Porque não importa", Kurt sussurrou.

"Mas...".

"Ele deve estar perdido lá na sala. Vai lá, Rachel. Depois a gente se fala", Kurt replicou de um modo tão monótono que, por um instante, achei que não era o meu melhor amigo. Olhei para Blaine em busca de soluções, mas percebi que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu.

Levantei-me da cama e andei até a porta, mas uma ideia me ocorreu e, antes que eu pudesse me refrear, as palavras já estavam saindo da minha boca:

"Vocês já se conhecem?".

Porque aquela era a única explicação. Se eles já se conheciam, talvez fosse natural que nutrissem uma desavença. Talvez tivesse havido alguma discussão entre eles. Mas não sabia quando aquilo poderia ter acontecido. Quando conheci Finn, ele tinha praticamente acabado de chegar à cidade. Quando Kurt tivera a oportunidade de conhecer Finn, então?

"Não importa", Kurt repetiu.

Eu estava insatisfeita, mas mesmo assim saí de lá.

"O que foi?", Finn me perguntou num tom cauteloso. Não sabia que o estava encarando com raiva, também, até me dar conta. "Você promete que não vai mentir para mim se eu quiser saber alguma coisa sobre essa coisa toda?", eu perguntei. "Que coisa toda, Broadway?", Finn ficou sem entender. Fiz um gesto sem paciência e suspirei. "Você sabe, essa coisa entre você e Kurt", expliquei. "Porque tenho a total certeza de que há algo de errado. Não é possível que seja uma mera coincidência. Você o conhece de algum lugar?".

Finn arrastou os olhos para a TV.

"Por que a gente não descansa um pouco?", ele perguntou.

Era aquilo. Havia algo que ninguém estava me contando.

"Você está desviando do assunto", pontuei. "Broadway, o Kurt deve ter os motivos dele. Acho que deve ser uma reação natural", ele me respondeu. "O Kurt nunca foi assim. E você... Eu lembro bem do primeiro encontro de vocês, parecia que você estava vendo um fantasma", eu o acusei. Finn riu sem emoção alguma. "Impressão sua. Eu fiquei, sim, meio assustado com aquele encontro com Sant e ele, mas porque foi uma reação também natural", Finn argumentou. Balancei a cabeça. Havia algo que não se encaixava. Não conseguia acreditar nele.

"Ele é meu melhor amigo, e você, meu namorado. Quero que vocês se deem bem", eu falei. "As coisas não acontecem num piscar de olhos, Rachel. Você tem que entender que eu e ele somos bastante diferentes", ele rebateu, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse desapontado comigo. "Como pode saber? Vocês nem tiveram uma conversa decente! Nada além de 'oi', ou 'e aí?'!", retruquei impaciente.

"Broadway, deixa pra lá".

"Não estou entendendo nada, Finn", fui sincera.

"Eu sei. Nem eu", Finn disse. Fiquei surpresa e direcionei um olhar esquisito para ele. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi me abraçar e beijar a minha cabeça.

Continuava não entendendo nada.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Hiram me ligou. Ele era o pai menos neurótico, por isso fiquei contente de saber que justamente ele estava querendo falar comigo. Com o Spotlight e a NYADA, ficava meio difícil manter uma conversa muito duradoura com alguém que estivesse longe, especialmente quando se tratava de ligações. Eu tentava usar o menos possível e, por mais que eu tivesse tentado induzir meus pais a usarem o Whattsap, eles diziam que aquilo não era para eles. Então, tínhamos mesmo de gastar com algumas ligações telefônicas.

"Hey, Estrela", ele disse. Era um apelido de infância do qual eu nunca tinha conseguido me desvencilhar, por mais que eu já tivesse quase vinte anos. Eu sempre seria a Estrela dos meus pais e nada poderia mudar aquilo. "Oi, papai. Como foi o seu dia?", eu perguntei. Era quase meia-noite e Finn não estava no loft. Ele tinha dito que precisaria acordar cedo e sair junto com Puck para arrumar um motor engasgado de uma piscina. Eu não fiquei aborrecida, porque precisava mesmo de um tempo. Já fazia muitos dias que eu e Finn não nos desgrudávamos, e aquilo estava se tornando meio chato. De vez em quando era muito bom manter uma distância, porque sempre que nos reencontrávamos havia aquela chama de saudade absoluta. Não que eu tivesse mudado de ideia sobre ele passar as noites junto a mim – certamente, eu adorava aquilo –, mas ficava mais tranquila por ele estar longe, devido às ultimas circunstâncias com Kurt. Seria mesmo muito bom dar um tempo para os dois reaverem suas concepções sobre aquela situação esquisita.

"O contrato foi assinado", Hiram me informou.

Meus pais mantinham um restaurante em Lima e pretendiam abrir uma filial em New York. Há muito tempo aquilo estava sendo planejado e, apesar de querer a felicidade deles, achava que nunca daria certo. Ficava contente por, finalmente, os planos dos dois estarem saindo do papel. "Puxa, verdade? Isso é ótimo, papai. Leroy não deu os seus famosos pulinhos?", inquiri, meio que soltando uma risada. A verdade é que eu sentia falta dos meus pais. A minha vida em New York era muito corrida, certamente não havia muito espaço para eles agora, mas ainda sentia falta do amor deles, do modo como acreditavam em mim acima de qualquer coisa. "Ele quase beijou a careca do Sr. Walters, foi um fiasco. Quase tive que ir embora naquele mesmo momento", Hiram me disse. Eu ri um pouco mais. Sentia falta da minha família. "Então, quais são os novos planos?", eu quis saber, já meio ansiosa. Eles nunca encontravam tempo para me visitar. Tinha passado o meu primeiro Natal longe deles e foi muito estranho. E, pela primeira vez, eles não tinham feito uma ceia, porque tinham ido jantar na casa de uns amigos. De modo que eu esperava que eles viessem me visitar logo, para eu poder realmente mostrar a eles como estava a minha vida. Como eu era uma nova Rachel.

"Bem, a Páscoa está chegando. E nós precisamos de uma desculpa para averiguar as reformas do estabelecimento", ele me falou. Eu já sabia. "Vocês _precisam_ passar a Páscoa aqui. Eu faço questão, papai. Assim vocês vão poder conhecer o Finn", eu sorri quase sem querer. É claro que Figgins já tinha me delatado. Meus pais tinham feito uma conferência via Skype comigo sobre aquilo. A princípio, achei que me acusariam de ser uma biscate por já estar com outra pessoa em menos de um mês, exatamente como Jesse tinha me acusado de fazer. Mas como eu bem sabia que nem um dos dois aprovava cem por cento Jesse, a notícia foi absorvida com sorrisos. Eles apenas esperavam que Finn fosse me fazer mais feliz do que Jesse. Eu realmente amava os meus pais. Porque, apesar de serem dois, há muito eles tinham deixado aquela fase superprotetora para trás. É claro que eu tinha consciência de que Leroy era mais afobado e mais cético quanto a tudo, mas Hiram tentava acalmá-lo. Eu sabia que, intimamente, eles não acreditavam muito nos meus relacionamentos, já que, depois de um tempo, eu acabava terminando com meus parceiros. E, por isso, eu também sabia que eles não estavam acreditando muito no meu relacionamento com Finn, por mais que eu tivesse dito que estava, pela primeira vez, realmente apaixonada. Aquilo era uma confirmação total do quanto eu esperava que eu tivesse um futuro duradouro com Finn.

"Ah, o Finn. É claro", Hiram disse. Havia algo forçado na voz dele, mas eu deixei passar. Como supracitado, eles não estavam acreditando tanto assim no amor que eu nutria por Finn. Acho que, no fundo, eles esperavam que eu não me tornasse uma daquelas solteiras feministas que ficam gritando para o mundo que uma mulher não precisa de um casamento para ser feliz. É claro que, intimamente, eu nunca tinha dado muita atenção a essa questão de casório. Nunca tinha sido um sonho a ser realizado – eu tinha me comprometido com a Broadway desde o começo, e nada iria me distrair, nem mesmo um casamento. "Vocês vão adorá-lo, eu juro", eu disse. "O que ele faz mesmo?".

Da última vez que tinha falado sobre Finn, tinha dito sobre as piscinas. Era o que Finn fazia. Mas, agora, ele também trabalhava na Oficina do Sr. Schue. E sua primeira aula de bateria estava marcada para o próximo domingo. Então, agora, não haveria por que Finn dizer que precisava arranjar dinheiro, ou coisa assim. Ele tinha coisas a fazer. E, justamente por isso, eu ficava feliz por ele. Não que eu não ficasse, antes de tudo isso. Mas agora era diferente. Finn estava se achando em New York como eu tinha dito a ele que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Bem, ainda tem as piscinas. Ele as limpa e conserta alguns danos. Mas agora ele conseguiu um emprego numa oficina mecânica. E, olhe só, pai. Finn tem aquela banda e, por isso, vai dar aulas de bateria. Isso é muito bom, não é?".

Meu pai ficou quieto por alguns segundos e daí resmungou: "Muito bom. Claro". Havia incerteza em sua voz. Fiquei impaciente, de repente. Havia algo por trás de suas palavras. "Mas então... Ele é um músico, certo?", Hiram perguntou, ainda incerto. "É, ele ainda tem a banda. Eles não estão tocando com muita frequência, mas Finn está mais animado", eu disse, temendo que estivesse falando as coisas erradas. Pelo menos era o Hiram. Se estivesse conversando com Leroy tudo seria mais diferente; eu teria de editar um pouco mais as palavras. "Rachel, eu fico feliz por você estar apaixonada, mas... Não deposite tanta fé, ok? Jesse tinha uma estrutura sólida, tinha uma carreira a seguir. Não que eu o esteja defendendo, porém, esse Finn parece meio... Como se diz...?", Hiram começou a dizer. Eu sabia que eles estava hesitante e escolhendo as palavras com cuidado para não me magoar.

Soltei um suspiro rápido e forte. Não. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não com Hiram, que era o pai mais legal. Será que ele e Leroy tinham conversado sobre aquilo e decidido me fazer desencantar por Finn? Porque eu podia apostar que sim.

"Não sei, pai. Realmente não sei", pontuei com um pouco de cansaço e raiva. "Mas Finn tinha acabado de chegar à cidade quando nos conhecemos. Ele precisou de um tempo para organizar a vida. Eu também precisei de um tempo para organizar a minha. E eu _acredito_ no Finn", afirmei com propriedade. Eu estava sendo sincera de coração: eu acreditava no potencial de Finn, mesmo que ele mesmo não acreditasse. Então, eu sentia a necessidade de acreditar nele por nós dois. "É claro, querida. Mas a palavra que estava procurando é _volúvel_. Acredito no seu amor por ele, mas e se ele mudar de ideia?", Hiram quis saber. Pisquei para as paredes. Eu estava confusa.

"Mudar de ideia? De que está falando? Finn não vai mudar de ideia!", afirmei, mesmo não sabendo sobre o que estávamos de fato falando. Será que Hiram estava falando da estabilidade mental de Finn? Ou do amor que ele sentia por mim? Porque de duas coisas eu tinha certeza: eu o amava, e ele me amava igualmente. Ele não tinha se cansado de mim, não tinha ido embora na primeira oportunidade. Se aquilo não era uma prova do que ele sentia, o que era?

"Ah, querida", ele pareceu lamentar. "No começo é tudo tão bom. Mas depois de um tempo, a gente muda de ideia. A gente quer ser outras coisas, fazer outras coisas, entende?".

Fiquei meio chocada. Meus pais sempre tinham se dado bem, à exceção de uns estresses que renderam algumas sessões de terapia em casal... Mas eles tinham suportado tudo para estarem juntos e para me oferecer o melhor. Então eles sabiam mais do que todo mundo que, se a gente acredita no amor, isso pode dar certo. E eu acreditava. Finn não era volúvel: na verdade, ele era tão resoluto em alguns aspectos! E com relação ao que sentia por mim era um deles.

"Não", eu respondi. Não entendia mesmo.

"Bem, deixa pra lá. Talvez a vida vá te ensinar isso", Hiram disse.

Fiquei desanimada. Estava com a expectativa de que a Páscoa fosse perfeita, que meus pais se dessem bem com Finn, que, até lá, Finn e Kurt tivessem acertado aquela situação esquisita... Mas parecia que era melhor eu parar de sonhar de olhos abertos. Nada daquilo iria acontecer.

"Então... Vocês vão vir para a Páscoa?", perguntei.

"Claro, Estrela. Estamos com saudade", ele respondeu.

Eu sentia saudade também, mas aquilo tinha acabado com o meu ânimo. Não sabia se aquela junção seria uma boa ideia.

A conversa meio que morreu depois disso, porque eu já estava ansiosa para desligar. Nem um deles conhecia o Finn como eu conhecia. Nem um deles poderia afirmar nada sobre ele. E foi com esse pensamento que eu terminei a ligação, dizendo: "Adoro vocês". Talvez eu tenha hiperbolizado um pouquinho no momento, porque tudo o que eu sentia era um pouco de raiva.

* * *

**Parte XXIV**

_My words are wrapped in barb wire_

_My actions speak for what I can't say_

_'Cause I fall one step forward to push you away_

Rachel se afastou de mim e me olhou.

Ela tinha me persuadido a deixá-la me acompanhar até o Musique. Segundo ela, queria que passar uma espécie de calma. Não que fosse funcionar. Eu já estava nervoso só de pensar em me encontrar com meus alunos. Não que eu tivesse receio de me relacionar com as pessoas, mas digamos que, quando você vai ser o tutor de alguém, o papel que você exerce é completamente diferente. E se eu não fosse um bom professor? E se desistissem de ter aulas comigo? E se eu ferrasse com tudo antes mesmo de começar? Uma parte de mim estava crente de que tudo aquilo era uma pegadinha: que ninguém iria aparecer. Mas Rachel tinha me dito para ser positivo, porque tinha certeza de que aquilo daria certo.

Até parecia.

Às vezes, Rachel era tão positivista que ficava difícil de acreditar nela. Não que eu não acreditasse nela. Um dos motivos para estar com Rachel era que ela me deixava à vontade para acreditar. Em especial no meu futuro. Não que, é claro, tudo começara a dar certo na minha vida somente porque estávamos juntos. Isso seria cometer uma falácia. Porque minha vida iria se ajeitar com ou sem Rachel. Mas com Rachel eu acreditava em mim. Ela me dava abertura para acreditar no futuro. Para acreditar que, finalmente, eu não era um fracassado. Porque, verdade seja dita, a vida de todo mundo passa por períodos de trevas, nos quais só acontecem coisas ruins – ou simplesmente não acontece nada; a vida fica só parada no mesmo lugar. Mas aquele jeito dela de cultivar esperanças parecia... Não sei, parecia meio impossível, de vez em quando. Eu não tinha a capacidade de ser como ela. Já tinha parado de acreditar em milagres há muito tempo.

"Promete que não vai ficar com medo?", ela quis saber, em frente do prédio cor de cereja. A estrutura do Musique era ótima. Havia dois prédios interligados por um jardim. Na verdade, pensei no mesmo segundo, não tinha como prometer aquilo, e ela deveria saber. Quer dizer, não dá pra controlar o medo. Achava que não, pelo menos. Como ela conseguira controlar o dela ao ser a nossa tutora? Eu ainda não sabia, mas a julgar que Rachel tinha um autocontrole que eu nunca iria entender, aquilo era fácil de imaginar. Ela tinha o poder de esquecer qualquer coisa para cantar e utilizava daquele mesmo método para nos ensinar um pouco de sua preparação. Se bem que, depois da primeira vez, ela realmente relaxou. Acho que porque Puck e Sam a deixavam à vontade para fazer suas críticas, sem contar que eles sempre a divertiam. Rachel se dava bem com eles, e isso me deixava feliz. Puck tinha parado de ser inoportuno com relação ao fato de estarmos apaixonados, de modo que eu também aprendi a relaxar.

Em contrapartida, eu ainda não tinha relaxado junto aos seus amigos. Quer dizer, era fácil se sentir confortável perto de Santana. Depois de um tempo, comecei a me acostumar com seu jeito provocativo. E, agora, ela era uma das nossas grandes aliadas. Tinha dito na semana anterior que acreditava em mim e Rachel juntos. Que eu fazia sua amiga feliz. E era fácil comprovar aquilo.

Aquela Rachel fechada há muito tinha sido abandonada, e agora havia uma nova Rachel mais sorridente e com uma nova energia. Essa nova Rachel estava disposta a tudo, inclusive se empenhar a dar um rumo na minha vida. Aquilo, para ser sincero, era impressionante. Ela estava do mesmo lado que eu, torcendo por mim. Não poupava palavras de incentivo, mesmo que eu tivesse minhas dúvidas. Rachel era incrível, e eu não media esforços para descobrir coisas a seu respeito. Por mais que parecesse que eu já a conhecia há muito mais tempo do que realmente a conhecia, sempre havia algo que ela me contava de novo. Ela era muito mais aberta do que eu, sabia falar sobre seu passado, por exemplo. Eu nunca tocava no meu, e ela nunca tinha me pressionado. Não sabia se ela somente estava esperando a hora certa, ou se não se importava mesmo.

Mas, se Santana tinha se revelado uma aliada, Kurt ainda era uma incógnita. Ele se afastava toda hora, e quando Rachel o inquiria sobre isso ele não respondia. Kurt simplesmente deixava pra lá – mesmo que houvesse raiva em seus olhares lançados a mim. Por isso, eu sabia que, por ora, estava a salvo: ele não tinha dito nada a meu respeito para Rachel. Nada sobre aquele Finn do passado. Uma parte de mim ficava aliviada; no entanto, a outra, alarmada. Quando é que Kurt iria abrir a boca? E se Rachel já soubesse de tudo e apenas estava me dando espaço para falar a respeito?

Não, improvável.

Se ela soubesse, já teria terminado comigo.

O que não tinha acontecido. Mas sempre parecia que eu estava com a faca no pescoço quando Kurt estava no mesmo recinto que eu. Parecia que havia um relógio tiquetaqueando a todo o momento, apenas descontando os minutos. Era como se Kurt estivesse me dizendo que meu tempo estava terminado. Que eu precisava ser verdadeiro. Mas como? Ela me odiaria, assim como, agora, eu meio que me odiava ao recapitular todos aqueles anos tenebrosos da minha vida que, de um modo ou de outro, eu tinha desperdiçado. Tudo porque eu estava com raiva demais – uma raiva completamente despropositada, agora eu podia entender.

"Não sei. Não dá pra prometer", eu respondi, e a abracei. Abraçá-la minimizava as reações loucas em mim. Eu me acalmava o bastante para pensar melhor antes de dizer algo idiota.

"Respire fundo. Quando terminar, me telefone, está bem?", ela disse. Dava para inferir o quanto ela também estava ansiosa, mas de uma maneira diferente de mim. Parecia que ela estava toda empolgada, enquanto meu estômago se afundava toda hora que eu pensava que eu iria passar algumas lições realmente ruins para duas pessoas que, cedo ou tarde, iriam rir da minha cara. Eu não levava jeito algum para ser professor, será que ela não entendia? Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitara tudo aquilo? Certamente, o amor faz isso com as pessoas: faz com que elas tomem decisões erradas toda hora, sobre coisas sérias. Adorava a maneira como Rachel me fazia sentir, mas às vezes aquilo também não era nem um pouco benéfico. Eu achava que, de vez em quando, a minha cabeça se tornava geleia. E a culpa era dela. Rachel tinha um efeito em mim que me fazia somente concordar com ela. Ela sabia totalmente como me convencer.

"Tudo bem, pode deixar", eu respondi, sabendo que não queria me separar dela. Estar perto de Rachel me acalmava. E, se ela se distanciasse de mim, eu iria ter um ataque de ansiedade. Seria um fiasco. A minha aula poderia ficar completamente comprometida com aquilo.

Ele ficou nas pontas dos pés e plantou um selinho rápido nos meus lábios. E daí sorriu e disse: "Vai dar tudo certo". Eu quase acreditei nela.

Quando um táxi parou no meio-fio, levando-a embora para o loft, eu fiquei me sentindo um idiota por um tempo naquela calçada. Entrei na recepção, onde a mulher de Sr. Schuester estava lá informando a alguns pais sobre o programa de verão. Ela interrompeu momentaneamente a conversa para me dizer: "Sala 201, Finn. É a última do segundo andar, à direita". Eu lhe sorri em agradecimento. Será que ela poderia saber que eu não estava _nada_ preparado para aquilo? Se sabia, no entanto, deixou passar. Dirigi-me à escadaria e subi até o segundo pavimento. Cada andar tinha uma cor diferente. Ali em cima era tudo laranja berrante, uma coisa meio horrorosa. Fiquei tentado, enquanto caminhava com passos lentos, a ligar para Rachel e dizer que queria desistir. Mas estava tão perto. Estava com o celular na mão, pronto para lhe telefonar, quando vi alguém já lá dentro pelo vidro da porta. Fiquei imediatamente surpreso.

Eu conhecia aquele cara.

Abri a porta, e ele olhou para mim.

"E aí, Hudson?", ele mandou num tom quase relaxado. Estava sentado em uma das cadeiras dispostas ao lado da minha bateria.

Fiquei parado por dois ou três segundos, sabendo que aquilo estava dando a impressão de que eu estava tendo um ataque do coração. Mas logo perguntei: "O que está fazendo aqui? Você não é o ex-namorado da Rachel? Jesse Alguma-Coisa?".

Jesse soltou uma risadinha afetada. "Acho que não nos conhecemos tão bem quanto gostaríamos, certo?", ele comentou. Eu queria lhe responder que não queria conhece-lo, mas ele logo continuou: "Fiquei sabendo das suas aulas. Vim averiguar".

Desculpe, mas o quê?

Aquele cara estava ali para me ver fracassar? Porque eu tinha bastante certeza de que, com ele ali, nada sairia do modo como tinha mais ou menos planejado. "Você é um dos alunos?", quis saber, desconfiado. "Vamos fazer assim: fingimos que sim, e tudo fica bem", Jesse me disse.

"Não, você não pode. Olha, se você quer conversar sobre a Rachel, ótimo. A gente conversa. Mas não fique aqui. Isso é algo sério, entendeu? Eu estou tentando fazer isso dar certo", falei sendo sincero. E meio desesperado. "Sabe o que mais me impressiona? A Rachel nunca foi de sair com esse tipo de gente. Você não deve saber, mas ela é exclusivista. Adora estar por dentro da Broadway, e você, muito claramente, não faz parte desse mundo", Jesse falou, num tom calmo lá da sua cadeira. Ele nem mesmo expressava raiva: estava tranquilo, como se não temesse nada. "Certo, você está aqui para me jogar contra a Rachel, entendi. Mas não vai funcionar. Porque eu tenho total ciência de que somos e viemos de mundos diferentes, mas isso não vai mudar nada. Nós vamos fazer isso dar certo, mesmo com toda a diferença que nos cerca", eu afirmei. Estava começando a ficar com raiva, além de em pânico. Eu não precisava de uma briga antes da minha aula. Aquilo iria acabar comigo.

Jesse riu de novo, meio pomposo.

Mal o conhecia, mas já o odiava. E não era porque tinha sido namorado de Rachel. Ele conseguia ser detestável por conta própria.

"Você não sabe com quem está se metendo. Eu sei, ela é incrível no começo. Parece que ela está ao seu lado, que quer o seu melhor. Mas sabe o que descobri? Que a Rachel só pensa em si mesma. É por isso que terminamos, você não sabia? Ela é uma invejosa, não suportou que eu tenha uma vida muito melhor do que a dela, que eu esteja conseguindo alcançar meu sonho. Ela vai te derrubar, meu chapa. Espere só", Jesse falou como se tivesse certeza absoluta de suas palavras.

Tudo bem, confesso que fiquei balançado. Rachel nunca tinha me dito muita coisa sobre Jesse, nem sobre o rompimento, mas ela estava me ajudando com a minha vida. Eu acreditava nela. Aquilo tudo não poderia ser meramente um fingimento. Ela acreditava em mim. Não acreditava? Era o que dizia, pelo menos.

Meu estômago ficou meio gelado, de repente. Aquilo era um mau sinal. Não queria ceder às suas palavras, pareceria ridículo. Pareceria traição: eu acreditava nas coisas que Rachel me dizia, mesmo nas mais improváveis.

E era por isso que eu tinha de retrucar alguma coisa.

"A Rachel não é assim. Você não a conhece", eu retruquei, com um pouco de fúria acumulada.

Comecei a perceber: aquela aula era, sim, uma pegadinha. Ninguém tinha se matriculado para aquilo. Jesse tinha arrancado os papéis da folha, simulando tudo aquilo. Ele somente queria ter a oportunidade de estar cara a cara comigo. E aquilo, mais do que o desespero de antes, começou a me aterrorizar. Como eu poderia lidar com aquele cara dizendo aquelas coisas sobre a minha namorada?

Eu não conhecia Rachel o suficiente. Eu estava blefando. Jesse a conhecia muito mais. Ele sabia do que falava.

Jesse balançou a cabeça, parecendo me zombar.

"Tem certeza, Finn? Eu não apostaria. Vocês estão juntos há o quê, um mês? Isso não é nada. Rachel é um iceberg. Tudo o que você sabe sobre ela e tudo o que vê é apenas uma ponta", ele me respondeu.

Engoli com força.

Não respondi. Não tinha o que responder. O que diria? Que ele estava certo?

Ele se levantou da cadeira e passou por mim, se direcionando para a porta. Olhei para ele, e ele, para mim. Parou na porta e adicionou:

"Não vai demorar muito para você saber com quem está lidando. Pense bem".

Fiquei sozinho na sala ampla e fresca. Não dava pra acreditar. Aquilo tudo era uma farsa. Ele tinha planejado acabar com o que eu mal tinha começado...

Sentei-me na bateria e peguei as baquetas, mas não fiz nada. Só fiquei lá, parado, olhando para as paredes. Pensando. Pensando em tudo, em retrospecto.

Eu adolescente. Meu padrasto. Kurt. Minha mãe. Minha raiva. Minha fuga. New York. Rachel. Rachel dizendo que estava apaixonada por mim. Eu lhe dizendo que aquele sentimento era recíproco. Jesse. Rachel iria me derrubar. Rachel era um iceberg.

Aquela hora se foi. E, de repente, alguém estava batendo na porta. Levei um susto. Era o Schuester.

"Tudo certo, Finn? A aula já terminou?", ele quis saber. Dava para perceber que ele não sabia de nada. Mas não seria eu que tiraria aquele sorriso da cara dele, por isso apenas confirmei: "Yeah, não havia muita coisa para se ensinar hoje".

Mas havia muita coisa para eu aprender. Inclusive sobre a vida e sobre Rachel.

* * *

**Oi, gente linda!**

**Então... Tô morrendo de raiva desse Jesse u-u Quase tive um ataque ao escrever este chapter, really. Quê cês acharam? Tão a fim de dar uma tapa na cara dele também? **

**Anyway, espero que tenham gostado. A trama tá ficando mais com cara de trama agora haha. Preparem os corações, viu? **

**Love, Nina. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Parte XXV**

_And now my world is crashing down_

_Now that I can't have you around_

"Cadê o Finn?", Santana me perguntou, sentando-me ao meu lado.

Eu estava assistindo a O Fantasma da Ópera para um trabalho da NYADA, mas não conseguia prestar muita atenção. Não conseguia nem mesmo me forçar a estar atenta. Aquilo parecia estar além do meu esforço. Tudo o que eu fazia de cinco em cinco minutos era verificar o meu celular.

Santana tinha feito a pergunta certa: onde estava Finn? Eu também gostaria de saber. Já passava das sete da noite. Sua aula tinha começado às cinco, e eu sabia que durava apenas uma hora. Ele, àquela altura, já deveria ter me ligado. Eu estava tão ansiosa! O que será que ele tinha pra me contar? Será que seus alunos tinham encarado a aula numa boa? Será que Finn era, afinal, um professor ótimo? Será que ele tinha gostado daquilo?

Mas aquelas perguntas apenas ficavam rondando a minha cabeça, sem realmente terem suas respostas. Onde ele poderia estar? Por que não estava ali comigo, dividindo xícaras de chocolate quente e me falando de sua aula? O que poderia ser tão importante para ele não estar ali – e nem ter me dado notícias?

"Não sei", respondi baixo, aumentando o volume da TV. Eu estava começando a sentir uma coisa muito esquisita no meu estômago, quase como se eu fosse vomitar de nervoso. Além disso, algo me dizia que algo sério tinha acontecido. Finn nunca me deixava sem uma notícia, sem um telefonema. Ele gostava de se importar comigo. E eu gostava daquilo. Gostava quando ele passava dali e me fazia esquecer meus problemas.

"Seu Príncipe Encantado está atrasado", ela comentou. É, Santana, eu tinha ciência daquilo. Será que ela não poderia fazer qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse me aporrinhar? Porque eu não estava no meu estado mais calmo – e duvidava muito que meu humor fosse melhorar. Apenas melhoraria se Finn aparecesse, e eu pudesse sentir o cheiro familiar dele e entendesse que tudo estava _bem_.

Mas _onde _ele estava?

"Kurt preparou aquelas batatas dele. Ou será que você prefere ácido sulfúrico pra abrandar esse mau-humor?", Santana quis saber, soando incrivelmente maldosa. "Santana, vê se sai pra lá!", exclamei, irritada. "Por que não vai ficar um pouco no telefone? Aposto que com quem quer que você fale todos os dias está sentindo falta da sua voz. Então, dê licença, ok? Aliás, eu preciso muito, _muito mesmo_ me concentrar e assistir a esse filme! Vale metade da nota semestral, ouviu?", eu retruquei de uma só vez. Minhas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e, opa, o meu-humor estava cem por cento dando as caras...

"Mas caramba! Se você quer tanto falar com Finn por que não liga para ele? Quem sabe assim vocês curtem uma rapidinha, e você para de descontar as suas lamentações em mim!", Santana revidou, também mal-humorada. Comprimi meus lábios. Santana sabia implicar com as pessoas, especialmente se essa pessoa era eu. Nós nunca nos suportamos muito, e parecia que aquilo estava se aflorando cada vez com mais frequência.

Puxa vida, eu apenas queria ficar no meu canto _em paz_! Será que ela não _entendia_? E por que ela sempre tinha que ficar perto de mim, se sabia que iríamos trocar fartas mais cedo ou mais tarde?

"_Dê licença, por favor?_", eu pedi. Mas num tom completamente revoltado. Aquilo não contribuiu em nada para a gentileza dela. "Quer saber, Berry? A vida não é como você quer. E se o seu namorado está te dando um gelo, é porque você merece", ao invés de ela ir embora, Santana apenas se levantou do sofá, me olhando com uma espécie de ódio. Qual era a novidade? Nós nunca tivéramos uma amizade leal. Mas aquilo... Aquilo soou como um tapa invisível bem na minha cara. Nem eu, nem Santana sabíamos por que Finn ainda não tinha ligado. E a última coisa que tinha acontecido entre mim e Finn não tinha acometido nenhuma briga – aliás, nós nunca tínhamos enfrentado brigas até aquele prezado momento. É claro que eu não queria ser aquele tipo de namorada louca que liga pro cara de quinze em quinze minutos, mas... Onde será que ele estava? Ele tinha me prometido que me ligaria!

"Eu não fiz _nada_ para merecer isso!", exclamei enfezada.

"Bem, então dá pra parar de agir como se ele a tivesse largado ao relento?", Santana perguntou. "Os caras são assim, eles precisam de espaço", continuou, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse falando de um teorema muito simples, mas que eu fosse incapaz de entender. "Ele_ tem_ o espaço dele. É só que... Bem, é uma coisa importante, entendeu?", retruquei, ainda irritada. É claro que eu tentava deixá-lo livre o máximo possível, mas ele sempre acabava voltando ao loft e dormindo comigo. Não que eu pudesse reclamar. "Se tivessem feito um motim nele, tenho certeza de que você já saberia. Sei lá, e se ele foi comemorar com os amigos dele?", ela especulou, curiosa.

Sempre havia Puck e Sam. Eles eram ótimos, não me entenda mal. Eram divertidos e sabiam me tratar bem. Mas não dava para entender por que Finn preferiria festejar com os dois ao invés de mim. Quer dizer, tinha sido _eu_ que conseguira aquilo para ele. Não seria mais natural que ele me ligasse e me convidasse para um jantar de comemoração?

Balancei a cabeça, descartando a ideia.

Finn não poderia me deixar sozinha, sem notícias! Ele mal sabia o quanto eu estava ansiando sua ligação!

"Por que a gente não sai um pouco?", Santana sugeriu. "E vamos para onde?", eu perguntei, soando nada feliz. Na verdade, eu queria muito, muito mesmo continuar a ficar ali, no sofá. E se Finn ligasse? "Sei lá, só sei que você tem que esfriar a cabeça. Sabe?", ela me respondeu. "Sinto muito, mas não posso sair agora".

"Qual é, Berry!", Santana falou alto, rolando os olhos. Ela era mestre em fazer aquilo. Rolar os olhos, quero dizer. "Vamos encontrar os meninos e beber um pouco", ela disse, logo pescando o seu celular do bolso do moletom que usava. "Santana! Nós vamos atrapalhá-los, não dá pra entender? Tenho certeza de que Blaine e Kurt querem ficar sozinhos", falei, imaginando que aquela tática pudesse fazê-la retroceder. Mas não adiantou nada, é claro. Porque ela estava totalmente me ignorando. Santana fez "Shh" para mim e fez um gesto com a mão para que eu fechasse a boca. "Ei, Blaine Days! Onde é que vocês estão?", ela foi dizendo numa voz de animadora de torcida festiva. "Morgan? Bem, parece meio longe, mas nada que a tia Snixx não possa resolver. Qual é o nome? Certo, Pub New York. Encontramo-nos daqui a pouco. Tchau", e desligou. E daí, me olhou com cara de triunfo. "Ande logo, Barbra! Vá se vestir, temos uma festa a comparecer!", ela arrancou o cobertor que me cobria e ficou me olhando com aquela cara de estou-mandando. "Festa? Santana, eu não quero ir a uma f...", minha surpresa se manifestou antes que eu pudesse me conter. "Quer, sim. Há quanto tempo você não sai desse loft para fazer algo _por você_? Ultimamente, as coisas têm se limitado a apenas o Finn, Finn, Finn. Isso é um saco. Vamos lá, você vai se divertir!", Santana exclamou, praticamente dando pulinhos na minha frente.

"Você tem se drogado?", perguntei.

"Cale a boca e vá se vestir! Rápido! Estou contando: dez minutos a partir de... Agora!", ela olhou no relógio do celular e daí correu para o próprio quarto. "RACHEL BERRY, NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO!", ela gritou lá de dentro, enquanto eu ainda permanecia imóvel no sofá, apenas absorvendo a situação.

Wow, aquilo parecia demais. E eu nunca tinha sido, exatamente, uma garota festeira. É claro que estava acostumada a ir a bares, mas aquilo... Ai, meu Deus. Aquilo era como pegar catapora nas férias: um tormento.

"Caramba, _estou indo_", resmunguei. Levantei-me do sofá e me estiquei. Desliguei a TV (não é como se eu já não soubesse de cor sobre O Fantasma da Ópera. Não era um dos meus musicais preferidos, mas ainda assim era uma daquelas coisas importantes que você nunca pode deixar de assistir mais de 20 vezes). Eu não estava nada animada a me vestir para matar, ou para causar. De modo que escolhi o meu vestido mais simples, um preto justo, muito parecido com um daqueles vestidos-de-enterro que de vez em quando a gente compra só porque ter uma peça dessas no guarda-roupa é considerado uma mão na roda. Quando terminei de passar o batom, Santana já estava gritando lá da sala: "Berry, é só um _bar_! Você não precisa colocar camadas e mais camadas que são quase impossíveis de se retirar, como o Kurt faz!".

"Jesus, será que dá pra _relaxar_?", pedi, me adentrando na sala. Ela, claro, estava vestida-para-matar. Trajava um vestido vermelho justo e que ia até os joelhos com uma fenda profunda em uma das laterais, uns brincos que pareciam cacos de vidro vermelhos (mas muito mais reluzentes), uma maquiagem estonteante e um salto quinze. E o cabelo dela? Uau! Mal dava para supor que ela tinha se arrumado em quinze minutos! Eu, em contrapartida, estava parecendo a Sininho, de tão inocente. "Não me diga que hoje você vai arrasar!", eu brinquei com ela. "Querida, eu nasci _pronta_ para arrasar", ela me respondeu. E eu não duvidava. Não mesmo.

Eu soltei uma risada e a segui porta afora. Era ótimo Santana ter um carro. Você nunca dá valor a uma coisa dessas a não ser que você esteja no meio da chuva às seis da tarde e precise muito voltar para casa e assistir o final de algum reality show. Ou a menos que você more a 18 minutos de onde está rolando uma festa que a) você foi forçada a ir, b) não deve ter ninguém interessante por perto, c) a bebida é liberada, e você não é do tipo que bebe álcool e d) a música deve ser péssima.

"E aí, ele já te ligou?", Santana quis saber. Já estávamos manobrando para sair do estacionamento, e eu estava tão quieta para uma tumba. Porque, na verdade, não havia muita coisa para se discutir. Nada além de "Uau, Santana, você está adorável" e "Vou querer esse vestido emprestado um dia desses".

"Não", respondi. Eu estava com o celular em cima das minhas pernas e esperava – não, mentira, eu estava tão nervosa que já estava no estágio rezando-desesperadamente-para-um-milagre-acontecer – que ele tocasse a qualquer instante. Mas, pelo visto, aquilo não iria acontecer tão cedo. Talvez, nem mesmo naquela noite. Já eram quase oito, e nada.

_Onde Finn tinha se metido? _

"A diversão vai fazê-la se esquecer disso. Aposte só", ela retrucou, toda feliz.

Só que, contra Santana, não havia o que apostar, porque ela era do tipo Estou Sempre Certa. E era verdade. Eu não duvidava nada que, dali a alguns minutos – a partir do momento em que eu me adentrasse no bar, por exemplo –, nada daquilo importaria, porque eu estaria preocupada em me divertir. E era a maior verdade: eu precisava mesmo fazer algo por mim. E se divertir parecia uma coisa totalmente aprovada pelo meu subconsciente.

O pub era pequeno, visto de fora. Apenas umas luzes coloridas e uma portinha. Mas lá dentro a coisa mudava de proporção. Um cara pediu a minha identidade e marcou um "x" no meu punho – nada de beber álcool. Combinado, cara. Santana, no entanto, não foi marcada. Olhei para ela, curiosa, enquanto caminhávamos para uma parte do local que era preenchida por mesas e cadeiras e casais conversando e dividindo garrafas de vinho. "Você precisa fazer uma identidade falsa, Berry. Como vai se divertir sem uma vodca com frutas por perto?", ela me respondeu. Eu nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade de fazer uma identidade falsa – eu gostava do meu nome e da minha idade. E não precisava de vodca com frutas para me divertir. "Você pode ser pega por falsidade ideológica, sabia?", perguntei. "Ah, é? Olhe eu me importando: oi, eu vou querer uma batida com álcool de morango e abacaxi", ela disse a uma moça vestida de preto, bem estilo eu-serei-a-sua-garçonete-pelo-restante-da-noite. E daí Santana olhou para mim quando nos sentamos e a moça foi embora. "Viu?", ela perguntou. "Divido com você", ela prometeu. "Eu não bebo", garanti a ela. "Berry, como você quer se divertir? E, POR DEUS, cadê aqueles dois?", Santana olhou ao redor com um misto de irritação e júbilo.

Olhei em volta também. Não, por favor – que Kurt e Blaine não me deixassem passar a noite com uma Santana bêbada!

Havia música alta advinda do fundo do estabelecimento. O local, depois da entrada, era escuro. Presumi que ali estivesse uma boate. E, assim, nada contra pessoas que amam boates. Mas eu não era uma dessas pessoas. Não era mesmo. Santana era. Kurt e Blaine também. Mas eu? Nãão, não eu.

"Bem. Há uma boate. Eles devem estar lá dentro", eu disse.

"Vamos", Santana disse, já me puxando. "Mas e a sua bebida?", eu perguntei. "Tanto faz".

Apenas esperava que aquele lugar não fosse uma boate gay. Obviamente, nada contra os gays: meu melhor amigo era gay. Mas era muito diferente do que frequentar uma _boate _gay. Porque, dã, eu tinha um namorado. E estava apaixonada por ele.

Passamos pela segunda porta e, de repente, um _tecno_ muito alto estourou meus ouvidos – ou assim pareceu. "Meu Deus", eu berrei para Santana. "De mais, não é?", ela devolveu, sorrindo. Não, aquilo era _horrível_ em variados níveis psicológicos! Pensei comigo: eu vou matar Kurt e Blaine. Porque eles mereciam. Quer dizer, era _domingo_. E eu deveria estar com o meu _namorado_. Esse mesmo namorado que não dava sinais de vida desde às _cinco da tarde_.

"Não! Quero ir embora, Santana!", eu respondi. "Caramba, fica relaxada!", ela berrou no meu ouvido. Mas ficar relaxada? Como? Além do mais, tinham alguns caras ali que não paravam de me encarar de um jeito totalmente grosseiro. E eu estava me sentindo como uma sardinha dentro da lata, toda _espremida_. Tinha muita gente ali dentro, me sufocando.

Chegamos, finalmente – depois de um tortuoso e perigoso caminho –, até os dois. Eles estavam sentados em uns sofazinhos muito bonitos para um lugar tão pobre de conceito, bebericando sei lá o quê nos copos deles. "Oi", eu gritei. "Estou indo embora!", gritei de novo. Kurt se levantou e me puxou para o sofá. "Kurt, estou _indo embora_!", bradei no ouvido dele, de modo totalmente enlouquecido. "Nada disso, você acabou de chegar! Vamos dançar! Cadê o Finn? Ele veio com vocês?", Kurt quis saber. Fiz que não com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Não queria dizer que estava agindo como a namorada que tinha levado um pé na bunda, ou algo assim. "Então vamos _dançar_!", ele insistiu. Deixou o copo em cima da mesa em frente ao sofazinho e agarrou a minha mão. "Kurt, não estou no clima", resmunguei, mas ele não me ouviu, é claro. Ali estava tão abarrotado e tão sufocante!

Dancei uma canção – se é que aquilo poderia ser chamada de canção – que, a cada batida, fazia meu coração quase saltar pela boca. E daí, soltaram Wake Me Up numa versão remix, e eu dancei, também. Nisso, Blaine e Santana já tinha se juntado a nós. Depois disso, uma banda local subiu ao palco – eu nem sabia que tinha um palco ali – e gritou: "Oi, pessoal. Nós somos o _alguma-coisa-incompreensível_ e vamos _fazer-alguma-coisa-que-não-ouvi_". E então eu declarei, de imediato, que a festa tinha acabado. "Desculpe, mas _não dá_ pra ficar aqui", eu gritei para os três. "Berry, você tem 18 anos! Tem que se divertir! Esqueça-se do Finn pelo menos essa noite, já que ele fez questão de esquecer você!", Santana já foi berrando para mim, naquele jeito todo latino dela.

"Ele _não_ me esqueceu!", lancei um olhar ferino a ela enquanto deixava aquilo bastante claro. "Talvez... Talvez ele tenha me ligado, mas esse lugar é muito barulhento e eu não escutei!", berrei. Caramba, eu parecia ensandecida. Busquei o meu celular dentro da pequena bolsa que tinha levado, mas não tive sorte. Nenhuma chamada. De ninguém.

Tentei esconder a minha decepção, tentei mesmo. Mas, no mesmo minuto, não precisei mais dela, pois meu celular vibrava e piscava todo louco – era Finn, eu tinha certeza.

Atendi no mesmo segundo, colocando um dedo no ouvido, para escutar a ligação.

"Alô? Rachel? Rachel?", entreouvi alguém perguntar.

"Finn?", berrei. "Ei, Broadway, onde é que você está? Está em barulho _horrível_", ele disse. Maldita boate...

"Você está no loft? Ai, meu Deus, _mil desculpas_! A Santana... Deu a louca nela e ela me convenceu a sair para encontrar os meninos!", eu fui dizendo, desesperada. Eu _sabia_ que não tinha de sair de casa! E eu sabia, apenas sabia, que Finn iria me retornar! Mesmo que fosse às... Nove e quarenta e cinco da noite! Caramba, onde ele tinha se metido?! "Ah. Certo. Boa festa", ele falou. Não parecia irritado – pelo menos, eu achava que não. "Não! Você não entende! Eu não quero ficar aqui! Onde você está?", eu bradei ao telefone, com algumas pessoas esbarrando em mim. "Não vou me encontrar com você hoje, tá legal? Aconteceram... Uns problemas com o Puck e as piscinas. Precisamos nos reunir", Finn me falou. Ou gritou. Não sei. Só sei que, de repente, a minha voz e todo o resto tinha morrido em mim. E a decepção voltou _com tudo_.

"O quê? O que você está dizendo?!".

"Apenas liguei para dizer um oi e uma boa noite. Não vá beber demais, ok?", ele me aconselhou. Parecia que ele estava meio que rindo, mas poderia ser coisa da minha cabeça.

"Mas eu não bebo!", eu respondi.

"Boa noite, Broadway".

"O quê? Finn? Onde voc... Finn!", eu berrei. Olhei para meu aparelho. _Ligação encerrada. _

Ai, meu Deus.

O que tinha acontecido?

Juntei-me mais uma vez à Santana, que cantava com a banda. Olhei para ela, determinada. "Santana?! Cadê aquela bebida que você pediu? Preciso dela agora mesmo!", eu berrei, grudada ao braço dela.

Ela me olhou e riu.

Eu não disse mais nada.

* * *

**Parte XXVI**

_You're insecure_

_But I was so sure, but I wanted you_

Na noite posterior, estacionei em frente ao loft e olhei para cima, para a janela da sala. Estava aberta, as cortinas se balançando levemente, as luzes acesas. Já tinha passado das onze da noite: eu não tivera coragem de dirigir até ali antes disso. Estava meio envergonhado e, é verdade, um pouco ansioso. Por mais que Rachel não tivesse me persuadido a passar a noite com ela, eu bem sabia que ela estava meio incerta. Sua voz ao telefone, na noite anterior, não tinha se despedido de mim muito feliz. Com certeza estava chateada. Queria respostas. E eu não as tinha.

Não estava preparado para dizê-las.

Por isso, naquela segunda-feira, eu fiquei até mais tarde com Blaine e Mike na Oficina. Mike, se despediu de nós perto das oito, e se foi. Eu e Blaine continuamos ali dando um trato numa Yamaha dos anos oitenta. Ficava surpreso com as motos que apareciam: algumas poderiam ser peças de museu. Quando percebemos a hora, eram quase dez. O nosso estabelecimento era o único aberto. Fechamos as portas, limpamos a sujeira e ficamos bebericando Coca-Cola do frigobar nas escadas do fundo.

"Está tudo bem, cara? Você não tem falado muito", ele perguntou. Dei de ombros. Eu estava meio devastado. Jesse, no dia anterior, tinha acabado com o meu ânimo. Quer dizer, aquilo tudo era uma ilusão. E, talvez, até mesmo meu romance com Rachel também fosse.

"Há quanto tempo você conhece a Rachel?", eu perguntei a Blaine. Percebi que ele ficou surpreso. "Desde que estou com Kurt, isso dá uns seis meses", ele respondeu. "Por quê?".

Eu não podia falar. Por isso, fingi que era apenas curiosidade. "Bem. Gosto muito dela", Blaine disse. Assenti. "Vocês estão se dando bem, não estão?", ele perguntou. "Claro", eu disse. "E por que você está aqui, e não com ela?", Blaine fez uma cara confusa. "É bom se distanciar um pouco", eu disse, dando de ombros de novo. Eu estava meio mecânico demais; sem ação.

"Vocês brigaram? Porque você não apareceu ontem lá no loft".

Fiz que não com a cabeça, silencioso.

"Tem certeza de que você vai aguentar ficar com a Rachel? Porque parece que não", Blaine disse, me olhando e tentando detectar alguma coisa em mim que delatasse que ele estava certo. Mas será que estava? E as minhas convicções? Eu queria acreditar que tinha um futuro com Rachel. Estava me empenhando naquilo e, pelo que podia perceber, Rachel também estava. "Não é isso. Só não tive um fim de semana muito bom. Meus sentimentos por ela não mudaram", eu falei. Não tinha como meu amor por ela diminuir. Nem mesmo com Jesse aparecendo do nada para me infernizar. Ao invés de diminuir, apenas ficou meio confuso. Mas eu apostava que era por ora. Aquilo iria passar. Era normal eu me sentir ameaçado e inseguro.

Blaine concordou. "Vocês ainda estão no começo, espere as brigas começarem e tudo mais. Fica pior, meu amigo. Mas vai valer a pena", ele disse. "Você já brigou muito com o Kurt?", eu perguntei. Não estava querendo mesmo saber, pouco me importava, mas achava Blaine não fosse se incomodar. Ele era esse tipo de cara: respondia o que você quisesse. Ele riu. "Poucas vezes. E nunca foram brigas gigantes. De vez em quando é bom discordar da outra pessoa, mas fazer as pazes também. A gente se respeita", Blaine respondeu, e notei que estava sendo sincero. Assenti. "Sabe que nunca vi a Rachel tão animada? Jesse era legal, mas acho que você é muito mais. Pelo menos não tenho vontade de meter um soco na sua cara", ele me disse. Eu ri, de verdade, com sentimento. "Ela sempre dizia que o Jesse a deixava pra baixo, que não acreditava em ninguém além dele mesmo. Se você o conhecesse veria que é bem verdade. O cara é meio que um presunçoso", ele continuou.

Eu comecei a rir mais alto. Como ele estava certo. Um presunçoso: era aquilo que Jesse era. Mas e Rachel? Rachel não era como um iceberg? Mas não poderia indagar aquilo à Blaine. Porque, supostamente, eu e ela estávamos enfrentando dias maravilhosos – o que, claro, não deixava de ser verdade; o problema era comigo, o meu dia é que tinha sido uma porcaria e eu não deveria descontar na Rachel. Era isso que Jesse queria: que eu ficasse contra ela, que nosso namoro se desestabilizasse. E eu não queria aquilo.

Blaine e eu, depois, rumamos para o loft.

"Você não vai subir?", ele quis saber.

Assenti. "Claro", eu disse.

Eu não sabia se queria mesmo subir. Não queria dar de cara com a Rachel. Eu sabia que ela esperava ansiosamente alguma resposta sobre a tarde anterior, sobre a aula de bateria. E eu não queria ter de mentir para ela. Por outro lado, eu não sabia como sair daquela situação. Não poderia lhe dizer a verdade: ela não iria acreditar em mim. Iria querer saber se era mesmo verdade que seu ex tinha forjado as minhas expectativas.

Quando abri a porta, logo em seguida Rachel apareceu. Estava vestindo um pijama comportado, o cabelo ainda úmido do banho. Ela sorriu imediatamente para mim; um sorriso grande, de quem dizia que estava com saudade. Acho que ela não veio correndo ao meu encontro por causa de Blaine e de Kurt (que estava na cozinha), mas eu sabia que, caso pudesse, era isso que faria. Santana não estava ali, e imaginei que estivesse com a garota do grupo sobre Friends. Eu me inclinei para receber o abraço de Rachel. Ela me apertou de encontro a ela, enquanto eu fechava os olhos. Uma coisa sobre abraços que eu tinha aprendido com ela era que, quando você ama a pessoa, você fecha os olhos. Acho que tinha a ver com o fato de o abraço ser a junção de dois corações, ou sei lá. Apenas sabia que, quando a abraçava, era automático: eu fechava os olhos, não tinha jeito. "Oi, Broadway", eu falei, com um sorriso, assim que nos separamos. Sua pele emanava um cheiro ótimo, e eu fiquei tentado a afundar o meu nariz no pescoço dela, mas com Kurt ali não tinha condições.

Ela me deu um empurrãozinho de leve (com a máxima força que conseguia, é claro). "Você não me ligou hoje", ela me acusou, mas sua voz não estava tingida de nem um sentimento ruim; ela ainda carregava aquele sorriso nos lábios. Ela apenas parecia estar morrendo de saudade de mim. "Está tudo bem?", Rachel quis saber, desmoronando um pouco o sorriso e expressando um pouco de ansiedade no rosto e na voz.

Adorava tê-la por perto, sentia-me como se nada pudesse dar errado, como se ela fosse a minha bússola. Mas quando nos separávamos era ótimo também, porque quando nos reencontrávamos sempre havia aquele brilho nos olhos, aqueles gestos que delatavam totalmente o nosso amor. "Desculpe. Não deu tempo. Está tudo bem, sim", eu disse. Odiava ter que mentir para ela, mas era a opção que tinha no momento. A verdade era horrorosa demais: eu não queria ligar para ela.

Rachel me sorriu com mais vontade, parecendo mais relaxada.

"Tudo bem. Sabe o que eu fiz? Aquele macarrão com ervilhas", ela foi dizendo, me puxando pela mão em direção à cozinha. Kurt estava lá, então meio que brequei. "Já jantei", eu menti de novo. A verdade é que eu _estava_ com fome, mas antes ficar com fome do que ter que fingir ser legal com Kurt. "Oh. Bem, quem sabe mais tarde", ela disse.

"Como foi a festa com a Santana?", eu perguntei, apenas para ter algo a dizer. Rachel rolou os olhos, subitamente irritada, mas quando falou, sua voz não apresentada irritação alguma, apenas um toque de seriedade. "Foi uma das piores noites. E eu bebi umas três taças gigantes de um negócio de frutas com vodca", ela disse. "Você? Mentira!", eu comecei a rir, mais aliviado. "Foi horrível, acredite. E metade daquelas pessoas estava completamente bêbada. Um cara idiota me abordou na hora do pagamento, mas Santana meteu a bolsa na cara dele".

Ri com mais vontade. Estava sentindo toda a tensão se dissipar e, de repente, eu estava me renovando.

Ficamos um pouco ali, parados um na frente do outro, em silêncio.

"Tudo bem se formos para o seu quarto?", perguntei. Eu sabia que, querendo ou não, eu não me sentia à vontade com Kurt perto de nós. Pelo menos no quarto daria para eu beijá-la com menos pânico, e tudo mais. "O que tem de errado com a sala?", ela logo rebateu. "Nada. Só que não dá pra eu fazer o que quero fazer com Blaine e Kurt aqui", eu respondi na orelha dela. Rachel se afastou de mim com o rosto róseo e, em seguida, soltou uma risadinha e me guiou para dentro de seu quarto, rapidamente. Eu sabia que estava com saudade dela na mesma proporção.

Fomos nos acomodar em sua cama. Puxei-a de encontro a mim, de modo que ela ficasse no meio das minhas pernas. É claro que antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela me beijou. Um beijo realmente quente e necessitado. Não havia tempo para outras coisas, na verdade, porque eu também precisava daquilo. Ela era ótima em me acalmar com um beijo e me deixar à sua mercê. Ouvi-a gemer baixo quando introduzi minha língua em sua boca, e, subitamente, ela me apertou num outro abraço – agora um pouco mais apertado. Meus dedos se infiltraram por dentro de uma blusa, em busca de seus pontos sensíveis. Ela gemeu de novo com o contato, e eu a trouxe para ainda mais perto. Sentia falta de quando todo mundo nos deixava sozinhos, e tínhamos o loft só para nós. Não que ainda não acontecesse, mas parecia que agora que nosso namoro havia engatado, ninguém estava muito preocupado com a nossa intimidade – todo mundo meio que achava que a gente não precisava ter mais isso, eu acho. Kurt, é claro, era o único que saía do nosso caminho, por causa de mim. Ao menos ele era sensato a esse ponto.

Eu estava prestes a retirar sua vestimenta, quando ela quebrou o beijo abruptamente. E, meio que arfando, disse: "Agora não". Eu sabia: ela estava preocupada com Blaine e Kurt. E é claro que, pensando bem, eu nunca conseguiria relaxar totalmente com Kurt do outro lado da porta.

Retirei as minhas mãos de seus seios e as pousei em suas costas, abraçando-a. Suspirei no topo de sua cabeça sentindo-me mais calmo. Rachel apoiou seu rosto, lateralmente, no meu peito e ficou lá, respirando e se recompondo. Quando achei que tivesse adormecido, ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos. Eles brilhavam, e percebi como tinha sentido falta daquilo.

"E então? Você não vai me contar sobre a aula de ontem?", ela perguntou justamente aquilo que eu temia. Eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquilo iria surgir, mas... Tinha que ser _tão_ cedo? Desviei meus olhos dos dela, meio nervoso. "Foi tudo bem", respondi, escolhendo a frase mais sucinta de todas. Ela, é claro, não satisfez Rachel, que me olhou indagadora. "O que mais? Como eles eram? O que você ensinou a eles? Você gostou da experiência?", lá foi Rachel me assaltar com mais perguntas naquele tom ansioso e repentinamente elétrico.

Dei de ombros.

"É, acho que sim. Foi tudo ok. Não havia muita coisa a ser ensinada".

"Não?", ela questionou. Havia uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas dela que me preocupou. De imediato pensei que ela não estava acreditando em mim. "Você já planejou a próxima aula? Eu posso assistir?", ela quis saber. Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios, e eu fiquei com vontade de socar a minha própria cara por estar mentindo tanto assim para ela. Era totalmente explícito o quando Rachel estava animada com toda aquela ideia de ter um namorado professor de bateria. Dava para perceber que ela estava achando que eu, finalmente, tinha encontrado a minha vocação. "Não e... Não sei. Acho que ainda não", eu lhe disse. Rachel murchou na minha frente. "Não vou atrapalhar, você nem vai saber que estou lá, eu juro", ela tratou de prometer, como se aquilo definisse tudo. "Por favor", ela pediu.

Era justamente isso. Era justamente isso que eu estava tentando evitar. Eu sabia que não iria conseguir dizer não a ela. Mas como explicar que a minha aula não existiu e, muito provavelmente, nunca iria existir? Que era somente uma pegadinha do ex-namorado dela?

Abri a boca para lhe dizer não, mas nada saiu.

"_Por favor_", Rachel implorou, sorrindo como se estivesse pedindo aos pais um cachorrinho.

"Por enquanto não, está bem?", consegui dizer, depois de tanto olhar aquele sorriso que me deu vontade de sair correndo naquele mesmo instante, porque eu preferia sair correndo a decepcioná-la.

Ela fez aquela cara que eu temia: de quem estava desapontada. "Tudo bem", ela suspirou.

"Bem, nada é melhor do que ter você aqui, de qualquer jeito. Foi um dia muito cheio?", Rachel quis saber. O que mais gostava nela é que eu via que ela se interessava pelas coisas. Não perguntava só da boca pra fora, ela realmente se importava. "Gosto muito da Oficina", eu disse. "Eu nem sabia que você poderia lidar com essas coisas! O que mais você está escondendo de mim, hein?", ela me deu um beliscão rápido e indolor no antebraço. Eu sorri, nervoso: pensando que ela iria descobrir toda a minha farsa caso eu abrisse a boca. Por isso, mantive-a bem fechada e dei de ombros. "Então, quais são os planos?", ela perguntou, notando que eu não lhe diria nada. "Para hoje?", perguntei, e ela assentiu. "Ficar aqui?", sugeri com um sorriso. "Isso parece ótimo", Rachel sorriu, genuína, e depois me beijou rapidamente. "Não se importa se não rolar nada, não é?", ela quis se certificar. Fiz que não com a cabeça e disse: "Eu já te disse que não quero somente sexo, pare com isso". Rachel sorriu e me beijou de novo.

"Às vezes eu tenho tanta saudade de você...", ela sussurrou. "Eu também tenho, Broadway. Mas esse tempo sozinhos é também bom, não é? Não sou do tipo de gosta de pegar no pé", eu falei. "Eu não iria me incomodar se você pegasse no meu pé", Rachel disse, lançando-me uma piscadela. Balancei a cabeça e ri.

"Vem cá", eu disse, puxando-a para cima de mim.

A verdade é que aquela seria uma ótima hora para Blaine e Kurt saírem do loft...

* * *

Acordei com meu celular tocando. Rachel estava em cima de mim, e eu tive de afastá-la para o lado de leve. "Deixa pra lá", ela murmurou de olhos ainda fechados, sem desgarrar suas mãos de mim. Com meus olhos meio turvos, li no visor. "Ah, é só o Puck", eu disse.

"Deixa-o pra lá", Rachel falou. Olhei o horário. "Droga, são oito e meia", eu disse alto, me levantando e deixando Rachel na cama. Ela, subitamente, sentou-se na cama, esfregando o rosto. "Ai, meu Deus! Estou atrasada! Mercedes vai me matar, eu tinha prometido ajudá-la com uma partitura", Rachel resmungou com as mãos ainda sobre o rosto. O meu celular parou de tocar, e eu ri para Rachel. Tínhamos adormecido quase às três da manhã, depois de um tempão apenas conversando, por isso nem eu nem ela ouvimos seu despertador às seis. "Eu levo você", eu disse. Rachel sorriu da cama.

"Não vai dar tempo de fazer nada! Droga, droga, droga!", Rachel continuou a resmungar. "Acalme-se. Não é o fim do mundo", eu assegurei, tentando ser racional. Aquele comprometimento dela era adorável, mas completamente anormal. O celular dela, então, começou a tocar. Eu me esforcei para não cair na risada – eu sabia que era Mercedes. Vesti-me rapidamente, enquanto Rachel dizia ao telefone: "Oi... Sim, eu sei. Desculpe… É, eu sei. Não, não faço ideia… Às nove? Tem certeza?", e daí ela olhou para mim e perguntou, se afastando do aparelho: "Tem como voarmos até a NYADA até às nove?". Eu fiz que sim. Precisava escovar os dentes, e pronto. E daí, era só esperá-la. E, pelo visto, ela se arrumaria tão rapidamente quanto dizer a palavra 'congestionamento'. "Estarei aí", ela afirmou e então desligou. Soltou um suspiro e logo saltou da cama, indo se trocar.

Quando retornei do banheiro – não encontrando sinais de Santana nem de Kurt pelo loft –, Rachel já estava se maquiando. Uau, rápida mesmo! "Podemos parar numa cafeteria no caminho", eu sugeri. "Não dá tempo. Já retornou para o Puck?", ela quis saber.

Fiz que não. Tinha esquecido. Mas, já que era Puck, não deveria ser nada importante. Talvez eu tivesse me esquecido de avisá-lo de algo, e ele estivesse irritado. "Ligo depois. Vou para o hostel, de qualquer forma. Vamos nos encontrar", eu respondi.

Rachel concordou lá de seu espelho.

Mesmo que seu rosto ainda fosse capaz de denunciar um pouco de seu cansaço, Rachel estava bonita. E não era por causa da maquiagem.

"Vamos?", ela perguntou, soando ansiosa e apressada. Saímos de seu quarto e, novamente, tudo o que eu podia ouvir era o silêncio. Fiquei aliviado – não queria dar de cara com Kurt. Por mais que fosse normal nos encontrarmos praticamente todas as noites, eu ainda não me sentia confortável. Era como dar de cara com um fantasma constantemente. Era sempre um horror. E quanto menos eu o visse, melhor. Eu tentava me privar de sua presença o máximo possível, assim como ele fazia comigo.

"Senhorita Berry!", o porteiro berrou assim que viu Rachel saindo do elevador. Ele parecia animado. Havia uma entonação diferente em sua voz; não estava mais carregada de hostilidade. "Soube que seus pais irão vim visitá-la na Páscoa! Essa é uma ótima notícia!", ele comentou. Olhei para Rachel, segurando o riso. Aquele cara ainda era uma piada pra mim. "É, eles vão abrir uma filial aqui em New York", Rachel respondeu na maior calma, mas com passos apressados. Ele correu até a porta e a abriu para nós, com um sorriso. Aquele cara era insano. Rachel agradeceu, e assim que já estávamos na calçada eu não controlei o riso. "Ele é sempre assim?", perguntei. "Você sabe, ele é amigo dos meus pais", Rachel deu de ombros.

"Então... A Páscoa. Você não me falou sobre isso", eu comentei, colocando o capacete nela. Rachel acertou seus cabelos e disse: "Pretendia lhe contar, juro. Mas esqueci. Tudo em que eu vinha pensando era nas suas aulas". Sorri para ela, tentando exibir um semblante agradecido. Se algum dia ela soubesse que tudo aquilo não passara de uma pegadinha... Bem, não seria problema meu. Mas certamente ela ficaria chateada por eu não ter contado. Mas como contar? Nem pensar! Contar a ela era admitir que St. James tinha razão. E eu estava me esforçando ao máximo para não dar a razão à ele. Rachel não era um iceberg. Ela era tão verdadeira com ela mesma e, acima de tudo, comigo – até onde eu sabia – que aquilo parecia uma blasfêmia. E talvez fosse mesmo. Com certeza, Jesse não a conhecia do modo como ela merecia.

"Pensei em irmos almoçar, algo simples. Não precisa temer nada. Meus pais são tranquilos", Rachel me disse.

Mas ela tinha _dois_ pais. Aquilo parecia pior ainda. Já os conhecia um pouco devido às conversas com Rachel. Hiram era o mais calmo e o mais flexível – era do tipo que contava piadas quando o clima ficava pesado. Leroy, no entanto, era mais fechado e sério – era o pai que a tratava como uma princesinha. Ainda assim, estar cara a cara com eles parecia assustador. Quinn nunca fizera tanta questão de reuniões em família, tanto é que, depois de tantos anos, eu mal tivera mais do que cinco conversas completas com o pai dela. Mas com Rachel, eu tinha colocado na cabeça, deveria ser diferente. Eu deveria conhecer os pais dela _de verdade_. Demonstrar interesse. Ser bem-humorado e legal. Rir das piadas mais sem graça do mundo.

Porque eu queria conquistar os velhos. Queria que eles soubessem que eu estava ali não porque era um fracassado e precisava de uma alavanca na vida, mas porque eu dava todo o apoio à Rachel para ela ser quem quisesse. Porque eu pensava em envelhecer ao lado dela, mesmo que aquilo parecesse uma bobagem.

"E você pode totalmente chamar o Puck e o Sam caso isso lhe faça melhor", Rachel me falou. Bem, provavelmente Puck iria ferrar com tudo. Gemi por dentro. Péssima ideia. Aquela seria uma Páscoa fracassada. "Finn", Rachel se aproximou de mim e, ainda de capacete, levou as mãos ao meu rosto. Será que minha face estampava claramente o quanto eu queria fugir daquela reunião? "Não esquente a cabeça, tá bem? Meus pais já sabem o que precisam saber de você: que você me ama. E isso é o mais importante, ok?", ela me ofereceu um sorriso. Não me contive e a beijei. "Você faz tudo parecer muito fácil", resmunguei em seguida. "Você sabe que o amor não salva tudo, certo?", eu quis conferir; na verdade, eu estava meio que rindo. "Nesse caso, ele salva", Rachel afirmou com convicção. Ofereci um sorriso a ela.

"Você não existe, sabia?", comentei.

Rachel se limitou a sorrir.

A vida era muito melhor com ela por perto.

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**Desculpem-me por não postar na semana passada, eu acabei esquecendo. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo ;) Por favor, não deixem de comentar! E não liguem pros erros, ok?**

**Love, Nina. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Quatorze**

**Parte XXVII**

_Does illusion count for something we had?_

_The surface tension's gotta break_

Cinco dias antes da Páscoa, Santana aproveitou que Finn estava preparando um lanche na nossa cozinha e gritou:

"Kurt Hummel, cadê você?".

Eu jurei que ela iria começar a berrar palavrões em espanhol e a obrigar Kurt e Finn a explicarem o que quer que acontecia entre eles – ou o que não acontecia. Raramente, depois daquela noite, tocara no assunto, fosse com Finn ou Kurt. Não que eu esperasse deixar o assunto de lado para sempre; eu ainda estava intrigada com aquela situação. Mas achava, também, que tinha que dar um tempo naquilo. Precisava dar espaço a eles, caso tivessem algo a dizer. Esperava que, um dia, fosse entender aquilo. Mas, pelo jeito, não seria naquela noite.

Kurt enfiou a cara pra fora da porta do seu quarto. "O que é?", ele perguntou. "Estou arrumando o meu curriculum. Sabe o quanto é difícil ser aceito em qualquer outro estabelecimento que não seja um restaurante para alguém que foi rejeitado _duas _vezes pela NYADA?", Kurt inquiriu, soando mal-humorado; o que não era uma novidade. Desde que não tinha sido aceito em Janeiro as coisas tinham meio que desandado para ele, inclusive seu humor. Eu sabia que o Finn apenas tinha potencializado aquela atitude de Kurt. "A NYADA não sabe o talento que perdeu, Kurt", eu disse para tentar animá-lo. Ele me dirigiu um olhar como se estivesse me zombando e daí suspirou dramaticamente, vagando seus olhos para Finn e depois para Santana.

"Chamou meu nome para me dar dicas quanto a o que cantar na próxima audição? Porque, sinceramente, estou aceitando até mesmo Phil Collins", Kurt falou. "Qual é o problema com o Phil Collins?", Finn perguntou, parecia entre interessado e ultrajado. "É, aquela filha dele é bastante talentosa. Convenceu-me totalmente naquele filme com o Taylor Lautner. Apesar de ter aquelas lagartas cabeludas em cima dos olhos", eu fui em defesa de Finn. Não tinha relação com o Phil Collins, ou a Lily Collins. Antes que Kurt pudesse soltar uma risada de desprezo pela pergunta de Finn, eu percebi que deveria estar ao lado de Finn. Não que eu estivesse escolhendo um lado; eu seria incapaz de me opor ao Kurt, mas sabia que Finn ficaria sem graça caso Kurt lhe retrucasse algo horrível (que ele era capaz de fazer).

Kurt lançou a Finn, primeiramente, um olhar afiado; para mim, um de desprezo. Rolei os olhos. Não queria entrar numa discussão por causa do Phil Collins!

"Se você fosse mesmo um cantor saberia da importância do Phil Collins", Finn pontuou.

Ultimamente a posição de Finn era retrucar. Ele não estava mais aceitando ficar quieto enquanto Kurt lhe dizia alguma coisa idiota, ou grosseira. Antes Kurt ia para longe, mas agora tinha adotado uma atitude de ficar por perto e ser um porre. Especialmente com Finn. E Finn estava entrando no jogo de Kurt. E eu não sabia se gostava muito daquilo. Os conflitos pareciam ainda pior.

"E você por acaso é um cantor?", Kurt zombou.

"Kurt, pelo amor de Deus!", eu exclamei, horrorizada e irritada.

Pelo visto o fato da banda de Finn ter recebido um convite para participar de um minifestival de bandas cover no Logo's Pub não dizia muito para Kurt. O convite tinha sido feito, porque Puck tinha colado um flyer na porta do pub. A surpresa foi grande. Não que o Logo's Pub fosse um lugar ótimo e renomado. Na verdade, era tão apertado e tão insignificante que nem mesmo Santana, que conhecia NY muito bem por ser muito festeira, conhecia o local. Mas ela tinha dito que iria lá só pra rir da cara deles. No fim, não pudemos ir, porque o horário do show não batia com a nossa agenda como garçonetes. Mas eu tinha desejado toda a sorte do mundo à Finn elo telefone enquanto ele estava no backstage. O show foi uma porcaria; eles me disseram que tentaram tocar algumas canções antigas, mas parece que não deu certo. E daí, no meio da apresentação, mudaram o repertório para algo mais atual, mas mesmo assim não foi uma maravilha. O pessoal de lá era muito exigente, apesar de ser composto por adolescentes que se achava rebelde o bastante por tacar latinhas de refrigerante no palco.

Mas eu tinha dito para não desistirem.

"Ele não saberia conquistar uma plateia nem para salvar a sua vida, Rachel", Kurt revidou com escárnio e hostilidade. "E você acha que vai conquistar alguma coisa cantando Barbie Lago dos Cisnes?", Finn debochou, tão hostil quanto Kurt.

Ai, meu Deus. Por quê? Sinceramente, por quê?

Kurt abriu a boca, parecendo chocado. Olhou para Finn e depois para mim. Balançou a cabeça num gesto que dizia estou-decepcionado-com-você. "Não me chamem para algo, se esse insensível estiver presente", e daí disse, se retirando para dentro do quarto. A porta se fechou sem produzir qualquer ruído.

Olhei para Finn. Suspirei, inconformada. "Ei, não me venha com esse olhar. Foi ele que começou", Finn me repreendeu num tom severo. "E daí? Será que você tem mesmo que rebater tudo o que ele diz? Kurt só quer implicar com você", eu falei.

Finn soltou uma risada sem emoção.

"Implicar? O que ele faz comigo não é _implicar_, Rachel. Ele quer mesmo é me provocar. Não está vendo que ele fica contra mim_ sempre_?", ele replicou. "Não muito diferente de você", respondi, irritada.

Era raro eu ficar irritada com Finn, porque quando estamos felizes num relacionamento você nunca vai conseguir encontrar uma parte ruim na outra pessoa. Mas confesso que aqueles momentos, aqueles rompantes entre Finn e Kurt me faziam perder a cabeça. E daí eu ficava mesmo irritada com Finn. Gostaria de não ficar, mas não havia alternativas; eu não conseguia ficar calma e deixar aquilo passar. Porque Finn era meu namorado, alguém com quem eu pretendia dividir um bom tempo da minha vida, e Kurt era o meu melhor amigo. Não era natural que eu quisesse que eles nutrissem uma amizade? Por um lado, eu sabia que eles eram mesmo muito diferentes, mas por outro, achava que era possível. Que, alguma hora, eles iriam entrar num consenso quanto àquilo.

"KURT! Pode voltar aqui!", Santana berrou de repente. Não sabia por quê, mas tive a impressão de que ela estava zangada. "Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas, está bem?", ela continuou, oferecendo um olhar cáustico para Finn. "Não acho que seja uma boa ideia", Finn retrucou. "Não sei o que há entre vocês, mas até mesmo eu já estou cheia disso tudo. E não acho legal a Rachel ter de escolher um lado toda hora, mesmo que seja o seu, Finn", Santana opinou, sendo muito resoluta. "Eu não...", tentei contradizê-la; mas eu sabia que seria uma blasfêmia. É claro que eu escolhia assumir um lado, e ele sempre favorecia Finn. "Berry, faça o favor de não abrir mais a boca, combinado? KURT!", Santana berrou de novo, ainda mais sem paciência. Olhei indignada para Santana, mas preferi manter a minha boca fechada. Finn trocou um olhar comigo. Dizia claramente que ele estava temendo os próximos minutos.

Kurt reapareceu. Manifestava uma expressão de tédio misturada com irritação.

"Quer saber? A gente vai sair para uma confraternização", Santana foi dizendo.

Olhei para ela e percebi que Finn tinha razão. Ele deveria mesmo temer aquilo.

Uma _confraternização_? Aquilo era pior do que bater o dedinho no móvel. Muito pior: era digno de lançar gritos do tipo 'perigo, perigo, mantenha-se afastado'.

"Tá brincando comigo, não está?", Kurt foi o primeiro a perguntar num tom de quem dizia que Santana tinha perdido o juízo. "Não estou, Garota Hummel. A gente vai para algum lugar onde vocês não possam armar um barraco sem serem advertidos pelo gerente. Vai ser mais fácil assim, já que esse loft não parece surtir efeito pacificador algum", ela retrucou. "Vamos, andem".

Eu olhei para Kurt: ele ainda estava com uma cara de quem achava que Santana tinha pirado de vez. Tentei organizar meus pensamentos, mantendo cuidado para não deixar escapulir nenhuma palavra. Verifiquei Finn. Ele parecia quase não se importar – apesar de eu saber muito bem que estava fingindo não se importar o bastante para se importar completamente.

"Vamos nessa", Finn falou. Ele deixou o lanche num prato no micro-ondas e se dirigiu para a porta tão rápido do que Santana, que tinha ido calçar outro calçado que não fosse um chinelo. "Não, eu não vou. Vocês não ouviram o que eu disse?", Kurt perguntou, cruzando os braços. "Kurt, não interessa. E quer saber? Você também é um baita de um insensível. Além do mais,sei muito bem que esse curriculum é uma desculpa para não sair da sua toca. Por isso, pare com essa manha. Nós vamos sair, e você vai junto", Santana falou lá do seu quarto.

Kurt contraiu os lábios.

"Só para vocês saberem, isso não vai dar certo", ele resmungou, saindo de vez de dentro de seu quarto e se dirigindo para perto de mim.

"Muito bem", Santana disse para ele, quando o vi ao meu lado.

Fomos para uma Pizza Hut na Edson Avenue, a cinco minutos do loft. Não era muito fã do Pizza Hut, porque da última vez que tinha ido lá eles anotaram a minha pizza errada e quando fui reclamar, eles disseram que eu deveria pagar mesmo assim. Esperava que dessa vez, ninguém errasse o meu pedido, porque estava mesmo muito a fim de uma pizza de vegetais.

O local estava quase vazio, porque nos informaram que faltavam meia hora para o estabelecimento fechar, mas que poderíamos fazer um pedido e levar para casa. Olhei para Santana. "Está vendo? Não sei por que saímos do loft!", Kurt cacarejou.

"Pelo menos aqui vai dar para agirmos como seres humanos normais. Sem brigas. E sem acusações do tipo Barbie Lago dos Cisnes", Santana retrucou, lançando um olhar gelado para Finn na última frase. Finn fingiu que não percebeu aquilo e saiu caminhando para fora do restaurante. Através da porta de vidro pude vê-lo com as mãos nos bolsos, de olho na rua. Fiz menção de segui-lo e confortá-lo, mas Santana logo me interpelou. "Deixa disso, Berry. Ele não é um bebê que você acabou de dar uma bronca. Você não precisa ir até lá e oferecer um sorvete para ele como forma de compensação", ela me aconselhou.

Assenti, perguntando-me intimamente quando é que eu comecei a entender o ponto de vista de Santana e acatar seus conselhos. Fiquei ali em pé, na frente do balcão junto a ela, até que ela me deu uma cotovelada e indicou Kurt com a cabeça.

Dei um passo em direção a ele, temendo, realmente, o pior. "Ai, meu Deus", eu murmurei. "Acho que agora é uma boa hora para ir até eles, não acha?", perguntei.

Kurt estava se afastando de nós e se aproximando cada vez mais de Finn, do outro lado da porta. Parecia que ele queria se assemelhar a um gato furtivo, mas nós o pegamos bem no pulo.

"Essa é a hora em que a gente finge que não está vendo isso, porque podemos estragar tudo", Santana falou. "Mas e se...", eu comecei. "Eles não são mais dois adolescentes, Berry. Pare de tentar agir uma mãe preocupada", ela me acusou. "Não vai acontecer nada de mais", Santana tentou me tranquilizar.

Mordi o lábio e esperei. Vi quando Kurt se juntou a Finn na calçada e o olhar sem emoção que Finn lançou a ele.

Aquilo não poderia dar certo.

**Parte XXVIII**

_No, please, don't run, don't run_

_Eye to eye we face our fears_

_Unarmed on battlefield_

Olhei para o outro lado, tentando ignorar aquilo.

O que Kurt estava fazendo ali?

Era a primeira vez que ficávamos sozinhos num mesmo recinto. E por mais que eu soubesse que Rachel e Santana estivessem a apenas alguns metros de nós, aquilo não me confortou. Se Kurt quisesse me provocar um pouco mais, eu não iria conseguir manter a minha calma. Não dava para acreditar que ele tinha se juntado a mim apenas para continuar com aquela rixa doida. Quer dizer, não podia dizer que eu não contribuísse para aquilo tudo; com certeza, eu o irritava também. Mas Kurt conseguia pegar no meu tendão de aquiles. Não sabia muito bem o que mais me irritava nele, mas eu tinha um grande palpite: ele inteiro era desagradável.

Antigamente, ele não era assim. Kurt era até mesmo um garoto amável. Esforçava-se para acompanhar os jogos de futebol que eu assistia, gostava de se meter nas conversas e dizer seus comentários sarcásticos e, acima de tudo, não se escondia de ninguém.

Mas quatro anos, eu presumia, mudavam uma pessoa. Em especial, quando você é obrigado a conviver com um fantasma de seu passado constantemente. Eu sabia que a minha presença no loft não era lidável. Não para Kurt, que tivera de ouvir tantas coisas de mim, antes de eu me mandar de casa e ficar desaparecido por alguns anos. Eu tinha ciência de que não era fácil para ele, assim como não era fácil para mim.

Um aperto no meu peito começou a me deixar meio desesperado. Eu tinha de dizer alguma coisa, apesar de não ter nada a declarar. Nunca tinha me ocorrido que ele pudesse querer se juntar a mim numa calçada qualquer.

"Desculpe por aquilo", eu disse. Foi a primeira coisa que passou na minha mente para dizer. Na verdade, pedir desculpas não era tão difícil assim. Kurt não se mexeu ao meu lado, nem mesmo virou a cabeça em minha direção e me lançou um olhar de escárnio. "É difícil saber pelo que está se desculpando", ele comentou baixo. "Pelo Barbie Lago dos Cisnes. Admito que não foi legal", eu murmurei. Não queria parecer um covarde falando, mas era o que parecia no momento. "Já ouvi coisas piores", Kurt soltou um risinho amargo, ainda sem trocar um olhar comigo. "Imagino que seja difícil", falei. "O quê? Ser gay?", ele me olhou, pela primeira vez. Não aparentava estar com raiva, ou estar me zoando. Ele parecia tranquilo. E aquilo era inusitado. Fiz um gesto de anuência. "Às vezes, sim. Mas não tão difícil quanto você ser esse gigante por natureza", ele soltou outro risinho, mas não com amargura, agora. Ele parecia estar se divertindo um pouco.

Ofereci um sorriso pequeno a ele.

Houve um silêncio demorado. Eu parecia estar mergulhado num tonel de água, me afogando, sem ter o que fazer. Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

"Blaine é um cara legal", eu disse por fim. "Ele é", Kurt confirmou.

Outro silêncio horrível. Dei um passo para trás, querendo tomar coragem para sair dali e retornar para dentro do Pizza Hut. Mas achei que ele poderia entender mal. Não era nada contra Kurt. Eu apenas estava me defendendo. Não o odiava como um dia já odiara.

"Você tem falado com a Carole?", Kurt quis saber, me lançando um olhar curioso. "De vez em quando", respondi. "Ligo para ela quase todas as semanas. Ela parece sentir a sua falta", ele disse num tom de quem me repreendia.

Aquilo foi o bastante para aquela dor no peito retornar. Parecia que estavam esmagando o meu coração, ou algo assim.

Eu me sentia culpado.

Minha mãe era uma ótima mulher, não havia por que reclamar dela. Ela tinha me suportado durante tanto tempo, inclusive durante tempos difíceis. Ela nunca tinha desistido de mim. Às vezes, eu planejava fazer uma viagem rápida durante um fim de semana para visitá-la, mas as coisas com Rachel estava indo tão bem que eu temia que, se me ausentasse, algo fosse dar errado.

"Não quero que a Rachel precise escolher ficar do meu lado", eu comecei como se tivesse de expurgar algum demônio. Eu me sentia ansioso e em pânico o suficiente para começar a me confessar a ele. "Eu sei que você é o melhor amigo dela e acho que você é um bom amigo. Eu sei que fui eu que causei essa confusão na amizade de vocês. É que eu nunca imaginei que você, justamente você, fosse voltar a me assombrar. Entende o quanto é difícil? Eu me arrependo até hoje das coisas que já fiz e disse. Eu não achei que pudesse causar tanto mal às pessoas que me querem bem", eu continuei, soando como alguém que estava prestes a começar a surtar.

Kurt não disse nada, e, impaciente, eu fiquei observando seu perfil. Por que ele não dizia nada? Eu tinha dito _a verdade_. Será que ele achava que não?

"Não acho que isso conserte alguma coisa, Finn", Kurt, finalmente, declarou.

Engoli em seco, respirando superficialmente.

É claro que nada do que eu dissesse consertaria algo. Mas poderia amenizar. Esperava que sim. Não pretendia me rastejar para que ele me perdoasse, mas era impossível não me sentir daquele jeito; como alguém que estava implorando por perdão. Era ridículo, porém não aguentava mais brigar. E sabia que aquela situação poderia desestabilizar o meu relacionamento com Rachel.

"Não esperava isso", respondi.

"Não quero ficar seu amigo, Finn. Mas fico feliz que faça a Rachel feliz. Não tenho nada contra isso. Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez no Spotlight e percebi a sua intenção, eu aconselhei a Rachel. Eu disse para ela investir em você", Kurt falou com um pouco de hesitação, como se estivesse confessando seus pecados. Fiquei surpreso; não, fiquei chocado. Kurt dizendo à Rachel para sair comigo? Parecia insano. "Eu esperava que você tivesse se tornando um homem, sabe? Alguém bem diferente daquele garotinho assustado que conheci um dia", ele continuou e fez silêncio.

E será que eu estava diferente?

Arrependido eu estava.

"Eu não pretendia tirar a sua mãe de você, Finn. Eu era tão assustado quanto você naquela época, mas achei que pudéssemos ser irmãos. Achei, de verdade, que você seria aquele tipo de irmão que protegia o mais novo, e que o ensinava a jogar basebol. Essas coisas. Eu só queria um amigo", Kurt desfez o silêncio e recomeçou.

E um amigo tinha sido tudo o que eu nunca fora para Kurt. Eu tinha metido na cabeça que ele não iria tirar o meu lugar daquela casa e que, se fosse preciso, nós iríamos competir por qualquer coisa.

"Sinto muito", ele falei, a minha voz arranhando a minha garganta.

"É meio desnecessário agora", ele me respondeu. "Rachel não sabe de nada, não é?", ele perguntou, me encarando de repente. Seus olhos estavam meio esquadrinhados e pareciam escanear minha expressão de idiota. Fiz que não com a cabeça. "Evito falar sobre o passado", murmurei, como se temesse que, se falasse alto demais, Rachel pudesse ouvir. É claro que eu sabia que ela ainda estava lá dentro. "Acho isso errado. Você não tem que ter vergonha ou medo do passado. Quer dizer, é normal que não queiramos mais olhar para trás, mas... Acho que a Rachel merece a sua sinceridade, entende?", Kurt respondeu. Dei de ombros, vagarosamente. "Não acho que ela se importe", falei.

Kurt soltou uma espécie de risada pelo nariz e daí balançou a cabeça, parecendo me zombar. "Ela sabe que tive um meio-irmão. Não basta muito para ela fazer as contas. Entendeu o que quero dizer?", ele me olhou.

"É melhor que ela descubra sozinha, então", eu disse. Kurt continuou a me olhar, mas agora com uma expressão diferente; parecia estar veemente. E daí deu as costas para mim e se enfiou novamente no Pizza Hut.

**-x- **

Eu e Rachel dividimos o último pedaço de pizza.

O loft estava em silêncio, e era quase uma da manhã. Blaine (que foi convidado após chegarmos de volta ao loft) e Kurt estavam acomodados numa das pontas da mesa. Eles já tinham acabado de comer e ouviam Santana falando sobre Brittany.

"Ela é incrível. Faz parte do time de líderes de torcida na NYU. O uniforme é meio horroroso, mas ela é a capitã e o time já venceu duas regionais. Sinto que vou gostar dela de verdade, entendem? Eu quero dizer, caso nos conhecermos pessoalmente. Ela mora do Upper East Side. Eu sei, parece que ela é uma mimada, mas ela é muito fofa. Será que eu sugiro para nos conhecermos além do Facebook?", ela perguntou. Parecia ansiosa e bem mais relaxada.

Olhei para Rachel, que estava com um sorriso nos lábios. Aquilo parecia inacreditável. Quer dizer, Santana apaixonada? Dava praticamente para ver os coraçõezinhos sobrevoando a cabeça dela. Eu optei por soltar uma risada; aquilo _era_ um pouco engraçado, de qualquer modo.

"Eu acho que você deveria convidá-la para a Páscoa. Como uma amiga", foi o que Kurt disse. "Bem, passar esse dia com os pais ela não pode", Santana ponderou como se tivesse encontrado a desculpa perfeita. "Os pais são embaixadores e estão sempre longe", ela explicou.

"Pronto. Assim ela não fica sozinha", Blaine disse. "São daqui cinco dias. Isso não é muito rápido?", Santana quis saber. Eu ri de novo. Todo mundo me olhou, mas eu não me importei. Quer dizer, era totalmente engraçado Santana estar se preocupando com tudo aquilo; Santana, que estava falando com Brittany há mais de três meses. Santana, que não tinha medo de dar a cara a tapa. Dá pra entender? "Na pior das hipóteses, ela deve achar que você a quer como amiga. E ela, como amiga, não vai querer declinar o seu convite, certo? Ainda mais se não tem para onde ir. E, fala sério, não é como se vocês fossem se encontrar numa sex shop", Kurt falou. Quando terminou, rolou os olhos.

Santana puxou o celular do colo e ficou de olho nele por um tempo, digitando furiosamente.

Enquanto isso, eu perguntei para Rachel: "Tudo bem se uma amiga aparecer?".

Rachel se afastou de mim e me olhou como se estivesse me notando ali pela primeira vez. "Amiga? _Que_ amiga? Achei que você não tivesse amigas por aqui", ela logo rebateu. "Não tenho", respondi com cuidado. Na verdade, eu estava tentando esconder o meu sorriso. "Ela é de New Haven. Conhecemo-nos na escola, e agora ela está em Yale", expliquei. "Yale? Uau", Rachel respondeu. "E ela é bonita? Você já namorou com ela?", Rachel quis saber. Eu sabia que ela não estava falando a sério, porque havia aquele tom de zombaria em sua voz. "É só a Quinn. Ela é uma ótima amiga. Vocês vão se dar bem", falei. Eu sabia que aquilo não era um problema. Rachel com ciúme era, na verdade, engraçado e lisonjeiro. "Ela não é uma ameaça, ok?", eu disse.

Rachel fez uma cara de quem estava meio que me desafiando a dizer outra coisa além daquilo, mas eu deixei quieto. Plantei um beijo na lateral de seu rosto e sussurrei: "Eu estou com você. Não quero mais ninguém". Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la sorrir.

Fomos interrompidos por Santana:

"Ai, meu Deus. AI, MEU DEUS. A Brittany vai passar a Páscoa comigo. Digo, com a gente".

Depois disso, ela ficou dando saltinhos pelo loft até eu e Rachel nos fecharmos em seu quarto. Blaine iria passar a noite lá também, e eu podia ouvi-lo aconselhando Santana juntamente com Kurt, na sala.

Àquela altura do meu relacionamento com Rachel, eu já tinha me habituado a levar algumas mudas de roupas para o loft. Vez ou outra, eu perdia algumas camisetas. Rachel se apossava delas como um cãozinho. Duas já estavam na sua gaveta, e outra estava em cima da bancada. "Posso usar essa hoje?", perguntei, recolhendo a que estava em cima da bancada com um monte de livros. Era a minha preferida, dos Smiths. "Só se você me deixar ficar com essa aqui", ela me disse. Rachel estava remexendo na minha mochila que eu tinha levado e retirava a camiseta que eu tinha ganhado na pré-estreia de Piratas do Caribe 3. Eu tinha ido assistir com Quinn, na época. Eu nem era tão fã assim do Johnny Depp, mas gostava de piratas. Antes que eu pudesse concordar com a troca, Rachel colocou a camiseta, que batia quase em seus joelhos.

"Meio que a prefiro sem nada", eu comentei, me aproximando dela. Subi a barra da roupa até na altura de suas costelas e puxei Rachel contra mim. Seus braços contornaram meu tronco e sua cabeça foi depositada bem em cima do meu coração. A vantagem de namorar uma garota baixinha era justamente aquilo: ela se encaixava perfeitamente contra mim. Meus dedos ficaram fazendo movimentos contra a pele de suas costas, e eu me permiti fechar os olhos, aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos castanhos escuros.

Foi Rachel quem quebrou o contato. Eu abri os olhos, confuso. Ela desgrudou sua bochecha do meu peito e afastou um pouquinho o rosto de mim, para que olhasse para mim. "Então. O que você conversou com Kurt no Pizza Hut?", ela perguntou com jeitinho. Não havia repreensão, ou raiva. Ela não estava me acusando, e aquilo era ótimo. Mas a conteúdo de sua pergunta me fazia querer me atirar pela janela (o que, talvez, não adiantasse de nada, já que estávamos no segundo andar). Não estava disposto a confessar qualquer coisa.

"Pedi desculpas a ele por causa do negócio da Barbie", eu disse, editando as minhas palavras. Não queria ter de lidar com a verdade. Rachel plantou uma expressão no rosto que dizia claramente que ela estava orgulhosa de mim. Quer dizer, eu não estava mentindo. Mas é claro que não lhe diria todas as outras coisas sobre as quais eu e Kurt tínhamos tratado naquele curto período de tempo na calçada em frente à pizzaria. "É mesmo? E como foi?", ela quis saber. Ponderei sobre aquilo.

Bem, não tinha sido de todo tão ruim, certo?

Eu e Kurt não tínhamos gritado um com o outro, nem nos ofendido. Foi a primeira conversa civilizada que tinha acontecido entre nós. E, de certo modo, aquilo tinha me deixado menos apreensivo. Kurt era um ótimo cara.

Na época em que seu pai se casou com minha mãe, Kurt era um menino mirrado, medroso e totalmente inofensivo. Eu sabia que ele queria ser meu amigo e acho que foi justamente por isso que o repelia. Eu não poderia suportar me tornar amigo do filho do cara com quem minha mãe tinha traído meu pai. É _claro_ que minha mãe tinha todo o direito de seguir em frente. Ela tinha visto meu pai definhar por causa do câncer. Ela tinha sofrido o bastante. Agora eu percebia que nunca que ela seria capaz de esquecer meu pai. Ele seria sempre o fantasma dela, assim como Kurt era o meu.

"Acho que tudo bem", eu disse, soando aliviado. Na verdade, eu estava _muito_ aliviado. Não que eu tivesse resolvido totalmente a minha situação com Kurt; eu sabia que ainda restava muito ressentimento e amargura. "Nada mais de brigas?", o tom de Rachel sugeria esperança. Pensei em Kurt dizendo que não queria ser meu amigo e que o meu pedido de desculpas era desnecessário. Certamente, ainda ocorreriam outras brigas, mas mais leves. Não era minha intenção travar uma guerra contra Kurt. "Não posso prometer nada", eu retruquei, rindo baixo.

"O Kurt é um cara legal, Finn", ela me disse. Eu já sabia daquilo.

Fui transportado para o segundo jantar que minha mãe preparara, há quase seis anos. Kurt estava sentado ao meu lado, enquanto eu tentava inutilmente não esbarrar nele. É claro que, mesmo naquela época, eu já era anormalmente grande e ocupava muito espaço. Porém, eu tinha batido o meu cotovelo no braço de Kurt, o que fez com que um pedação de linguado fosse lançado no ar e pousasse na mesa. "Foi mal", eu tinha dito. Na verdade, o que queria dizer era para ficar longe de mim. Mas Kurt tinha sorrido, apanhado o pedaço voador e o depositado num cantinho do prato. "Sem problemas, Finn. Ei, você não quer jogar Adventure depois?", ele tinha me perguntado, com seu sorriso ainda montado no rosto. "Não, agora me deixa em paz", eu declarara. Minha mãe exclamara o meu nome num tom que dizia claramente que estava envergonhada por minha atitude. Eu não me importara. Kurt passara o restante da noite sozinho num canto da sala, entretido com um jogo de cartas (na verdade, ele jogou contra ele mesmo).

Arrependo-me disso até hoje.

Ainda sonhava com aquelas cartas nas mãos dele; alguém solitário numa sala grande demais, enquanto seu pai ajudava minha mãe com a louça.

"Eu sei", eu confirmei para Rachel.

Eu tinha que dar um jeito naquele fantasma...

**-x- **

Na sexta-feira, dois dias antes da Páscoa, Rachel me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que seus pais chegariam pela tarde.

Eu já estava nervoso desde o dia que ela tinha me revelado que eles apareceriam. Eu disse a ela que poderíamos buscá-los.

Schuester me deu uma folga de duas horas (o trem chegaria às 15h50), porque eu vivia fazendo hora extra nos dias de semana. Arrumei-me com maior esmero, arrancando gargalhadas de Puck. "Cara, você vai pedi-los em casamento, por acaso?", ele perguntou. Joguei uma camiseta nele.

Ainda estávamos hospedados no hostel, porque já havia certa familiaridade com aquele pequeno prédio e tudo mais. Além do mais, era muito fácil ir para a Oficina.

"Ainda bem que nunca tive de ter essas formalidades", Puck comentou. Ele estendeu uma bacia de Cheetos para mim, mas eu neguei. Puck nunca tinha tido nem um relacionamento muito sério, então dava para compreender o seu alívio. Eu queria estar mais aliviado, mas eu não parava de me encarar ao espelho como se, a cada segundo passado, o meu rosto pudesse ter se transmutado para algo parecido com o Coisa.

Eu não tinha visto Rachel desde a manhã posterior da minha conversa com Kurt, e eu temia que aquilo pudesse produzir algum tipo de efeito negativo. Quer dizer, nós tínhamos estipulado que nenhum dos dois se sentiria obrigado a dormir todos os dias juntos. Eu adorava dormir com ela, mas o loft agora vivia cheio, com Blaine sempre lá, e Santana tendo os seus ataques por causa de Brittany. E era bom se afastar um pouco daquela maluquice de vez em quando. E Rachel precisava se concentrar em trabalhos da NYADA.

"Você é um cara de sorte", eu resmunguei a Puck. Ele soltou um risinho que dizia que, na verdade, não achava aquilo tão engraçado. "A verdade é que aquele pai da Quinn era realmente tenebroso. Eu tinha arrepios só de pensar nele. Arrepios nada bons, eu quero dizer", ele continuou. Puck tinha jantado algumas vezes na casa dos Fabray no curto período de tempo que ficou com Quinn. Mas, com certeza, eu os tinha visitado tão poucas vezes quanto Puck. Quinn nunca fora muito inclinada a esse tipo de formalidade. E com o passar do tempo, os pais de Quinn sumiram do mapa do nosso relacionamento. "E aqueles laços na cabeça da Sra. Fabray?", eu perguntei. Mas logo me senti culpado, porque não era muito confortável falar mal dos pais da minha ex-namorada, em especial levando em conta que a Quinn era uma menina bastante legal. "Tenho pesadelos sobre laços gigantes me perseguindo até hoje, juro", ele me respondeu, afirmando com a cabeça. Eu ri, ainda culpado.

Eu tinha que sair logo dali.

Tinha combinado com Rachel de ir até o loft e deixar o moto lá, para depois seguirmos de táxi até a estação. Ela sairia do Spotlight e iria para o loft com o intuito de tomar banho e se arrumar. Pensando bem, não seria muito legal ela receber os pais com aquela roupa de garçonete. Aquela roupa meio que me enlouquecia. Era sexy pra caramba, vou te falar.

"A gente se vê depois", eu mandei. Alinhei os botões da camisa social que Sam tinha me emprestado (que ficava um pouco apertada e meio curta, mas tudo bem) e peguei a carteira. "Boa sorte, meu chapa", ele retrucou, sorrindo como quem estava se divertindo ao ver um tombo de alguém na calçada.

Saí do quarto. Já fazia dias que eu estava pensando em me livrar de Puck e Sam. Ainda dividíamos o quarto, que a cada dia se tornava mais parecido com um aterro, e aquilo era meio que um empecilho. Estava a fim de ter as minhas coisas comigo e não ter de esquentar com a cabeça com Puck derramando molhos estranhos nas minhas roupas. Além do mais, seria mais fácil ter Rachel por perto. Teríamos mais privacidade, apesar dos outros hóspedes. O que eu ganhava dava para consertar aquela questão. Não dava para comprar ou alugar uma casa, mas era o suficiente para eu ter um quarto próprio no hostel. Talvez, depois de algum tempo, eu pudesse começar a procurar por apartamentos, ou lofts mais baratos.

Quando encostei no meio-fio do loft, meu celular tocou. Era Rachel.

"Oi. Meus pais ligaram. Eles vão vir direto para cá", ela disse essas três frases como se temesse que a ligação caísse. Dava para pressentir, somente pelo seu tom febril de voz, que estava meio ansiosa. "O quê, como assim? Você deu o endereço a eles?", perguntei. "Eles disseram que não queria dar problemas para nós. Você já saiu da Oficina?".

"Estou aqui embaixo do loft", respondi.

"Droga. Puxa vida. Sinto muito", ela lamentou.

Eu me permiti dar uma risada. "Quer saber? Acho que é melhor assim. Vou me sentir mais à vontade se estiver no loft, ao invés de na estação", eu confessei. A estação era sempre muito cheia, com muita gente falando ao mesmo tempo, com muitos esbarros. Seria um pesadelo. Eu poderia tropeçar e cair de cara no chão. Seria horrível.

"Oi, Figgins", eu disse, longe do telefone. "Rachel está me esperando", falei.

Ele estava de olho no celular dele, no balcão. Mas sorriu para mim. "Eu sei. Os Berry estão chegando! Vão gostar muito de conhecer você, meu rapaz", Figgnis retrucou com um sorriso tão grande que parecia que tinha um prato na boca. Sorri, pensando: 'É, vão sim gostar de mim, se são do tipo que não se importam com os namorados fracassados que a filha namora'. Mas tentei ser educado ao dizer: "Obrigado. Acho que sim". Com certeza aquele cara não tinha filhos, porque se tivesse poderia entender o meu desespero.

Segui para o elevador e disse ao celular: "Estou subindo".

"Estou aqui. Sem roupas pra você. Espero que você consiga me ajudar a escolher uma", Rachel respondeu. Ela estava rindo.

"Odeio dizer isso, mas é preciso que você vista alguma coisa. E rápido", eu retruquei, rindo.

O loft estaria vazio àquela hora. Santana e Kurt estariam no Spotlight, e Blaine na Oficina. Seria ótimo se os pais de Rachel não estivesse quase chegando, mas eu resolvi me concentrar. Não seria nada agradável se eles dessem de cara com a filha deles sem roupas com um cara desconhecido. Iria traumatizar os velhos. E, com certeza, aquilo ficaria marcado na História.

Rachel atendeu a porta quando eu bati três vezes na madeira envernizada.

Ela já estava trajada com um vestido azul claro, bastante simples, e saltos altos.

"Você disse que estava sem roupas!", eu observei. Ela riu e me beijou rapidamente. "Você disse para eu vestir alguma coisa, e rápido. Foi o que fiz", ela explicou. "Não era pra levar a sério", eu disse, sorrindo. Rachel me apresentou uma expressão de zombaria, mas logo deu atenção ao pano do vestido, alisando-o como se pudesse fazer milagres. Na verdade, a peça estava bastante em ordem. Aquele gesto me fez perceber que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu.

Movi minhas mãos para as dela. Rachel me olhou e sorriu, nervosa.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", ela afirmou. Eu fiz um gesto de anuência. "Tenho certeza de que sim", eu respondi.

Ela puxou minha mão e nos sentamos no sofá. Ela tirou os sapatos e colocou as pernas em cima das minhas e me abraçou. Ficamos em silêncio.

"Eu estava pensando...", eu comecei, meio incerto. Rachel retirou o rosto do meu ombro e me olhou. Parecia estar esperando uma ótima notícia. "É só que... Minha mãe teria gostado de conhecer você", eu disse. "Como ela está? Você tem falado com ela?", Rachel perguntou. "De vez em quando. Ela é ocupada", falei. "Quem sabe, nas suas férias, podíamos ir para Lockport", eu falei com esperança e meio acanhado.

Lockport ficava a quase sete horas de New York, e era a minha cidade natal. Minha mãe nunca tinha saído de lá e duvidava muito que saísse. Eu não tinha raízes tão firmada em Lockport, apesar de ter vivido lá por 18 anos. Eu gostava mais do mundo, de ter o prazer de sentir a minha cara no vento na rodovia para lugar-nenhum. Minha mãe nunca entendera esse meu desejo de viajar. Quando adolescente, antes de meu pai falecer, eu pesquisava países e escrevia sobre eles: língua, comida, áreas turísticas, as mulheres, principais cidades. Eu tinha um mapa mundi pregado numa das minhas paredes do quarto; ele era gigante e eu traçava os países que gostaria de conhecer com linhas vermelhas. Sonhava ir para a Holanda, para a Argentina, para o Peru, para a Austrália. Naquela época, eu achava que era possível que meus sonhos se realizassem com pouco esforço e pouco dinheiro. Tantos anos depois, agora eu sabia que a vida não era nada daquilo que a gente imagina. Quando somos adolescentes achamos que podemos conquistar o mundo. Quando temos idade suficiente para discernir a realidade da ilusão entendemos que a vida é mais complicada do que imaginávamos. Você pode fazer uma viagem sem fim com seus amigos e, de repente, parar em New York. Pode se apaixonar por uma artista e nunca mais querer sair da cidade. Essa é a vida. Ela é feita de escolhas. E é preciso aceitá-las.

Vi a expressão tranquila de Rachel se transformar. Houve um momento no qual um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios, que parecia ter sido criado justamente para me fazer sorrir também. E então sua face se iluminou, ganhando vida.

Eu nunca tinha dito que gostaria de viajar com ela, nem muito menos que fôssemos para a minha cidade. Por um lado, eu não gostaria de retroceder à Lockport – tantas lembranças ruins que ainda permaneciam lá que eu tentava evitar pensar naquele lugar. Mas, por outro lado, voltar lá como um homem feito, com outros objetivos e com outros sonhos, seria incrível. Era como voltar e meter o dedo nas caras das pessoas que te desprezaram. Porque, querendo ou não, eu tinha conseguido me sustentar sozinho. E aquilo era uma conquista minha. Eu estaria voltando para mostrar que eu tinha conseguido.

"Você está falando sério?", ela quis conferir, ainda sustentando aquele sorriso incrível. Assenti. "Se eu tiver de voltar lá, vou agradecer se for com você", eu respondi. Rachel segurou meu rosto e beijou a minha bochecha. "É claro que vou adorar conhecer Lockport e a sua mãe", ela disse, depois. Ela pareceu renovada. Todo aquele nervosismo tinha se dissipado num átimo e seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais do que o habitual. "Obrigada por estar fazendo isso. Quer dizer, essa coisa toda de conhecer meus pais e a Páscoa. Acho que nunca senti tanta conexão com alguém como sinto quando estou com você, Finn", ela me falou, perto da minha orelha.

Notei que, agora, ela já estava meio que em cima de mim e me apertava como se eu fosse fugir dela. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente em mim. Passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e a aproximei mais ainda de mim. Ela emanava uma tranquilidade que eu nunca tinha alcançado.

Beijei o topo da cabeça dela e sorri.

"Você é muito especial, Broadway", sussurrei.

Mergulhamos num silêncio confortável, numa espécie de bolha que parecia muito difícil de ser rompida.

A campainha soou, e Rachel se colocou em prontidão. Antes de sair de cima de mim, ela me deu um selinho e sussurrou: "Não importa o que acontecer, eu continuo apaixonada por você, tudo bem?".

"Como assim? O que pode acontecer? Você me disse para ficar tranquilo!", eu comecei a me sentir perdendo a capacidade de controlar o meu pânico. Meu coração deixou o estado calmo para um estado aproximado de loucura irracional. "Leroy é meio dramático. Mas não importa, ok?", ela revidou, alisando a saia do vestido. Nós andamos até a porta. Durante o caminho, trouxe a mão de Rachel para a minha.

Podia sentir meu coração batendo descontrolado. E quando a porta foi aberta, revelando dois homens de ternos, parecendo bastante asseados e contentes, eu achei que fosse desmaiar de tão nervoso. Fiquei imaginando que as pessoas que odeiam falar em público devem se sentir mais ou menos assim: como se estivessem prestes a morrer de ataque cardíaco na frente da uma turma. Naquele exato momento, achei que fosse morrer na frente dos pais da minha namorada sem nem mesmo conseguir proferir sequer uma palavra a eles.

"Oi, Estrela!", um dos caras saudou Rachel.

Ela, imediatamente, largou a minha mão e abraçou o homem. "Oi, papai. Como foram de viagem?", ela perguntou, sorrindo. Ela ainda estava exibindo características ansiosas (uma de suas mãos ainda brincavam de alisar o tecido do vestido), mas dava para perceber que ela também estava animada.

"Adoro viagens de trem. A comida estava uma maravilha. Tive de roubar alguns pacotinhos de Pringles", o mais baixo e de cabelo meio encaracolado falou.

Depois que o de óculos abraçou Rachel, os três focaram em mim. Rachel sorriu para mim, tentando me manter calmo. É claro que não funcionou.

"Então. É... Finn, certo?", o de terno preto me perguntou, me conferindo como se eu tivesse, de repente, saído de algum lugar mágico. Ele apertou minha mão. "Oi, como o senhor vai?", eu inquiri, tentando soar simpático e menos nervosa. "Estou ótimo, Finn. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Uau, você é alto, meu chapa", ele riu na minha frente. "Eu sou Leroy. Não sou tão dramático quanto Rachel deve ter falado pra você. Eu apenas gosto de uma cena de vez em quando", ele me disse, rindo de novo. Sorri, ainda nervoso.

"Rachel não me disse nada", eu menti. Não deveria ter dito aquilo, afinal mentir logo de cara para os pais da namorada não é muito legal. Mas eu não tive escolha. Claro, eu poderia ter ficado de boca fechada, mas eu _tinha de_ dizer alguma coisa.

Em seguida, o outro pai de Rachel apertou minha mão. Ele parecia mais bem humorado. "Você é mesmo bastante alto, meu rapaz. Espero que a Rachel não precise de uma escadinha para beijar você. Eu sou Hiram", ele falou, soltando uma risada alta. Olhei para Rachel, que parecia mortificada. "Papai, por favor, não vamos começar com as piadas agora. É cedo demais, está bem?", ela pediu. Na verdade, pareceu estar implorando.

Por incrível que possa parecer, aquilo meio que dissolveu o meu nervosismo. Era bom saber que eu não era o único que estava ficando louco com aquele encontro. E, se eu tivesse de lidar com piadas, era melhor do que acusações do tipo 'você não presta para a nossa filha'.

Quer dizer, eles nem me conheciam.

Mas apostava que iriam querer arrancar todo e qualquer tipo de informação de mim. Ok. Eu estava preparado, Sr. e Sr. Berry. Vamos jogar!

"Esse lugar é pequeno, hein?", Leroy comentou, observando o espaço com criticismo. "Bem, é o que posso pagar. Essa cidade não é muito barata. E eu ainda divido o loft com a Santana e o Kurt", Rachel respondeu. Por um momento, achei que ela tivesse ficado irritada com o comentário. "E onde eles estão?", Hiram perguntou, analisando meu rosto como quem precisasse fazer uma pintura muito realista dele. Olhei para Rachel, para tentar esconder o meu jeito sem graça. "Trabalhando. A propósito, eu e Finn temos de ir também. Trabalhar, digo", ela disse.

Isso foi o suficiente para o olhar crítico de Leroy fosse parar em mim. "É mesmo? Em que você trabalha, Finn?", ele pareceu estar muito interessado. E não era um interesse do tipo 'que bom que você é independente agora, meu caro!', mas do tipo 'estou testando você, espero que possa lidar com isso'. Sorri sem graça, mas olhei para Rachel. Ela sorriu para mim, me encorajando. "Numa oficina de motos. E limpo piscinas", respondi. Na verdade dizer aquilo era tão ruim quanto dizer que eu era stripper; não sabia porquê, mas fiquei com aquela sensação. Talvez tivesse sido o olhar incrivelmente debochado de Leroy, que foi lançado a mim. Ou as sobrancelhas escuras de Hiram subirem, numa atitude surpresa. "Querido, eu lhe falei o que ele faz", Hiram se dirigiu a Leroy. "E há as aulas de bateria, não é mesmo, Finn? Você está gostando delas?", ele quis saber, me olhando com uma espécie de bondade. "Você estuda bateria?", Leroy perguntou. Achei que houvesse desprezo em sua voz, mas poderia ser a minha imaginação.

Neguei com a cabeça para, logo em seguida, explicar: "Eu dou aula de bateria".

Aquilo seria um caos.

Quer dizer, certo.

Eu, dando aulas de baterias? Verdade? Até parece! A única e última aula que eu tinha preparado tinha sido sabotada por um filho da mãe que achava que mandava no mundo. Com certeza, não havia por que eu adicionar essa parte. Aquele seria o meu segredo.

"Oh. Muito... Legal", Leroy falou. Mas dava para entender pelo seu tom que ele não achava _nada_ legal. Deveria achar que eu era um nada. Uma perda de tempo.

Sorri, tentando demostrar um pouco de agradecimento fingido.

Os dois homens também sorriram.

"Finn é músico", Rachel informou num tom de quem parecia orgulhosa. Mas não pareceu o caso dos pais dela. "Ótimo. Ótimo. Espero que vá longe", Hiram me disse e cutucou o marido para que falasse algo. "Rachel está na NYADA, por que não tenta uma bolsa lá?", foi a pergunta de Leroy. Parecia meio maldosa.

Por sorte, Rachel falou antes que eu dissesse algo desagradável.

"Não, papai. Ele não é esse tipo de músico. Ele tem uma banda. É um trio, na verdade. Mas Finn é o melhor", ela sorriu para mim, toda exultante. Aquilo não parecia nada bom. E se eles me pedissem para cantar? Nunca que poderia fazer aquilo por eles. Eles sorriram de novo. "E o que vocês cantam? Espero que não seja nada muito berrante", Leroy tentou fazer uma brincadeira.

"Geralmente rock. Já tocamos Beatles uma vez", eu falei.

"Beatles. Legal", Hiram concordou.

Só que aquilo não parecia _nada_ legal.

"Vou chamar um táxi para deixar vocês no hotel, tudo bem? Eu e Finn realmente precisamos voltar ao trabalho", Rachel se manifestou. Parecia que queria afirmar o quanto eu tinha mesmo um emprego – talvez não o melhor do mundo, mas era um emprego, afinal.

Eles se levantaram do sofá e reuniram as malas.

Descemos em silêncio. Parecia haver um incômodo exalando por todas as partes, tanto minha, quanto de Rachel e de seus pais.

"Vamos fazer um jantar aqui mesmo. Acho que é melhor, certo?", de repente Rachel falou. Estávamos nas escadas. Ela parecia querer se certificar de que tudo estava acertado, que nada poderia dar errado – o que, sinceramente, eu tinha as minhas dúvidas. "Você é quem sabe, querida", Leroy falou. "Eu não me importaria de ir a um restaurante", ele confessou.

Rachel trocou um olhar de ceticismo comigo.

"Eu já planejei tudo", ela afirmou.

"Então ótimo", ele respondeu, parecendo distraído.

Ela olhou de novo para mim. Eu pousei minha mão entre as omoplatas delas, tentando dissipar sua tensão.

Logo um táxi estava levando Rachel, Leroy e Hiram para longe.

Achei que fosse começar a comemorar ali mesmo, na calçada.

Eu tinha sobrevivido.

Acionei a moto de meu pai e parti em direção ao Brooklyn.

**-x- **

**Oi, gente! **

**É, eu sei... eu sumi. É que meu notebook deu problema por mais de um mês e, talvez pelo fato de ter passado tanto tempo longe da história, eu acabei não conseguindo voltar. Mas aí está mais um capítulo! Não, eu não vou abandonar a fanfic. **

**Especialmente pras minhas lindas Rafa, Mayara, Anita, Patts e Karla! Muito obrigada pelos reviews e incentivos, meninas! **

**Love, Nina. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Parte XXIX**

_Waves are breaking in a storm_

_Tornadoes sweep me off the floor_

Eu estava atrasada. Não era uma novidade, é claro.

Quer dizer, é claro que eu era esforçada. Eu queria receber por todas as noites que ficava na faxina, e coisas assim.

Mas me atrasava com frequência agora. De vez em quando a culpa era de Finn. Mas, na maior parte do tempo, a única culpada era eu. Eu esquecia-me das horas. Com Santana e Kurt fora do loft, eu e Finn tínhamos uma pouco de privacidade. Às vezes, eu acabava dormindo no meio de um filme, e ele tinha de me acordar, porque ele também deveria ir.

O tempo parecia estar conspirando contra nós, às vezes. Por mais que nos víssemos em algumas noites, a saudade se avolumava e eu temia ter um ataque de carência. Eu nunca fora muito daquilo, eu entendia que não tinha e nem precisava me ver dependente de amor. Mas com Finn era meio diferente. Era, porque nosso amor era diferente. Eu gostava de ter de precisar dele, o que era meio insano. Eu gostava de ter de mandar SMS para ele, dizendo que estava com saudade – de certo modo, era o tipo de coisa que nunca ninguém tinha feito a mim na vida. Jesse era péssimo em sentir saudade, por exemplo. E olhe só no que tinha dado. Não que eu pudesse reclamar, afinal Finn agora estava na minha vida.

Mas eu achava que uma dose de saudade era ótima. Era ótima, por exemplo, na hora do sexo. O ato era mais íntimo e mais carinhoso. E quanto mais eu me apaixonava por Finn, mais eu precisava daquela saudade que contribuía na hora do sexo – porque Finn sabia como me paparicar. Não era nada muito romântico, mas eu apreciava.

Com meus pais na cidade, o tempo entre nós se fez praticamente nulo.

Eu sabia que aquele fim de semana seria tumultuado. Mas não imaginava que seria tanto.

Eu tinha acabado de almoçar com eles num dos restaurantes da NYADA, porque Hiram tinha insistido que deveríamos sair para conversar direito. Eu tentei me desvencilhar da situação, alegando que tinha trabalhos para finalizar – o que era mesmo verdade – e que deveria estar no Spotlight até às 16h30, no máximo. Mas eles, é claro, não me ouviram. Foram inflexíveis.

Então aceitei o almoço.

Tudo estava mais ou menos ótimo. Mas eu ainda carregava aquela sensação de que algo muito ruim poderia acontecer.

Eles me contaram que tinham contatado um empreiteiro, que estava cuidando da obra do novo restaurante. Eles me mostraram a planta que o engenheiro civil ofereceu a eles. Nada muito grande – parecia bem modesto, considerando que estava tratando de meus pais. Leroy, em especial, era do tipo que adorava lugares amplos, cheios de divisórias e escadarias. Mas a filial estava bastante singular.

É claro que todo aquele assunto preliminar acabou, eles foram ao que lhes interessava. Que era, claro, cuidar da minha vida.

"Gostei do Finn", Hiram comentou, como se alguém o tivesse forçado a dizer aquilo. Estava na cara que aquilo não seria nada bom. Eu fiquei brincando com o meu macarrão ao pesto, esperando que Leroy se manifestasse. "Ele parece ter um espírito muito... Como se diz? Leve?", ele continuou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Finn é o muito tranquilo. Adoro estar com ele", eu o defendi com fervor, como se tivessem me acusando de algo muito sujo. Eu não conseguiria me controlar. Se eu tivesse de estar ao lado de Finn toda hora, então seria assim. Porque acredito que, quando você ama alguém, não quer que seus pais falem dessa pessoa com menosprezo – que parecia ser o caso dos meus pais.

"É só uma pena que ele não ter um emprego muito decente", Leroy pontuou de modo categórico, como se finalizasse o assunto.

Tirei os olhos do meu macarrão e fitei Leroy com decepção e surpresa.

Eu lembrava bem do modo como ele tratava Jesse. Era como se Jesse fosse um cãozinho premiado. Ele era o garoto perfeito. Acho que era porque nós dois fazíamos parte do mesmo mundo e queríamos as mesmas coisas – só que papai nunca pôde prever que justamente o que mais nos assemelhava iria nos afastar. Ainda me lembrava do dia em que Jesse me acusara de ser invejosa. Ainda doía. Com Hiram as coisas eram um pouquinho melhores; ele não era do tipo que engolia facilmente o jeito pomposo de Jesse, mas tampouco ficou agindo como se não estivesse contente como estava acontecendo em relação a Finn.

"Ele esta aqui na cidade há, basicamente, dois meses. E, sinceramente, eu não me importo com o que Finn faz da vida dele. Eu o conheci praticamente sem dinheiro algum e isso não interferiu em nada nos meus sentimentos. Porque não cabia a mim julgá-lo. Vejo Finn crescer a cada dia. Ele ainda tem muito que oferecer. Ele não é do tipo que acredita, sabe? Mas eu não me importo de acreditar por ele", eu falei. Caramba, não queria fazer daquilo um discurso, mas parecia que minha boca nunca iria se fechar. Eu estava meio que no limite. Eu esperava que eles fossem entender um pouco a situação.

Leroy ajeitou os óculos de um jeito meio sem graça. Mas não parecia sem graça quando falou: "Só tenho medo que você quebre a cara. Eu falei para o seu pai: Finn pode ser um ótimo garoto, mas de que valor ele tem se não é alguém? Você, por exemplo. Você está correndo atrás do que quer. E o Finn, o que ele faz?".

Abri a boca, chocada.

"Eu já disse, ele é músico!", eu exclamei.

"Ele está em alguma escola de preparação?", Leroy rebateu.

Droga. Não queria dizer a eles que Finn nem mesmo tinha o diploma de Ensino Médio. Aquilo apenas serviria para mais acusações. E eu estava cheia daquilo. Tinha-os escutado no telefone, antes de irem para New York, falarem sobre aquilo. Sobre como Finn era volúvel. Como era instável. Como não podia me apresentar um future digno. No fim, eu comecei a ignorar as ligações – mas é claro que, com eles ali bem na minha frente, não havia alternativas. Eu tinha de encarar aquele sufoco.

Não que eu me importasse com um diploma de Ensino Médio.

Quer dizer, ok. É o tipo de coisa que a gente espera de pessoas com 22 anos. Mas Finn tinha uma história de vida totalmente diferente. Ele tinha me dito que seu pai tinha morrido quando esse tinha 16 anos. Não imagino que tenha sido fácil. Finn me confessara que eles eram muito próximos e que a perda ainda se fazia constante. Eu tentava imaginar como era perder um dos meus pais, mas não conseguia. Ia além da minha capacidade. Porque, no meu mundinho perfeito, meus pais nunca iriam embora. Eles eram eternos. Além do mais, eu nunca tinha perdido ninguém próximo da minha família. Não sabia como era aquela sensação. Finn me dissera que doía, uma dor misturada à saudade e ao medo.

Minha vontade era de deixar aquela mesa para trás e ir à busca de Finn na Oficina. Queria ser abraçada por ele e lhe prometer que eu sempre acreditaria nele. Que, independentemente da opinião dos meus pais, nada iria mudar entre nós. Porque eu confiava no que estávamos construindo.

"Bem, não", eu respondi. "Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Tantos artistas nunca nem terminaram o colégio...", eu comecei. Leroy me interrompeu: "E você acha isso bonito?". Ele parecia carregar arrogância na voz.

Aquilo não iria acabar bem.

Não tinha planejado brigar com eles.

"Eu apoio o Finn. E isso é tudo. Não dá pra entender que eu vou continuar amando-o mesmo sem o consentimento de vocês? Aliás, eu não preciso do consentimento de vocês. Eu sou maior de idade. Moro aqui sem a ajuda de vocês e, se querem saber, é uma vida muito boa. E desde que conheci o Finn, tudo tem sido perfeito. É verdade, eu ainda não tive uma audição. Mas e daí? Eu ainda sou jovem. Papéis não vêm do nada. E eu ainda tenho muito que aprender".

Dava para ver que eles tinham ficado chocados. A antiga Rachel Berry nunca teria dito nada daquilo. Mas eu tinha deixado a Rachel adolescente e idiota para trás.

Olhei no relógio do celular.

"Preciso ir. Preciso trabalhar", eu falei.

E foi assim que parei no meio da rua, tentando chegar à estação mais próxima.

Eram 16h13. Gus iria me deixar na faxina de novo e não iria me contabilizar a hora extra. Ele era um sacana desse jeito. Não via a hora de dar o fora do Spotlight.

Se Finn não tinha muito na vida, eu também não tinha. Estudava na NYADA, mas que emprego glamuroso eu tinha? Sobre aquilo meus pais não falavam, não é mesmo? Comecei a ter raiva da vinda deles. É claro que eu não achara que tudo seria perfeito, mas por que eles tinham de me fazer ficar no limite? E justamente sobre o Finn?

É claro que sabia: Finn era a novidade. Uma novidade não tão empolgante (para eles). E eu já começava a achar que aquelas críticas não eram porque queriam o meu bem, mas porque precisavam ter a ilusão de que, mesmo de longe, poderiam me controlar.

Mas por quê? Apenas... Por quê?

Eu estava mais feliz, será que eles não constatavam aquilo? Deveriam ter comemorado sobre a minha felicidade.

"Essas rapidinhas estão demorando demais", Santana logo soltou quando eu saí de dentro do banheiro feminino já devidamente vestida. "Não enche", eu mandei. "Pelo visto, elas não têm mais o poder de te desestressar. Sugiro um novo material", ela continuou, totalmente sugestiva e maliciosa. Mas eu sabia que ela só estava pegando no meu pé; Santana adorava Finn. Inspirei profundamente antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa despropositada. "Cala a boca. Eu nem vi o Finn hoje, tá legal?", eu respondi. "E posso saber o motivo de tanto mal humor?", ela quis saber.

Ponderei um pouco sobre aquilo. Santana, na época da escola não era tão confiável. Mas essa nova Santana estava me saindo uma ótima aliada.

"Meus pais. Eles acham que o Finn tinha que ser mais parecido com o Jesse".

Santana fez uma careta de nojo.

"Péssimo gosto, o dos seus pais. Jesse? Fala sério! Eles sabem que ele se acha a última gota do oceano?", Santana respondeu, parecendo levemente irritada e solidária.

"Leroy ainda acha Jesse perfeito. Está sendo um caos. A Páscoa vai ser horrível, se tudo continuar assim", eu declamei, meio lamentosa. Não queria que tudo desse errado. Eu queria paz. Queria que Finn lidasse com meus pais de uma maneira aberta e divertida, e que meus pais o aceitassem do modo como eu o aceitava. Mas, pelo visto, eu deveria parar de sonhar tanto.

"Não vai. Sabe por que não?", Santana plantou um sorriso nos lábios.

"Sei. A Brittany vai vir e você vai ficar com ela aos amassos no seu quarto. Ótimo. Mas não sei como isso vai me ajudar", eu falei. "Não pretendia ficar com ela aos amassos no meu quarto. Por favor, eu quero que ela me ache uma pessoa _comportada_!", ela disse. "Você, comportada?", eu retruquei, soltando uma risadinha.

"É que... Sabe? Eu realmente acho que estou gostando dela", Santana disse num tom baixo. Ela parecia uma criança envergonhada diante dos pais, após ter chutado uma bola na vidraça da sala.

"Por causa de Friends? Você nem assiste Friends tanto assim!", eu aleguei. Santana me deu um empurrão leve. "Não por isso. Acho que ela é uma pessoa realmente legal. Nunca senti isso. E olha que a gente nem se beijou ainda! Isso deve ser um sinal!", Santana me devolveu sorrindo, esperançosa. "Não vá se machucar, ok?", eu a aconselhei. "Eu sei que a gente fica imaginando uma pessoa totalmente perfeita e tudo mais. Mas acontece que não é assim. As pessoas têm defeitos", eu disse.

"Mas é justamente isso. Eu não a acho perfeita. Nós somos tão parecidas, sabe? Parece que não tem como eu me decepcionar com ela", ela explicou.

Assenti.

Era como eu me sentia com Finn. Eu sabia que ele tinha seus defeitos e que, ainda assim, não iria me decepcionar com ele.

"Vá com calma, então", eu pedi.

Ela sorriu. Parecia realmente feliz. Tanto quanto eu _não_ estava, naquele exato momento.

A campainha da cozinha soou, e eu busquei o meu primeiro prato.

Lá ia o meu dia.

**{...} **

Não vi meus pais durante o restante do dia, nem no dia seguinte, véspera de Páscoa.

Eles tinham me convidado para fazer um tour com eles pela cidade, mas eu estava no Spotlight. Porque não interessava que dia fosse, eu precisava trabalhar. O restaurante iria abrir para o almoço, mas não para o jantar na Páscoa. Sant e Kurt estavam escalados para isso, de forma que apareceriam apenas para o jantar que eu planejava lá no loft. Santana estava muito irritada com isso, porque ela queria que o encontro com Brittany durasse mais.

Não tinha visto Finn, também. E aquilo me afligia, porque eu estava me sentindo pressionada demais pelos meus pais. Queria estar com Finn para que aquela pressão se abrandasse. Queria que ele me dissesse o que eu tinha dito para ele: que não importava o que acontecesse, que ele me amava.

Mas eu sabia que aquilo não aconteceria. É claro que ele vivia dizendo que adorava estar comigo e que me achava especial. Gostava disso. Mas, mesmo quase completando dois meses juntos, Finn ainda não tinha me dito nada relacionado ao amor. Nada, por exemplo, no estilo: _Eu amo você._

Não que eu quisesse precipitar as coisas. Mas, caramba. Dois meses. Eu tinha dito que estava apaixonada por ele (que era a mesma coisa que declarar que eu o amava, não era?) em tão pouco tempo. Tinha decidido arriscar, porque parecia certo. Não que eu duvidasse que ele não me adorava. Eu sabia que ele estava comigo porque queria. Eu o via se tornar cada vez mais entregue ao nosso relacionamento. E é claro que eu não queria apenas palavras jogadas ao vento. Palavras, perto do modo como ele me olhava, eram equivalentes a nada. Seus olhares eram muito mais sinceros e mais seguros.

Mas eu tentava repelir aquilo da cabeça.

Se ele iria me dizer que me amava seria na hora certa. E eu sabia que, provavelmente, ele estava planejando me dizer aquilo. Do mesmo modo como planejou me pedir em namoro.

Finn era um cara legal desse jeito. Ele gostava de ter um tipo de roteiro com relação às coisas.

Fiquei mergulhada na função dona-de-casa-perfeitinha durante o dia inteiro no domingo. Porque eu estava me esforçando para que nenhum caos se instalasse

Finn me ligou perto das quatro da tarde, inquirindo se eu precisava de ajuda. Ele ainda estava na Oficina, mas ele e Blaine logo sairiam de lá e iriam para o loft.

"Finn. Eu estou surtando", eu disse a ele. Eu soava mesmo estar desesperada. E aquilo não era nada legal. Não queria que ele percebesse que as coisas estavam desandando. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito (na medida do possível; ou seja, estava tentando pelo menos salvar o meu relacionamento com Finn).

Finn riu.

"Broadway, pare com isso", ele me respondeu; eu ainda podia ouvir um que de risada em seu tom. "Você não precisa ser perfeita. Seus pais e eu sabemos que nada é perfeito", ele continuou, soando mais sério. "Venha logo para cá", eu simplesmente pedi. Não suportava mais ficar sozinha ali naquele loft. Com Santana e Kurt fora e meus pais em algum lugar em New York, eu tinha ficado para trás, para preparar um peixe decente (apesar de eu não ser do tipo que cozinhava carne) e todo o resto. Esperava que aquilo não acabasse em um fiasco colossal. Era a primeira vez que eu tomava as rédeas da situação – uma situação que gritava 'caos em breve sendo atualizado' – e aquilo meio que me desesperava. E eu não era muito boa em lidar com o desespero.

"O Kurt e a Santana não estão aí, né?", ele quis saber, com segundas intenções. Eu amava as segundas intenções dele. Eu ri, um pouco mais relaxada. "Não, estão no Spotlight", falei, ainda rindo. Ele sabia como me deixar menos nervosa... A parte de ser inundava por uma tranquilidade incrível era um dos meus momentos preferidos com Finn. "Vou desestressar você quando chegar aí, ok?", Finn prometeu, com uma entonação marota. "Por favor", eu respondi. "Vemo-nos daqui uma hora".

"E Blaine?".

"Ele vai entender", Finn disse, rindo.

Desligamos, porque eu saí correndo para averiguar o molho de cebolas.

Eu tinha comprado de última hora um livro da Anne Burrell para aprender a fazer algumas coisas. Eu não era do tipo que se arriscava a sair da minha zona de conforto (as minhas especialidades ainda eram lasanha vegetariana e macarrão com ervilhas), mas aquilo era uma _emergência_.

A cozinha estava meio revirada. Eu não era muito organizada. Fui lavando tudo que encontrava pela frente e dando uma ordem naquilo tudo. De vez em quando, ficava de olho no forno, mesmo que ele tivesse timing. Meu nível de desespero estava beirando a histeria.

Eu tinha acabado de retirar o peixe do forno para acrescentar alcaparras e o molho de cebola quando Finn chegou. Atendi a porta e corri de novo para a cozinha.

"Ei", Finn disse. "Eu vim para cá para outra coisa. E a intenção não era fazê-la fugir de mim!". Ele carregava um riso na voz. Aquilo me vez, de imediato, parar de pensar que eu poderia explodir a cozinha, por exemplo.

"Só um minuto. Vem cá, me ajude", eu pedi.

Finn deixou a chave da moto no móvel perto da porta e me encontrou na cozinha. Ele estava derramando metodicamente um punhado de alcaparras nas postas de peixe para, depois, cobri-las com o molho de cebolas.

"O cheiro está ótimo. Quem diria? Você preparando o Nemo?", Finn fez graça, ao chegar perto de mim e dar uma espiadinha na travessa com a comida. Olhei para ele com um sorriso nos lábios. "Estou sofrendo tanto quanto ele", respondi. Olhei-o pescar uma alcaparra de cima de uma das postas e levar à boca. Continuei o trabalho, tentando prestar atenção. A verdade é que qualquer tarefa que requeria atenção se tornava impossível com Finn perto de mim – a menos que a tarefa fosse nós dois na cama. Ele pegou o pote com a mistura que eu tinha feito de creme de cebola e, conforme eu salpicava alcaparras nos filés, ele derramava o creme por cima. Tudo não durou mais do que um minuto. Foi tão rápido que, quando ele me abraçou por trás, eu suspirei aliviada. Aquele cheiro insuportável de peixe estava me deixando _tão_ enjoada...

"Você precisa de um break", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Pronto. Aquilo era o suficiente para eu derreter no meio da cozinha. Ele direcionou os lábios para o meu pescoço. Ah, não... Ele não podia começar aquilo bem ali, na cozinha. Não em cima do Nemo! E Finn sabia o quanto eu ficava a sua mercê quando ele atacava o meu pescoço. "Finn. Um minuto", eu falei, tentando afastá-lo de mim. "Broadway, o Nemo não vai fugir. E você precisa parar de querer ser perfeita. Não que não seja para mim, mas eu sei que você é perfeita com suas imperfeições. Uma delas é não saber lidar com o Nemo, e daí? Eu gosto disso", Finn falou, ainda com os lábios no meu pescoço. Permiti-me me desligar um pouco de tudo e fechei os olhos. A voz de Finn nos meus ouvidos, daquela maneira sussurrada e rouca, e aqueles beijos cálidos... Ai, como eu sentia falta daquilo.

"Não chame o peixe de Nemo, estou me sentindo culpada", eu ri, pousando a minha mão na face dele.

Finn me respondeu com um riso na minha orelha. Estremeci. Eu sentia tanta saudade dele. Saudade dos nossos momentos a sós, nos quais eu sabia que nada poderia nos atrapalhar. É claro que eu tinha ciência de que, conforme nosso namoro fosse progredindo, algumas coisas deixariam de ser como antes, quando apenas estávamos nos conhecendo. Havia menos sexo – mas ele ainda conseguia me deixar louca na cama. Havia mais conversas. Havia mais segredos revelados. Havia mais confiança. Era ótimo. Sem contar o fator da saudade que de vez em quando me fazia ligar para ele às três da manhã, porque eu estava com insônia.

"Finn...", eu suspirei. "Sim?", ele perguntou, ainda deixando um rastro de fogo pelo meu pescoço. "Eu preciso de você no meu quarto. Agora", eu deixei escapar. "Estava somente esperando que você dissesse isso, Broadway", Finn me soltou e me virou de frente para ele. E daí me beijou.

Enfiei as minhas mãos por baixo da camiseta dele, sentindo seus músculos abdominais. Finn me apertou num abraço e desconectou a boca da minha para escorregá-la de volta ao meu pescoço. Eu arfei e fiquei nas pontas dos pés, para conseguir alcançar o pescoço dele com as mãos e pular no colo dele. Finn riu quando me agarrou suspensa no ar, as mãos parando nas minhas coxas parcialmente desnudas por causa do vestido curto que eu trajava. "Adoro quando você faz isso", ele me disse no meu ouvido. Eu tomei os lábios dele para mim, num beijo com pressão demais e esbaforido.

"Você... Tira o meu fôlego", eu arquejei, abrindo os meus olhos para encarar os dele. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de desejo. Notei que estávamos em frente à porta do meu quarto. Entramos, e ele me prensou na parede, de uma só vez; as minhas pernas ainda ao redor da cintura dele, e suas mãos ainda nas minhas coxas. Rapidamente, ele me depositou na cama e ficou em cima de mim, retirando os botões de meu vestido de suas casas com certa lerdeza. Busquei seu pescoço, chupando-o com um pouco de urgência. Ele suspirou e logo todos os meus botões estavam abertos. Sem parar de marcá-lo, retirei a peça, ficando de calcinha e sutiã. Ele me empurrou para a cama, me desconectando dele. Suas mãos percorreram o meu corpo e se depositaram em cima da minha calcinha. Contorci-me abaixo dele quando senti seu polegar no meu ponto mais sensível. Senti a necessidade extrema de estar completamente nua na frente dele, para que ele pudesse fazer o que quisesse comigo. Levantei meu corpo e desfiz o fecho do sutiã. Automaticamente, Finn desceu a boca para meus seios. Deixei escapar um miado, porque a atenção que ele dava a eles era completamente incrível.

Meus dedos apertaram a nuca dele.

É claro que eu sabia que ele me desejava, eu via aquilo no olhar dele. Havia amor, mas havia desejo, também. Mas nada superava a confirmação de saber que eu era desejada quando estávamos juntos, sozinhos, aproveitando o tempo e matando a saudade do corpo um do outro. Porque é claro que o amor é feito de desejo. A atração é um ingrediente simplesmente incrível entre duas pessoas, e eu via aquilo entre nós. Era maravilhoso me sentir desejada daquele modo, de um modo completo e verdadeiro.

Enquanto sua boca estava no meu seio esquerdo, sua mão acariciava o direito. Sua boca trabalhava com lentidão e exímia. "Finn", murmurei, implorando para que ele abandonasse aquele ritmo delirantemente lento. Ele retirou a língua do meu mamilo momentaneamente para sorrir para mim. "Fala, Broadway", ele me provocou, numa voz ainda mais rouca e sexy do que antes. Eu fechei os olhos quando ele voltou a engolfar meu seio. "Mais rápido. Você está me matando desse jeito", eu gemi.

Senti seus dedos percorrem a extensão do meu corpo e abaixarem minha calcinha. Gemi de novo, por antecipação. Ele subiu sua boca para o meu pescoço e sussurrou: "O que você quer, Rachel?". Eu afastei minhas pernas, para dar passagem aos seus dedos. Eu ansiava por eles tanto quanto possível. Aquele magníficos dedos... "Faça o que quiser, eu sou sua", eu respondi. Eu o queria de qualquer modo, queria que ele me fizesse esquecer os meus pais, a Páscoa, todas as minhas preocupações. Seus lábios começaram a descer de novo. Achei que iriam parar de novo no meu busto, mas Finn continuou a descer.

Ah, não...

Eu não estava preparada para aquilo. Seria tão delicioso...

Ele plantou beijos molhados pela minha barriga e somente parou quando chegou a minha virilha. Senti sua respiração no meio das minhas pernas e estremeci. Eu queria tanto que sua língua estivesse ali... Finn tirou minha calcinha, jogando-a para o lado. Ele cobriu minha parte íntima com beijos cálidos, mas ainda lentos. Sentia seus lábios quentes lá, mas nada de sua língua. "Finn", eu implorei. Ele soltou uma risada, que reverberou pelo meu corpo inteiro. Ai, caramba...

Sem aviso prévio, seu polegar voltou a acariciar meu ponto enquanto eu era penetrada por dois dedos de uma forma absolutamente soberba e devagar.

Não sabia se ele estava tentando me fazer gritar por mais, ou o quê. O que sabia era que ele estava me _enlouquecendo_. Senti seus dedos fazendo o caminho inverso, e suspirei. "Finn!", eu exclamei. Ouvi outra risada escapar de sua garganta. Aos poucos – bem aos poucos _mesmo _–, ele investiu de verdade em mim. Seus dedos começaram a entrar e a sair de forma mais rápida e mais brusca, do jeito que ele sabia que eu gostava.

Perdi a capacidade de pensar nos meus problemas, de pensar que alguém poderia chegar (o que era improvável, já que todo mundo estava ocupado), de pensar que deveria me conter mais. Eu não queria me conter, queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu sentia saudade daqueles toques, do seu carinho e da nossa intimidade.

Meus dedos foram parar nos cabelos de Finn. Eu estava nas nuvens.

Sua língua, enfim, entrou em contato com a minha pele sensível e eu vi estrelas. Gemi mais alto. Quando as ondas do tamanho de uma baleia azul quebraram, todas as mesmo tempo em cima de mim, eu tentei me controlar para não gemer o nome dele alto demais. Fiquei jogada, meio amolecida devido aos sintomas de um dos orgasmos mais violentos que já tinha experimentado, com Finn ainda no meio das minhas pernas. Minha respiração acelerada parecia machucar a minha traqueia. Só abri os olhos quando senti Finn se alojar ao meu lado, pousando uma de suas mãos na minha cintura.

"Isso foi... Incrível", eu murmurei, ainda me recuperando.

"À disposição sempre que você quiser", Finn respondeu com uma entonação de risada na voz. Ele se posicionou em cima de mim e beijou a minha testa com ternura. Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Eu já podia sentir todos os meus nervos de novo e o cansaço se amenizou.

"Não quero cortar o clima, mas precisamos resgatar o Nemo", Finn falou.

Eu não consegui refrear a minha risada. Eu estava bem mais calma e mais relaxada. Talvez, até mais otimista.

Finn era a minha cura.

**{...} **

A casa estava cheia. Meus pais estavam sentados em frente à TV, no sofá. Bebericavam vinho enquanto conversavam com Kurt. Eles sempre tinham se simpatizado com Kurt, talvez porque era fácil demais conversar com ele. Kurt se enturmava facilmente

Eu estava sentada ao lado de Finn, na mesa. Também tomávamos vinho; era vinho branco, meu preferido. Quando disse isso a Finn, ele disse que tomaria conta de mim. E eu não duvidava.

Santana girava pelo espaço, ansiosa. Brittany poderia chegar a qualquer momento.

"Está tudo lindo, Broadway", Finn disse no meu ouvido. Sua mão estava em cima da minha, e eu achava que nada poderia destruir aquela sensação de paz que eu sentia. "Obrigada pela ajuda", eu respondi, sorrindo agradecida.

Ele tinha se oferecido para comprar os vinhos (um branco, outro tinto – que era o que meus pais tomavam). "Sabe... Quando ficamos sozinhos, cuidando da cozinha, eu quase pude nos imaginar você na _nossa_ cozinha", Finn comentou. Olhei surpresa para ele. "_Nossa_ cozinha?", perguntei, sustentando um sorriso. "É. Na nossa casa na Califórnia", ele confirmou. Eu nunca tinha ido para a Califórnia, mas aquele comentário tinha começado a fomentar a vontade de sair do estado e passar as férias nas praias incríveis de lá. "Você já foi pra lá?", perguntei. Ele negou. "Que tal se fôssemos juntos?", ele sugeriu. "Quando?".

Ele deu de ombros e aproximou sua boca da minha. "Quando você quiser. Podemos fugir pra lá e ter um tempo para nós", Finn falou, sorrindo.

"Eu vou adorar", eu disse e plantei um beijo rápido nele.

A campainha soou. Olhei para Santana, que praticamente saiu correndo de um canto da sala e foi abrir a porta.

Eu e Finn olhamos para a entrada.

Uma garota de cabelos curtos, loiros, apareceu. "Oi", ela disse. Estava sorrindo. Santana, automaticamente, deu um passo para trás e seu sorriso se desmantelou. "Quem pediu uma loira aguada que não é a minha Brittany?", Santana perguntou alto, para todos nós. Finn se levantou. Não entendi, mas me levantei também. "É... O Finn está aí?", a loira aguada perguntou. Na verdade, a garota era linda. Daquelas altas e magras que poderiam estar estampando revistas.

"O Finn?", Santana olhou para ele, que já estava a caminho da porta. Sem saber o que fazer, eu o segui, curiosa. "Pode deixar, Sant. É a Quinn. Oi, Quinn", Finn se dirigiu à garota nova. A garota – Quinn – sorriu para Finn com uma intimidade que eu logo captei. E daí eles se abraçaram, e Finn plantou dois beijos na face corada dela. Franzi a testa, ainda curiosa – mas começando a sentir ciúme. Parei ao lado dele e disse: "Oi. Eu sou a Rachel". Eu juro que me contive, porque eu queria adicionar desesperadamente a parte 'sou a namorada de Finn'.

"Rachel? A garota de New York?", Quinn perguntou, olhando para Finn. Estranhamente ela sorria de uma maneira que de fez entender que ela estava feliz. Por quê, eu não sabia. "Hm... O quê?", eu perguntei, olhando de Quinn para Finn. Mas não deu tempo de Finn me responder, pois a garota já estava me dando beijinhos no rosto, num cumprimento genuíno. "Ah. Oi", eu falei, quando nos distanciamos. Ajeitei a minha franja, uma mania que evidenciava o quanto eu estava nervosa. Sorri sem jeito para ela. Finn pegou minha mão e disse: "Quinn é aquela amiga que eu disse que viria".

Assenti.

Ah, _aquela_ amiga.

"Sinta-se à vontade", eu falei à garota. Quinn sorriu. "Obrigada", ela disse.

Ela entrou de verdade no loft e foi em direção aos outros. Apresentou-se para cada um e engatou uma conversa com Blaine e Kurt. Santana ainda estava andando com o celular nas mãos.

Eu e Finn voltamos a nos acomodar à mesa. Engoli o meu momentâneo ciúme; não valia a pena mencionar aquilo.

Alguns minutos depois, Quinn se juntou a mim e Finn.

"Cadê seu namorado?", Finn perguntou a ela. "Charles tinha que fazer uma aparição num jornal televisivo local. Tinha que falar sobre a esperança que se renova na Páscoa, essas coisas", Quinn respondeu, tomando um gole do vinho branco que eu tinha servido a ela. "Ele é engajado na política?", perguntei. "É filho de um senador. Vive viajando às custas do pai, tem de apoiá-lo e demonstrar que honra o sobrenome", Quinn me disse. "Uau. Parece chato. E difícil", eu comentei.

"Charles gosta. Não sei como nem por quê, mas ele _adora_ essas coisas", ela falou, rolando os olhos.

Em pouco tempo descobri que ela era de Lockport também e, então, Finn e ela começaram a me contar algumas histórias sobre eles. A vez em que Finn foi suspenso por andar de skate nas escadarias centrais da escola; a vez em que os dois mataram aula porque odiavam Matemática; a vez em que Puck e ela dormiram no carro depois do Baile da sétima série, já que, durante uma época, ela e Puck namoraram. Aquilo era surpreendente: ela parecia refinada demais para andar com Puck.

Depois de um tempo, a campainha tocou de novo. "EU ATENDO!", Santana berrou. Eu e Finn rimos. Virei-me para Quinn e disse: "Santana está louca para conhecer o amor da vida dela".

"É mesmo? E de onde ele é?", Quinn quis saber. "Ah, não", eu neguei, soltando uma risadinha. "É uma garota. Ela ama Friends. Conheceram-se num grupo do Facebook", Finn completou.

Quinn elevou as sobrancelhas. "Ah. Uau", ela disse.

Era Brittany, daquela vez. Outra garota loira naquele loft. Mas Brittany parecia mais líder de torcida ainda.

"Sant?", a garota disse. Ela mantinha um sorriso todo feliz na cara. Santana nem respondeu, já foi logo abraçando a menina. "Não acredito que você veio! Ai, meu Deus!", Santana praticamente berrou. Estava pulando à frente da porta. Eu abafei outra risada. "Eu disse que viria. Não perderia essa Páscoa nem por conta de um terremoto", Brittany respondeu, engolfada em outro abraço. "Vem cá, você precisa conhecer o pessoal", Santana disse, puxando a mão de Brittany.

Brittany foi puxada primeiro para perto de Kurt e Blaine.

"Quando os meninos vão chegar?", perguntei para Finn. Ele conferiu o relógio. "Já era para estarem aqui", Finn me disse, e então se dirigiu à Quinn, que ainda sorvia o vinho. "Sam e Puck estão aqui em New York também, devem aparecer daqui a pouco", Finn informou à Quinn.

"Verdade?", Quinn perguntou. "Bem, isso é passado", ela completou.

Olhei curiosa para ela.

Hiram e Leroy, de repente, tiveram um surto e gritaram o nome de Finn. Fiquei preocupada. "Vai ficar tudo bem", ele me respondeu e depositou um beijo na minha cabeça. "Faça companhia para ela, está bem, Quinn?", Finn perguntou e saiu da mesa.

Olhei-o se afastar e se juntar aos meus pais. Que Deus quisesse que eles já não estivessem bêbados... Eles eram suscetíveis a esse tipo de bebida.

"Então... Você tem dois pais?", Quinn começou. Desviei meu olhar preocupado de Finn e olhei para ela. "Sim. Conheço a minha mãe, mas não somos muito próximas. Ela é coordenadora da Casa de Cultura em Lima, faz parte da área musical", contei a ela. "Ela canta?". Fiz que sim. "Ela era aspirante à atriz da Broadway, mas eu mudei seus planos. E então ela se tornou instrutora", respondi.

"Finn me disse que você está ajudando a banda. Você pretende ingressar na Broadway, não é?", Quinn me perguntou. Não era uma conversa forçada, ou interesseira, logo senti aquilo. Quinn era tranquila. Tinha sido ridículo eu ter ficado com ciúme.

Falei um pouco sobre a minha paixão pelos palcos desde os cinco anos, o meu interesse incondicional por musicais e por teatro. E daí ela começou a dizer que tinha feito parte do Clube do Teatro quando mais nova, para perder a timidez.

"E foi lá que conheci Puck e Finn", ela finalizou.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Pensei: _Preciso parar de sentir ciúme sempre que ela profere o nome do meu namorado. Eles são amigos_.

"É mesmo?", perguntei, fingindo displicência. "É, e foi assim que comecei a namorar o Puck. Ter ficado com Finn por tanto tempo foi apenas consequência", Quinn deu de ombros, parecendo ter consciência limpa.

Hm... Como é que era?

"Desculpe, o quê?", eu falei. Quinn olhou para mim, os olhos confusos e a face meio franzida. "É. Eu namorei primeiro Puck. Foi um desastre. E depois de tantas brigas, eu e Finn meio que... Não sei, aconteceu", ela me respondeu. "Aconteceu", repeti, sentindo minha mente dar voltas. "Aconteceu _o quê_?", questionei com ênfase.

Ela me olhou de um jeito ainda mais confuso. Ela não estava entendendo nada.

"Ele não contou? Nós namoramos por muito tempo. Até há algumas semanas".

Ai, caramba. Eu ia vomitar todo o vinho que eu tinha ingerido...

"Quantas semanas?", eu quis saber.

"Oficialmente, terminamos há umas duas, ou três. Mas nosso relacionamento já tinha se desgastado muito antes disso. Acho que na verdade fomos mais amigos do que namorados durante nosso namoro", Quinn esclareceu.

Fiz um gesto de anuência.

Eu estava um pouco surpresa. Não: chocada.

Finn e aquela garota... _Juntos_? Por _muito tempo_? Por que ele não tinha me contado? Não que eu esperasse não sentir ciúme – com certeza, eu estava sendo inundava por uma onda de ciúme extrema. Mas ele deveria ter me contado. Certo? Era isso que confiança significava, também. Contar coisas sobre o passado.

"Vocês ficaram juntos por...?", eu quis saber. "Desde que tínhamos 16 anos. Estava com ele durante todo o negócio da morte do pai dele, aquela história de fugir de casa e de conhecer o mundo. Finn era um rebelde meio sem causa, sabe?", Quinn me perguntou sorrindo, parecendo saudosa. "Mas ele tinha motivos pessoais que o impulsionaram a fazer umas loucuras de vez em quando. Quando deixou Lockport, mal acreditei. Carole me ligou desesperada às seis da manhã perguntando por ele, mas eu não sabia. Ele nunca mais voltou pra lá", ela me contou.

"Ele nunca mais viu a mãe?".

Quinn fez que não.

"Pelo que sei, nem se falam muito", ela me falou.

"Não sabia que era tão sério assim", falei, a voz baixa. Eu estava surpresa, mas também meio entristecida pela história. Então queria dizer que Finn deixou a mãe para trás, assim, de uma hora para outra? Nunca tinha voltado para saber como as coisas estavam? Aquilo soava tão mal, tão insensível. "Acho que ele tenta amenizar um pouco a situação", Quinn comentou. "Mas ele é um cara especial. Você tem sorte, Rachel. O jeito que ele fala de você... Ele nunca falou assim de mim. Acho que ele gosta mesmo de você", ela continuou.

Sorri agradecida para ela.

A conversa se distanciou de Finn. Ela começou a me contar sobre seu curso de Direito em Yale, sobre as aulas e sobre a parte prática. Ela estava quase se formando e estava trabalhando como secretária de uma repartição de advocacia muito renomada em Lockport.

Mas eu não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça. Eles tinham sido namorados. Finn deixou a mãe para trás de um jeito doloroso. Aquilo tinha virado as minhas concepções sobre seu passado de cabeça para baixo.

**{...} **

**Parte XXX**

_And I told you all my dreams and fears_

_And you looked at me, and your eyes filled with tears_

_And you said those three words I'd been waiting for_

_You became a part of me_

Sorri forçosamente para Leroy.

Eu tinha acabado de lhe dizer uma mentira: que eu adorava ser professor de bateria. Leroy ainda precisava retomar aquilo.

"E a Oficina? Você sempre gostou dessas coisas?", ele quis saber, tomando outro grande gole de vinho tinto. Pensei naquilo. Não era horrível; era tolerável. E eu gostava muito de motos. Disse aquilo a eles e completei: "Mexia muito com automóveis e peças de automóveis com meu pai".

Tinham sido dois verões seguidos. Eu tinha 14 anos, e meu pai estava me ensinando a dirigir. Passávamos as tardes num estacionamento afastado. Em casa, eu era do tipo que propunha dinheiro em troca de lições sobre carros e motos e em troca, também, de lavar nosso carro popular e a moto dele. Quando meu pai adoeceu e passou a ficar de cama, aquilo parou. Os meses foram se passando e eu ficava vendo sua moto imóvel, coberta pela capa de proteção. Aquilo acabava comigo. Eu estava tão acostumado a vê-lo dar voltas com ela, a me levar com ele nela que o pensamento de deixá-la de lado era como manchar a honra dele. Ele adorava aquele negócio...

"Hm. Bom. Entendo. Parece que você nasceu pra isso, então", Leroy me disse. Ele estava tentando soar educado, mas eu conseguia ouvir sua grosseria por debaixo daquilo tudo. Era como se estivesse falando: você nasceu para ser um membro do proletariado da classe baixa e ninguém pode mudar isso. Eu tinha entendido o que ele dissera. E aquilo era horrível da parte dele. Presumia que estivesse ficando um pouco bêbado, mas ainda assim não deixava de me atingir como um tapa na cara.

Sorri amarelo de novo.

Por que a Rachel não me arrastava para longe dali? Eu precisava demais dela naquele segundo...

"Você se formou em quê, Finn?".

Ah, não. Por quê? Qual era o _problema_ daqueles dois?

"Rachel nos disse que você não faz parte de nenhum programa musical. Então, onde você estudou, ou estuda?", Hiram completou. Ele também parecia interessado. Imaginava que o álcool estivesse afetando sua personalidade levemente menos maldosa do que a do marido.

Fiquei em pânico; um tipo de pânico que gelou o meu estômago. Seria horrível se eu tivesse de admitir a verdade. Entretanto, parecia errado continuar a mentir...

"Hm, não terminei o ensino médio", resmunguei baixo.

"O quê?", Leroy perguntou. Ele olhou para Hiram e ambos ficaram momentaneamente quietos. "Eu sei que isso é uma droga, mas ainda assim eu posso oferecer alguma coisa à Rachel", eu tentei manter uma coerência. "É mesmo? O quê? Uma casa na periferia, alguns filhos e uma separação indubitável?", Leroy rosnou; os olhos meio injetados e vermelhos.

Abri a boca. Uau. Aquilo parecia terrorismo.

Não consegui pensar em nada para falar, era como se meu cérebro tivesse sido mergulhado num tonel de névoa.

"Vamos encarar os fatos, Finn. Você é um bom garoto. Eu sei disso, porque vi o modo como você a tratou naquela tarde, e vejo o modo apaixonado como a olha. É claro que é amor, não tenho dúvidas. Mas amor nunca salvou ninguém, meu caro. Na hora do aperto, você acha que ela vai escolher você? Rachel é ambiciosa, ela sabe o que quer e vai se dar conta que você não vai acompanhá-la nessa jornada louca dela pela Broadway", Leroy me disse.

Fiquei olhando para ele. Pensando em nada. Absorvendo suas palavras.

"Longe de mim escolher quem ela vai namorar, mas... Você não vai querer fracassar com a pessoa que ama, certo?", Leroy continuou. "Querido, acho que já tomamos muito vinho", Hiram disse. Mas Leroy não deu ouvidos a ele. Continuou: "Você é apenas um garoto perdido, já deveria ter idade para saber como a vida funciona, meu rapaz. Você não vai ganhar a garota sem esforços. Não vê o quanto Rachel batalha como alcançar o que quer? E acha que ela vai concordar com essa vida medíocre para sempre?".

Hiram me olhou; havia vergonha em seu olhar. "Desculpe. Ele fica assim quando...", não pôde terminar, porque Leroy já estava falando: "Eu tenho o direito de ficar assim, Hiram! É a minha filha! Quero o melhor para ela e isso não inclui alguém que nem sabe o que quer da vida!". Ele estava exaltado.

Pensei em Rachel. Pensei no nosso momento de intimidade mais cedo. Ela ficava absurdamente mais linda quando tinha desejo faiscando nos olhos. E, meu Deus, eu a amava. Aquilo nunca tinha me atingido antes com tanta vontade e força. Queria poder oferecer algo a ela – algo melhor. _Ser_ alguém melhor. Mas aquele era eu, um cara que tinha fugido de casa simplesmente porque se achava invencível e achava que era o dono da razão. Um cara que tinha muito pouco. Tão pouco que parecia nada.

Senti meu peito ser preenchido por vergonha e humilhação.

Ele estava errado. Mas isso não significava que eu estava certo.

"E-eu vou chamar a Rachel", eu disse. Meu tom estava tão baixo que nem sei se eles tinham me ouvido. Deixei-os ali – enquanto ouvia-os mergulhar numa discussão calorosa, mas baixa – e passei por Kurt e Blaine. Kurt olhou para mim e, por um momento, vi preocupação em seus olhos. Afastei-me dele, mas podia senti-lo me mirar.

"Ei! Achei que você não fosse mais voltar!", Rachel exclamou, soando alegre. Ela mal sabia o que eu sentia. Toda a raiva acumulada de mim mesmo, toda a frustração, toda a culpa... Como saberia? Mas sua expressão mudou quando ela conferiu meu rosto. Eu estava sério e com feição apática, com certeza. "Finn? O que houve?", ela inquiriu.

Fiz força. Fiz muita força para me conter. Para conter o meu tom quebrado e para não evidenciar as lágrimas que estavam represadas por tantos anos.

"Acho que seu pai não está passando muito bem. Por que não servimos a comida?", sugeri. Rachel deslocou seus olhos de mim para o espaço onde seus pais estavam acomodados. "Meu pai? O que há com ele?", imediatamente ela se levantou da cadeira. "Acho que foi o vinho", respondi, sem encará-la. Seria horrível se ela notasse meus olhos ficarem aguados. Rachel passou por mim e caminhou rapidamente para o sofá. Não queria saber o que eles iriam explicar à filha, por isso tratei de me sentar na cadeira que Rachel antes ocupava e mirar a toalha de mesa.

"Finn?", a voz de Quinn soou como um sopro. Não sabia o que responder. Não sabia se queria falar naquele momento. Respirei fundo, tentando represar as lágrimas de amargura e vergonha. "O que aconteceu?", ela perguntou.

"Nada. Nada. Deixa pra lá", eu balbuciei. "Então", logo emendei, "o que conversou com a Rachel?".

"Finn, eu o conheço. E parece que está um pouco abalado. Me conte, o que houve?".

Suspirei e olhei para Rachel.

"Os pais dela me odeiam. Quer dizer, pelo menos um deles", falei. "Ora, bobagem! Por que ele o odiaria?", Quinn quis saber. Não dava para falar. Era como admitir uma derrota.

Em todo caso, logo vi Rachel voltando.

"Papai está meio bêbado. Ele gosta de beber em festas", ela disse. Olhou-me com interesse, tentando captar meu estado emocional. "Ajude-me com as travessas, por favor?", ela perguntou para mim. Tudo o que eu queria era fugir dali. Mas eu já tinha fugido de tanta coisa... Pareceria ainda mais covardia se eu fosse embora. E eu sabia que iria decepcionar Rachel.

Eu e ela fomos para a cozinha. Abri o forno e retirei a travessa com o peixe. Levei à mesa. Voltei à cozinha. "Finn, vem cá", Rachel me chamou. Ela ficou mexendo o arroz na travessa, que agora parecia meio grudado. Largou a colher e se virou para mim: "Eu vi a sua expressão. O que aconteceu?". Estava séria. Balancei a cabeça. "Nada. Estávamos conversando e...", tentei enrolá-la, pensando que não iria muito longe. Não havia como negar que_ havia_ algo errado. "Leroy disse que sentia muito pelo que tinha dito a você. O que ele lhe disse? Ele se recusou a falar", seus olhos perscrutavam os meus, ansiosos e preocupados. "Foi uma bobagem. Ele não falou por mal", eu menti. Eu sabia que a intenção de Leroy _era_ me atingir. E ele tinha feito um ótimo trabalho.

"Finn. Por favor, seja sincero. Abra o jogo comigo", Rachel pediu, tomando minhas mãos para ela. Eu a repeli, dando alguns passos para trás. "O jantar está esperando", eu simplesmente disse.

E voltei para a mesa.

**{...} **

Houve pouca interação entre mim e Rachel depois disso. Puck e Sam chegaram muito atrasados – praticamente apenas para comerem. Havia conversas paralelas a todo instante e a cada segundo eu me tornava ainda mais impaciente e nervoso.

Eu queria ficar sozinho, estar afastado daquela mesa, daquelas pessoas e daquela vida de mentira.

Amava Rachel, prezava o que estávamos construindo, mas não queria decepcioná-la. Seria como me decepcionar – se bem que eu tinha uma grande coleção de decepções ao longo da vida...

Tudo parecia muito alto: as conversas, as gargalhadas. Eu mal conseguia suportar.

Depois da sobremesa – uma torta de morango que Kurt tinha comprado –, o tumulto foi se abrandando. Santana informou que sairia com Brittany – e eu tentei forjar uma felicidade por isso; Santana era difícil de lidar, mas merecia ser feliz. Kurt e Blaine também se foram, mas para o quarto de Kurt.

"Onde você está hospedada?", Puck perguntou a certa altura para Quinn. Havia um gelo implícito entre eles. Eles tinham se cumprimentado, mas não tinha passado daquilo. Não mergulharam em conversas para relembrar os velhos tempos, ou algo do gênero. Mantinham-se afastados.

"The Travel Inn", Quinn respondeu, sendo sucinta.

"É uma boa localização", Rachel comentou. "Posso levá-la até lá", Puck disse à Quinn. Ele já ia começar... Será que ele não entendia que muitos anos tinham se passado? "Não, obrigada. É para isso que existem os táxis", ela disse com um tom gélido.

Tempo depois, ela anunciou que estava indo embora. Eram quase dez e meia da noite. Eu já estava apreensivo. Quando é que todo mundo iria desaparecer? Puck, de repente, disse que também estava indo.

"Foi ótimo conhecê-la, Rachel", Quinn disse, abraçando minha namorada. "Se eu tivesse mais tempo, ficava aqui para nós saímos um pouco", ela completou, sorrindo. Rachel sorriu de volta. Tinha sido tão fácil. Elas já pareciam amigas. "Vê se volta", Rachel disse. "Com certeza. Quem sabe depois da faculdade eu venha morar aqui. Sempre fiquei meio inebriada pelas luzes de New York", Quinn respondeu.

Puck e Sam a acompanharam.

De repente, vi-me num beco sem saída. Tinha sobrado apenas eu, Rachel e seus pais. Senti-me sufocado.

Para espantar o mau-humor, ajudei Rachel a desfazer a mesa e a estocar a comida que sobrara. Os minutos foram se esgotando; silêncio absoluto. Era ótimo, mas também era opressor.

"Bem, nós já estamos indo, querida", Hiram anunciou.

Eu ficava aliviado.

"Papai vai ficar bem?", ela perguntou, se referindo a Leroy. Antes que Hiram pudesse responder por ele, Leroy fez um gesto de descaso no ar e disse: "Eu estou ótimo. E, Finn, desculpe por aquilo. Mas não faço questão de retirar as minhas palavras".

Fiquei lívido.

Por que ele tinha de mencionar aquilo na frente de Rachel? Ela iria querer saber. E eu não estava em condições de sanar sua curiosidade.

"O que o senhor disse para Finn? Porque eu realmente acho que há alguma coisa _muito ruim_ acontecendo entre vocês três. E nem tentem negar", Rachel já foi dizendo.

"Não pretendia negar, querida. Você não confia nele? Espero que ele seja corajoso o suficiente para lhe dizer o que houve", Leroy respondeu.

Senti meu sangue ferver.

Ele estava me chamando de _covarde_? Bem em frente de Rachel?

"Leroy bebeu um pouco demais. Ele nem sabe o que está falando", desconversou Hiram, numa tentativa tosca de se livrar do assunto. "Vamos, querido. Precisamos dormir", ele ajudou Leroy se levantar da cadeira como se este fosse um inválido.

"Bem, se o senhor vai ficar me acusando de ser um covarde, eu vou embora. Porque eu não quero ouvir mais nada", eu vociferei para Leroy. Eu sei, parecia que eu estava descontrolado. E eu estava mesmo sentindo _muita_ raiva.

Rachel se interpôs entre nós dois. "Não, Finn! Não vá embora!", ela guinchou, olhando-me como se estivesse apavorada, mas ao mesmo tempo louca da vida. "Vocês dois: fora", ela apontou para os pais. "Escuta aqui, mocinha...", Leroy se exaltou mais uma vez. "Não, papai!", Rachel retrucou, sendo firme. Quase não acreditei. "Aqui é a minha casa. O senhor é um mero convidado e vai se retirar daqui agora mesmo. A minha vida estava ótima antes de vocês aparecerem e bagunçá-la desse jeito!", Rachel continuou.

"Você está vendo, Hiram? É esse garoto... Só Deus sabe o que ele andou ensinando a ela!", Leroy exclamou.

"FORA! AGORA!", Rachel explodiu.

Hiram, com uma expressão assustada, puxou o marido – que mantinha uma expressão de desafio juntamente com a carranca de bêbado – para longe de nós.

"Vamos, Leroy. Você não vê o que você fez?!", Hiram ralhou com ele, quando chegaram à porta.

"Mas Rachel...", Leroy tentou revidar, agora num tom baixo. Ele estava confuso, dava para entender.

A porta se fechou, e eles desapareceram.

Eu e Rachel ficamos nos encarando a metros um do outro.

Ela se pronunciou primeiro:

"Não vá embora, por favor", seu tom estava baixo e parecia que ela lutava para não cair no choro.

Eu não disse nada; saí de sua frente e fui para seu quarto. Queria me livrar daquela camisa social na qual eu tinha me metido por conta da ocasião. Agora ela parecia me sufocar.

Sentei-me na cama de Rachel e abri os botões da camisa, derrotado e frustrado.

Ela logo apareceu na porta.

"O que está acontecendo, Finn?", ela carregava lágrimas nos olhos; algumas já tinham descido por suas bochechas.

Odiei vê-la chorar. Porque eu sabia que, em parte, eu tinha sido o causador daquilo.

Arranquei a camisa sem muita delicadeza e a joguei no colchão.

"Quer saber o que houve, Rachel?", eu perguntei. Eu soava como um estúpido. Eu sabia que era a raiva falando por mim. Eu tinha dito muitas coisas baseadas na raiva, no calor do momento – coisas ruins, coisas das quais me envergonhava. Mas, como todas as outras vezes, não consegui domesticar aquele sentimento. "Seu pai. Ele me odeia, ok? Ele não me acha bom o suficiente para você. E quer saber? Quem disse que ele está errado? Mas você acha que eu quero que a garota que eu amo se decepcione comigo? Que, quando tudo ficar insuportável, ela pule fora do relacionamento? Que ela não tenha orgulho de dizer quem eu sou para as amigas dela, ou para qualquer um que for? Eu não sou um covarde. Fui, mas eu quero deixar isso no passado. Eu só... Eu só...", sentia as lágrimas pedindo passagem conforme eu desabafava. "Eu só queria enterrar quem eu fui. Porque aquela pessoa ainda me assombra", finalizei. Escorei meus cotovelos nos joelhos e levei as mãos à cabeça, numa tentativa risível e ridícula de esconder minhas lágrimas. "Eu só queria que eles vissem que você está em boas mãos, que eu posso oferecer a você alguma coisa. Eu queria ser especial", complete baixo.

De repente, senti as mãos dela nas laterais nas minhas pernas. Rachel estava ajoelhada a minha frente. Suas mãos forçaram as minhas a abandonarem aquela posição na qual me encontrava: como um garotinho derrotado que tinha acabado de perder um jogo de futebol.

"Ai, meu Deus", ela disse. Sua voz estava tremida, e eu sabia que ela chorava. "Finn. Você _é_ especial", Rachel enfatizou. Seus dedos se acomodaram debaixo dos meus olhos, onde vazavam lágrimas. "Você não tem que se esforçar para ser especial para os meus pais, que nem conhecem você, que não sabem sobre a sua história. Mas você é especial _para mim_", ela enfatizou de novo. "Talvez sua vida não seja como você sonhou, mas você ainda é capaz de acreditar em tempos melhores. E não importa o que quer que Leroy tenha dito: eu vou estar aqui por você. Porque você _merece_. Está ouvindo?", Rachel procurou meus olhos, numa urgência extrema em meio a uma fungada meio soluçada. "Você merece, porque é o cara mais especial que já conheci. E, dentre todas as possibilidades, nós estamos juntos", ela falou.

"Eu apenas queria oferecer mais do que isso a você. Porque... Porque...", enrolei. Inspirei com dificuldade. "Porque você é a garota que eu amo. Eu a amo, Broadway, e não vão ser os seus pais que vão mudar isso", eu afirmei com confiança.

Aquelas palavras escaparam da minha boca antes que eu pudesse me controlar. De que adiantava eu continuar a mascarar a verdade com palavras do tipo 'eu adoro você'? Tudo o que eu deveria dizer era que a amava. E como amava.

A expressão de Rachel se metamorfoseou. Havia um sorriso iluminado em seus lábios; meio lacrimoso, mas, sem dúvida, grato e incrível.

Ele jogou os braços ao redor do meu tronco, ainda ajoelhada.

"Eu também o amo, Finn", ela murmurou na minha orelha.

**{...}**

**Oi, gente linda! Aqui estou eu ~novamente~**

**Eu sei, mereço pedras e tomates e tudo mais que vocês queiram jogar em mim. Eu deixo! **

**Infelizmente, o semestre passado foi um tormento para mim e eu mal tive vontade de escrever algo. E, como eu tinha me afastado de tudo que tinha a ver com Glee, digamos que a minha animação para continuar essa e outras histórias entrou em estado de hibernação. Mas Empty Handed IS BACK! *-* Já tenho uns três capítulos prontos, que tinha deixado escrito em um tempo, muito muito distante, portanto vou voltar para essa história mensalmente (infelizmente, não vai dar para atualizar todo fim de semana, por motivos de: eu tenho outros projetos e tá bem difícil conciliar tudo, inclusive a minha pessoal com a de escritora D: Espero que entendam!). **

**Preciso dizer como sentir A MAIOR FALTA dos reviews? Mesmo daquelas pessoas que viviam me implorando por atualização. CADÊ VOCÊS, SUAS PRAGAS? T.T POR FAVOR, SAIAM DAS CAVERNAS QUE SE ESCONDEM! **

**Por favor, comentem. Preciso saber se ainda estou com a mão boa pra essa fanfic! **

**Love, Nina. **


End file.
